Une fois par mois
by Nekomu
Summary: Shura et Aiolia se voient régulièrement, enfin, toujours trop peu souvent au gout de ce dernier, qui n'arrive pas vraiment à comprendre le fonctionnement du capricorne. /attention scènes explicites/
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour ! Ceci est censé être le premier chapitre de la fanfiction " Une fois par mois ". Le réel premier chapitre de cette fanfiction a été publier à part et s'appelle Jeff de Bruges. J'ai décider de la reposter ici pour que ça soit plus simple pour ceux qui viennent d'arriver.**_

 _ **Lien vers le chapitre 1 :** s/12616366/1/Jeff-de-Bruge_

 _En effet, j'ai choisi de publier mon histoire en deux parties._  
 _Simplement, car la première et la seconde partie ( et en fait toutes celles qui suivent ) sont très différentes._

 _J'avais dans l'idée de faire à la fois une fanfiction légère, sans forcément de romance ou de yaoi dans la première, je pense aussi au lecteur qui n'aime pas forcément le BL ou les scènes se sexe ( explicites ou non ) puis je voulais écrire quelque chose de léger._

 _Ici, comme on m'a trop souvent reproché d'être fleurs bleues, j'ai voulu écrire une histoire plus adulte ( enfin, dans l'idée que je me fais de ce grand mot qu'est " Adulte " ) avec une histoire qui ne part pas vraiment en romance dès le début, mais qui va évoluer avec le temps._

 _J'ai un petit peu peur de publier ce chapitre, étant assez timide déjà. Et aussi, car les points positifs qu'on m'a cités pour Jeff de Bruges vont pour la plupart être pulvérisés assez tôt ici... Je suis cela dit très curieuse de voir comment la suite de mon texte sera accueillie. Donc, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions dessus._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^_  
 _Je précise tout de même une fois encore que qui va suivre n'a pas le même Rating que le précédent chapitre ! Que tout le monde soit au courant !_

 _Cover image by _Wool__

* * *

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 16 août. Et c'est mon anniversaire.

Je me dépêche de rentrer de l'entraînement et d'arriver chez moi, j'ai demandé exprès à finir plus tôt: tous les ans ça tombe sur moi, j'ai toujours de l'entraînement dans la journée. Ce qui m'embête réellement, c'est que tous les ans, quelqu'un m'offre une boîte de chocolats. Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Je sais juste que j'ai droit à une boîte de chocolats, d'un magasin du centre-ville d'Athènes. J'ai déjà mené ma petite enquête, mais pas moyen de savoir qui c'est.

J'ai essayé de voir sur la petite étiquette accrochée à la boîte, c'est écrit à la main "Happy Birthday" la même chose, tous les ans. Avec une petite variante chaque année. Personne ne vient d'Angleterre ici. J'ai essayé de comparer l'écriture l'an dernier avec celle des rapports du pope, entre ceux qui écrivent en cyrillique, Deathmask qui n'a rendu que deux dossiers dans sa vie, et tous les autres qui écrivent en bâton dans leurs rapports, je suis perdu.  
L'étiquette n'a pas aidé.

Ensuite j'ai cherché la provenance des chocolats, alors j'ai été jusqu'à la boutique demander qui ils avaient vu (Merci Camus qui va régulièrement à la bibliothèque) . Même avec une photo de groupe ils n'ont reconnu personne. Ils changent de vendeur bien trop souvent. Le papier cadeaux vient de chez eux aussi…  
Rien sur les chocolats en eux-même.

Il n'y a pas spécialement de trace d'effraction chez moi. Pas de glace sur la poignée ou de rose pour ouvrir ma fenêtre. Rien. Pas de longs cheveux roses lisses ou bouclés violets qui traîneraient. De toute façon même si j'avais trouvé quelque chose, ça aurait pu s'expliquer de 40 autres manières.

Je rentre chez moi rapidement en vérifiant les alentours, pas de trace. Personne.  
Il n'est peut-être pas encore passé ce père Noël du mois d'août.  
J'attends un peu, accroupi et caché derrière ma porte. Si ça se trouve, c'est un cadeau commun du sanctuaire. C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai jamais coincé et que c'est écrit en anglais sans qu'ils n'aient vu personne à la boutique. Je me prends à imaginer des théories du complot farfelues... Puis je remarque seulement au bout de vingt minutes que le paquet est déjà là sur ma table.

Je soupire, déçu, je ne le croiserai donc pas.

\- Au moins, il ne m'a pas oublié cette fois non plus.

J'inspecte la table de manière très professionnelle. Toujours rien. Pas de trace de cosmos non plus. Je tire ma chaise et désespère en admirant l'étiquette.

\- Toujours les mêmes belles majuscules en attaché sur ces deux mêmes mots... Qui fait des cadeaux sans dire " C'est moi qui te l'ai offert !" fièrement? … Personne… Sauf le mien. Sauf celui qui a décidé de m'en offrir.

Je joue avec la petite bouclette sur le ruban en papier. Cette année, l'emballage est marron et doré. C'est assez élégant. Je passe mon doigt sur la boîte en carton imprimé d'un joli " Leonidas" en lettres d'or.  
Dire que quand j'étais petit je voyais ce mot comme le magasin inaccessible où Aioros ne voulait jamais m'emmener.  
En grandissant, je l'ai vu comme le héros et roi de Sparte. Puis petit à petit cette vision héroïque est redevenue l'antre aux chocolats interdit. Dans lequel un inconnu aime se fournir pour faire des cadeaux anonymes.  
Je soupire et défais le noeud. Si ça se trouve, Aioros m'en a acheté petit, je ne m'en souviens pas. Et vu le style du magasin, ils m'offrent un cadeau tous les ans à mon anniversaire… Pour ça, pas de trace de cosmo, ça explique que personne n'ait croisé quelqu'un du sanctuaire au magasin, et ça explique même l'anglais…  
Je commence à me dire que je cherche pour rien depuis quelques années, de toute façon, que je trouve qui me l'offre alors qu'il fait tout pour se cacher relève du miracle… Puis quelle ne fût pas ma surprise de découvrir que l'intérieur de la boîte a changé.

Tous les ans, j'ai eu droit à un assortiment de noir et de lait. Et cette année, je n'ai que des chocolats blancs.

Comment ? Pourquoi?

Je réfléchis, cherche une carte à l'intérieur, n'importe quoi ! Pas de pub pour Léonidas, pas de petit mot. Et surtout pourquoi diable ai-je droit à des chocolats blancs? Si ça venait du magasin ils n'auraient pas changé d'une année à l'autre… Et pas par plus coûteux…

Qu'est-ce que ça vaut dire bon sang ?!

Je me lève et fais les cent pas autour de ma petite table ronde en réfléchissant. Pourquoi des blancs? Je finis par me pencher sur la table et inspirer profondément cette odeur délicieuse qu'a le chocolat blanc.  
Je m'assois et ne résiste pas à l'envie d'en prendre un… Je croque un bout du petit triangle blanc crème et y vois du marron clair avec des petits morceaux dedans.

\- Hmmm… Ganache à la noisetteee… Ce n'est pas pour rien que ce sont les blancs mes préférés.

"Les blancs mes préférés" Hein? J'ai déjà dit ça non?  
Oui, il me semble… C'était quand…  
Il y a peut-être un mois environ… Mais où, quand et dans quel contexte…  
Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Et si… Les personnes avec qui je discutais avaient retenu mes paroles?  
Si ça se trouve l'auteur des cadeaux est parmi eux!  
Je me lève d'un bond en jetant le bout du chocolat dans ma bouche.

\- Che tois reprouver les champs a chi chai ti ça! ( Je dois retrouver les gens à qui j'ai dit ça ! )

Réfléchis Aiolia, réfléchis… C'était où déjà? À qui j'ai pu dire ça?  
À à peu près tout le monde, je suis un véritable moulin à paroles…  
Je regarde par la fenêtre, pensif… Et soudain un éclair de génie ! Ou de mémoire dans ce cas précis. Il y avait Shaka, tout à ma gauche sur la ligne !  
Qui d'autre ? Pourquoi j'en ai parlé… J'en parlais à Docko, on parlait pâtisserie ! Il y avait Mû aussi entre Docko et moi… Il y avait Shura tout à droite et à ses côtés… Arf… Aphrodite peut-être? Nan, il m'aurait lancé un pique, je m'en souviendrais mieux que ça… Quelqu'un d'un poil plus discret peut-être… Milo ? Je ne le vois tellement pas m'acheter un cadeau et ne rien dire, même Aphrodite serait plus probable.

Je décide de partir enquêter. Je vais commencer par Mu, je sais qu'il est là en bas, il est toujours là et en bas, de toute façon.

Je descends les escaliers, si le grand pope me voit me balader je vais me prendre une sacrée rouste pour avoir demandé à finir plus tôt pour ne rien faire. J'arrive chez Mû, occupé dans son espèce de petite forge féerique pleine de paillettes d'armures.

\- Yo Mu!  
\- Salut, je suis occupé.  
\- Je vois ça…

Je furète autour de lui, regardant ses moindres faits et gestes sans rien lui dire, des fois que je vois quelque chose de suspect. Mu, fatigué pose son masque de soudure, agacé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin?  
\- Je me demandais, je ne sais pas trop comment formuler ça…  
\- Si tu veux des réductions sur les réparations c'est niet ! Mon maître m'a dit que c'était ton anniversaire. Je ne veux pas jouer les rabat-joies, mais je ne travaille pas pour tes yeux pétillants. A moins que tu viennes jouer avec mon pauvre Kiki je pense que tu ferais mieux de t'en aller.  
\- Je ne pensais pas te trouver de si mauvaise humeur…  
\- Garde tes commentaires pour toi. C'est ma troisième nuit blanche d'affilée. Pfff…  
\- Très bien… Très bien… Je m'en vais…  
\- Tss... Comment peut-on abîmer une armure à cet endroit…

Je le laisse ronchonner dans son coin et remonte, croisant Kiki et Aldébaran en dehors de la maison du taureau, assis à une table, le ballon de foot sorti et la mini-cage faisant une sieste renversée contre l'herbe. Aldébaran me lance.

\- Tu reviens déjà ?! J'ai failli te prévenir que tu allais te faire jeter, mais ça c'est ma petite vengeance pour ta dernière farce! Tu ne m'en veux pas?  
\- C'est de bonne guerre Aldé.

Je continue ma route puis ne résiste pas à l'envie de parler de l'état rarissime de Mu.

\- Dis donc, quand il n'a pas eu son café le matin faut pas lui parler.  
\- Ça va faire une semaine qu'il en a pas bu le matin, me lance soudainement Kiki.

\- Il tient aux boissons énergisantes, renchérit Aldébaran.

\- Pourquoi se donne-t-il tant de mal?!  
\- Tu connais les silvers, encore les quatre même, partis en mission, ils ont voulu s'attaquer à plus fort qu'eux, enfin bref, tu connais la chanson… Réparation express avant prochaine mission, et bien évidemment ils ont attendu le dernier moment pour s'en occuper.  
\- Je vois… Bah je vous souhaite bon courage à vous deux pour arriver à le supporter.

Kiki me dit en me voyant partir:

\- Plus que deux jours et c'est fini, on tient bon !

Je fais un petit sourire et entends Aldébaran rire aux éclats. Ce petit est génial. Je remonte tranquillement. Shaka est en pleine méditation mais j'arrive quand même à l'en faire sortir pour parler avec lui. J'aborde le sujet en parlant de Mu, mais il me grille très vite sur mes vraies intentions. Il me fait chier celui-là, pas moyen d'avoir de petits secrets.  
Je lui ai donc demandé si c'était lui, mais il me répond que non.  
Je lui demande une preuve. Il me répond que s'il voulait rester secret il n'aurait pas abordé lui-même le sujet.  
Je continue mon chemin et repasse la tête par la porte pour l'embêter.

\- Mais si ça se trouve, tu m'induis en erreur en me disant un bon argument pour pas que je te soupço-  
\- Sors de mon temple !  
\- J't'ai à l'oeil, Shaka! J't'ai à l'oeil !

Manifestement j'emmerde tout le monde aujourd'hui… Je soupire profondément. Est-ce que Dohko va me crier dessus lui aussi ? J'espère que non…  
J'entre doucement chez lui…

\- Vieux maître ?! Y'a quelqu'un?  
\- Oui! Cuisine!  
\- J'entre !..

Je vois Dohko les mains pleines de liquide pour lave-vaisselle.

\- Tiens le lion, tu voudrais pas m'expliquer comment ça marche cet engin?  
\- Le lave-vaisselle?  
\- Non l'étendage à linge, andouille !  
\- Celui qui sait pas se servir du lave-vaisselle est l'andouille à partir de maintenant ça vous va?  
\- Haha! Sois gentil, aide-moi, plutôt que de nous lancer des vannes, ça peut durer longtemps tu sais bien.  
\- Oui oui… Passez moi votre bouteille bleue là.  
\- Tiens.  
\- La sécurité sur le bouchon est là. On tourne à droite et ensuite un vise le petit trou dans le réservoir 1 de la porte.  
\- Heiiiin… Je pensais qu'il fallait le mettre sur les assiettes moi.  
\- Non, ça se diffuse tout seul après. Juste que là, vu que vous avez éventré le bouchon et qu'il y a la moitié de la bouteille dans le lave vaisselle, on ne va pas en rajouter. Mais comme ça vous le saurez pour la prochaine fois. Ensuite, passez moi la pastille. Elle se met ici. Après on referme, on met sur le bon cycle et tadam! Ca marche tout seul !  
\- Eh bah j'aurais jamais deviné seul…  
\- En même temps si votre ami là-bas en haut de son palais avait gardé les notices, ça aurait été plus simple. Et Deathmask n'aurait jamais fait exploser son four.  
\- Ah oui c'est vrai, on m'en avait parlé. En tout cas merci bien, ça doit faire au moins 4 heures que je planche dessus, sans résultat. Je me lave les mains et je te fais un café?  
\- Non merci pour le café, vieux maître, je remonte tout le sanctuaire pour poser des questions, on m'en offrira d'autres et je tiens à l'intégralité de ma vessie.

J'entends Dohko rigoler.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'en faire offrir beaucoup tu sais.  
\- Bah pourquoi?  
\- Il n'y a plus que ton frère et Shion en haut.  
\- Ah oui?  
\- Oui. Milo et heu… Verseaux?! Camus, j'ai encore du mal avec les noms parfois. Ils sont partis hier soir en Sibérie voir le disciple de... de Verseaux, je suis désolé, ce nom il ne veut pas rentrer dans ma mémoire.  
\- Ah c'était à cette période ?  
\- Oui, Milo a insisté pour que ce soit en été, il n'a pas compris que peu importe la saison il allait faire froid.  
\- D'accord et les autres?  
\- Ensuite El Cid est parti en deb~  
\- C'est Shura, notre capricorne.  
\- Shura, désolé, est parti en début d'après-midi, pas de nouvelles depuis. Aucune idée d'où il est allé. Et notre Aphrodite national a découché cette nuit, il est toujours en ville on ne sait dans quel bar.  
\- Mais je vous engage comme concierge demain !  
\- Ah oui ?

Il me regarde, fier de lui.

\- Bon sang, je m'attendais pas à tout ça, c'est beau !  
\- Oui, je sais, je sais. 250 ans d'entraînement gamin !  
\- Ca les vaut, quelle mémoire, quel irrespect de la vie privée! Je vais venir plus souvent vous voir je crois. Même si les noms ce n'est pas encore ça.

Il rit aux éclats pendant que je m'émerveille de sa mémoire phénoménale pour des choses avec si peu d'intérêt en temps normal.

\- Alors le lion, c'est quoi les questions que tu veux poser?  
\- En fait vous y aviez déjà répondu sans le faire exprès.  
\- Ah oui?  
\- Oui... Donc je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.  
\- Bah! Attends! Moi je veux savoir!  
\- En fait, quelqu'un est venu chez moi me déposer un cadeau /c'est mon anniversaire/ et je me demandais qui ça pouvait bien être.  
\- Bon anniversaire le lion !  
\- Merci ! Merci… Mais comme ça fait 4 heures que vous étiez sur votre lave-vaisselle et que de toute évidence vous venez de l'apprendre…  
\- Ah oui, nan, ce n'est pas moi, désolé petit Aioros!  
\- Moi c'est Aiolia…  
\- Heu pardon, Aiolia.

Je le vois frétiller sur sa chaise.

\- Il y a un problème vieux maître?  
\- Tu penses à quiiii?  
\- Comment ça?  
\- Puisque ce n'est pas moi, il te reste combien de personne de probable?  
\- En fait, plus aucune…  
\- Il me restait dans l'ordre, vous, Milo, Shura, et Aphrodite. Et vous les avez tous éliminés.  
\- Ah oui? Et selon toi, dans les trois derniers, lequel est le plus probable?  
\- Le plus probable?  
\- Oui.

Je réfléchis… Milo n'aurait pas ce genre d'attention bien qu'on soit très amis… Shura ne me parle jamais, je pense pas qu'il m'apprécie, quant à Aphrodite, je ne m'entends pas trop mal avec lui, mais faire ça juste par générosité est une qualité que je ne lui connais pas.

\- Aphrodite?  
\- NUUUUUUT! Perdu! Essaye encore !  
\- Vieux maître, ce n'est pas drôle!  
\- Ce n'est qu'un petit cadeau, le donateur est-il vraiment si important ? Tu ne penses pas que tu gâcherais sa valeur en découvrant qui c'est?  
\- Gâcher sa valeur? Je n'y ai pas pensé... Et je ne vois pas en quoi connaître l'auteur de ces cadeaux changerait quelque chose…

Je le vois souriant malicieusement…

\- Ces cadeaux?  
\- J'aurais pas dû dire ça.

Je me mange la lèvre.

\- Vous êtes fort vieux maître très fort… Je vous nommerais miss potin si Aphrodite remettait en jeu sa couronne un jour.  
\- Et je ne doute pas perdre un seul instant. Allez, file donc découvrir ce que tu veux savoir, ou pas d'ailleurs ! Moi j'ai tout ce que je voulais.

Il me tire la langue et me fait signe de déguerpir, quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas pour le lave-vaisselle qu'il disait ça. Enfin bref.

Je rentre chez moi, je passe chez Shaka, qui, dans sa grande méditation fronce un sourcil en me sentant montrer mes yeux puis les siens, en signe de "j't'ai à l'oeil'. Je souris idiot et retourne chez moi.

Ma boîte de chocolats est toujours là. Ouverte. Je réfléchis intensément…

Si ce n'est pas Aphrodite, c'est donc forcément Milo ou Shura. A moins que ce petit vieux se foute de moi, ce qui est tout aussi probable que Milo qui revenant de Sibérie pour moi ou que Shura revenant de… d'où déjà ? Je ne sais pas. Mais bon.

Après réflexion je me dis que c'est peut-être bien le capricorne. Je le vois bien faire ce genre de chose par "principe" ou je ne sais quoi d'autre "pour Athéna"… Et puis entre la Sibérie et on ne sait où, je pense que l'un est plus abordable que l'autre pour venir porter une simple boîte de chocolats. Surtout que Shura est parti en début d'après-midi d'après Dohko… Il a simplement pu revenir poser la boîte et repartir ensuite… Pour aller dans le fameux "on ne sait où" dont il a toujours eu le secret.

Je range ma boîte de chocolats dans un endroit frais, il serait dommage qu'ils s'abîment avec la chaleur du mois d'août.

Je pars m'allonger sur mon canapé. A me demander si le fait que ce soit peut-être Shura change vraiment quelque chose…  
Pour les chocolats, pas vraiment. Ils seront toujours aussi bons, et ils me donneront toujours aussi faim. Pour Shura en lui-même, ça lui fait prendre une avance considérable sur la sympathie qu'il m'inspire et qui était clairement proche de zéro.  
Ce n'est pas un bavard et j'adore parler.  
Dans le passé il y a eu tout un long moment dans ma vie où je l'ai évité comme la peste. Je me souviens même avoir essayé enfant de lui faire de sales tours. Il n'a jamais rien fait contre moi à cette époque. Puis jusqu'à ce que j'aille sur la tombe de mon frère et que je l'y trouve aussi, je le tenais dans le plus grand dédain. Mais c'est ce jour-là que j'ai compris que le devoir est parfois plus important que les sentiments. Et cela en détruisant la relation de haine que j'avais envers lui.

Quelques jours plus tard après notre résurrection, je suis allé lui serrer la main en sortant de chez le pope. Il a refusé en me toisant de haut, avec un regard sévère, puis il est parti dignement. Je l'ai suivi et je l'ai vu marcher beaucoup moins dignement jusque chez lui, regardant ses pieds et le poing serré durant sa marche.

J'ai pensé que c'était à cause de mes sales tours, de mon frère, ou simplement de la fuite éperdue que j'avais face à lui depuis des années, mais si c'est lui l'auteur des chocolats il bascule doucement de l'indifférence à la sympathie pour moi…

Je souris bêtement dans mon canapé, que ce type est con. A force d'être naïf et de se faire manipuler il a décidé de tout couper et de rester avec des personnes qu'il savait mauvaises pour ne pas avoir de surprise.

Ca repousse toutes les limites de ma logique, bien que je ne trouve pas ça dénué de sens dans le fond.  
Je reste dans mon canapé à faire peut-être une sieste, je ne saurais trop le dire. Mais j'ai remué pas mal de souvenir de mon enfance, les engueulades avec mon frère, mes caprices, mes sales tours avec Milo, où Deathmask venait nous foutre une raclée comme il se doit. L'époque ou j'étais amoureux de Saga, ou de Kanon, je n'ai jamais trop su lequel c'était. L'exemple parfait de ce qu'aurait dû être mon frère. Ca a bien dû l'arranger Saga pour me confier des missions délicates...  
Tout ça parce que je me suis endormi en pensant à mes souvenirs de Shura. Ah bah bien! Bravo Aiolia!

Je suis tiré de mon sommeil par un bruit fracassant au temple du dessous. Je descends voir ce qu'il en est.  
On m'explique à mon arrivée qu'on ne sait toujours pas où est passé Aphrodite et que Saga et Deathmask qui d'habitude se font la guerre pour les bonnes grâces du poisson, se sont concertés pour se rendre compte qu'il a disparu depuis deux jours. Presque tout le monde est là, Deathmask ayant sorti le barbecue, ça a attiré pas mal de monde et ça s'est transformé en fête improvisée. Dohko arrive à calmer le jeu avec ces précieuses informations sur le poisson. Puis je vois mon frère arriver.

Eh merde, je fais mine de me cacher mais son radar est plus puissant que tout. Il arrive, me serre dans ses bras en me portant et en tournant sur place. Je crois apercevoir Shura grimper les escaliers. De toute façon pour être en noir à cette période de l'année, il n'y a que lui.

\- Stop Aioros! Arrête de tourner j'ai la nausée !

Il me pose et je me cogne contre Aldébaran en cherchant mon équilibre.

\- Bon anniversaire petit frère!

Un éclat de voix survient sur la terrasse du cancer.

\- Tu nous avais pas dit que c'était aujourd'hui!  
\- Ah bah du coup je n'ai pas pris de cadeau ! dirent quelques voix plus forte que d'autres, que je trouve presque hypocrites aujourd'hui. J'essaie de calmer les convives comme je peux.

\- J'ai besoin de rien, ça ira merci.

Ils viennent tous me le souhaiter, certain me serrant les mains, d'autres me faisant la bise. Et seul Shura qui passait par là fit comme Deathmask et se contenta d'un signe de main. Il y ajouta un Feliz Cumpleanos de loin en me saluant son casque de moto à la main sans s'arrêter.  
Je me contente de faire merci de la tête et essaie de calmer le début de chanson lancé maladroitement par Kanon et Deathmask, pas en choeur du tout. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer un regard à Shura qui s'en va. J'avoue que ce n'était pas le moment d'aller le harceler avec mes questions. De toute façon personne ne me laissera filer avant un moment pareil.

Sans que je ne demande quoi que ce soit, je me retrouve avec un gobelet en plastique blanc dans les mains avec ce qui semble être du punch dedans. Je n'en ai encore jamais bu.

Autant Deathmask a un caractère de merde, autant je n'ai jamais été déçu en allant manger ou boire chez lui. Heureusement pour moi Aioros m'attrape par les épaules et fait au revoir à tout le monde en disant qu'on reviendrait plus tard prétextant qu'il a mon cadeau à m'offrir. J'entends Dohko en bas rajouter un petit " parce qu'il y en a au moins un qui y a pensé".

On s'écarte un peu et je soupire, soulagé…

\- Merci de m'avoir sorti de là ! J'avais pas envie de rester !  
\- Ce n'était pas un prétexte Lia. J'ai vraiment un cadeau pour toi !  
\- Vraiment !?  
\- Mais oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois?  
\- C'est quoiiiiii?  
\- Il est chez moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'emballer, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas?

Je fais non de la tête, j'avais oublié qu'avoir un frère si collant voulais aussi dire que j'allais avoir des cadeaux à mon anniversaire. Enfin, j'ai toujours eu des chocolats, mais je m'y attendais, niveau surprise ce n'est pas ça. On arrive au neuvième temple.

\- Ferme les yeux Lia.  
\- D'accord.

Je m'exécute et le sens me faire entrer dans son appartement. Il s'en va.

\- Je peux ouvrir là ?  
\- Non ! Surtout pas !

Je plisse les yeux puis je le sens revenir dans mon dos en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- Là, tu peux les ouvrir.

J'ouvre d'abord un oeil puis l'autre, curieux.

\- Elle est magnifique !  
\- Elle te plaît ?! Vraiment?!  
\- Oui !  
\- Je suis content. J'avais peur que ça ne t'intéresse plus !  
\- Evidemment que si, c'est maman qui m'avait appris. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas payé trop cher?  
\- Non, presque rien, le plus coûteux a été le voyage, c'est celle de maman. Je l'ai fait réparer.  
\- Vraiment ?! Woah ! Merci Roros!

Je me jette à son cou tout content et me retourne.

\- Je peux?  
\- Bien sur…

Je m'approche de la guitare acoustique et passe mes doigts sous les cordes doucement.

\- Et dire qu'on a tous les trois touché ce bois autrefois…

Je souris et commence à essayer d'en jouer… Ca fait tellement longtemps…. Aioros s'assied à côté de moi.

\- Oui, mais j'ai jamais été très doué à ça, moi.  
\- Tu t'en sortais mieux que moi, arrête.  
\- Parce que j'étais plus vieux. Mais moi je faisais ça pour faire plaisir à maman. Toi tu aimais vraiment ça et ça s'entend toujours.  
\- Arf je suis tout rouillé! Mes doigts sont des bâtons de glace !  
\- Ahaah! Mais ne t'en fais pas! Maintenant que c'est la tienne tu vas pouvoir te dérouiller tous les jours un peu plus !  
\- En tout cas, vraiment, merci, ça me fait super plaisir !  
\- Oui je me suis dit qu'il fallait marquer le coup ! Et pas t'acheter une énième boîte de chocolats.  
\- Boîte de chocolats?

Je le regarde inquiet, je comprend plus rien là, ça ne peut pas être lui, il était mort...

\- Oui, quand tu étais petit, je t'achetais une petite boîte de chocolats ou une tablette bon marché à l'ancienne supérette. Tu ne te souviens pas?  
\- Non…  
\- Et comme c'est ton premier anniversaire depuis que je suis revenu, et que tu n'as plus 5 ans, je me suis dit que je devais marquer le coup. Pour rattraper les années où je n'étais pas là.

Je souris en fermant les yeux, comprenant un peu mieux.

\- Je crois que quelqu'un les a rattrapés à ta place, ne t'en fais pas.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Rien... Je viens juste de comprendre un truc important.

Je n'irais pas parler à Shura de ces chocolats. Ce n'était pas de la générosité pure, c'était surtout de la culpabilité. Il se sentait juste coupable que je n'ai plus de chocolats pour mon anniversaire, rien de plus…  
Je me mets à rire sans raison. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'aller voir Shura et de lui sauter au cou ou bien de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Eh bien je ne sais pas ce qui te prend Lia, mais ça a l'air drôle…  
\- T'en fais donc pas, va. Ça va, je suis juste très content pour les cadeaux et la discussion qu'on a eue à l'instant.

Je me lève et l'aide à se relever. Je pose la guitare au sol dans sa housse et je prends mon frère dans mes bras une petite fois encore.

\- Merci pour tout Roros.  
\- Ya pas de quoi frangin. Je vais retourner au quatrième temple. Je te garde une assiette au chaud ?  
\- Nan, pas la peine, j'ai des plans pour ce soir.  
\- D'accord.

Je le lâche, lui sourit et ferme l'étui de ma guitare. Je sors de chez lui et plutôt que de suivre Aioros en bas, je monte au dixième temple. J'en profite pour peaufiner ce que je vais dire.  
Je ne compte pas lui mettre les chocolats sur la table en lui disant de s'expliquer. J'aimerais juste passer du temps avec lui et essayer de le connaître un peu.

Me voilà planté devant chez Shura, ma guitare dans le dos, sans savoir vraiment si mon "plan" va marcher ou non. Je ne lui ai tellement jamais parlé que je n'ai aucune idée de sa réaction. Je pose ma guitare à côté de la porte, souffle un coup, et toque.

\- C'est pour quoi ? fit une voix grave, entre le "c'est pas le moment " et le " si c'est pour dla merde je vous fous dehors".

\- C'est… Aiolia, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main !

Ce n'était pas ça qui était prévu, j'ignore pourquoi j'ai dit ça, mais j'avais la sensation que ça n'aurait pas marché juste en proposant une balade.  
La porte s'ouvre sur une pièce sombre, trop rangée pour être habitée par quelqu'un comme moi. Je vois Shura de profil se retourner, cigarette à la main et t-shirt mouillé par les cheveux humides. Ça sent la douche tout ça.

\- Entre.

Je passe la porte doucement et suis Shura, curieux et gêné. Je n'ai dû venir qu'une ou deux fois ici dans toute ma vie. Shura retourne dans sa cuisine récupérer la serviette pour ses cheveux et poser sa cigarette en équilibre dans le cendrier. J'arrive derrière lui, le voit essuyer le bas de ses cheveux qui goutaient un peu sur le t-shirt gris clair ou bleu... Je ne parviens pas trop à voir. Je m'assois en face et le voit récupérer sa cigarette et s'accouder à la table pour tirer dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
\- Heu... Eh bien... J'ai besoin d'aller en ville.  
\- En ville?  
\- Oui.

Invente Aiolia! C'est trop tard pour se dégonfler, la ville c'est bien comme balade.

\- Pourquoi tu viens me dire ça ?  
\- Tu as une moto.  
\- Oui et? Milo a un scooter, prend-le.  
\- Non, j'ai jamais appris à conduire.

Je le vois qui soupire.

\- Pourquoi moi? D'autres ont des voitures, nettement moins contraignant.  
\- Justement car tu es le seul à avoir une moto.  
\- Je viens de rentrer, je me suis changé, j'ai pris une douche. Je ressors pas la brêle aujourd'hui.

Tant pis, soit j'abandonne soit je sors ma dernière carte. On va faire les deux, tiens. Je commence à me lever.

\- Bon bah tant pis… Ça sera pas cet anniversaire là que je pourrais sortir du sanctuaire non plus…

Je le vois un peu embêté, regarder sur le côté en soupirant.

\- On n'aura qu'à dire que ça sera ton cadeau alors…

Tout content je mets mes deux mains sur la table.

\- Alors c'est d'accord !?  
\- Ouais… Va t'habiller, on monte pas sur une moto comme ça.  
\- M'habiller?  
\- T'es jamais monté sur une moto ?  
\- Je suis jamais monté sur des rollers, Shura, j'ai un frère surprotecteur.

Il écrase sa cigarette dans le cendrier et se lève.

\- Amène-toi.

Je le suis pendant qu'il va en direction de sa chambre en jetant la serviette dans le panier à linge sale. Il ouvre son armoire pendant que je reste à côté, interdit. Je le vois jeter sa tenue de moto sur le lit, veste, pantalon, gants. Il farfouille encore un peu et sors une autre paire de gants et une autre veste qu'il me tend, puis qu'il reprend.

\- Tu mettras la mienne.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Y a pas de grandes poches sur la mienne et elle est plus ajustée.

Je ne comprend pas trop. Je ne dis rien.  
Je le vois s'étendre de tout son long et sortir deux casque de son armoire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder le bas de son ventre et de son dos découvert du t-shirt dans le mouvement. Il me tend ensuite la veste.

\- Mets tes deux jeans les plus épais et un bon pull. Je te conseille vivement les manches longues.  
\- Un pull en plein mois d'Août? Deux pantalons?  
\- Tu as peur d'être ridicule? Mieux vaut un chevalier ridiculement vivant qu'un chevalier bien apprêté et mort.  
\- Argument de poid. Mais je pensais plus à la chaleur qu'il va faire.  
\- Crois moi, tu ne mourras pas de chaud. Pis, plus tu mettras de couche plus ça t'isolera du soleil quand on sera sur la terre ferme.  
\- Je crois que je viens de comprendre un truc.  
\- Quoi donc?  
\- Pourquoi tu es quasiment toujours en noir.  
\- Ça n'a rien à voir. J'ai juste pas envie de me casser la tête à accorder les couleurs. Puis le noir ça fait peur au gens. Ça évite les gêneurs.  
\- Heiiiin!  
\- Aller file chez toi pour t'habiller, je te rejoins dans un quart d'heure.  
\- Tu me laisses pas en plan ? hein ?!  
\- Je t'aurais dit non si je ne voulais pas.

Je lui souris bien qu'il ne fasse pas attention à moi et qu'il place les gants directement dans les casques.  
Je redescends dans mon temple, emportant ma guitare avec moi, suivant à la lettre les instructions de Shura. Je me trouve particulièrement ridicule avec sa veste noire et mes deux pantalons bleus. Shura arrive un quart d'heure pile après. Il ouvre son sac à dos, une nouvelles clope à la bouche et sa veste blanche et rouge sur le dos avec son pantalon noir.

\- Mets ce que tu as besoin d'emporter dedans.

J'emmène mon portefeuille et une bouteille d'eau.

\- Bien vu la petite bouteille.

Je souris puis Shura me regarde bizarrement.

\- Il y a un problème ?  
\- Enlève ta ceinture.  
\- Pardon?!  
\- Ta ceinture. Si tu tombes, elle peut te perforer le ventre. Après tu fais comme tu veux.

Je me retourne, gêné, pour l'enlever. Et me sens obligé de me justifier.

\- J'avais peur que mon pantalon ne tombe. Comme il est un peu plus grand pour aller sur l'autre.  
\- Je vois pas où est le problème, puisque tu en as un autre dessous.  
\- Ah oui… J'y avais pas pensé…

Je ris nerveusement. Il est franchement malaisant parfois Shura. Mais ça m'étonne qu'il m'ait cédé la sortie en moto. Je souris et me retourne sans ma ceinture.

\- Si jamais je me retrouve le pantalon sur les genoux j'aurais vraiment l'air ridicule, encore plus qu'avec les deux sur moi.  
\- T'as qu'à te dire que le bleu va avec tes yeux. T'es prêt ?

Je rougis un peu.

\- Oui !

Je ferme à clés et les pose dans le sac à Shura. On arrive au niveau du barbecue improvisé chez Deathmask qui fait un boucan absolu.

\- Oh… J'ai pas envie qu'il me retiennent encore.  
\- Alors je vais t'expliquer un petit truc.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, curieux.

\- Pour éviter les gêneurs, tu regardes devant toi. Pas tes pieds, pas à côté. Faut pas montrer que tu les fuis, juste que tu es occupé.

J'acquiesce à côté, on dirait qu'il a mis au point cette technique toute sa vie.

\- Quand il y en a un qui vient te parler. Il y en a toujours un qui va le faire. Tu te contentes juste de bouger les yeux, surtout pas la tête, à la limite un petit signe de main, mais t'arrête surtout pas. Sinon il va comprendre que tu es prêt à discuter.  
\- Ah ouais… Tu as trouvé ça tout seul en combien d'années?  
\- On l'a perfectionné tous les deux avec Camus à chaque fois qu'on se croisait.

Je ris doucement. Je les imagine tellement se croiser en faisant à la fois tout pour s'éviter et tout pour communiquer sans parole.

\- Tiens, mets-toi de mon côté.  
\- Heu, pourquoi?  
\- Tu vas t'entrainer.

On échange de place, j'en profite pour prendre un des casques des mains de Shura.  
On arrive au niveau de la fête j'applique sa technique du mieux que je peux et esquive facilement Aphrodite qui semble revenu. Je me contente d'un signe de la main. Il n'est pas vexé et je l'ai esquivé facilement. Je regarde toujours droit devant moi.

\- Ton truc est juste génial.  
\- Je t'avais dit.

On regarde tout les deux droit devant nous puis je me mets à rire comme un enfant dès qu'on est assez loin de l'agitation du barbecue. J'entend Shura rire tout doucement fermant les yeux. Même si ce n'est pas le rire aux éclats que j'ai moi-même, je pense que c'est déjà un petit miracle en soi.  
On passe le temple du bélier sans saluer Mu, d'encore pire humeur que tout à l'heure j'imagine.  
On croise Kiki assis seul sur les marches des escaliers. Je vois son visage s'illuminer quand il voit les casques dans nos mains.

\- Mais je croyais que vous n'emmeniez jamais personne en moto, seigneur Shura !  
\- Je fais des exceptions apparement...  
\- Mais c'est pas juste ! Vous n'en avez jamais fait pour moi !  
\- Va plutôt quémander chez Milo, le scooter est bien plus adapté à ton âge, même en temps que passager.

Je vois Kiki faire une petite moue. Je me dépêche d'ajouter.

\- Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils font des équipements taille enfant. Il faudra attendre d'entrer au moins dans du S.

Shura me regarde inquiet, puis regarde Kiki en faisant oui de la tête. On s'en va peu après. Shura me lance en s'écartant de la portée de Kiki.

\- J'espère que Kiki a la même ignorance que toi.  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Ça existe les gants et les casques pour enfants.  
\- Te bile pas, il y a cru.  
\- J'aime pas mentir. Encore moins à un enfant.  
\- Ce serait pas parce que tu ne sais pas mentir simplement?  
\- Au.. Aussi…

Il le dit en rougissant un peu. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que tout le monde soit au courant. On arrive au petit parking souterrain du sanctuaire. Ca c'est un bon aménagement ! On arrive devant sa moto. J'avais oublié qu'elle était blanche.

\- Alors…

Shura me reprend le casque des mains et le pose sur le cuir de la moto. Il me tend les gants pendant qu'il défait les lanières du casque.

\- Mets ton pull par dessus tes gants, petit conseil.

Il arrive devant moi et me plante le casque sur la tête d'un coup sec. Je bouge un peu la tête et regarde devant moi. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois d'aussi près son visage. Il observe. Je dis, les joues toutes écrasées:

\- Chais normal que ça me cherre autant les choux?

J'en rajoute un peu. Shura sourit.

\- Oui c'est normal.

Il vient, serre les lanières à mon cou. J'aime bien le regarder faire. Il est direct quand il parle, direct quand il agit, mais je vois quand même un peu de douceur en lui. Ça doit être pour ça qu'il est si apprécié alors qu'il est presque asocial. Je regarde ses yeux concentrés puis il se relève et toque un peu sur le côté de mon casque. J'ai toute la tête qui part avec le casque du côté droit.

\- Parfait. Maintenant qu'il est réglé tu mettras ton casque avant tes gants les prochaines fois.  
\- D'accord…

Je le vois se prostrer devant moi. Ça sent la partie théorique.

\- Alors! Tu vas mettre le sac dans ton dos. Je vais monter sur la moto et la faire sortir, là tu monteras derrière moi en mettant ton pied sur le cale-pied ici.  
Pas sur autre chose! J'insiste là-dessus ! Entendu?  
\- Oui !  
\- Ensuite tu vas mettre tes bras dans mes poches. Avec les vibrations de la moto je ne te sentirai pas, il faudra me tenir fort, d'accord?  
\- Pourquoi?

Je rougis un peu, je ne m'attendais pas à lui faire un gros calin en roulant.

\- Si tu ne fais pas ça tu vas te faire emporter quand j'accélérerai après m'être arrêté. Tu tomberas en arrière, et je ne saurai même pas que tu ne seras plus là. Enfin, je finirai par m'en rendre compte, mais pas tout de suite, et sur l'autoroute, tu auras peu de chance de survivre par terre.  
\- Y a rien à tenir à l'arrière comme sur le scooter de Milo ?

Il rit un peu et ferme sa veste.

\- Nan, pas sur une moto, ou en tout cas pas sur la mienne. J'ai déjà dû faire rajouter des cale-pieds. Ça a fait mal au garagiste de greffer des cale-pieds sur une SBK, crois-moi.  
\- Je te crois sur parole.  
\- Quand on seras en route, tu ne bouges pas les jambes, tu ne bouges pas les bras. Je ne veux pas te ramener à ton frère en petits morceaux. Même si moi je me penche, tu ne suis surtout pas. On risque de perdre l'équilibre et de se vautrer. Et la moto qui te coince entre le bitume et elle à 100 km/heure, je t'assure que tu ne veux pas tester.  
\- Je ferai attention.  
\- Bien.

Il se retourne et me montre le haut de son dos.

\- Là, on a une plaque en métal dans la veste. Tu peux poser ta tête, ça ne me fera pas mal. N'aies pas peur, c'est fait pour. Même si tu me tapes dans le casque, c'est pas grave. Au moins je saurai que tu es là.

Je viens tapoter le haut de son dos. C'est bien foutu quand même.

\- J'oublie rien je crois… Si tu as des questions, c'est maintenant. On s'entendra pas sur la moto.  
\- Non, c'est bon.

Je fast un sourire. Shura s'approche de moi et me serre les lanières du sac.

\- Casque attaché.

Je fais oui de la tête, qui part un peu fort, pas habitué au poid du casque.

\- Gants serrés.

Je me touche les poignets et fais oui de la tête.

\- Chaussures fermées.

Je me baisse et regarde mes pieds avant de dire oui.

\- Veste bouclée.

J'acquiesce encore une fois pendant que Shura s'équipe en même temps qu'il ne répète tout. Il enjambe la moto, enlève la cale et commence la marche arrière sans allumer le moteur pendant que je regarde, pressé de monter. Je n'ai jamais fait de la moto, quelle bonne idée j'ai eu de proposer ça. Il se met droit au sens de circulation, vérifie que ses poches soient ouvertes encore une fois et regarde ses cadrans avant. Il me fait signe de monter.  
Sans trop savoir comment faire, je pose mon pied sur le cale-pied droit, il est tout petit ! J'appuie dessus un peu comme l'étrier d'un cheval et passe mon autre jambe par dessus cherchant doucement l'autre cale-pied. Un fois sûr de moi, je vais chercher les poches de Shura pour y glisser mes mains.

\- Visière.

J'enlève un bras de sa poche pour faire glisser la mienne j'ai un peu de mal mais finis par y arriver. Je me dépêche de remettre ma main dans la poche de Shura. Il allume le moteur et je sens toutes les vibrations dont il parlait. Le bruit est assez atroce. Il avance doucement pour quitter le parking en faisant le tour. Il me dit juste avant de rejoindre la route, en posant ses mains sur son ventre :

\- Tes mains! Plus serrées !

Je fais ce qu'il dit, une chance que j'aie compris avec le bruit du moteur, mais j'ai pas envie de l'empêcher de respirer non plus. Il s'engage sur la route, il n'y a pas grand monde pour l'instant mais quelque chose me tracasse... Avec les vibrations j'ai le bassin qui se colle de plus en plus sur le bas de son dos… C'est gênant, et je sais pas comment rectifier ça… Là si j'ai une érection, son dos seras le premier au courant… Prions Athéna pour que ce genre de moment gênant n'arrive pas !  
Je pose ma tête sur le côté de la sienne pour voir la route. C'est dingue ! C'est comme dans un manège sauf que c'est nettement plus doux. Intense mais doux.  
Je profite, je ferme même les yeux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot. Ça valait toute cette préparation assidue. J'aurais presque envie de me lâcher et de tendre les bras. Mais j'en connais un à qui je vais faire la peur de sa vie.  
On passe dans une forêt avec des virages serrés, et je vois en effet ce que Shura voulait dire par " Si je me penche tu ne suis pas" En voyant son genou à quelques centimètres du goudron je prends peur. Je reste bien sagement derrière lui. Et essaie de me recaler à l'arrière en sortie de virage quand il revient, mais comme il réaccélère en sortie de virage, ce n'est pas évident. De toute façon Shura me pousse doucement en revenant à sa place, tout a dû être calculé à la conception de la moto, c'est pas possible autrement.

On entre assez vite sur l'autoroute en sortant de la forêt, et là il y a du monde sur la route.  
Il s'arrête avant de s'engager. Le reprise est dure, je mets toutes mes forces dans mes bras pour ne pas partir en arrière, je comprends mieux pourquoi Shura insistait autant sur ce point aussi.  
Je vois très vite Shura passer tout à gauche de la file de gauche et doubler tout le monde, il doit à peine être à quelques kilomètres/heure de plus et prend soin de faire un signe de pied à chaque voiture dépassée. J'ose espérer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une insulte mais plutôt d'un signe de remerciement.

On quitte l'autoroute au niveaux d'Athène. Dommage j'étais bien là contre lui, sur la moto. Mais c'est peut-être pas plus mal, mon pull a quitté mon gant sur la main droite et le vent s'engouffre dedans. Ça me donne un peu froid. Il s'arrête à la périphérie de la ville et coupe le moteur sans enlever son casque.

\- On va où?  
\- Je…

Je réfléchis, j'avoue je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

\- Je voulais juste voir l'extérieur, j'ai pas prévu d'aller à un endroit en particulier.  
\- Je fais quoi je te pose en ville une heure et je reviens te chercher?  
\- Tu as quelque chose à faire ?  
\- Il reste une heure avant la fermeture des magasins. Et j'ai pris conscience que je manque d'équipement passager, j'irais en acheter.  
\- Bah on n'a qu'à y aller.  
\- Tu vas t'y faire chier. Y'a que des motards avec l'odeur de caoutchouc et d'huile de vidange là-bas.  
\- M'en tape.  
\- Bon, comme tu voudras.

Il redémarre le moteur, vérifie que mes mains sont là puis je force pour qu'il se sente rassuré. Il vérifie bien avant de déboiter qu'il puisse revenir dans la circulation, ça me fait plaisir de le voir si prudent. On fait demi-tour sur le rond point de la zone industrielle puis il part en direction du garage/magasin où il souhaite aller. On croise deux autres motos sur le retour, ils se font un signe de main chacun. C'est presque mignon. La communauté des motards à l'air très bien au final. On arrive sur le parking, il y a plein de motos garées en ligne des deux côtés. Plein de différentes. On se place en épi comme les autres et Shura coupe le moteur en enlevant son casque dans la foulée. Il enlève ses gants et les jette dans son casque en tirant du pied la cale de la moto. J'enlève mon casque et le vois secouer la tête et se passer les mains dans les cheveux.

\- Craquant…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer ça en le voyant faire, les cheveux propres, je sens l'odeur de son shampoing.

\- Aller! Terminus, tout le monde descend !

Je descend avant lui, manque de perdre l'équilibre en touchant le sol. Shura descend et me sourit.

\- La terre est ferme d'un coup, hein?  
\- Oui, en effet.

Je lui souris bêtement, pose mes gants dans mon casque. Je suis Shura dans le magasin, m'émerveillant d'un rien. Il sourit de me voir si enthousiaste. Il fait un petit tour et me laisse regarder les tenues pendant qu'il parle avec le vendeur. Je reconnais à quel ensemble appartient la veste que Shura porte. Il y a une photo de la Ducati assortie, c'est beau. Il revient me voir en s'accroupissant à mon niveau.

\- Tu as repéré mon ancienne moto on dirait.  
\- Tu avais celle-ci?  
\- Oui, et comme la plupart des pigeons j'ai acheté la tenue qui allait avec.  
\- Pourquoi tu en as changé?  
\- J'ai eu un petit accident, ça m'a fait prendre conscience que les italiennes sont trop capricieuses.  
\- Un petit accident ?  
\- Sur un rond point, j'étais sagement à droite comme il faut. Un type a mal pris son rond point, n'a évidemment pas fait d'angle mort, et boom! Il m'est rentré dedans.  
\- T'as pas été blessé ?  
\- Non heureusement, j'ai fait partie des 30 pourcent d'accidents de moto qui ne sont pas mortels. On était sur un rond point, je ne roulais pas vite et j'ai eu le réflexe d'aller dans le fossé plutôt que de rentrer dans son 4x4. Du coup je m'en suis bien sorti.  
\- C'est dangereux…  
\- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on enfile presque une armure pour conduire. Si je n'avais pas été équipé, j'aurais été ce qu'on appelle une moto pizza.  
\- Une moto pizza?  
\- Je te laisse méditer là dessus.

Il lève les yeux et me tape sur l'épaule en se relevant.  
Pourquoi pizza? à cause des livreurs? c'est vrais qu'il sont souvent peu vêtus mais ils sont surtout en scooter à moins que...

\- Mais c'est dégueu !  
\- Bah tu vois quand tu veux !  
\- Tu aurais pu m'éviter l'image d'un type qui s'est fait racler la jambe, et imaginer les restes de la jambe sur de la pâte à pizza.  
\- Oui, mais maintenant j'ai l'assurance que tu ne monteras jamais sur un deux roues en short.  
\- Grrr..

Je grogne un peu pour rire, mais bon, c'est vrai que c'est pas glamour, comme dirait Aphrodite. Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi Shura est aussi strict sur la sécurité.  
Je poursuis Shura qui semble retourné dehors.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris une moto comme celle ci?  
\- Une Harley ?!  
\- Heu, oui probablement…  
\- Elles coûtent cher, s'entretiennent tout autant que la mienne, et surtout je n'aime pas comme on est assis dedans.  
\- Comme on est assis?  
\- Oui. Monte sur celle là de l'autre côté si tu veux, tu verras.

Je vais jusqu'aux motos d'en face, et en montre une du doigt, pas sûr. Shura me fait oui de la tête et s'approche de moi.

\- Alors?  
\- Ben j'ai l'impression d'avoir des couilles sur dimensionnées pour m'asseoir comme ça…

Shura rigole franchement.

\- Oui, c'est tout à fait ça Aiolia, t'a tout compris. Mais ne dis jamais ça quand il y a des motards à côté !  
\- Ah oups.

Je me dépêche de sortir de la moto et évite le regard inquisiteur d'un des types du magasin.

\- Va t'asseoir sur celle là, là-bas.  
\- La pas belle, là bas?  
\- Oui mais ne dis pas ça !

Je vois Shura presque plier de rire, je sais bien que je ne devrais pas dire ça en présence d'autres motards, mais voir Shura rire aux éclats vaut tout l'or du monde.

\- Sur celle-là, il faut prendre ses appuis sur les jambes. Je n'aime pas non plus.  
\- Moi ça va, j'aime assez.  
\- Celle-ci c'est du tout terrain. Tu peux même faire des figures avec.  
\- Ah ouais? Et celle d'avant?  
\- Une bonne grosse routière, n'espère pas faire des saltos comme avec celle-ci.  
\- Et la tienne ?  
\- La mienne?

Il se retourne alors que je le suis, il s'arrête devant, pose les mains sur ses hanches et me regarde en tournant la tête sur le côté.

\- La mienne, c'est une moto de course !

Je le vois fier de sa moto, et je vois dans ses yeux une petite étincelle.

\- Monte en conducteur, dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

Je pars sur sa moto, on est vraiment très penché en avant, presque à l'horizontale comparé aux autres. Ça se sent qu'elle est faite pour la vitesse. Je m'apprête à descendre de la moto mais Shura pose sa main sur le bas de mon dos.

\- La selle a été refaite. Normalement elle s'arrête ici.

Il pose sa main juste sur mon pantalon.

\- En temps normal tu es collé au réservoir à essence.

Il me redresse un peu les jambes et me dit de m'avancer plus en me baissant davantage tout en me parlant à l'oreille.

\- Voilà. Là tu y es. C'est comme ça qu'elle se pilote.

Je souris et lui réponds avec malice.

\- On ne conduit pas une moto, on la pilote ?

Il me sourit, et dit taquin :

\- Oui, celle-ci oui. La Harley elle se conduit, et la moto cross on essaye de pas tomber et ça sera déjà pas mal.

Je ris à côté puis un type aux cheveux long vient nous parler. Ou plutôt parler à Shura. Je décide de ne pas intervenir, ne connaissant pas du tout le genre de gens qu'on peut rencontrer ici. Mais vue la veste en cuir, c'est totalement le cliché que je me faisais du motard.

\- Un problème avec le conducteur de la Harley Davidson ?!  
\- Aucun. Juste quelques remarques, rien de plus.  
\- Ah oui?! Vous m'en direz tant… C'est une CBR 1000 ?  
\- C'est bien la CBR 1000 RR.  
\- Ah oui?  
\- Elle vous semble étrange car la selle n'est pas d'origine.  
\- Vous avez osé modifier un véhicule comme celui là!?  
\- Non, je l'ai acheté en l'état.  
\- Vous m'avez fait peur.  
\- J'imagine.

Le type commence à parler de sa moto et colle un peu trop Shura à mon goût. Je n'aime pas ça. Il est assez vulgaire dans sa manière de bouger et de parler. Je descends de la moto et rejoins Shura. Il me remarque mais continue de parler bien que Shura ne réponde que par politesse. Ou peut-être qu'il l'a bien remarqué mais qu'il s'en fout.  
Je plisse le regard. Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas comme il essaie de le mettre à l'aise.

Shura finit par prétexter quelque chose et m'entraîne avec lui. Je souris, content qu'on se carapatte enfin. Et au moment ou j'allais faire une réflexion peu courtoise sur le type en question, je remarque que le prétexte n'en est pas un. Dans la boutique le vendeur est revenu avec des tenues.

\- Aiolia, enlève ta veste s'il-te-plait.

Je m'exécute et la lui donne. Shura enlève la sienne aussi et les pose sur le comptoir en me tendant une autre tenue avec pantalon.

\- Va aux toilettes enfiler ça, toi qui te plaignais des tes pantalons.  
\- C'est pas à cause de moi que t~  
\- Nan, il fallait que j'en rachète, je te prend juste comme mannequin de taille de base, t'en fais pas.

Je remercie quand même et vais aux toilettes. Je range mes jeans dans le sac à dos en enfile la tenue… Elle est bleu, elle semble presque neuve, elle est belle… Shura a bon goût, bien qu'il dise ne pas vouloir faire de raccord. Je ressors et voit Shura avec presque la même veste que celle que j'avais, mais pas tout à fait pareil, celle ci a de vraies grandes poches à l'avant.

\- C'est tout bon?  
\- Parfait.  
\- Alors on peut y aller.  
\- Tu as déjà payé ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Zut, j'aurais bien aimé participer.  
\- Tu n'as pas à le faire.  
\- Si. Par gentillesse, en récompense pour m'avoir emmené. Pour avoir une bonne raison de monter avec toi une autre fois. J'ai tout plein de raisons.  
\- Tu n'es pas le seul que je risque d'emmener. Et je croyais que ça devait être ton cadeau, si tu participes financièrement ça ne marche plus.  
\- Toujours réponse à tout. Cependant tu as pris la tenue en bleu.  
\- Comment ça?  
\- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu m'as dit sur mes jeans tout à l'heure?

Il tourne la tête et me dit non. Je souris amusé.

\- Vraiment? Quel dommage…  
\- C'est la tenue que je comptais acheter le jour ou je trouverais une GSXR 1000.  
\- C'est une moto de course aussi ?  
\- Oui.

Il fait demis tour alors qu'on partait et prend un catalogue.

\- Une Suzuki… Japonaise je présume.  
\- Oui. Tiens c'est celle-là, la bleue.  
\- J'avoue qu'elle a une bonne tête.  
\- Si elle avait que la tête de bien…

Je sens Shura profondément amoureux de cette moto. C'est amusant.

\- Le moteur est plus compact. Du coup le rapport volumétrique grimpe à 13,2 à 1, le régime maximum augmente de 1000 tours à 14500 tour par minute.  
\- Tu as bien conscience que ça ne veut rien dire pour moi?  
\- Oui, c'est vrai pardon… Le seul point négatif que je lui trouve, c'est qu'ils ont décidé de mettre un écran numérique… Ça tu devrais comprendre.  
\- Ca change quoi?  
\- Le soleil. Je n'ai jamais eu d'écran numérique, j'ai peur que sous certains angles on ne puisse plus voir correctement.  
\- Ah oui pas bête… Mais tu ne crois pas qu'ils y auraient pensé?  
\- Tu sais, je préfère trop me méfier que pas assez. Ce modèle qui sortira au printemps prochain sera une des premières Suzuki a avoir un écran numérique. J'attendrai qu'ils sortent un second modèle comme celui-ci ou de la tester avant d'acheter.  
\- Tu es pragmatique.  
\- Merci.

On repart en direction de la moto où le mec que j'aime pas attendait sur sa propre moto, la Harley garée à côté de nous. Je fais la grimace alors que Shura reste concentré et regarde devant lui avec assurance. J'oubliais cette technique. On arrive à la moto, sans faire attention à ce type, mais il décide de nous parler quand même. Voyant qu'on ne se préoccupait pas plus de lui qu'un petit signe de main, il vient poser ses fesses sur notre moto. Et nous parler franchement fort. Shura finit par abdiquer et lui répondre. Pas trop le choix, je crois qu'il n'aime pas trop qu'on touche à sa moto, le capricorne.

\- Donc vous êtes venus juste pour de l'équipement ?  
\- Il m'arrive aussi de venir pour tuer le temps, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Shura se montre presque caustique en disant ça. Mais l'homme à la veste à franges sans t-shirt insiste de plus belle.

\- C'est triste de s'habiller autant sur un engin pareil…  
\- La route c'est dangereux. Et si j'en juge par la cicatrice recouverte d'un tatouage sur votre bras gauche, vous êtes connaisseur des risques.

Dans ma tête retentit un petit " Et Vlan !" et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire alors que Shura garde l'expression la plus neutre du monde en l'écoutant parler.

\- La route c'est dangereux, les types comme moi encore plus.  
\- Vous m'en direz tant.  
\- Même si vous êtes bon conducteur, vous ne prendrez pas le risque de rouler à pleine puissance avec votre moto avec quelqu'un derrière.

Mais attends Shura, ce type est carrément en train de te menacer! Pourquoi tu ne t'énerves pas!

\- Non, en effet. Même si je suis très bon pilote je ne prendrais pas la peine de prendre toute la puissance de mon moteur pour vous semer si vous persistez. Pas la peine face à une routière. Elle ne tiendrait même pas le démarrage d'une SBK.

Heu je ne comprends pas tout, mais je crois que Shura vient de le remettre à sa place correctement.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de faire la course avec vous pour avoir ce que je veux.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il veut mais vu son regard, ça semble malsain. Je décide d'aider un peu et me colle à Shura en passant mon bras autour de sa taille. Je sens Shura être quelque peu surpris mais met son casque en me laissant faire.  
L'autre chevelu me calcule et semble s'énerver. Shura met ses gants et en profite pour mettre un bras autour des mes épaules pour rendre le show plus réaliste.

\- J'ignore ce que vous voulez, mais quoi qu'il arrive vous n'avez pas besoin de nous pour l'avoir. Sur ce. On a de la route à faire.

Shura le pousse en montant sur la moto et en faisant sa petite marche arrière à pied. Je me dépêche de mettre mon casque et mes gants et de resserrer le sac.  
Le type fort mécontent de s'être fait virer de la moto attrape violemment le bras droit de Shura.

\- Hey ducon, si je peux pas t'avoir toi, j'aurai au moins ton espèce de poupée en bleu.

Je me décide enfin à parler.

\- Si j'étais vous, j'aurais fait à peu près tout sauf ça…

Je jubile de tout ce que Shura pourrait lui faire en ayant simplement sa main sur son bras, comme ça. Shura l'attrape sauvagement vers lui, le faisant se cogner sur son casque au moment où il pensait lâcher le bras de Shura. Mon capricorne lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille et lance sa prise trois mètres plus loin. Je baisse la visière de Shura, la mienne ensuite et grimpe derrière lui passant mes bras autour de lui dans ses poches. Il met le contact et nous partons. La nuit va bientôt tomber et le type ne nous a pas suivis. Shura rentre au sanctuaire par la route, il ne prend pas le même chemin qu'à l'aller. Je pose ma tête contre son dos et je regarde le paysage défiler, confiance totale en Shura et sa conduite, je me laisse porter. Cette fois-ci j'ai bien fait gaffe aux gants. L'air est frais, même si la combinaison pour la moto isole bien, je sens que ça s'est rafraîchi.  
On monte la montagne précédemment descendue par l'autoroute à l'aller. Shura a l'air de gérer les lacets. Ça ne doit pas être la première fois qu'il passe par là. A chaque virage je nous vois grimper un petit peu plus et je vois le soleil tomber dans le ciel au fur et à mesure. Shura me donne un petit coup de coude et me montre la visière. Je retire prudemment une main de ses poches et remonte ma visière.

\- Ah oui ! Les couleurs sont magnifiques !

J'essaie de crier, bien que je sache mes efforts vains à cause du bruit ambiant et de la vitesse qui ne doit porter ma voix que vers l'arrière.  
On grimpe encore et la nuit est presque là. Shura arrive rapidement en haut de la montagne et coupe le moteur sur le sommet en se garant sur un petit belvédère en gravier. Il la gare un peu en diagonale de la route, mais face à la ville et au soleil.  
On enlève nos casques.

\- Ça tu vois. C'est pourquoi je n'ai jamais renoncé à la vie. A chaque fois que je n'allais pas bien, je venais ici, de nuit comme de jour. Au lever ou au coucher du soleil. En revenant d'une mission trop lourde à porter ou en partant pour une mission que je savais difficile.  
\- Je comprends… C'est vrai que c'est magnifique.  
\- Attends la nuit tombée, avec les lumières de la ville ça sera encore autre chose.  
\- Je ne suis pas pressé qu'elle tombe. J'adore la couleur qu'il y a là.  
\- Le sorte de rouge violet?  
\- Oui, justement celle ci !  
\- Je pensais pas que ça allait être ta préférée aussi…  
\- Je crois pas avoir vu cette teinte avant nulle part.  
\- C'est vrai qu'elle est loin d'être commune.  
\- Tu as déjà emmené d'autres personnes ici Shura?  
\- Oui, une fois j'ai emmené Aphrodite, mais il n'a pas voulu sortir non apprêté. Du coup il était élégant et sécurisé, mais pas spécialement chaud. Il m'a engueulé pour m'être arrêté, il n'a même pas regardé.  
\- Sérieusement?  
\- Oui oui.

Je soupire. Quel con cet Aphrodite. Moi je me sens assez honoré que Shura veuille partager ça avec moi. Et j'en suis très content. Il aurait au moins pu faire semblant le poisson…

\- A personne d'autre?  
\- J'ai même pas tenté Deathmask. Puis Milo je ne l'ai jamais amené du côté d'Athène. L'occasion ne s'est pas présentée.  
\- Je vois.

J'observe encore un peu puis je descends de la moto pour aller voir à la barrière du belvédère, Shura descend à son tour et me rejoint en allumant les feux diurnes. Je me retourne en le voyant arriver.

\- Et donc? Pourquoi avoir largué l'italienne pour une jolie japonaise?

Shura s'amusa de ma formulation et me répondit sur le même ton de rigolade.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé les sales petites capricieuses qui pleurnichent pour un rien. Avec ma petite Honda au moins on est sur la même longueur d'onde. Quand je lui dis accélère, elle accélère. Pas besoin de passer 20 minutes à la chauffer avant.

Je ris aux éclats pendant que je vois Shura avec un sourire manifestement fortement retenu.

\- Nan, plus sérieusement Aiolia, je trouve ta métaphore assez bonne en plus.

Il se lève et s'accroupit devant sa moto en posant sa main sur le garde-boue.

\- J'ai passé pas mal de temps avec des brêles qui ne me convenaient pas. Mais y'en a que très peu que j'aimais vraiment. Je pense qu'on peut dire que ma première était bien, même si je n'ai fait que quelques tours avec, c'est celle avec laquelle j'ai eu mon permis, un ami m'avait prêté sa vieille kawa H2 750. Ptètre de là que j'aime les japonaises… après j'ai dû en avoir quelques autres… 4. Celle-ci est ma 5 ème. Je pense que la H2 c'était un peu mon premier baiser. Et celle-ci, ma vraie première copine. Et c'est triste parce que je préfèrerais me marier avec la GSXR de tout à l'heure plutôt qu'avec ma gentille petite Honda.

Je l'écoute me parler…

\- C'est dingue Shura. Je t'imaginais pas comme ça.  
\- De quoi, à laisser tomber ma Honda?  
\- Nan pas du tout.  
\- Alors que veut dire le "Comme ça" ?  
\- Comme ça : bavard.

Il semble surpris et reviens vers moi.

\- Mais je suis pas bavard !?  
\- Démentit l'homme qui venait de passer 2 minutes sans respirer pour me raconter sa vie en moto.

Je le sentis rougir, agacé.

\- Les motos de ma vie, nuance.

Je ris doucement.

\- Dans tous les cas, je ne pensais pas pouvoir trouver un jour un sujet que tu aimerais autant.  
\- Deathmask et Aphrodite ne me laissent pas en parler, ils savent que ça durera des heures.  
\- Ce n'est pas très gentil de leur part…  
\- Ce sont mes amis, mais à moindre mesure, n'oublions pas. On est pas amis pour se parler de la pluie du beau temps. Tu crois que je laisse Aphrodite parler cheveux ou maquillage? Et Deathmask, tu crois qu'on l'écoute parler sport?

Je m'amuse un peu...

\- Oui je vois. Au moins vous ne gardez que l'essentiel.  
\- On peut voir ça comme ça.

On se retourne vers la ville chacun notre tour.

\- En tout cas merci de m'avoir emmener, c'était chouette.  
\- Moi ça m'a fait plaisir que tu t'intéresses à tout ça.  
\- Ça n'a pas été un effort, puisque ça m'intéresse vraiment. Avec un frère aussi chiant que le mien, c'est pas le genre de trucs que j'ai le droit d'aimer sans me prendre un cours sur les risques et problèmes des trucs dangereux.  
\- Si tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose, fais-le. Pas besoin de l'approbation des autres si tu fais tout bien comme il faut.  
\- Tu veux dire que si j'ai envie de monter sur un jet ski, je peux?  
\- Va faire du jet ski ! On n'a qu'une vie! Ou plutôt, on a déjà utilisé les autres pour Athéna, il faut en profiter.  
\- Etrange, je ne te voyais pas avec une telle philosophie de vie.  
\- Quand je suis mort, j'ai eu du temps pour réfléchir. Et je me suis rendu compte d'un certain nombres de conneries que j'avais faites. Des choses que j'aurais aimé faire. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver sur mon lit de mort un jour et de me dire: "Merde Shura, tu t'es rendu compte il y a 40 ans que tu voulais faire ça, et t'en n'a pas fait la moitié, qu'est-ce que t'a branlé? Maintenant c'est trop tard."  
\- J'aime bien ta manière de t'imaginer à tes 70 ans.  
\- Je sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre.  
\- Prend le bien, et tais-toi! Tu nous enterreras tous!

Il rit un peu et se sert un clope dans mon sac à dos.

\- Ah, ptetre pas si tu fumes.  
\- Oh Aioros sors de ce corps…  
\- Tu fais comme tu veux!  
\- Justement.

Je réfléchis un instant pendant que Shura fume tranquillement, je me retourne et m'adosse aux barrières.

\- Dis Shura, je pensais à un truc.  
\- Hm?  
\- Comment tu vas faire pour m'offrir des chocolats tous les ans si jamais tu meurs avant moi?

Il me regarde et se dépêche de regarder ailleurs en tremblant de la main qui tient la cigarette.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Je souris amusé.

\- Je ne pensais pas t'en parler aujourd'hui, mais je pensais que c'était surement le meilleur moments que j'aurais pu trouver.

Il inspira un coup sur sa cigarette.

\- Eh bien je pense que je déléguerai la tâche dans mon testament.  
\- Du coup, je peux te demander pourquoi tu as fait ça?  
\- Si je te dis non, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?  
\- Je vais faire ma tête de chien battu.  
\- Et si ça ne marche pas?  
\- Je fais un caprice, je me mets à pleurer, et je te dis à quel point tu es méchant le jour de mon anniversaire.  
\- Ah oui, en effet je n'ai pas vraiment le choix!  
\- Non.

Je dis ça avec un sourire, Shura semble s'être détendu.

\- En fait, sans rentrer dans le mélodrame. Je m'en voulais à cette époque de pas mal de choses, et tu étais surement l'une des victimes qui en était le plus meurtrie. J'ai décidé de t'offrir un cadeau, du même genre que ce que la personne que je t'avais prise t'aurais offert. Je ne voulais pas que tu passes un seul anniversaire après ça sans avoir de cadeau. J'imaginais que tu te souviendrais des choses douloureuses si tu te rendais compte que tu n'avais rien eu.

Je l'écoute patiemment, content d'avoir enfin tous les éléments du puzzle.

\- Et pourquoi n'avoir jamais signé? Dit que ça venait de toi?

Il se retourne vers moi et me regarde avec un petit sourire.

\- Franchement, à cette époque, tu aurais accepté un cadeau de ma part?

Je lui souris.

\- Pourquoi avoir continué d'être anonyme au bout de tout ce temps?  
\- Je ne savais pas où tu en étais vraiment, et c'est pas comme si je pouvais poser la question sur ce sujet. Et il y avait toujours le risque que tu l'apprennes et que ça t'énerve que je n'ai rien dit avant.  
\- Finalement non, tu vois.

Il s'accoude comme moi à la barrière.

\- Moi aussi je peux te poser une question?  
\- Bah du coup, oui.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi?

Je ris un peu.

\- Le fait que ce soit du blanc cette année.  
\- Quoi?! Juste ça ? Pourtant il n'y a pas marqué "capricorne" sur le chocolat blanc!  
\- C'est plus compliqué, ça fait deux-trois ans que j'essayais de te coincer. Et cette année ça a réduit la liste des possibilités comme je n'ai pas dit à tout le sanctuaire que je préférais le blanc.  
\- Et comme la moitié du sanctuaire est absente, ça a réduit encore plus la liste.  
\- T'as tout compris!  
\- En même temps s'il n'y avait pas des gens tordus qui essaient de trouver les donateurs de cadeaux anonymes !  
\- En même temps s'il n'y avait pas des gens bizarres qui offrent des cadeaux en s'introduisant chez les gens et sans dire qui ils sont !

On se regarde mutuellement. Shura jette sa cigarette au sol et c'est le coup d'envoi. On commence à se battre pour jouer, Shura en me disant qu'il va m'apprendre à dire merci, et moi lui répétant dès que je perds un peu que c'est mon anniversaire pour reprendre le dessus facilement. On finit bêtement par terre épuisés, à regarder en l'air.

\- J'~  
\- Ferme la Aiolia si c'est pour dire une bêtise.  
\- Mais!

Shura se lève et va couper les phares de sa moto. Je vois un peu mieux la nuit tomber et les quelques étoiles dans le ciel.

\- C'est bête il y a des nuages.  
\- Il fera plus froid demain.

Il s'accroupit à côté de moi.

\- Oui ?  
\- J'ai besoin du sac.  
\- Ah oui, pardon.  
Je me redresse et enlève le sac de mes épaules. Il se reprend une cigarette en essayant de trouver son paquet caché par mes pantalons. Ça me fait penser que je suis vraiment bien dans le truc de moto, c'est assez épais pour bouger, c'est pas hyper top, mais pour les chaleur/fraîcheur, c'est juste parfait.

\- Ça m'embête un peu de t'avoir laissé payer les tenues.  
\- Faut pas.  
\- Si déjà que tu m'a pris les chocolats du magasin le plus cher que je connaisse.  
\- Au moins j'étais sûr que tu ne serais pas déçu. Comme je n'aime pas ça je ne sais pas juger s'ils sont vraiment bon ou pas.  
\- Hm…. En attendant tu aurais pu me laisser participer quand même !  
\- Tu es lourd, tu sais, ce genre d'équipement ça se revend très bien quand c'est pas abîmé, j'ai tiré un bon prix des anciens et celui-ci ne m'a pas coûté spécialement cher du coup.  
\- J'aurais jamais pensé.  
\- Puis de toute façon le bleu te va bien.  
\- Menteur! Tu as dis que tu ne t'en souvenais plus!  
\- On m'a dit aujourd'hui que je ne savais pas mentir, j'ai décidé de donner tort à quelqu'un.  
\- Je t'avais grillé tu sais.  
\- Menteur.

Je ris un peu et pose mes bras au sol en basculant la tête en arrière.

\- De toute façon on peut pas discuter avec toi !  
\- Bah c'est pas la mauvaise foi qui t'étouffe.  
\- Tiens d'ailleurs, dis-moi que tu lui a sectionné le bras au type de tout à l'heure.  
\- Nan.  
\- Couper un doigt?  
\- Nan, je lui ai lacéré l'avant-bras.  
\- Pauvre tatouage de Dragon, en plus il était plutôt joli.  
\- Le type?  
\- Nan, le tatouage.  
\- Moi il m'a fait pensé à Shiryu son tatouage.  
\- Ah oui, le bronze.  
\- Ouais.  
\- Tu l'aimes bien non?  
\- Ça va. Je m'entends mieux avec d'autres.  
\- Si tu penses à Shun en disant ça je ne te croirais pas.  
\- Nan, je pensais à Phénix. Il ne parle pas, sauf quand il a un truc à dire. Et c'est souvent drôle et pertinent.  
\- Et les taciturnes formèrent ensuite des clans…  
\- … N'importe quoi.  
\- Tu aimes bien les gens comme toi.  
\- Non. Je ne pense pas que Phénix et moi on se ressemble.  
\- Ah bon?  
\- Oui, je pense être plus réfléchi, plus calme, il est plus comme toi sur ces points-là.  
\- Le pope te dirait que c'est le signe astrologique qui fait ça.

Shura s'allonge.

\- Ouais, ptète ben.

Je reprends la parole après une petite pause.

\- Ils sont tous comme ça les types en Harley avec la veste en cuir?  
\- Oh non, loin de là. Il y a des cons partout, ça n'a rien à voir avec les tatouage et les veste à franges.  
\- Oui… C'est vrai… La dernière fois que j'ai eu à faire à quelqu'un de mal intentionné comme ça c'était à la bibliothèque.  
\- Raconte, me dit Shura d'un ton sec.

\- Je lisais un livre un peu hot, et le type a commencé à essayer de lire des passages à voix haute derrière l'oreille. Extrêmement gênant. Du coup j'ai reposé le livre, je n'en connaîtrai jamais la fin à cause du souvenir de ce type qui m'a suivi dans la rue jusqu'à ce que Camus revienne me prendre en voiture.  
\- J'imagine ce moment de pur malaise que tu as dû ressentir.  
\- Malaise, je trouve ça faible tellement j'étais gêné par ce binoclard étrange.  
\- Mets la couverture d'un autre roman par dessus la prochaine fois, tu passeras plus inaperçu.  
\- Connaisseur ?  
\- Pas du tout, j'aime pas les bouquins.

Shura se lève d'un bond après un petit blanc qui s'installe. Je le trouve de plus en plus détendu en ma présence. Il me fait signe de venir, la nuit est bien tombée et on voit les lumières de la ville en s'approchant.  
Je pose mes bras croisés sur le haut de la petite barrière en bois.

\- Tu avais raison Shura, c'est magnifique.  
\- J'ai toujours raison.  
\- Sauf quand tu as tort ?  
\- Oui… Mais ça n'arrive jamais!

On rigole tous les deux un petit coup puis je regarde les lumières.

\- Il faudrait que tu me ramènes ici un de ces quatre.

Shura ne répond pas. Je continue le cheminement de ma pensée.

\- Pour que je puisse prendre une photo avec un vrai appareil.  
\- Pourquoi toujours se cacher derrière un écran alors qu'on a des yeux pour voir?

Je réfléchis sérieusement à la question quelques secondes.

\- Pour s'en souvenir, tout simplement.  
\- Tu as ta mémoire pour ça.  
\- Oui mais elle n'est pas parfaite.  
\- Alors il faudra revenir voir la vue.  
\- Prendre une photo l'immortaliserait.  
\- La photo ne sera pas à la hauteur de que tu as vécu. Tu n'auras pas tous les détails. Tu n'auras pas la vraie lumière qui se dégage de la ville. Tu n'auras pas la fraîcheur de l'instant. La nuit noire autour. La sensation de te dire "qu'il faut bouger, mais qu'est-ce qu'on est bien."

Je souris un petit peu et regarde l'hispanique.

\- C'est beau ce que tu dis.  
\- Que ce soit beau ou moche je m'en tape un peu.  
\- Oui oui… Cependant j'ai compris ton point de vue. C'est pas tant la ville de nuit qui te plait. C'est tout un cadre.

Shura hocha simplement la tête comme toute réponse. Je décide de lui envoyer une petite pique, ça m'amuserait.

\- Et puis tu as oublié quelques chose d'important dans ta description. Il y a aussi les sentiments qu'on partage avec les autres dans le moment.

Shura acquiesça, gêné.

\- Par exemple, toute cette conversation, ce n'est pas avec une photo qu'on la conservera.  
\- Non. En effet.  
\- Et tout ce que tu m'as transmis sur les motos, même si demain j'en aurai oublié la moitié. J'en aurai une trace quelque part, sois en sûr.

Je m'amuse à le taquiner un peu. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais c'est assez drôle. Shura finit par atteindre sûrement le seuil de gêne qui lui dit " Stop, on rentre" puisqu'il vient me taper sur l'épaule en partant vers le deux roues.

\- Faudrait pas que le moteur refroidisse.

Je suis avec le sourire, récupère le sac, remets gants et casque avant de grimper derrière Shura qui attache son casque. Je passe mes bras autour de lui, sur la moto, j'ai le droit. Ensuite je viens naturellement poser ma tête sur son dos alors qu'il fait sa marche arrière.  
Je lance encore une dernière pique, pour la route, dirait-on.

\- Je suis sûr qu'une bête de course comme ta super SBK dont j'ignore la signification n'a pas besoin de tour de chauffe.

Shura baisse un peu la tête et se contente d'allumer le moteur, tandis que je me place confortablement contre lui à l'arrière. J'ai compris que de toute façon mon bassin allait venir contre lui peu importe la force inverse que je pouvais mettre en balance. De toute façon, avec l'équipement pour la moto, je me demande bien si un accident du bas ventre arrivait, si il en serait vraiment averti ou pas.

On repart, ça caille un peu, je dois bien admettre. Mais redescendre cette côte offre une vue plongeante sur la gorge se trouvant entre la montagne du sanctuaire et celle sur laquelle on circule. J'aperçois le petit pont au travers des conifères durant les lacets à droite. Je pense que l'on va le prendre. La route est très sinueuse, mais j'ai toute confiance en la conduite de Shura. Je remarque aussi que ce qu'avait dit le capricorne sur les photos. La sensation qu'on a sur une moto, je ne la retrouverais jamais avec une image pixelisée. En fermant les yeux la sensation est toujours là. On arrive bien trop vite sur le pont à mon goût, quand à arriver au sanctuaire, ça a prit encore moins de temps que prévu dans mes rêves et espoirs.  
Shura se gare, coupe le moteur, met la cale et enlève casque et gants sans un mot. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ose briser le silence. J'ai l'impression que quoi que je dise, ça sonnera faux et ce sera superflu.

Shura descendra finalement le premier pendant que j'enlève mon casque, déçu que ce soit si court. C'est également lui qui brise le silence en m'aidant à descendre.

\- Premières impressions sur ta première balade en moto ?

Je lui souris et me frotte les cheveux.

\- C'était, comment dire…

Je vois Shura s'impatienter tandis que je fais exprès de le faire languir sur mes impressions.

\- Bon allez, accouche.  
\- Bon si t'insiste… : c'était nul, à chier, dla merde, je me suis ennuyé comme un rat mort et plus jamais je refous les fesses sur ta "brêle" comme tu dis.

Je vois bien que Shura a compris que c'était de l'humour, mais je le vois quand même vexé.

\- Mais, ne le prends pas mal. J'ai adoré le moment ou on a failli se foutre sur la gueule avec un type à la veste en cuir, ça c'était vraiment génial, exaspérant comme j'aime !  
\- Putain c'est dingue. Même quand tu dis que c'était génial je le prends comme un reproche, j'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi.

Je soupire…

\- Tu vois toujours le verre à moitié vide… Je fais de l'ironie: tu te vexes. Je continue pour bien montrer que c'est une plaisanterie : et tu te vexes encore plus.

Shura grogne presque inaudiblement, je comprends que c'était plus trop le moment de plaisanter et que je l'avais froissé.

\- Pour être totalement honnête, je ne tenais pas à faire de la moto avec toi, j'ai même jamais eu vraiment envie de tester le deux roues, Aioros me disant que c'est la dangerosité et le mal incarné… J'avais pris ça comme prétexte pour te parler des chocolats. Et franchement? Le seul truc que j'ai envie de te dire c'est : Quand est-ce que tu repars ? Je veux être du prochain voyage.

Shura eu un petit sourire contrit quand j'ai parlé des chocolats, mais son expression semble plus apaisée à la fin de ma phrase.

\- Du coup le capricorne, tu ne m'as pas répondu… Tu repars quand ?

Il rit en fermant les yeux doucement et en récupérant les clefs sur le contact.

\- Le 16 Août prochain.

Je souris guilleret, puis me mets à calculer.

\- Mais attends tu te fous de moi, on est le 16 Août !

Il éclata de rire.

\- C'est ton anniversaire cette date, tu as mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre dis-moi. On n'a qu'a dire que c'est ma petite vengeance pour ton ironie mal placée de tout à l'heure.

Il pose un bisou sur ma joue alors que je commençais à faire semblant de fulminer. Puis il s'en va ses clefs et son casque à la main.

\- Et ça Aiolia, c'est ma vengeance pour tes propos gênants de tout à l'heure !  
\- Et ça t'amuse !?  
\- Ça t'amusais bien tout à l'heure. J'espère que ma vengeance était au niveau !

Je cours pour le rattraper et me cale à son allure.

\- Nan, c'est bien au dessus ça, c'est on ne peut plus gênant !

Je dis ça en me frottant la joue.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Que tu dois me faire subir une autre situation gênante ? Je préfère encore te supplier à genoux de ne pas le faire.  
\- Ah bah sympa…  
\- C'est toi qui as commencé.

Il ne le dit pas sur le ton de l'enfant qui rejette la faute, mais plus comme un constat, une preuve irréfutable que je suis en faute. Et on ne peut strictement rien placer à la suite de ça. C'est indéniable. Aussi, je préfère me taire et ne rien ajouter jusqu'à ce que l'occasion se représente.  
On arrive doucement au temple du cancer, ou le cadavre du barbecue s'était noyé en une fête plus privée et plus alcoolisée. En temps normal j'aurais sauté sur l'occasion de boire gratuitement , mais là, j'ai nettement plus envie de rentrer chez moi et de me prendre un bon repas en compagnie de Shura puis prendre un bon bain en mangeant des chocolats avant de dormir.  
Guettant qu'il n'y ait personne dans la pièce, Shura s'introduit dans la cuisine de Deathmask, piquant un paquet de chips. Je l'attends dehors et le vois revenir.

\- Quitte à voler quelque chose, tu aurais au moins pu prendre quelque chose de bien.  
\- Les chamalow m'ont fait de l'oeil mais ils n'étaient plus en sachet.  
\- Je pensais plus à deux canette de bière.  
\- Pourquoi deux?  
\- On est deux non?  
\- Oui mais je n'aime pas ça.

Je soupire…

\- Tu dois pas être évident à sortir toi. Tu n'aimes pas les chocolats, tu n'aimes pas l'alcool…  
\- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas l'alcool. J'ai dit que je n'aimais pas la bière.  
\- Ah… Je vois pas trop la différence tu m'excuseras.  
\- Bah, il existe nombre de boissons alcoolisées qui ne sont pas de la bière… Comme : toute les autres boissons alcoolisées.  
\- C'est vrais qu'a part la bière, je n'ai pas bu vraiment autre chose…  
\- Même pas de Mojito, ou de Rhum. Tu habites à côté de chez le cancer, tu as bien dû goûter à quelque chose de plus fort.  
\- Jamais osé boire ce qui sentait trop fort. Puis il suffit qu'Aioros soit là pour que je sois limité à une bière pas plus.  
\- Je sais pas comment tu fais… Moi je me serais énervé depuis longtemps d'être couvé à ce point.  
\- Crois-moi bien que je le regrette.

On arrive à ma maison où j'essayais de faire comme si de rien n'était pour continuer et squatter chez Shura, mais lui semble bien décidé à me larguer devant chez moi et à partir en courant. Il s'arrête et tire le sac alors que je marchais, ce qui manque de me faire trébucher et de tomber en arrière.

\- Récupère tes affaires, à moins que tu ne veuilles que je garde ton porte-monnaie.

Je ris, d'humeur taquine.

\- Si c'est le seul moyen de te faire accepter de l'argent pour payer la jolie combinaison bleue.

Pour toute réponse il prend mon portefeuille et me le lance à la figure comme une boule de neige pour ensuite me tendre gentiment mes clés. Je les prends et ouvre ma porte.

\- Et ben. Avec toi faut pas dire un mot plus haut que l'autre.  
\- Roh la ferme.

Je m'amuse et entre chez moi.

\- Tu comptes rester planté dehors longtemps comme ça?  
\- Tu pourras me rapporter la tenue plus tard. Je ne suis pas à ce soir près.

Je soupire, il n'est vraiment pas facile quand il s'y met.

\- Bon… Je te la rends plus tard si tu me donnes une date pour la prochaine sortie.  
\- C'est du chantage ?  
\- Ça y ressemble, mais non.

Il rit un peu, c'est vrai que c'est un chantage, mais c'est loin d'être vraiment contraignant et il a une porte de sortie.

\- Même si c'est dans un mois ça me va ! Je veux juste une date pour que tu te sentes obligé et que je puisse attendre ce jour précis.  
\- Très bien je cède ! Comme toujours… Un mois c'est ça ? Alors va pour dans un mois. 16 septembre.  
\- Parfait!

Je gigote tout content comme un enfant.

\- Ça aussi c'est un cadeau que tu me fais.

Je tend la main comme le jour de la résurrection.

\- Il y a de cela 7 ou 8 mois Shura, je t'ai tendu la main et tu l'as refusée, ou plutôt dédaignée. Je voulais que ce soit le signe d'une sorte de traité de paix ou d'un accord d'amitié. Si cela existe réellement. J'aimerais, s'il te plait, retenter l'expérience et signé ce foutu décret que j'ai inventé.

Shura souriant, riant presque en regardant ses pieds. Puis il lève la tête, tend sa main vers la mienne, l'attrapant et la secouant comme il se doit.

\- Va pour le traité de paix, petit lionceau.  
\- On va dire que la paix s'établit après le lionceau, pour ne pas frôler un incident diplomatique.  
\- Comme tu voudras.

Traité de paix hein? Un pas à la fois Shura, l'amitié ce seras plus tard. Et ce jour là ce sera mon vrai cadeau je pense, bien plus estimable qu'une boite de chocolats de marque et une sortie en moto.


	2. Chapter 2

La main de Shura dans la mienne qui scelle notre début de "relation passablement amicale" veux partir. Je la retiens un peu avant de la laisser s'échapper.

\- Ya un problème Aiolia?  
\- Bah… Je me disais que c'était dommage que tu ne restes pas manger à la maison.  
\- Hey ! Je suis grand, je peux me faire à manger ! Je vais pas me laisser mourir de faim.  
\- Oui je sais, mais je me sens coupable de t'avoir forcé à faire le trajet pour des queues de cerises, alors que j'aurais juste pu te parler des chocolats chez toi. Surtout que tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir envie de bouger.

Il a l'air embêté aussi.

\- Tu sais, si tu ne m'avais pas fait sortir de mon terrier, je t'aurais jamais écouté non plus.

Je sais bien qu'il essaie de me détendre en disant ça.

\- Reste manger. Je prépare en échange de la sortie que je t'ai imposée.

Shura eut l'air d'hésiter beaucoup.

\- Sinon Shura, je peux aussi te rembourser l'essence et ~  
\- Ok ! Ok! Pas la peine de prendre des mesures draconiennes, je vais le manger ton repas!

Je ris assez fort et l'invite à rentrer chez moi. Il refuse.

\- Je mange pas habillé comme ça. Faut que je me change.  
\- Alors, change-toi et reviens.  
\- Oh la flemme. Toi viens manger chez moi, si vraiment tu y tiens ça ne te posera pas de problème de faire l'aller-retour.

Il dit ça avec un peu de malice, il espère surement que j'abandonne, mais il se trompe.

\- Pas de soucis, je me change et je te rejoins.

Je vois Shura faire une petite moue puis il part chez lui sans un mot. Je souris amusé et pars me changer. Il croyait vraiment que j'allais abandonner si facilement? C'est très mal me connaître. Même si niveau stratégie je devrais surement lui laisser du temps, et ne pas le faire chier comme je le fais actuellement. Je m'en fiche! Je suis comme je suis! Et si j'ai envie de manger avec lui et qu'il me dit oui, c'est son problème si ça le dérange.

Je m'amuse dans ma chambre à me demander quoi porter… Autant faire simple. Juste un jeans à ma taille cette fois. Puis en haut… Là j'hésite.  
Chemise ou t-shirt… Le t-shirt est moulant, mais la chemise est élégante. Vu comme il fait chaud, le t-shirt presque polo. Le polo tient plus chaud, mais il est plus joli. Puis la nuit sera froide.  
Je mets une paire de chaussures et commence à partir de chez moi, très content d'avoir escroqué un repas à Shura.  
En plus ce n'est pas moi qui cuisine, et ça, c'est plutôt bien.

J'arrive à la porte du capricorne et toque.

\- Ouais! Ouais…

Je prends ça pour une autorisation à entrer et ouvre la porte. Je me dirige vers la cuisine ou je trouve Shura debout, cigarette à la bouche en train de cuisiner.

\- Tu aurais pu m'attendre, je t'aurais aidé.  
\- Pas besoin, moi le soir c'est salade, je n'en ai pas pour 107 ans.  
\- Je vois. Laisse-moi au moins mettre la table?  
\- Comme tu voudras. Placards du haut.

Pour ne pas me sentir trop inutile, je vais chercher les assiettes dans le placard du haut. Je vois Shura faire la même chose que moi du coin de l'oeil. À savoir, regarder mon ventre alors que je m'étends pour attraper quelque chose en hauteur. Je vois son regard fuir rapidement sur son bloc de salade.

Eh ben, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait y laisser sa cigarette en me regardant comme ça. Je décide de la taquiner un petit peu, pour voir si ce n'était pas juste de la curiosité. Je pose les assiettes sur la table, puis je me retourne prendre des verres. J'en ai repéré des biens dans le placard que je viens d'ouvrir sur le côté où il y a Shura.  
Même opération. Cette fois-ci je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et pousse un peu Shura pour essayer de les avoir. Je le vois me regarder me presser sur lui. Il eut un petit mouvement de bras puis me dit cigarette dans la bouche:

\- Il y a des verres à côté, tu sais.  
\- Oui..! Mais c'est. Ceux-là que je veux.

Shura soupire, pose le reste de son bloc de salade, tape sa cigarette sur le cendrier et me donne deux des verres. Je lui fais un grand sourire et les pose sur la table avec les couverts qui proviennent d'un tiroir. Je m'assois et le regarde finir de cuisiner de dos en m'amusant de sa réaction précédente. Il termine assez vite et me rejoint à table.

\- C'est drôle je pensais que tu allais me demander ce que je voulais manger. Ou au moins si je n'avais pas d'interdit à ce niveau-là.  
\- Si ça ne te plait pas, tu peux toujours partir.

Il le dit sur un ton un peu sec. Je prends une petite mine boudeuse et triste. J'en rajoute un peu pour bien lui montrer que ça ne m'a pas plus. Il semble embêté et ne dit rien en allant chercher un pichet d'eau. Il revient s'installer pendant que je fais toujours ma moue. Je le vois se gratter un peu la nuque.

\- S'il y a quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas, on peut toujours essayer de le retirer.

Je le regarde attendri, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il essaie de se rattraper de la sorte. Je commence à manger sans dire un mot. L'ambiance s'est vraiment refroidie d'un coup. Je n'ose même pas lui dire que sa salade est bonne. Encore moins faire une blague sur le fait que les chèvres sont herbivores, ce qui est assez cocasse en ce moment. J'ai vraiment du mal à le cerner, et je me rends compte que je suis assez fourbe en fait. Mais ça m'importe peu.

Je regarde Shura finir de manger, sans un mot toujours. Je finis également rapidement. Et pose mes couverts dans mon assiette.

\- Pour le dessert, je n'en prends pas, mais j'ai des fruits si tu le souhaites.

Je manque de pouffer de rire. Des fruits? Encore du végétal ?! Je me retiens de rire, et pour éviter un fou rire par la suite, je décide de décliner l'offre.  
Shura se lève pour débarrasser, je fais pareil. Il pose sa main sur la mienne pour que je lâche les couverts.

\- Je peux le faire tout seul, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Aiolia.

Je lui souris à pleines dents.  
\- Ça ne me dérange pas!  
\- Moi oui.

Je cherche un argument pendant qu'il va à l'évier.

\- S'il te plait. Je t'ai invité à manger, c'est toi qui as cuisiné, avec tes provisions, laisse-moi au moins faire ça.

Je le pousse gentiment avec mon bassin pour qu'il me laisse la place, ma proximité le fait un peu fuir, mais c'était voulu. Je commence à laver les assiettes.

\- Après ça tu t'en iras Aiolia.

Je me stoppe un quart de seconde. Je pensais bien qu'il allait me foutre à la porte, mais pas si vite… Je cherche quelque chose à dire, mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit. Je me contente d'astiquer les couverts tête baissée pendant que Shura est derrière à croiser les bras en me surveillant.  
Je n'aime pas l'ambiance qui règne ! C'est désagréable !  
Je dis un peu en balbutiant:

\- Tu.. Tu essuies ta vaisselle après ou tu la laisses sécher…? Je suppose que tu as tes habitudes, je ne veux pas les déranger…  
\- En effet j'ai mes habitudes. Le soir je la sèche, le midi non.  
\- J'étais sûr que tu étais réglé comme une horloge là-dessus.  
\- Le midi je n'ai pas le temps de toujours le faire. Mais il m'arrive de l'essuyer aussi.  
\- Jamais d'imprévu le soir, j'imagine?  
\- Non, j'ai le temps, je le prends.  
\- Tu es spécial… Jamais tu n'as la flemme de faire quelque chose?  
\- Si, j'avais la flemme de ressortir la moto ce soir.

Et toc, prend ça dans les dents Aiolia. Je ris un peu jaune, jusqu'à ce que Shura commence à partir vers la porte de la cuisine, comme pour m'indiquer la sortie.  
Je souris bizarrement, je ne sais pas quoi dire pour rester. J'avance vers la porte et quitte la cuisine avant d'arriver dans le salon… Tant pis je tente le tout pour le tout. Je suis un peu coincé si je ne fais rien, et je n'ai pas envie de tourner autour du pot.

\- T.. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste pour essuyer la vaisselle au moins?  
\- Ça ira.

Froid et sec, j'ai horreur de ça. Il me toise de haut sur le pas de la porte. Qu'il m'énerve quand il fait ça. Je décide de me coller à son torse, bien qu'il ait un mouvement de recul.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!  
\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je reste finir?  
\- Finir quoi? Le repas est clos.

Je le regarde d'en bas alors que je le sens prêt à me pousser.

\- Finir ça.

Je me redresse et arrive à son niveau pour l'embrasser doucement. C'est pratique, on fait presque la même taille. Même si je crains sa réaction.  
En effet. Je sens une main agripper mes cheveux et me les tirer vers l'arrière.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu viens d'essayer de faire là?

Je sens sa rage dans la voix. C'est pas bon signe, mais c'est un peu tard pour reculer. Sa main me serre toujours les cheveux.

\- Essayer ? Il me semblait avoir réussi pourtant.  
\- Tu vas la fermer oui?! Tu te prends pour qui?!

Il me lâche enfin, mais j'ai envie de revenir l'embrasser, c'est plus fort que moi, c'est comme ça. Il pose une main sur mon torse pour ne pas que je m'approche.

\- Dégage, le chaton.

Pour toute réponse je prends sa main, pose un baiser sur le bout de ses doigts et viens en lécher un en le regardant dans les yeux. Je vois l'expression contenue de Shura manquer de s'effacer un instant. Je me dis que je pourrais peut-être le faire craquer si je… Je me mets à prendre un de ses doigts dans ma bouche, à le sucer, le lécher et y faire glisser langue et dents par moment. Je le lâche et regarde Shura.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas que je te fasse ça autre part ?

Je reprends rapidement mon action alors que j'entends Shura avaler sa salive. Je souris amusé.

\- Lâche ma main, ou je t'ouvre la joue avec une attaque qui a déjà fait ses preuves sur ta famille.

Je suis un peu choqué par sa phrase, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il puisse en parler, encore moins de cette manière. Je lui lâche la main et m'essuie la bouche de mon avant-bras.

\- Maintenant, rentre chez toi.  
\- Mais !...  
\- Quoi ? Tu veux te ridiculiser encore plus ?

Bordel que cette phrase me fait mal. Comment peut-il dire des choses comme ça? En quoi suis-je ridicule, par ce que c'est un homme ?

\- J.. Je… Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas de moi? Je ne te plais pas? Si c'est le cas, dis-le, mais ne te cache pas derrière le fait que tu n'aimes pas les hommes. J'ai bien vu comment tu m'as regardé plus tôt dans la journée...

Je vois Shura un peu rougi par ma dernière phrase.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Les hommes ne m'ont jamais dérangé, vous m'avez toujours plu, tous les deux. Et c'est justement pour ça que je ne veux pas.

Tous les deux? Attends il parle de mon frère, là ?

\- Je ne comprends pas, si je te plais, pourquoi tu refuses. Ça n'a pas de sens !

Je m'approche de lui et le fais re rentrer chez lui en essayant de me coller.

\- Si je te plais, que tu me plais. Où est le problème ?  
\- On se connaît en tant qu'adulte depuis environ une journée et demie en tout et pour tout.  
\- Et alors? On aura le temps de se connaître.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas.

Bah non en effet.  
Je ne comprends vraiment rien!

\- Tu aimes mon frère?

Shura me regarde comme si j'avais insulté sa mère, la colère se lisant sur un sourcil nerveux. Pour toute réponse j'ai droit à un coup de poing bien placé sur le côté de la mâchoire.  
Je me tiens à l'endroit où je me suis pris le coup, à moitié assis par terre et immobile.

\- Je dois prendre ça comme un oui?!  
\- Non! Comment peux-tu imaginer une seconde que je refuserais tes avances parce que ce n'est pas toi que je veux ? Je suis honnête. Si c'était ça le problème je te l'aurais dit.  
\- Alors, dis-moi quel est le problème !

Je le vois se retourner et se froisser les cheveux en marchant, manifestement embêté par son geste et la conversation.

\- Faut que je te cogne pour que tu m'expliques Shura?!  
\- Ah! La ferme!

Je me lève et mets en application ma menace et lui fout un beau coup de poing dans le ventre. Il s'écrase à moitié en toussant. Je sais bien que la situation a légèrement... Dérailler... Mais c'est un peu tard pour revenir en arrière...

\- Explique-toi ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas de moi !?  
\- P.. Parce que! C'est pas toi !

Shura m'attrape par la taille et me balance sur la table du salon pendant qu'il se remet de son coup dans le ventre. Je sens enfin dans sa voix la rage qu'il avait gardée.

\- Comment ça: pas moi ? Tu parles encore de mon frère?

Je me redresse difficilement pour voir une main me plaquer sur la table au niveau du cou. Elle ne m'étrangle pas, mais, me tiens très fermement. Si j'essayais de bouger, je me ferais bien plus mal qu'en restant immobile.

\- Le seul qui parle d'Aioros ici c'est toi ! J'ai dépassé ce stade il y a plusieurs années!  
\- Ah oui?!

Je le vois grimper sur la table pour me frapper avec ses poings, mais avant qu'il ne soit stable, je le pousse à côté et on dégringole de la table. Shura se ratatine en premier sur les chaises suivit par moi peu après.  
Je suis désolé Shura, mais en plus tu as tord... tu es le premier à avoir évoqué mon frère. Et il me semble bien que tu en aies parlé deux fois tout seul comme un grand. Preuve que non, ce n'est pas moi.

\- Oui… J'ai perdu cet amour que je pensais chérir plus que tout.  
\- T'avais qu'a pas le buter si tu l'aimais tant que ça!  
\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai eu le choix?!

On se relève doucement, mais j'attaque en premier et la plaque contre le mur. Regrettant déjà mes paroles, je me mords la lèvre en le tenant aussi fermement que lui l'instant d'avant et lui dis.

\- Je sais bien que non, tout le monde le sait! Pourquoi t'es le seul à avoir mis tant de temps à le réaliser!  
\- Parce que c'est moi qu'on a pris pour un héros après avoir commis un des pires des crimes que je pouvais faire!

Je m'énerve et le soulève avec mon bras, il ne touche plus le sol, mais me toise toujours de haut avec son regard noir. On va continuer de se battre un peu, je le sens. Je ne sais pas si c'est bénéfique, mais je sens qu'on va arriver à trouver problème, et à percer l'abcès.

\- Tu ne crois pas que le pire, ça aurait été de tuer le petit frère?!  
\- Le pire était de laisser un orphelin derrière moi, alors que j'en suis un aussi. Et que j'en ai souffert.

Shura profite de ma réflexion soudaine pour briser ma prise avec ses deux bras en la cassant vers le bas. Il m'attrape par les épaules et me jette au sol avant de venir sur moi et de me frapper, tantôt au torse, tantôt au visage. Je vais pas mentir là. J'ai mal.

\- J'en ai tiré une conclusion! Aimer: ça fait mal ! C'est tout. Et ce n'est pas Deathmask ou Aphrodite qui m'ont dit le contraire. L'un cumule les aventures sans lendemain sordides et l'autre n'a jamais pu posséder celui qu'il voulait vraiment et souffre perpétuellement. Ça ne vaut pas le coup d'aimer.

J'attrape ses mains, en espérant qu'il se tienne et ne me découpe pas. Allongé au sol, je trouve enfin la chose qui dérangeait Shura et met fin à ce combat d'homme à homme où notre statut de chevalier n'eut plus lieu d'être quelques instants.

\- Shura, on n'est pas obligé de s'aimer pour coucher ensemble! J'ai JAMAIS parler d'amour.  
\- Alors fallait le dire plus tôt ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était ça que tu voulais !

Je souris et apaise ma voix, ayant enfin une réaction qui allait dans le sens de mes envies.

\- Si c'est ça que je veux. Mais manifestement je n'aurais rien si je ne fais pas une croix sur le côté sentimental. Je préfère coucher avec toi une fois, que de ne rien faire du tout.  
\- Alors si tu sais à quoi t'en tenir, c'est parfait, on peut y aller !

La voix de Shura était toujours sous adrénaline, mais je sentais son ton se calmer un peu.  
Il lâche la tension de ses bras et je souffle un peu alors qu'il m'attrape par le col pour me relever. Il me plaque contre le mur avec brutalité et m'embrasse avec autant de passions et de forces qu'il venait de mettre dans le combat.  
Bah si je m'attendais à ce que ça se passe comme ça…Non. On m'aurait dit qu'on aller se taper dessus pour ensuite faire "ça" je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Mais je crois que Shura est tout comme moi à bout sur ce plan.

Il me mord le menton, suffisamment fort pour que je gémisse, mais juste avant que la douleur ne commence. Je baisse la tête pour lui donner libre accès à ma nuque.  
Je sens un frisson me parcourir le corps, très endolori, en sentant sa langue parcourir mon cou de la mâchoire à la clavicule. J'essaie un petit peu de le mordiller, mais je suis rapidement stoppé par la main de Shura qui me rattrape les cheveux en arrière, nettement plus gentiment que la première fois qu'il avait fait ça ce soir. Sa main me lâche et s'échoue dans mon dos jusqu'à la chute de mes reins pendant que sa bouche revient prendre possession de mes lèvres. J'ai envie aussi de commander un peu, bien que ce soit assez difficile. Je décide de forcer l'entrée de sa bouche avec ma langue. Il a un petit goût électrique le Shura… Surement ma faute en plus, ça a le goût de sang. Heureusement ça a l'air léger.

Il commence de plus en plus à passer ses mains sur mon torse ou sur mes fesses. Personnellement je n'ose presque pas le toucher. Shura s'écarte et me regarde dans les yeux. Ce n'est plus le même regard méchant, c'est plus… Doux? Oui c'est ça son expression est plus douce.

\- Bon, tu vas l'enlever ton polo oui ou non?

J'étais tellement captivé par ses yeux que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il tirait sur mes vêtements pour que je les retire.

\- Ah euh oui…

Je retire mon t-shirt sous son regard pesant. Un peu gêné et en train de tomber, je le regarde me demandant si ça va, si je lui plais toujours… Je le regarde hésitant et rougissant en train de glisser.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête que tu me fais Aiolia?  
\- Hein quoi?  
\- Tu me regardes tout gêné, elle est passée où l'assurance que tu avais quand tu me frappais au visage ou quand tu essayais de me donner envie de toi?  
\- Euh. Si je te dis que c'était une potion de charisme à usage unique, tu me crois ?  
\- Pardon?!

J'essaie de me redresser et dis en plaisantant alors que Shura me regarde éberluer.

\- Rien c'était une blague, j'en déduis que tu ne joues pas souvent aux jeux vidéos.  
\- Pas vraiment, désolé. Mais tu sais cette tête était pas si désagréable à regarder.

Je rougis davantage et me risque à demander.

\- On ne peut pas s'asseoir ? Ou aller dans ta chambre, j'ai une jambe en miettes à cause d'une de tes chaises…

Shura sourit, embêté.

\- Désolé, c'est ma faute ça. Mais là je n'aurais pas la patience d'aller jusque dans la chambre.

Je souris, content de voir qu'il est pressé. Il enlève aussi son t-shirt, c'est drôle lui qui vient pourtant d'Espagne, et qui vit en Grèce comme moi, je ne l'imaginais pas si bronzé. J'avais même tendance à l'imaginer carrément pâle. Surement à cause du fait qu'il soit souvent avec des vêtements sombres. Je glisse le long du mur et m'assois au sol. Je vois Shura poser un genou à terre, poser une main sur ma jambe en l'écartant davantage pour qu'il puisse passer entre et s'attaquer à mon torse avec sa bouche.  
Je passe une main derrière sa tête alors qu'il commence à me mordiller un téton. J'ose à peine agripper ses cheveux. J'ai l'impression que si je fais quelque chose qui ne va pas je vais me prendre un coup. Encore...

Il passe ses mains sur mon ventre et le caresse du bout des doigts, puis il appuie plus en partant sur mes flancs. Je sens ses mains remonter dans mon dos, sa bouche venir me mordre le cou, ma respiration, elle, se saccade. Je griffe bêtement le sol de mes deux mains. Avant de sentir une de ses mains attraper fermement ma mâchoire des deux côtés.

\- Tu vas me toucher.

Ce n'est pas une question, ça sonne plus comme un reproche ou un ordre. C'était sec et je ne peux rien répondre, car il vient me mordre les lèvres en appuyant sur la jonction de l'os de ma mâchoire pour que j'ouvre la bouche. Il engouffre sa langue dans ma bouche sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Il est gentil, mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire quelque chose. Une de ses mains en haut pour se tenir, puis sa tête, si proche de la mienne que mon crâne se retrouve pressé contre le mur du salon. Son autre main vient pêcher la mienne qui s'abîme les ongles contre le sol. Il la pose sur lui, sur son torse et me force à le caresser.

Il libère enfin ma bouche, et me reprenant un peu, je viens lui mordre l'oreille gentiment alors il m'offre son cou dans la seconde qui suit. Je descends plus bas avec ma bouche, pose mes deux mains sur ses hanches et je l'entends gémir de contentement. Je libère une de mes mains de ses fonctions pour tourner doucement la tête de Shura sur le côté. Je passe une langue derrière son oreille et la fais descendre jusqu'à sa clavicule. Mes dents se heurtent à une petite chaîne en or très fine que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'admirer. Ma main remonte dans son dos quand l'autre descend sur son torse. Shura se redresse un peu au dessus de mes jambes, j'ai un accès complet à son buste. Sa main sur ma tête pour m'encourager, l'autre sur mon épaule caressant mon bras avec force. Je passe ma langue sur son torse mordillant un peu son pectoral et me servant du sillon laissé par celui-ci j'en délimite tout le bas. Revenant le mordre un peu avant de repartir sur ses clavicules.

J'aperçois le médaillon en forme de croix aplatie que Shura porte. Il faudrait que je lui parle de son allégeance envers Athéna plus tard…  
Je sens les mains de Shura sur ma tête remonter ma frange, me faisant lever la tête.

\- Ben tu vois quand tu veux…

Il me sourit gentiment. J'aime le voir me regarder d'en haut comme ça jusqu'à ce que je sois interrompu par une main s'introduisant dans ma braguette. J'étais tellement concentré à le regarder me sourire, que je n'ai même pas senti la fermeture descendre. Je rougis d'un coup et vois Shura glisser en arrière et sa tête descendre dangereusement.

\- Ok! Stop ! Pouce ! Temps mort !  
\- Quoi? Je t'ai fait mal ? Ou tu me fais le coup de la panne?  
\- Nan, rien de tout ça… Une panne, là, impossible…  
\- Bah alors quoi ? Je croyais que t'étais d'accord.  
\- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est que je ne veux pas qu'on torche ça vite fait. Si je n'y ai droit qu'une fois, je veux qu'elle soit mémorable.  
\- Ah c'est ça qui te préoccupe. Tu me prends pour qui? Je ne suis pas du genre à expédier quand j'ai l'occasion de prendre le temps de le faire.  
\- D'accord…

Je tourne la tête, gêné par ce qui va suivre. Je ne veux pas le voir la sortir et la dévisager, à chaque fois c'est stressant. Pas que j'ai honte, ou que j'ai de quoi avoir honte. Mais juste une vieille angoisse due à un moment de malaise.

\- Bon, Aiolia, on va faire un pari.  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi?  
\- Parce que tu n'es manifestement pas à l'aise. Je n'ai pas dû réussir à te convaincre. Alors je te propose un marché.  
\- N… Nan, mais ça va.  
\- Chut! À combien de fois en une soirée es-tu? Ton record c'est combien?  
\- P-p.. Pour moi?  
\- Oui.  
\- Ça doit être 4 je dirais… Je n'avais pas dormi, je crois bien en plus…  
\- Alors dans ce cas je te parie que j'arriverais à t'y pousser 5 fois.  
\- Tu n'y arriveras pas…

Shura me regarde avec un sourire en coin.

\- J'en prends le pari, vois-tu.

Ni une ni deux. Il défait le bouton de mon pantalon et fait semblant de mordre la bosse dans mon boxer en penchant la tête.  
Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui demander ce que je devais faire en échange ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je laisse échapper un gémissement en sentant ses dents s'appuyer sans trop s'enfoncer dans ma chair. Il descend encore et joue avec des baisers sur mes testicules pendant que sa main libère mon sexe de sa prison de tissu pour venir l'encercler avec ses doigts.

Dans ma tête résonnent quelques "Ok…o..ok…" Pendant que je me tire les cheveux en arrière d'une main… Je viens de me prendre un coup de chaud assez violent. Shura remonte les yeux fermés, totalement à l'aise contrairement à moi. Enfin, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je ne suis pas à mon aise vu ce qu'il me fait… Il me prend dans sa bouche, sa langue s'enroulant autour de moi, puis de sa main je le sens descendre le prépuce laissant mon gland nu face à ses folies.

Je soupire et laisse échapper un gémissement perçant quand il s'enfonce en entier jusqu'à sentir ses lèvres s'écraser contre mon pubis.  
Je me penche en avant posant une main tremblante par réflexe sur sa tête. Il remonte tout doucement en laissant mon sexe échapper à ses lèvres, je l'entends rire un peu. Surement qu'il est fier de lui pour m'avoir tiré un gémissement pareil dès la première descente.  
Il repart à la charge sur moi en prenant un petit rythme d'allée et venue fort agréable.  
Je finis par resserrer mes cuisses sur sa tête quand il accélère, mais il me plaque une des jambes au sol, me faisant bien comprendre de ne pas recommencer. J'avais oublié que j'avais tendance à faire ça. Avoir les jambes serrées aide pourtant à la jouissance, pourquoi n'en a-t-il pas profité, lui qui a fait le pari de me faire jouir plein de fois ?

Il pose ses deux mains contre mon aine, j'obéis et laisse mes jambes tomber du mieux que je peux alors que mon jeans m'empêche de me mouvoir à ma guise. Une fois dans la position dictée par Shura, je ferme les yeux et me laisse totalement aller en posant une main sur sa tête qui cette fois-ci l'accompagne à chaque mouvement.  
Je laisse Shura faire à sa guise, le laissant faire monter le plaisir en moi. Me faisant frissonner à chacun de ses soupirs sur ma peau humide et refroidie par son souffle.  
Il m'emmène loin, si loin que j'en perds la notion du temps ou de l'endroit. Je me perds dans des pensées sensuellement abstraites, puis j'ai le malheur d'ouvrir les yeux, et de le voir me prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Il me lance un petit regard furtif de temps à autre, et je suis tombé à ce moment-là. Cette vision est tellement sexy, que ça s'est répercuté sur mon état, Shura a dû le sentir à me respiration et accélère comme jamais, s'aidant de sa main quand il reprend son souffle. J'entends le bruit de la salive qui claque parfois, des petits "mh" de la part de l'Espagnol entre mes jambes. Mais je crois que mon son préféré, c'est celui qu'il fait quand il lâche mon sexe d'entre ses lèvres, quand il expire rapidement puis qu'il reprend son air, annonçant également qu'il va me reprendre dans sa bouche.  
Quand je sens que ça vient, je dis calmement à Shura, d'un bloc sans bafouiller.

\- Je vais bientôt jouir…

Shura lève son regard vers moi tout en remontant sur mon sexe, puis il se baisse et reprend son ouvrage vers le bas avec encore plus de vigueur qu'avant.  
Attends ça veut dire qu'il va… Il ne compte pas se retirer? Alors là, oui, je suis étonné. Ce type est un des mythes de ma vie, à la fois lointain et inaccessible tout en étant proche et menaçant. Si un jour je pensais qu'il allait me faire quelque chose dans ce registre je ne l'aurais pas cru, mais alors avec autant de ferveur, c'est assez inouï.

Shura prend le maximum d'ampleur dans son geste, et je sens sa langue faire bon nombre de tours sur moi dès qu'elle le peut.  
Je ne tiens pas davantage, j'appuie mes mains sur sa tête pour qu'il reste bien au fond pendant que je me lâche, et je ne peux empêcher mes jambes de revenir toutes seules au moment fatidique. Je respire fort, m'étant retenu de crier ou de faire un bruit bizarre.

Je remarque que je tiens toujours la tête du capricorne sur moi. Je le lâche et commence à m'excuser.

\- Je suis désolé! Je t'ai forcé à faire ça alors que si ça se trouve tu attendais le dernier moment pour te retirer, je suis vraiment désolé ! Pardon !

Il se retire doucement, garde la tête vers le bas quelques secondes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne dit rien, je dois me préparer à me faire disputer ou frapper?  
Il relève la tête en souriant.

\- Plus que 4.

Je rougis d'un coup, mais je me détends en le voyant sourire.

\- L'apéritif t'a plu?

Je lui souris en retour.

\- Si c'est ça l'apéritif, je comprends mieux pourquoi les gens font des Apéros-Dinatoire.

Il me sourit et je viens l'embrasser en remerciement, mais il me stoppe avec son doigt sur mes lèvres.

\- Le goût ne me dérange pas, puis je serais l'hôpital qui se fout de charité si je refusais de t'embrasser à cause de quelque chose que je t'ai forcé à avaler.  
\- Ce n'est pas toi que ça dérange, c'est moi.

Je fronce les sourcils en souriant sans trop comprendre.  
Il se lève et me tend la main. Je me lève en laissant glisser mon pantalon et en remontant un peu mon boxer. Sans que je comprenne trop pourquoi non plus il part vers la fenêtre.

\- Shura?  
\- Je ferme les volets, je n'ai pas envie qu'on nous mate par la fenêtre ou qu'on vienne nous déranger parce qu'ils voient de la lumière dans la chambre.

Je récupère mon pantalon et mon t-shirt au sol, histoire de ne pas mettre trop le bazar et je vais les poser sur une des chaises que je redresse par la même occasion.  
Je regarde Shura s'étendre pour fermer ses volets, sans en perdre une miette. Ça me permet aussi de me calmer un peu avant de reprendre les hostilités.

\- Shura?  
\- Oui?  
\- Tu as bientôt fini?  
\- Je n'ai que trois fenêtres à fermer. Pourquoi, tu t'impatientes?

Je prends une voix volontairement plus puérile.

\- Oui, très!  
\- Très bien, très bien ! Je ne fais pas celle de la cuisine, tu es content?  
\- Mouis…

Shura arrive vers moi en souriant, me regarde un peu de haut alors que je suis appuyé contre la table. Puis soudainement je sens une prise autour de mes hanches et je me retrouve sur l'épaule de Shura. Je vois la porte d'entrée s'éloigner peu à peu puis je me fais jeter sur le lit par un capricorne toujours en pantalon.

\- Même pas le temps de fumer une clope… Tu es difficile !

Je me rapproche de lui, dorénavant très sûr de moi après ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne pense pas que quelque chose qui ne lui plaît pas le mettra en colère. Ou plutôt, il y a nettement moins de choses qui peuvent lui déplaire maintenant que je sais jusqu'où il a été. Et je n'ai plus peur.

Je viens l'embrasser en me mettant sur les genoux et me penchant hors du lit. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et souris en tirant sur un doigt que j'ai glissé subrepticement dans le haut de son pantalon.  
Il suit de lui-même alors que je passe mon bras derrière ses épaules me rattachant à lui pour ne pas tomber violemment sur le lit.  
Il me grimpe dessus tout en m'embrassant, j'accroche mes jambes dans son dos et la serre contre moi, collant son entrejambe à la mienne. Je peux sentir qu'il est brûlant, et qu'il est dans un état comparable au mien i peine quelques minutes. Il nous tire jusqu'au niveau des oreillers. Sans perdre de temps je caresse son torse et glisse ouvrir son pantalon.

\- Tu n'étais pas un peu à l'étroit?

Il sourit en coin pendant qu'il descend ma main qui se baladait sur son torse plus bas sur ses abdos, il s'amuse même à onduler un peu. Je me mords la lèvre pendant que lui me regarde toujours autant de haut, mais là, je sens moins d'agressivité dans son regard. Vu comme il a envie ça aurait été étonnant que son regard reste aussi dur tout le long. Je me redresse pour faire descendre son boxer et son pantalon directement sous ses fesses, le griffant au passage, lui arrachant un petit gémissement rauque. Mais il continue de sourire, tant mieux. On se défait rapidement de son pantalon qui vole dans la pièce le boxer encore emboîté dedans. Je sens le sexe de Shura tendu contre mon ventre, alors que ses mains, derrière lui remontent sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses et viennent tirer mon boxer que j'avais pourtant pris soin de remettre.

Mon boxer aussi vole dans la pièce.

Je passe mes bras dans son dos et sur ses fesses, pendant que ma bouche se livre fougueuse à son ventre, descendant le long de la petite rangée de poil arrivant en pointe au nombril et s'élargissant bien plus bas. Je lui tire quelques soupirs en lui faisant croire que j'y vais sans y aller. Et quelques gémissements de frustration à chaque fausse tentative.

Shura finit par en avoir marre et me plaque contre le matelas en me poussant avec ses deux bras. Il s'avance un peu et tend son sexe vers ma bouche et me relevant la tête avec l'autre main.

Je ne me fais pas prier, j'ai été un peu méchant, autant être très gentil maintenant. Je me redresse sur les coudes et commence à le lécher dans la longueur.  
Je joue un peu à passer ma langue sous le prépuce, ce qui semble lui tirer quelques gémissements un peu retenus.  
J'essaie de faire de mon mieux, et je vais vite dès le début. Bien que je ne puisse pas m'aider de ma main, car Shura a pris mon poignet droit en otage, pendant qu'il tient une main derrière ma tête et qu'il commence à ne plus pouvoir s'empêcher de bouger. Je le regarde d'en bas, il a la tête basculée en arrière. Je crois que le voir comme ça est encore plus excitant que le voir me sucer. Je commence d'ailleurs à être à nouveau en forme pour le prochain round.

Il essaie de me pousser quand ça devient trop difficile de se retenir. Mais je refuse et avale son sexe en entier en essayant de poser mes dents à la racine pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille le temps que je passe mes bras autour de son bassin.

\- A.. Aiolia... Non…

J'essaie de le faire craquer alors qu'il se plie en deux et se tient au montant du lit.

\- Me fait pas jouir, j'ai besoin de mon érection pour te prendre…

Je finis par le laisser s'échapper d'entre mes lèvres. Il s'assoit sur mes jambes et souffle. Son visage a pris plus de couleur que je ne pensais possible, il me dit cherchant son air.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'autant de volonté pour résister à une fellation…  
\- Je le prends comme un compliment Shura.  
\- Prends-le comme tu veux… fff... oua…  
\- Ça m'amuse un peu de te voir comme ça, je dois bien avouer.  
\- T'es content de toi en plus !

Il sourit un peu alors que moi je suis fier de l'avoir poussé autant à bout. Il se décale un peu en arrière.

\- Maintenant, écarte les jambes.

Je hoche la tête et fais ce qu'il demande, bien que la demande soit un peu sèche. Ce ton si sec est en réalité neutre, maintenant je le sais. Je vois Shura sortir du lit et passer ses bras autour de mes cuisses pour les tirer vers lui. met à genoux au bord du lit. Je sens très rapidement sa langue à mon entrée ce qui me tire un long frisson. Sa salive est froide comparé à son souffle chaud, c'est assez agréable. Ce frisson se termine jusque dans mon bras.

Rapidement sa langue se fait plus rare. Laissant place à son index, je suppose. Je sens bien qu'il y va doucement. Je vois ses cheveux remontés, puis son visage, il me regarde.

\- Ça fait combien de temps?  
\- Pardon?  
\- La dernière fois que tu l'as fait comme ça? Ça remonte à combien de temps?  
\- C'est assez indiscret et gênant comme question…  
\- C'est pour savoir comment te préparer c'est tout. Dis-moi juste si ça se compte en jours, mois, années.

Je rougis légèrement.

\- En mois et en semaine.  
\- Je vois.

Shura me sourit pour me rassurer. Ce qui fonctionne un quart de seconde en sentant son second doigt se serrer au premier et entrer à son tour, je déchante assez vite.

Heureusement que je suis habitué à ce genre de sensations et à avoir mal silencieusement, car Shura ne perd pas de temps avant le prochain. Sa bouche vient sucer doucement mes testicules avec précaution. C'est une méthode assez agréable pour oublier la douleur et se détendre plus rapidement. Je devrais penser à faire ça plus souvent quand c'est à moi de le faire.

Shura se met à bouger lentement ses doigts en moi pendant que je rejette ma tête en arrière.

Je regarde bêtement sur le côté et je suis assez déçu d'y trouver mon reflet sur l'armoire en bois sombre du propriétaire des lieux. Satané miroir! Tu pourrais au moins me montrer ce que Shura est en train de me faire! Et puis non, tiens. De toute façon ça m'aurait gêné et j'aurais regardé ailleurs.

Je jette un coup d'oeil en bas lorsque la vitesse s'accélère encore. À part la pointe de quelques cheveux noirs, je ne vois rien.

Je me regarde dans le miroir. J'ai une tête affreuse. Je suis tout décoiffé, plein de sueur, rouge de chaleur et j'ai un début de bosse ou d'hématome sur la pommette. En plus de tout ça, je respire bruyamment.

Je penche ma tête vers le bout du lit. Shura a retiré un doigt et écarte les parois avec les deux restants. Il remonte me voir en souriant.

\- Combien de temps depuis la dernière fois dans l'autre sens? Par pure curiosité.

Je ris un peu et lui réponds.

\- Cela se compte en mois et en semaine - 2 jours.  
\- Je vois, me dit-il avec le sourire.

J'espère qu'il vient m'embrasser, ces baisers sont vraiment géniaux. Je le vois remonter à mon niveau doucement avec une expression au visage que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je lui souris en retour en attente de ses lèvres, mais je me cambre soudainement en sentant son sexe passer entre ses deux doigts encore en moi.  
Cette expression était trop belle pour être due à ce que je pensais.

Je ferme les yeux tandis que je sens sa main se fracasser à côté de ma tête sur le matelas, plus il avançait plus j'avais mal, il ne m'accorde aucune pause. Quand l'espace à manquer entre mon bassin et le sien il retira sa main, qui vient se poser avec plus ou moins de violence de l'autre côté de ma tête. Je sens son bassin complètement contre le mien, et je n'ai plus mal depuis qu'il a retiré ses doigts, presque plus du tout.

Même si ce petit point est positif, je suis quand même un peu déçu de ne pas avoir eu l'autre rôle. Je ne l'ai pas réclamé non plus il faut dire. Mais Shura et moi ayant à peu près le même gabarit, j'aurais eu tendance à penser avoir ma chance également.

Il est vrai aussi que je n'ai pas cette habitude, rares sont les hommes de mon gabarit ou qui osent prendre le dessus en me voyant. Je suppose que la différence se fait ici à cause du fait qu'il est plus âgé? Où que je sois très intimidé… C'est plus probable que ce soit ça.

\- Aiolia?

Il me tire de ma réflexion et je pose mon regard sur lui.

\- Heu… Quoi?  
\- Ça va? Tu as l'air absent.  
\- Euh, oui, pardon.  
\- Reste avec moi, ça devient intéressant, tu ne crois pas ?

Je ris un peu et hoche la tête en souriant.

\- J'aime mieux ça.  
\- Tu peux y aller, ça va.  
\- D'accord.

Shura passe son pouce sur ma joue. J'aime bien quand il fait ça, même si j'en prends vraiment un coup sur mon égo de dominant. Surtout, car j'apprécie ce genre de geste, c'est plus ça qui m'agace.  
Il me fait reculer un peu et me tient les genoux en regardant ce qu'il commence à faire.  
Pour l'instant ça va, ça commence même très bien. À chaque coup je fais un petit bruit étouffé, j'ai l'impression que Shura n'aime pas vraiment tout ce qui est bruyant, alors n'en rajoutons surtout pas et essayons de camoufler ce genre de bruit.  
Il prend rapidement une vitesse que j'apprécie, j'aime aussi la vue que j'ai, bien que j'ai très chaud, mais si j'en juge par la luisance de Shura c'est aussi son cas, en même temps les soirées d'août en Grèce sont assez rudes et l'activité physique n'aide en rien.

Shura se penche sur moi. Enfin je vais peut-être l'avoir mon baiser ! Il attrape un coussin qu'il vient poser sous mes fesses pour ne plus avoir à me soulever avec ses bras. Je fais une petite moue déçue malgré moi, Shura semblant l'avoir remarqué vient s'allonger sur moi en m'enlaçant et en m'embrassant.

Je n'en demandais pas tant, mais je suis heureux qu'il prenne soin de mes envies aussi. J'ai du mal à camoufler mes bruits quand il m'embrasse et je gémis contre lui. Lui qui a du mal à retenir ses soupirs et qui ne peut rester appuyé sans cesse contre ma bouche pour pouvoir respirer.

Je passe mes bras autour de lui, comme ça j'ai l'assurance qu'il ne partira pas de sitôt. Et quitte à faire, je lui passe aussi les jambes autour du bassin. Je l'entends soupirer et je le vois sourire quand je fais ça. Il se décale et me dit la voix haletante.

\- Plus serrées. Tes jambes…

je souris et resserre mes jambes autour de ma proie demandeuse de captivité. Il vient caler sa tête dans mon cou. Je susurre en le regardant s'installer et en subissant ses assauts chaque seconde.

\- Si tu veux, je peux resserrer une autre partie de moi autour de toi.  
\- Si tu fais ça dans moins de trois minutes, je craque…

J'avais oublié que lui n'avait pas encore eu délivrance. Je m'amuse un peu et décide de me contracter un tout petit peu plus, bien que ce soit assez difficile pour moi qui n'ai pas trop l'habitude de cette position.  
Je sens une main de Shura s'échapper et aller chercher à tâtons l'oreiller pour l'envoyer valser dans la pièce. Il place ses deux mains sur mes hanches et ne peut s'empêcher d'accélérer le rythme tout en restant contre moi. J'ai du mal à retenir mes gémissements et décide de me laisser aller comme j'en avais envie, si ça lui pose un problème, il me le dira. Je regarde le plafond, quel dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de miroir, là je crois franchement que ça vaudrait le coup.J'ai l'impression d'être un beauf vicieux en disant ça, mais j'aimerais bien voir a quoi ressemble Shura de dos en train de me prendre. Ça doit juste être sensationnel et drôlement bandant.

J'imagine la vue puis me reconcentre sur l'action, mon imagination est loin d'être à la hauteur de ce qu'il se passe. Je m'accroche au dos de Shura comme jamais.

\- Dis Shura… Les griffures… Je peux?  
\- Mon dos est à toi.

Je souris et me laisse aller à coeur joie. Il a dit que je pouvais y aller, alors j'y vais, et pas de main morte. Dès mes deux premières grandes griffures, j'entends Shura pousser un gémissement ahurissant. J'ai l'impression de lui avoir fait mal, mais comme il ne me dit rien et intensifie encore ses coups de reins, je continue et après avoir griffé ses omoplates je pars du haut de son trapèze et descends jusqu'à ses côtes flottantes.

\- Et moi... les morsures... et les suçons ...je peux?

J'ai envie de lui crier " Oui! ", mais je préfèrerais qu'il évite les parties qui se voient quand je suis en t-shirt.

\- Pas le cou… Ni les bras…

Ni une, ni deux, Shura me mord au-dessus de la clavicule avec force. Je retiens un gémissement violent et sens mon amant continuer de plus belle ses coups de reins.

\- Plus fort !

Je me surprends moi même à demander ça, mais ne regrette rien, car mon voeu est exaucé dans la seconde qui suit. Shura essaie de se défaire de mon emprise pour être plus à l'aise et donner des coups de reins. Je le laisse partir à contrecœur. Il m'attrape le bassin avec force et je me demande si c'est le bassin de Shura qui percute le mien ou non l'inverse.  
Je me sens proche de la délivrance à nouveau et j'agrippe le matelas défaisant le drap par la même occasion. Shura semble presque souffrir, entre ses soupirs rauques et son visage complètement déformé par le plaisir, on aurait presque l'impression qu'il se l'inflige.

\- Tiens tes jambes, s'il..

Il n'arrive pas à terminer sa phrase et j'utilise une de mes mains qui griffait le matelas pour les tenir. Les genoux contre mon torse, je ne fais plus attention à ma respiration, à mes bruits, ma position, je me griffe même tout seul sur la cuisse. Je vois Shura, les yeux fermés, la tête tantôt vers le haut, tantôt vers le bas.

Alors que je me sens venir, il s'arrête soudainement… Et va tout doucement.

\- Jt'en supplie! t'arrête pas !  
\- Si je continue, je vais jouir. C'est ma limite, là…  
\- Et alors!? Jt'en supplie continue.. Pas maintenant !

Face à ça, Shura n'eut pas vraiment d'autre choix que de continuer.

\- Si je jouis... c'est entièrement ta faute.

Il se met à y aller franchement fort, j'ai mal, mais je ne m'en rends pas compte sur le moment, trop occupé à supplier Shura de continuer et à lui dire que c'est bon. Je me cambre vers l'arrière quand vient le dernier moment, je sens un corps venir sur le mien, ou plutôt retenu juste au-dessus et s'enfoncer en moi comme jamais. Mon dos se cambre encore plus, mes jambes sont poussées par ce corps qui se retient juste au-dessus de mon épaule. Je me laisse retomber peu après et j'observe le capricorne poser son front sur le haut de mon torse pendant que tout le reste de son corps étouffé reste tenu par une main presque tremblante.

On reprend notre souffle tous les deux. Shura se retire de mon corps et retire son préservatif pour le jeter dans la poubelle à côté du lit. Pour être honnête, je n'avais même pas fait attention qu'il en avait mis un. Je me sens un peu con d'avoir complètement zappé ce détail. Je me tourne côté Shura, qui s'assoit sur le bord du lit et me remettant les cheveux en arrière. Je trouve ça mignon comme attention si tout n'était pas gâché par sa fuite soudaine hors de la chambre.

\- Shura?  
\- Bouge pas.

S'il va fumer, il va m'entendre ! Il revient assez rapidement avec une poche dans la main.

\- Assieds-toi.

Je m'exécute, et je le vois regarder ma pommette. Il approche le sac qui semble être un sac de glace doucement de mon visage.  
J'ai un petit mouvement nerveux à la sensation du froid sur la zone endolorie, mais voir Shura aux petits soins, c'est un instant unique selon moi.

\- Ça va? Je ne t'ai pas loupé…  
\- J'ai connu pire, tu sais bien.  
\- Oui, on a tous connu bien pire, ça n'empêche que ça peut ne pas aller quand même.

Il me pose la main sur la poche pour que je la tienne.

\- Je veux bien un mouchoir s'il te plait.

Il regarde mon ventre un peu sale.

\- J'men fiche pour mes draps, je les change demain, et ils ont déjà connu bien pire eux aussi.  
\- Oui, mais je préfèrerais me sentir moins sale.  
\- Je t'apporte ça tout de suite.  
\- Merci.

Il se lève et j'ai le loisir de regarder une partie de la vue que je voulais tant voir tout à l'heure. Je vois mes deux belles griffures du début ressortir en rouge sur son dos, puis ma grande diagonale: qui n'est pas si droite que je l'aurais espéré, car elle a deux accrocs qui la décalent vers le haut. Surement moi qui ai bougé en la faisant quand Shura me prenait.  
Mon amant s'est montré plus sage que moi, je n'ai qu'une seule grosse morsure, les deux autres sont superficielles. Seule la première a un suçon à son centre. Et il a respecté les limites que j'avais mises, à savoir, pas le cou, pas les épaules.

Je passe une main par dessus quand Shura revient et me tend le paquet de mouchoirs. Je le prends et m'essuie pendant qu'il pose un ventilateur sur la table de nuit.

\- Ça, c'est une bonne idée !  
\- C'est surtout une meilleure idée dans la chambre que dans le salon où il était.

Je jette mon mouchoir pendant que Shura passe dans mon dos et commence à m'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Pas fini ?  
\- Non. J'ai parié 5 fois. 5 ce sera.  
\- Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé, je suis satisfait si on s'arrête là.  
\- On a dit qu'on le ferait qu'une fois, et tu vas t'en souvenir de cette nuit, je peux te le garantir.  
\- Hm…

Je laisse aller ma tête sur le côté pendant qu'il me picore le cou de petits baisers en laissant aller ses mains sur mon torse.

\- Tu as raison le capricorne, je crois que je me laisserai bien emporter encore une fois.  
\- Multiplie par trois. Et prie pour que je ne décide pas de multiplier ce qu'il te reste par quatre ou cinq.

Je ris un peu.

\- C'est peut-être un peu présomptueux, tu ne crois pas?  
\- Attention, si tu ne m'en crois pas capable je vais faire un nouveau pari.  
\- D'accord, je te crois, je te crois !  
\- C'est bien…

Je bascule la tête en arrière et me laisse porter par ces baisers.C'est doux, c'est chaud, et c'est terriblement sensuel. Il s'amuse un peu sur mes tétons, mais n'insiste pas trop non plus puis il m'entraîne en arrière avec lui. Je sens sa respiration contre ma nuque et me laisse faire comme si j'étais à une sorte de massage, mais seulement avec des caresses. Je finis par me redresser un peu, ce qui marque l'incompréhension chez Shura.

\- Un problème?  
\- Non aucun, j'adore tout ça, mais je n'ai pas l'impression de te faire plaisir aussi.  
\- Tu veux t'occuper de moi?  
\- Oui.  
\- Très bien.

Je le vois poser ses bras derrière sa tête et me sourire presque provocateur. Ça, j'ai une petite idée de ce que ça veut dire. " Tu veux me faire plaisir? Eh bien vas-y, bonne chance." Moi je l'ai pris comme ça, car sa tête n'est pas celle d'un homme qui attend juste qu'on s'occupe de lui, il semble m'en mettre au défi et je n'aime pas les échecs.

\- Shura, je sens qu'il y a un truc que tu ne me dis pas.  
\- Oui et non. Je me demande juste comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour m'exciter après ce qu'on a fait.  
\- Tu ne veux pas me dire directement ce qui fonctionnera?  
\- C'est plus amusant si je ne te dis rien.  
\- Alors tu ne m'en voudras pas de mal faire? Hein?

Je me penche sur lui et dis ça d'une petite voix implorante.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison que tu t'y prennes mal, Aiolia.

À ses mots, je m'allonge sur lui, posant ma tête sur son torse doucement.

\- Laisse-moi y réfléchir.  
\- Pas trop longtemps, sinon je pourrais bien m'endormir.  
\- Oui, et moi aussi. Mais c'est ton pari que ça embêterait.  
\- Ah oui, en effet.

Soudainement j'ai une idée, je me redresse et glisse mes jambes le long de son corps pour me poser à califourchon sur son ventre.  
Il me regarde curieux les bras derrière la tête. Je pose mes mains sur lui et le caresse du bout des doigts, posant le plat de la main sur sa joue. Il a le réflexe de venir l'embrasser, mais je tire ma main avant qu'il ne le fasse. Je souris et viens passer mes doigts sur le côté bas de son aisselle.  
Je m'amuse à le voir frétiller sous la bassesse de ma chatouille. Il semble amusé.  
Je continue de descendre sur ses flancs et le fait se tortiller un peu malgré lui, je souris comme un enfant en essayant de rire silencieusement.

\- Tu trouves ça drôle!?  
\- Très !

Shura et moi nous amusons, de pas grand-chose certes, mais c'est un moment agréable et assez unique. Ça ne parait surement pas beaucoup, mais il y a quelque chose comme huit heures, jamais je n'aurais adressé la parole à Shura en souriant. Jamais.  
Je suis réellement heureux d'avoir pu "découvrir" Shura tel qu'il est vraiment. Et je pense sincèrement que cette partie sexuelle m'en fait apprendre bien plus sur lui qu'une simple conversation. Attention! J'avais aussi très envie de sexe. Et Shura est un des plus beaux spécimens que j'aie pu avoir. Ne le faire qu'une seule fois est fort dommage, mais c'est comme ça… Alors je vais en profiter et je vais le rendre fou.

Je caresse son torse nettement plus sensuellement que tout à l'heure. Ces pectoraux, avec lesquels je m'amuse à pincer le petit bout rose qui pointe ensuite vers le plafond.  
Puis là, je commence à passer mes mains sur mon propre corps. Ondulant sur Shura, qui me regarde avec un sourire étonné et des yeux qu'on pourrait croire pétiller.  
Je fais revenir une main sur mon amant pendant que l'autre reste sur moi, je lui fais quelques caresses qu'on puisse qualifier de pures comparer à ce qui va suivre. Je descends rapidement à son bas ventre, qui n'a certes, toujours pas la réaction attendue, mais quelque chose qui commence à s'en approcher quelques secondes plus tard.

Je fais quelques bruits sexy, volontairement provocants. Il essaie de poser les mains sur mes hanches pour me caresser aussi, mais je prends ses mains et les jette sur le lit. Il reste sans bouger en ayant une mine presque désolée, mais toujours souriante, voire amusée.

Je sens Shura frissonner quand je mets la main qui s'occupait de lui à la bouche avant de la faire revenir sur son sexe. Il se mord la lèvre quand je commence à me toucher devant lui.  
À dire vrai, je suis très gêné de faire ça. Mais je suppose que lui a l'air de prendre son pied si je ne juge que par son expression. Je commence doucement à reprendre la grande forme de partout.

Quand j'estime avoir quelque chose de convenable, je me rallonge presque sur Shura et colle mon bassin au sien, agrippant nos deux sexes dans ma main. Je l'entends gémir à ce contact, son torse se presse contre le mien et je le vois se mordre la lèvre en inspirant.  
Je fronce les sourcils et souris avant de venir l'embrasser à pleine bouche. J'essaie ensuite de me relever, mais Shura me tire contre lui et réappuie pour continuer le baiser. Voyant que j'essayais encore de me débattre pour revenir au-dessus il me fait rouler sur le côté et se place au-dessus de moi.  
Je pourrais lutter plus, mais je n'en ai plus envie. Il rompt notre baiser peu après et me sourit et me parle.

\- C'est marrant, j'étais persuadé que tu allais essayer de me sucer. Comme quoi.  
\- Pourquoi, tu es déçu?  
\- Pas du tout, au contraire, je préfère sortir des sentiers battus de temps en temps.  
\- Ne suis-je pas à moi seul un nouveau sentier?  
\- Oui, tu as raison. Et surement un des derniers sentiers que je pensais emprunter pour continuer dans la métaphore.  
\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'avais jamais imaginé ça possible non plus.

Shura arrête de sourire et regarde sur le côté, gêné. Comment dois-je prendre ça ? Ça veut dire qu'il y avait déjà pensé? Ou est-ce juste une gêne normale ?

Je ne sais pas, et je n'oserais pas poser la question, alors pas la peine d'insister à réfléchir et à supposer.

\- Hey Shura. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?  
\- Hm… Et si je te prenais?  
\- Ahah, oui, mais à part ça?  
\- Comment ça?  
\- Tu me prends comment? On peut tout faire, tout ce que tu veux.

Je pose mes bras autour de son cou et le regarde, provocant.

\- Tout ce que je veux? Tu n'as pas un peu peur de ce que je pourrais faire si tu t'offres à ce point?  
\- J'ai tellement envie de sexe que je crois bien que je m'en fous.  
\- Ah bah dans ce cas.

Il colle son front au mien et murmure contre mes lèvres.

\- À quatre pattes, tout de suite.

J'obéis gentiment à son ordre que j'ai un peu cherché à avoir. Je me mets à quatre pattes sur le lit et monte la tête sur le côté pour le regarder mettre son préservatif.

\- J'ai le droit de te demander pourquoi avoir fait ce choix?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et donc? Pour avoir plus de profondeur, pour le sentiment de domination, ou parce que c'est pratique?  
\- Rien de tout ça. En fait j'aime surtout la vue.  
\- La vue?  
\- Oui.

Il se place à mon entrée doucement et vient caresser le long de mes flancs.

\- J'aime la courbe que ça fait. La taille est bien marquée, et on voit tous les muscles du dos, des épaules, des bras, des fesses. On voit aussi toute l'action, et j'ai un accès complet à ton corps.

Il s'enfonce en moi doucement en passant un bras autour de mon torse et l'autre vers mon entrejambe. Il se penche complètement sur moi, j'aime sentir son poids et sa chaleur sur mon dos en même temps que sa queue en moi.  
Ça paraitrait presque déplacé si je lui disais ça ? Non?  
J'aime sa façon de me tenir quand il me prend. La plupart des hommes qui m'avaient fait ça étaient plutôt du genre à m'écraser la tête contre le matelas et à m'insulter pendant l'amour. Je suis relativement sympa et je ne disais rien. Je n'ai pas été très doux tout le temps non plus, mais bon, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un qui semble m'estimer un peu pendant l'acte.

Ça semble me plaire tellement que j'ai manqué de jouir à cause de sa main pendant ma précédente réflexion… Mince, j'aurais eu l'air de quoi si je ne m'étais pas retenu ? J'aurais presque envie de lui dire d'arrêter pour que je me remette de tout ce qui vient de monter. Mais si je lui dis ça, il va rire, et ça, c'est quelque chose que mon égo ne supporterait pas. Fais chier!

Je sens sa tête remonter du haut de mon dos à ma nuque, j'entends ses soupirs juste à côté de mon oreille. Par Athéna il ne peut pas arrêter de m'exciter comme ça? Me laisser 10 secondes de répit?  
Non, je sais bien qu'il ne le fera pas, et je sais que mon corps n'en a pas envie. Seul mon esprit semble protester.

\- Shu… Shura… Stop, vas-y doucement. S'il te plait…

Il s'arrête immédiatement

\- Ah! Je t'ai fait mal?! Ça va?!  
\- Nooon… Je n'ai pas mal… C'est juste que, je vais jouir tout de suite si tu continues à ce rythme…

Je fronce les sourcils et ferme les yeux, tout, mais pas de rire ou de moquerie. Même s'il me crie " Tu fais chier, t'es lourd" je préfèrerais.

\- Aiolia, sans vouloir te vexer, c'est le but… Plus tu jouiras vite, plus vite tu pourras recommencer, j'ai un pari à tenir, alors ça m'arrange. À moins que tu ne tiennes absolument à attendre, dans ce cas c'est d'accord et je fous la paix à ta queue.

Oui, car Shura a peut-être arrêté ses coups de reins, mais il continuait de me toucher pendant la conversation. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est ultra relou, ou grave gentil…

\- Alors le lion, je peux continuer?  
\- Oui, d'accord, tu m'as convaincu…  
\- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je devais convaincre quelqu'un de se laisser éjaculer…

je souris à ces paroles et je le sens repartir doucement, il m'a lâché un peu et s'est remis droit en posant ses mains dans le creux de mes reins. La fameuse courbe qu'il aime tant… Je le sens balader une de ses mains sur ma peau pendant que l'autre me tient solidement par la hanche. Finalement j'ai abdiqué à la jouissance, mais il a décidé de me laisser du répit quand même.

Shura tape de plus en plus dur contre moi, nos peaux claquent entre elles. Mes cuisses, pourtant verrouillées, ne peuvent s'empêcher de pencher vers l'avant à chaque à-coup. L'Espagnol a repris possession de mon entrejambe assez vite et a posé son autre main sur mon épaule pour se tenir et me retenir de partir en avant. Il soupire de plus en plus avec la gorge et je l'entends se retenir de gémir par moment en étouffant le son avec sa bouche.  
Quant à moi, j'ai l'impression de subir le plaisir tellement il est intense. C'est drôle, comme un simple changement de position peut tout changer parfois… J'avais presque oublié pourquoi j'en expédiais 4 ou 5 à chaque fois que je faisais ça à quelqu'un.  
Je gémis de plus en plus fort, je sais bien qu'il y en a que ça peut déranger, mais vu la force qu'il y met, il ne peut pas m'en vouloir d'être un peu bruyant. Mes bras ont envie de lâcher, je ne sais pas si c'est de fatigue de me porter ou d'être secoués comme ça.  
Je me sens venir tellement vite que j'ai tout juste le temps de prévenir Shura. J'ai tout juste le souffle nécessaire pour lui dire autre chose que le début de son prénom et le verbe de ma phrase.  
Je me relâche et sens mes bras trembler, je casse la prise du gauche puis ensuite du droit. Je me retiens sur la partie plate entre mon cou et mes pectoraux.  
J'en profite pour reprendre ma respiration comme si je sortais de deux heures d'entraînement dans l'arène. Je suis épuisé.

Je sens un corps se pencher sur le mien, une main venant me caresser doucement les cheveux. Je tourne la tête comme par réflexe et reçois un petit baiser sur la joue. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir davantage.

\- Maintenant Aiolia, finis de jouer. Je vais te prendre dans tous les sens possibles jusqu'à ce que non seulement tu bandes à nouveau, mais qu'en plus tu éjacules une nouvelle fois.

Je l'entends ensuite lécher sa main, surement salie par ma semence, et je suis sûr qu'il a un sourire à faire peur celui-là!  
Moi qui trouvais qu'il y allait fort précédemment… Je n'ai plus vraiment envie juste après ça pour être honnête. Mais je suis tellement en manque, et j'ai tellement envie de voir de quoi il est capable que je suis prêt à me laisser faire quoiqu'il m'impose.

\- Je peux continuer dans cette position encore un peu? J'aime bien quand tu es penché comme ça.  
\- O.. Oui.  
\- Je change bientôt promis.

Shura reprend son va-et-vient, tout doucement. Je pensais qu'il allait y aller à fond? À moins qu'il n'aille doucement pour ne pas me dégouter du sexe pour ce soir. Je sens ses mains parcourir mon dos et mes fesses. Ils les écartent même un peu. Je ne saurais dire à quel point c'est gênant… Mais je sais très bien à quel point c'est excitant, alors je le pardonne volontiers. Je l'entends soupirer de petits " ahhh.. " de temps en temps. Lui qui n'a joui qu'une fois, ça doit encore être très intense pour lui. Il doit mourir d'envie de se libérer.

En tout cas Shura a accompli son exploit sans le savoir. Il est arrivé au maximum de ce que j'ai fait en une soirée avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai gonflé le chiffre volontairement tout à l'heure, j'avoue que je regretterais presque. Mais jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'il irait jusque là.

Je le sens sortir de mon corps. J'ai presque envie de laisser tomber mes fesses sur le côté comme un sac à patates. Shura passe ses bras sous moi et me rassoit sur le lit, il vient devant moi et m'embrasse.

\- Il va falloir être un peu plus vivace dans pas longtemps. Tu pourras ou tu es trop fatigué?  
\- Je ne suis juste pas encore remis de la dernière fois. Je crois que je l'ai retenu trop longtemps.  
\- Ahah. Je comprends.

Il passe ses bras sous mes jambes et me porte sur lui assis en tailleur. Je comprends qu'il va falloir que ce soit moi qui guide un peu au début. Je me tiens sur mes jambes, qui tremblent un peu. Décidément la dernière m'a fait du mal… Je m'enfonce sur lui, il me regarde avec un petit air souriant. J'essaie de faire quelques allées et venues, mais Shura me stoppe.

\- Laisse-moi faire, tu trembles un peu trop. Même si le mode vibreur plait à certains, je n'aime pas te savoir comme ça, ça me donne mal pour toi.

Je souris, et le laisse faire. Et il est bien plus efficace. Il enfonce sa tête dans mon torse, tandis que je jette ma tête en arrière profitant de ses caresses dans mon dos. Comme ça, c'est doux, c'est agréable… Il commence à me lécher un téton au passage, je recommence à avoir envie, et je m'étonne de ma propre endurance.

Quand Shura s'en rend compte, il me pousse sur le lit un peu violemment. Il m'attrape une jambe et la fait passer au-dessus de sa cuisse et se renfonce en moi. J'agrippe le drap devant moi et regarde Shura qui semble aimer me prendre dans cette position. Il a l'air nettement moins souriant, mais je crois qu'il a eu du mal à se retenir d'y aller fort jusque là. Il me prend plus fort que tout à l'heure, et j'y prends du plaisir. Même si je ne suis pas sûr de le montrer forcément puisqu'il se sent obligé de m'en parler.

\- Si je dépasse les bornes, dis-moi, si je te fais mal aussi… Je ne devine pas toujours.  
\- Pour l'instant ça va. C'est fort, mais j'aime.

Je le vois sourire quand j'ai dit que j'aimais. Ça: ça lui plait. Il reprend ses coups de reins incessants. Je lui ai dit : "C'est fort, mais j'aime", mais j'aurais dû lui dire " C'est fort, donc j'aime! Vas-y continue !" Même s'il n'a pas attendu que je le lui dise pour le faire. Je devrais peut-être lui faire part des trucs comme ça, mais j'ai peur qu'il trouve ça bidon. De par le passé, je sais que je préférais baiser avec quelqu'un qui en faisait peu que quelqu'un qui en faisait trop. De toute façon je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler au pieu, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.

Je me contente de gémir à chacun de ses coups de reins. Il soulève ma jambe et approfondit encore un peu. Il y va si fort que je sens mon corps partir sur dix centimètres avant de revenir à sa position initiale grâce aux bras de Shura qui tiennent ma cuisse. J'essaie de fermer les yeux pour profiter de toutes ces sensations, mais c'est vraiment trop intense, mes yeux se rouvrent d'eux-mêmes à chaque fois qu'il rentre en moi. Je ne peux même pas m'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche pour respirer et gémir.  
Lui quand il disait qu'il allait y aller fort, il ne mentait pas. J'agrippe plus fort le drap, qui cède à sa position contre le matelas pour venir se froisser près de ma main.  
Mon corps a envie de lui crier d'arrêter, et pour la première fois c'est mon esprit qui veut à tout prix continuer. Je cache mon visage contre le lit, je ne veux pas qu'on me voie dans cet état.  
Mon amant ne s'arrête pas, il ralentit peut-être un peu, seulement. Je l'entendais grogner de plus en plus fort, il a dû manquer de se lâcher. Il s'arrête un instant et me plaque les deux épaules contre le lit, il vient m'embrasser tendrement. Puis essuie une larme de mon visage que je n'avais pas senti couler. Son sexe tendu contre ma hanche, j'ai envie de continuer, vraiment. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure, je n'ai pas mal.  
J'enfouis mon visage dans le matelas. Shura grogne et remet mon visage vers lui en me disant doucement:

\- Comment veux-tu que je sache si tu prends ton pied si je ne peux pas te voir ?

Je ne réponds pas à sa question et pose une main à ses fesses pour l'encourager à continuer de me prendre. Shura s'amuse et rit un peu.

\- D'accord, d'accord.

Il m'attrape je ne sais trop comment et me tire au bord du lit. Il s'y assoit genoux écartés et me guide pour que je vienne sur lui. Il pose un baiser sur le haut de mon dos et me fait descendre sur lui. Je gémis lentement, content de le sentir à nouveau en moi, je sens ses mains qui m'encerclent. Je me tiens solidement, les jambes sur le côté et Shura qui me prend. Une de ses mains arrive à mon visage et me fait regarder en face. Il y a le miroir de son armoire…

\- Aiolia, tu ne fuiras plus mon regard. Tu ne peux plus te cacher maintenant.

Je tourne la tête sur le côté immédiatement, mais sa main revient chercher mon menton.

\- Aiolia, s'il te plait…

Je repasse un regard sur le miroir, ce que j'y vois et très indécent, et particulièrement gênant. Mais j'y vois une chose qui me marque. Le regard de Shura juste au-dessus de mon épaule, qui me fixe avec ses deux iris plus noirs que le noir lui-même. Ces yeux qui m'ont toujours fait peur et qu'aujourd'hui je perçois comme un écrin de velours sombre tout autour de mon corps. Ce regard insistant, me dévisageant entièrement, ne me laissant aucune intimité, il me rassure.

Je m'étonne d'aimer ça aussi alors que Shura me fait pencher la tête en arrière pour me mordiller dans le cou et avoir accès à mes oreilles.  
Il me prend à nouveau violemment, dans cette position c'est moins brutal que tout à l'heure, mais tout de même, c'est éprouvant. En plus Shura me force à tout voir… Moi qui trouvais être une bonne idée de mettre un miroir au plafond tout à l'heure, j'ai changé d'avis, j'ai envie d'éjaculer alors que je viens tout juste d'être d'avoir une nouvelle érection. J'accroche mes bras à son cou et me laisse faire.

\- Lia… Tu peux mettre tes pieds sur mes genoux… S'il te..

Il n'a pas le temps de finir de me le demander que je l'ai déjà fait. La pénétration est encore différente comme ça… Et nettement plus profonde…

\- Ah… ah…

Je sens la bouche de Shura dans mon dos qui m'embrasse, je le sens aussi sourire quand il entend ça, mais ne tarde pas à avoir le même discours que moi à plus petite échelle. Je me sens venir…

\- Shura… Ça vient, je vais…

Alors que tout allait bien et que j'allais avoir délivrance Shura arrête tout subitement. Il pose sa main à la naissance de ma queue et serre. Je gémis à la fois de plaisir et de déception. Avoir envie d'éjaculer et ne pas pouvoir le faire est une sensation bien désagréable.

\- Mais… pourquoi ? Le but. Ce n'était pas de me faire jouir?  
\- Si, c'est toujours mon objectif. Mais pas avant moi cette fois-ci.

Shura reprend ces mouvements doucement, enfin, doucement façon Shura, c'est à dire lentement, mais très profond. Je me tords dans tous les sens pour essayer de le sentir plus et de me faire jouir. Mais pas moyen, Shura me bloque avec ses bras au niveau des hanches et ressort si j'essaie de me toucher avec les mains quand il ne me les bloque pas elles aussi.

Douce torture. Je l'endure avec un plaisir contrarié.

Il recommence à me prendre fort peu à peu. Je manque de jouir une fois de plus, mais même si je n'ai rien dit cette fois-ci, il a dû le sentir et m'en a empêché encore une fois.  
Il se retire et me pousse sur le lit gentiment et me susurre à l'oreille:

\- À genoux, s'il te plait.

Le "s'il te plait" y était, mais vu le ton il n'était pas à sa place dans cette phrase. C'est un ordre. Et pour une des rares fois, ça ne me dérange pas d'obéir. J'ai envie qu'il me prenne, même s'il me frustre encore et encore…

Il me prend dans ces bras et reviens en moi, je soupire longuement. Il n'attend pas longtemps pour y aller fort, peut-être même plus fort que tout à l'heure encore. Il me tient une main qu'il a plaquée à mon torse si fort que mon dos est bloqué contre lui. J'aime ce décalage entre ses mains et son bassin. Elles sont douces, presque romantiques, quant à son bassin, il est dur et brutal par moment.  
Il me pousse encore à ma limite et me bloque avant la jouissance… Par pitié, laisse-moi éjaculer, tu pourras continuer de me prendre après! Je supplie mentalement Shura puis me vient une simple idée. Je me cambre un maximum, si je lui fais du bien, il jouira, s'il y arrive, il me laissera y arriver aussi.  
Je l'entends soupirer plus fort. Mais je ne peux même pas sourire de ma mini victoire, je ne peux pas, j'ai déjà du mal à trouver mon air, ce n'est pas pour sourire satisfait alors que j'ai envie de pleurer tellement je suis frustré à cet instant.  
Je sens le plaisir revenir encore plus vite…

\- Shura..., attrape-moi par les bras…  
\- Les... bras? Tu es sûre...? Si tu d'accord… Alors…

J'entends mon pauvre Shura complètement essoufflé quand il me répond. Il me caresse le dos et attrape le haut de mes bras fermement.  
C'est drôle comme sa petite caresse change beaucoup de choses. Quant à ses mouvements de reins, violent ou brutal n'est plus approprié. Je n'arrive plus à trouver de la douceur dans son mouvement, il est totalement cru, déchaîner. Et si ça me faisait mal, je ne le sentirais même pas tellement le plaisir est présent. D'ailleurs je suis surement blessé, au moins un petit peu, et ce sera douloureux demain pour sûre. Mais je m'en fiche, je suis capricieux et j'en veux toujours plus, on me le répète tout le temps.

\- Plus fort !

Je suis sûre que Shura semble étonné, mais si j'en juge par ses coups de reins il n'a pas l'air contre. Je gémis entre à un volume proche du cri. Si ça peut l'exciter... Ça marche même un petit peu sur moi bien que ça me déconcentre de trouver ma phrase pour parler. Le dire trouble ma respiration trop saccadée. Shura tire sur mes bras comme un forcené pour me prendre encore plus. Oh putain, oui… Je ne regrette rien du tout.  
Je me sens venir et Shura l'a repéré aussi, je me demande comment… Il me lâche un bras et me ramène contre lui pour ne pas que je m'écrase sur le lit si je ne me tiens plus, ce qui était effectivement le cas. Il tire son bras qui me tient vers le haut et celui sur mon torse part vers mon entrejambe.

\- Non! Pas cette fois! Jt'en suplis, pas encore!

Sa main glisse quand même à mon entrejambe, j'ai envie de crier et de pleurer, mais heureusement pour mon image, Shura décide de me caresser à la place. Je gémis longuement et me relâche… Je n'ai jamais éjaculé comme ça, la pression était insoutenable, même si j'ai déjà éjaculé aujourd'hui plusieurs fois, je crois que je viens de faire la jouissance la plus longue de ma vie.  
Juste après Shura se termine aussi chacun de ces coups me fait hurler, tellement je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est douloureux ou beaucoup trop bon. Le plaisir me fait mal. Shura n'arrive plus à me tenir et je tombe sur le lit dans ses bras, il me serre fort, très fort et me prends allongé de dos. Je sens qu'il a fini quand ses bras se desserrent autour de moi.

Il se retire et s'allonge sur le côté, abandonnant un bras sous mon corps, ne pouvant le récupérer. Je reste une dizaine de secondes sans pouvoir bouger, occupé à reprendre mes esprits, je m'en suis prit des beignes dans ma vie, mais jamais aucune de m'a mis aussi KO que je le suis à cet instant. Je tourne ma tête vers mon amant qui reprend son souffle sur le dos, sa main libre posée morte sur son torse, se laissant bercer par sa respiration hâtive.

\- Eh ben, toi quand tu dis que tu rigoles plus: ça rigole plus! Oh la vache, je suis épuisé. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour tenir, moi j'en pouvais plus…

Shura tourne sa tête vers moi et tente de récupérer son bras sous moi.

\- Je n'avais rien fait depuis trop longtemps, et j'ai rarement eu l'occasion d'avoir quelqu'un de résistant à qui je n'avais pas peur de faire mal.  
\- Donc je dois cette fois ci à un entraînement pour devenir chevalier, c'est ça?  
\- Euh… Oui… Entre autres. C'est une façon de voir les choses.  
\- Par contre, même par cette chaleur je suis du genre câlin, ça ne te dérange pas?

Shura me sourit et ouvre les bras.

\- Aller vient.

Je souris à mon tour et me cale contre lui à son niveau, puis, pas satisfait, je passe un bras sous lui et me mets sur le dos, le posant allongé à cheval sur moi. Il a un petit "ho." de surprise pendant la manoeuvre. Il se cale contre mon épaule en descendant un peu.

\- J'ai entre 5 et 20 minutes à t'occuper pour pas que tu t'endormes avant ta prochaine possibilité d'avoir une érection.  
\- C'est à la fois très précis et pas du tout précis…  
\- Ce genre de choses dépend de tellement de paramètres et change sur chaque homme… C'est une approximation.  
\- Est-ce que la prochaine fois sera aussi… vigoureuse ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, je verrais le moment venu, pis ça dépend de toi aussi.  
\- C'est vrai.

Un petit blanc s'installe, je ne sais pas quel sujet abordé, je ne me suis pas remis mentalement de ce qui vient de se passer, mais je trouve quelque chose à dira quand même. J'aime parler, bien que je sois sûre que ça le dérange.

\- Par contre!  
\- Oui Aiolia?  
\- C'était vil de ta part de me bloquer mes orgasmes.

Il joue avec un de mes quelques poils sur le torse entre mes pectoraux.

\- Oui... Je sais.

Il dit ça avec une petite voix, je suis sûre qu'il le fait exprès, et il le fait bien. Je le bascule un peu sur le lit pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

\- Merci de m'avoir laissé le dernier quand je te l'ai demandé.  
\- Je n'allais pas te retenir éternellement, après tu aurais eu mal.  
\- Mouis… Mais j'ai bien cru que tu n'allais plus jamais m'en laisser un.  
\- Ça aurait été à l'encontre de mon pari.  
\- D'ailleurs on en est où?  
\- Je dois encore t'en faire avoir un.  
\- J'ai un doute sur ma capacité à bander maintenant.  
\- Crois-moi. Tu y arriveras.

Il me fait un clin d'oeil. Je n'aime pas ça! Je ne le connais pas suffisamment pour savoir si ce comportement est une bonne nouvelle ou non. Je souris un peu quand même et l'observe. Je le vois regarder son paquet de tabac sur la table de nuit. Ah… Les fumeurs… Il ne me fait déjà pas le coup de s'arrêter en plein milieu pour aller s'en griller une, c'est déjà ça.  
En plus il va avoir un arrière-goût de tabac froid après. Je déteste ça.

\- Pourquoi as-tu commencé à fumer Shura?  
\- Ça t'intéresse?  
\- Je suis curieux. C'est tout.  
\- Si la finalité et que je te fasse essayer, c'est "niet". Tu as un grand frère qui peut faire très peur en colère et à qui j'ai déjà bien assez de dettes.  
\- Non, j'aurais juste voulu savoir comment tu as pu te laisser convaincre d'essayer. Je pense que tu es suffisamment réfléchi pour te rendre compte que tu as fait une bêtise, même sur le moment tu aurais du t'en douter.  
\- Ah… Et bien, je n'allais pas très bien. On m'a dit d'essayer et que j'aille mieux après, c'est tout. Et s'ensuit la suite logique. La "dépendance" comme les docs appellent ça.  
\- Tu n'as jamais pensé à arrêter?  
\- Si. Mais je suis déjà très irritable en temps normal, j'ai envie de tenter le diable et de faire des efforts sur un des rares trucs dont j'ai envie.

Je souris et le regarde en disant aguicher.

\- Et de quoi as-tu envie, Shura?  
\- Là? D'une cigarette.

Je grogne et boude un peu.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle.  
\- Oui, je sais.

Il pose un baiser sur mes lèvres et recommence à m'embrasser avec fougue. Je crois que c'est reparti pour un tour… Il ne me laissera donc aucun répit? Une chose est sûre, je vais bien dormir cette nuit...  
Il grimpe peu à peu sur moi, je sens son bassin se presser contre le mien. Sa hanche tape la mienne légèrement. J'aime sentir ça, même si la plupart des gens n'aiment pas sentir les os, car ça fait fébrile, Shura et moi sommes tous les deux tout sauf fébriles, mais on sent cela quand même, car il n'y a pas de muscle à cet endroit.  
Je m'amuse à mordre sa langue pour la retenir dans ma bouche. Je sens Shura tirer un peu puis sourire avant de poser ces lèvres contre les miennes une fois encore pour m'inciter à le lâcher.  
Je persiste et ris un peu.

J'entends Shura sortir quelque chose comme " Tu comptes me l'arracher?", mais je ne suis pas sûre, car parler comme ça n'est pas simple.  
Je passe mes mains à l'arrière de sa tête et le force à rester collé contre ma bouche quand je le lâche. Il ne retire pas sa langue et continue son baiser comme si de rien n'était. Il pose une main dans mon cou et l'autre sur mon épaule. Je passe mon autre bras autour de sa taille et le serre contre moi. Il va surement me reprocher d'être trop câlin par la suite, mais tant pis.  
Il passe ses bras sur mes flancs doucement, c'est le seul endroit ou lui ou le lit n'est pas collé. J'aime ses caresses, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il puisse être si doux avec quelqu'un, encore moins avec un homme. En même temps on me dit souvent d'être moins gentil au lit. Que je fais l'amour aux hommes comme s'ils étaient des femmes frêles. Mais je crois que c'est simplement ma façon de faire. Et j'aime aussi qu'on me traite comme ça. Alors le côté un peu brusque de Shura ne me dérange pas, mais j'adore son côté doux et j'espère qu'il aime ça autant que moi j'aime ça.

On s'embrasse et je jurerais entendre une musique jazzy en arrière-fond tellement je me sens bien. J'ai chaud, mais le frais du ventilateur est sur moi. J'ai été excité et j'ai pu me libérer. J'aime les caresses et on m'en fait. Je peux en faire et ne me prend aucune remarque. J'ai un corps chaud et beau contre moi. Dans un lit malgré que je ne sache pas vraiment si je suis fatigué, et tout ça le jour de mon anniversaire.

Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu demander de plus? Je n'ai même plus mal. On s'est bien battu, j'avais quelques douleurs, mais je ne les sens même plus à cet instant.

Je remonte mes mains sur lui et l'attrape par les bras pour le reculer un peu. Il se laisse faire et je viens le mordiller dans le cou. Je prends mon temps et je le vois sourire du coin de l'oeil. Je me demande un peu pourquoi puis je commence à sentir un début d'érection chez moi… Merde… si vite?

Je comprends mieux le petit sourire satisfait de Shura. Mais alors que je pensais qu'il allait attaquer les festivités tout de suite, il reste contre moi et reviens prendre ma bouche entre ses lèvres. Je souris contre les siennes et le garde collé contre moi. Toi tu ne pars pas. Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps de câlins avant de me prendre à nouveau.

Le temps passe trop vite à mon goût. Il finit par essayer de s'en aller. Je le retiens avec mes bras fortement.

\- Hey, le lion, tu me laisses partir oui? Je ne pars pas loin.

Je le lâche et le laisse se pencher à droite pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il farfouille un petit instant à l'intérieur et je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder s'étendre sur le côté… Et dire que je viens de coucher… 2 fois… Avec ça ? Avec ce corps-là?  
Je ne me suis jamais trouvé très chanceux, mais là je dois bien reconnaitre que j'ai trouvé un corps à la hauteur du mien. Sans vouloir me vanter non plus, hein…

Je le vois revenir avec un préservatif. Encore un. En même temps je pense que je préfère quelqu'un de responsable comme lui, car moi je suis plutôt du genre à totalement oublier ce genre de chose… Il le planque sous l'oreiller.

\- C'est bon je l'ai vu…  
\- C'est une habitude plus qu'autre chose. Puis on n'en a pas besoin tout de suite, si ?  
\- Je suis content de voir que tu prends ton temps, mais tu n'as pas peur qu'attendre plus me fasse plus mal quand on recommencera?

Je vois Shura rire doucement, amuser.

\- Si si, je le sais. T'n'en fais pas. Mais si tu veux tout de suite, c'est parti.

Je le vois qui s'assoit et qui me regarde en croisant les bras. Je remarque que lui ne bande toujours pas. Surement pour ça qu'il souhaite attendre encore.

\- Comment peux-tu me dire que c'est parti alors que ce n'est manifestement pas possible ?

Il se penche sur moi pour le récupérer et m'embrasser furtivement.

\- Si je te parie que ça marche quand même dans cet état ?  
\- Ah non, stop les paris! Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais devoir faire après que tu aies remporté le premier.  
\- D'accord, d'accord… Je ne parie rien de plus. Mais tu ne m'en veux pas d'essayer quand même?

Je soupire, j'aurais espérer qu'il me dise ce que je vais devoir faire en échange de mon ultime cinquième orgasme, mais bon…

\- Fais donc Shura.

Je le vois me sourire et revenir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Puis je le vois se reculer sur moi. Je me mets sur les coudes pour observer. La chaleur contenue contre mon corps grâce à celui de Shura s'en va maintenant qu'il n'est plus contre mon torse. Je le trouverais presque désagréable ainsi, ce ventilateur que je complimentais il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je vois Shura déchirer et balancer hors du lit l'emballage en plastique, mais ce qui me surprend c'est qu'il m'attrape ensuite pour me le mettre. Je me crispe un peu en voyant ça.

\- Shura, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je nettoie le plan de travail de ma cuisine, pourquoi ?  
\- Nan, mais sérieusement ?  
\- Je me suis dit que quitte à le faire qu'une fois, autant que tu puisses y avoir le droit aussi. Puis je ne me suis pas gêné juste avant, alors c'est de bonne guerre, tu ne crois pas?  
\- Je ne suis pas contre, mais…  
\- Mais quoi?  
\- Bah, je ne pensais pas. Que ça pouvait se passer comme ça aussi…  
\- Je n'aime pas vraiment ça, alors je m'arrange le plus souvent pour ne pas avoir ce rôle. Mais ça ne me dérange pas de faire plaisir de temps en temps.  
\- Je crois que je comprends.  
\- Mais ya rien n'a comprendre le lion. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en fais toute une histoire.

Il se penche sur moi pour me tapoter le front avec son poing, puis il renchérit.

\- Chacun son tour. Profite de l'occasion sans te plaindre, d'accord?  
\- Toi tu ne te plaindras pas?

Je dis ça un peu inquiet, il semble le comprendre et me demande plus sérieusement.

\- Pourquoi je me plaindrais?  
\- Parce qu'on me fait souvent des réflexions.

Je dis ça totalement gêner. Je n'ai pas envie de moquerie de la part d'un collègue ou que ça se sache dans mon entourage.

\- Pourquoi, tu es violent? Précoce? Je vais te dire une chose.

Il s'assoit et pose une main sur sa poitrine.

\- Aiolia, le sexe, c'est le sexe. Tout peut changer selon une humeur ou une envie. La perfection n'existe pas, car elle change continuellement. Le but c'est de prendre le maximum de plaisir sans oublier d'en donner en retour, car le sexe est un échange. Si on s'embête à trouver un partenaire pour le pratiquer ce n'est pas pour rien. Si tu sens que ça passe avec cette personne alors c'est bon. Est-ce que ça te dérange de me faire ça?

Je l'écoute parler. Je ne comprends pas trop le rapport de sa tirade avec ce qu'il a énoncé plus tôt.

\- Non, j'aimerais bien même.  
\- Moi j'ai trouvé que ça se passait bien avec toi. J'ai été méchant et je ne me sens pas coupable si c'est ça que tu penses et qui te dérange. J'ai bien aimé le faire avec toi jusqu'à présent. J'ai envie d'essayer comme ça aussi, ne serait-ce que par curiosité. Je n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup de gens avec qui je pouvais partager les choses dans ce sens-là sans que ça me pose problème. Et comme c'est la première et la dernière, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Alors on y va? Je m'en fiche si tu me cris dessus, je me fiche si tu dures à peine 10 secondes, je crois que je m'en fiche même si tu frappes un peu. Je suis curieux, je ne suis pas là pour te juger. Ce serait déplacé de ma part après la dernière fois où je me suis senti un peu sadique de te retenir tes éjaculations.

Je le regarde avec un sourire. Il a soulevé des problématiques plus importantes que ma problématique réelle, alors je me sens rassuré.

\- Donc tu ne me fais pas de commentaire si je te fais l'amour comme si tu étais une faible femme?  
\- Je suis quasiment sûre d'avoir entendu une féministe explosée quelque part. Mais non, je m'en fou, je suis même pressé d'y être en fait.

Il se penche sur moi et viens m'embrasser.

\- La "faible femme" on ne me l'a jamais fait, je crois.

Je trouve Shura nettement moins imposant d'un coup, mais tellement plus réfléchi et avisé que n'importe laquelle de mes conquêtes. Il expose les choses telles qu'ils les voient. Sans mensonge, sans être pudique avec ses pensées, sans hésiter. C'est parfois un peu maladroit, mais c'est vrai et ça parait tellement plus simple quand il le dit. Il voit le sexe comme du bonus, c'est bien: tant mieux, c'est pas bien: tant pis.  
Et c'est tout, rien de plus.

Je l'entoure de mes épaules. C'est dommage de lui faire l'amour maintenant. J'aurais aimé faire ça encore très ardent de désir sans être fatigué ni accablé par la chaleur du mois d'aout. Mais comme Shura et sa philosophie légère le laissent penser: c'est déjà bien d'avoir cette chance. Autant en profiter. Et même s'il a dit ne pas juger, je suis sûr que tout ce qu'on a fait avant dans la journée est parfaitement excusable si je ne suis pas au niveau de ces espérances.

Mes bras autour de lui je sens qu'une de ces mains par vers l'arrière. J'attrape son bras et le tire vers le bas contre le matelas.

\- Ne fait pas ça tout seul.  
\- Mais je suis déjà...  
\- Tu veux bien me laisser faire?

Je le regarde en fronçant un peu les sourcils pour appuyer ma demande. Je vois sa volonté craquer face à mon visage, et il sourit en soupirant.

\- Comme tu veux…

Je fais partir mes mains vers le bas de son dos pour le préparer doucement.

\- Tu aurais eu mal si tu t'étais arrêtée là Shura.  
\- Je sais, mais je m'en fiche, je n'aime pas le faire comme ça, puis une douleur de plus ou de moins, je ne suis plus à ça près ce soir.

Je le sens essayer de reprendre le dessus inconsciemment.

\- Moi qui fais ! Pas toucher!

Je lui réponds sur un ton enfantin pour faire passer mon ordre.

\- Pardon pardon.

Je le vois un peu embêter, n'ayant pas l'habitude de se laisser faire.

\- Je sais que tu as l'habitude d'être dominant, mais si tu profites juste c'est bien aussi.  
\- Me dis pas ce que je dois faire !  
\- Chasser le naturel, il revient au galop.

Je l'entends se retenir de grogner gêner. Je ne pensais pas le voir réagir comme ça un jour. Je lui fais baisser doucement le bassin sur moi. Il fronce simplement les sourcils. J'ai l'impression qu'il prend sur lui et je n'aime pas ça. J'ai envie qu'il y prenne autant de plaisir que moi. En plus il est directement parti du principe que ce ne sera pas bon pour lui aussi. Pas très encourageant pour moi finalement.

Je sens ses cuisses s'enfoncer plus vite que ce que j'appuyais.

\- Doucement, Shura, on n'est pas pressé. Ça ne sera pas bon si tu forces les choses.

Je commence à bouger doucement alors je ne suis pas encore entièrement en lui, juste le bout. Je veux qu'il aime ça. J'essaie de le caresser un peu, de toute façon j'avais prévenu avant que j'allais faire des choses comme ça. C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas éteindre la lumière non plus. Je bouge avec un peu plus d'ampleur et j'entends Shura soupirer doucement. Je le sens aussi qui recommence à essayer de prendre les choses en main, et donc à bouger de lui-même sur moi.

\- Arrête ça Shura, ou je te mets dans une position où tu ne pourras plus bouger. Tu as dit que c'était moi qui gérais.

Je tire sur ces bras alors qu'il fait presque la moue d'avoir encore essayé de dominer sans le faire exprès. Les habitudes ont la vie dure. Il s'était remis peu à peu assit alors cette fois je vais le tenir contre moi. Je me dis aussi que si j'allais plus vite il n'aurait pas envie d'accélérer les choses, mais non seulement je ne veux pas lui faire mal, mais je n'étais pas en forme olympique tout à l'heure pour pouvoir le prendre rapidement.

Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules, ça l'aidera surement à rester le plus "sage" possible. Je sais très bien que je ne serais pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il m'a fait vivre tout à l'heure, mais j'aimerais juste que ça se passe bien pour lui aussi.

J'accélère progressivement mes allers retour et je souris comme un enfant qui vient d'avoir un cadeau encore plus coûteux que celui qu'il désirait d'origine.  
Bon sang… Je sens mes jambes trembler de fatigue. Ce n'est pas humain 5 fois de suite franchement?! Espérons que je n'ai pas l'air si amoché que ça non plus… En plus je sens ma pommette me faire mal à nouveau, à cause de la petite séance de baston de tout à l'heure. Je vais avoir de jolies bleues demain. Et je ne pense même pas pouvoir différencier ceux que je me serais faits en me battant ou… Ou bien les autres…

Je couvre de baisers le cou de Shura, je l'entends couiner un petit peu… Ça fait bizarre d'entendre un homme faire ça, mais c'est trop mignon… Je pense que ça me surprend surtout, car le capricorne à la voix très grave d'origine. Je ne m'y attendais juste pas.

J'augmente encore un peu la vitesse, on arrive à quelque chose de normal, je suppose. Je me mords la lèvre en descendant mes mains sur ses fesses et en les attrapant autant que mes mains peuvent en contenir.  
Il est sec, mais je m'en fou. Ça ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier ce que je touche. Puis j'ai eu tellement pire, heureusement quand même pour Shura qu'il est musclé, sinon il ressemblerait à notre "Momie Shaka" sérieusement, lui on dirait qu'il mange jamais rien. Remarque si Shura ne bouffe que de la salade ce n'est pas étonnant non plus. C'est moi qui vais finir un peu rond si je mange des cochonneries à longueur de temps.

Je lui mordille le trapèze pour m'amuser un peu. Là au moins il y a de la chaire. Je l'entends gémir un peu quand je le mords plus franchement, mais il semble s'en amuser quand je le lâche, alors tout va bien.

Je commence doucement à sérieusement y prendre du plaisir, Shura est si serré autour de moi depuis qu'il gémit secrètement. Parce que oui Shura, tu es juste à côté de mon oreille, je t'entends te retenir. Je ne lui fais pas remarquer, de peur qui cesse définitivement de le faire alors que ça me met dans un état… inimaginable.

Je lui demande à voix basse de se reculer un peu. Officiellement pour le prendre plus profond, officieusement dans l'espoir de voir son visage. Et je suis loin d'être déçu encore une fois.  
Ces cheveux glissent sur le haut de mon torse, ils en seraient presque humides avec tout le sport qu'on fait ce soir. Je vois son visage rougi plus que davantage par le plaisir. Le grand Shura est loin d'être frigide au lit. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'en tirer une certaine satisfaction, il a dit ne pas trop aimer ça, et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il déteste, alors mine de rien c'est une belle victoire pour moi.

Je viens l'embrasser, j'ai envie d'y aller plus fort, ça y est. Et je ne peux m'empêcher dans ces situations d'avoir envie de donner de la tendresse pour compenser les actes prétendument bestiaux pour mon esprit comparer à ça.  
Je l'embrasse tendrement et referme mes bras autour de lui pour ne pas qu'il se sente seul, peut-être ? Il renfonce sa tête contre moi après notre baiser plutôt agité avec mes mouvements de reins incessants. Je suis un peu déçu, mais le sens se serrer un peu autour de moi au même moment. Mais ça doit être, car je me suis mis à gémir de plus en plus fort.

Je sens une petite douleur sur ma poitrine, Shura laisse des marques un peu partout où il a accès. Je vais avoir l'air tabassé avec toutes ces petites marques de partout, mais je m'en fiche. Fait ce que tu veux sur mon corps Shura, il est à toi, je te le donne. Mais en échange, donne-moi le tien aussi…

J'intensifie encore la profondeur et Shura se cambre dès les premiers assauts en gémissant et en brisant légèrement ma prise sur lui. Bon sang, à ces bruits on dirait qu'il s'est pris un coup de poing dans le ventre. Mais à son visage, ce n'est clairement pas ça. Il jette difficilement un oeil sur moi. Je dois lui faire une de ces têtes, lui qui a l'air fatigué, mais comblé moi je dois avoir l'air à moitié mort. Je sens mes yeux un peu gonflés, mes lèvres gercées, mon front pouvant certainement servir de plaque à induction, mes cheveux collés au visage. Remarque Shura n'a pas vraiment meilleurs allure, sauf que lui à l'air content.

Lui aussi a les cheveux collés au visage, les pommettes rivalisant avec le rouge d'une Ferrari, ses grands yeux noirs pas tout à fait ouverts, et ses sourcils sont.. Ils sont tellement plus révélateurs que son début de sourire… Je pense que le plaisir prend vraiment forme à cet endroit chez lui. Il baisse la tête, voyant mon regard insistant.

\- Cette fois-ci. C'est toi qui me dévisages…?

Il s'amuse un peu et je lui réponds faiblement oui.

\- Tu vas bientôt éjaculer... Aiolia ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, j'en ai envie... mais ça ne vient pas…  
\- Trop fait pour ce soir?  
\- Surement… Mais je veux continuer… C'est trop bon.

Il sourit et cale sa tête contre moi et me parle en roulant les r.

\- J'ai encore une carte à jouer… Si tu veux…

Cette carte-là, je l'avais peut-être imaginée dans un des rêves fous que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de faire. Si je m'attendais à avoir droit à "l'Hispanique" dans toute sa splendeur…

\- Alors Aiolia… Tu veux des caresses… Ou des mots sales?

L'accent encore plus prononcé. Je ne saurais dire s'il se force à parler comme ça, ou s'il a toujours eu cet accent et fait beaucoup d'effort pour parler grecque avec nous les restes du temps.

\- Ah… Je veux… Les deux.  
\- Gourmand va! ~ 3  
\- Je sais. Mais mon cuisinier... a fait un contrat… et je suis sûre qu'il y arrivera.

Il me mord l'oreille en première partie de sa réponse, la seconde fut plus verbale.

\- Si tu veux tout ça, il va falloir me prendre plus fort. Plus fort! Mucho fuerte, Aiolia.

Sa voix suave avec cet accent est juste torride. En guise de revanche pour tous ses suçons, je lui griffe à nouveau le dos. Pas de main morte. Je plante fortement mes ongles pour m'accrocher à lui, si ça bouge, tant pis. Et je sais que ça va bouger.

Il gémit et porte une main à sa bouche pour s'en empêcher, mais trop tard, il doit se mordre le bout des doigts tel que je le connais. Je continue d'y aller fort, et je sens quelques-unes de ces fameuses caresses, je vois bien qu'il a du mal dans cette position et je sens son bassin qui commence à bouger un peu plus. Mais il n'est pas possible celui-là! Il ne veut vraiment pas me laisser faire ou bien ?!

Je ne peux pas trop lui en vouloir non plus à ce stade de bouger par réflexe. Surtout que ces dernières phrases se résument à : " mas, mas, mas, por favor ! "1 je n'ai jamais fait d'espagnol, mais j'ai une vague idée de ce que ça veut dire, et ça me fait sourire.

Il a définitivement troqué le grec pour cette langue que je ne parle pas. Mais même s'il me dit qu'il passe le balai, je trouverais que c'est sexy quand même. Et je ne me gêne pas pour inventer les mots qui me feraient vraiment bander si je n'étais pas déjà dans cet état depuis dix minutes.

Je me sens venir doucement, je le serre contre moi si fort que je me demande si je ne vais pas lui casser une côte ou deux. Lui griffant de la nuque à l'épaule d'une main et de la hanche à la taille de l'autre. Je lui dis que je vais jouir, le visage complètement contre la peau de son cou, pas très audible.

Au dernier moment j'ai envie de contrôler ses mouvements de reins qui ne sont pas aussi rapides que les miens, et que je sais très bien qu'on a du mal à contrôler. Ils m'entravent.  
Je pose mes mains sur ces fesses, les griffant au passage, mais les tenant fermement pour qu'elles ne bougent plus sans mon autorisation manuelle. Je les écarte un peu et jouis dedans, me souvenant qu'il a pris la précaution de mettre une capote. Très bonne décision d'ailleurs. Je le bénis mentalement pendant que je verse le peu de semence qu'il me restait encore dans l'étreinte en latex. Je gémis, le front contre sa clavicule qui me fait mal tellement je le serre.

Je desserre lentement ma prise et entends Shura soupirer. Je le sens toujours dur contre mon ventre. Merde… je n'ai pas réussi à lui en donner un… alors que lui a réussi son pari de tenir les cinq.

Il tente de s'échapper, mais je le retiens.

\- Hm, reste ici… T'en va pas.  
\- Laisse-moi partir.

Il le dit tendrement, mais fermement.

\- Je sais qu'il fait chaud, tu ne peux pas supporter un petit peu ?  
\- Je dois faire quelque chose.  
\- Ce ne peut pas attendre?  
\- Ça a déjà trop attendu.  
\- Si c'est pour ton érection, je peux encore tenir un peu.  
\- Non plus.

Je lui ouvre mes bras et le sens s'en aller. Nos peaux humides ont collé l'une à l'autre, leur éloignement est douloureux.  
Je vois Shura sortir du lit, les jambes tremblant un peu, en même temps, dans cette position, ça m'arrive presque toujours aussi. Je le vois sortir de la chambre et je souris bêtement en voyant toute les marques que j'ai laissées sur lui. Son dos est complètement tigré. Les marques sont rouges. J'y suis vraiment allé trop fort.

Je prends le préservatif, font un noeud et le jette à la poubelle, ainsi que le petit mouchoir avec lesquels j'ai essuyé les résidus sur moi. Je m'assois sur le lit et regarde mes propres marques dans le miroir.  
En fait, c'est assez satisfaisant d'avoir ça sur soi.

J'entends Shura revenir et me tourne vers la porte. Il revient avec un sac de ce qui semble être de la glace et se penche sur moi, en posant un genou sur le lit.  
Il me fait tourner la tête et je regarde du coin de l'oeil.

\- Je ne t'ai pas loupé.. Mon pauvre, ça ne te fait pas trop mal?  
\- Je suis chevaliers d'or, j'ai connu pire.  
\- Même, c'est toujours plus agréable sans.

Je le vois grimacer à ma place un peu en appliquant la glace. Il me la fait tenir et s'assoit de l'autre côté du lit pour ouvrir son tiroir et sortir son tabac.  
Depuis le temps qu'il l'attendait sa cigarette... Je me colle contre son dos.

\- Tu vas fumer au lit? Ça ne me dérange pas.  
\- Moi si. Je fume que dans la cuisine ou à la fenêtre. Question d'habitude.  
\- Mais si j'ai envie que tu restes?  
\- Et bien tu attendras un peu.

Il se retourne et me sourit pendant qu'il écrase du tabac dans la tubeuse. Je boude volontairement pour l'embêter puis me vient une idée.

\- Et si je te disais que j'ai trouvé le moyen de te faire rester?  
\- Je te répondrais qu'il a intérêt d'être bon ton moyen, parce que j'ai vraiment très envie de fumer.

D'un geste rapide il fabrique sa cigarette il pose la tubeuse dans son tiroir et tapote le filtre de sa cigarette contre son genou pour faire descendre le tabac. Je lui vole pendant qu'il part à la recherche de son briquet dans son tiroir.

\- Hey hey hey! Rends-moi ça !

Il parle calmement donc je réponds amuser en tirant la cigarette à l'autre bout du lit.

\- Non, à moi.  
\- Aiolia, rends-la-moi tout de suite.

Il s'agace presque, mais je m'en fiche, car il s'est tourné pour la récupérer. Précisément ce que je voulais. Je me baisse et viens récupérer son sexe entre mes lèvres d'un coup. Je vais directement au plus profond que je peux faire sans me faire mal et je rends sa cigarette à Shura qui ne l'attrape pas quand je la lâche.

Il gémit plus de surprise qu'autre chose puis se met à soupirer doucement. Il pose sa main sur le matelas pour se tenir et manque d'écraser sa cigarette. Je ris et glisse vers le haut, le lâchant.

\- On dirait bien que je te fais perdre la tête? Tu ne veux plus fumer ?  
\- Ow… Tais-toi et suce...

Il repose ses jambes sur le lit en terminant sa dernière phrase. Il se tient sur les coudes, le long du lit et me regarde faire. Je m'amuse comme un fou, je sais que je suis doué pour ça, et si j'en juge par la tête de Shura, je n'ai pas perdu la main.  
Je n'ai pas envie d'y passer des heures non plus, Shura doit être tout aussi fatigué que moi, et jouir doit être la seule chose dont il ait envie avec sa cigarette. Je cale le prépuce vers le bas avec ma main et décide d'y aller franco quitte à me faire mal à la gorge. Je vais jusqu'au bout une première fois. J'entends mon amant retenir un gémissement et pose le regard sur lui.  
Il est beau comme cela. Le visage tout rouge comme si un nuage était devant lui, s'il ne faisait pas aussi chaud je suis sûre qu'il expirerait de la buée, créant ainsi le petit nuage précédemment cité. Il me regarde avec un air presque mignon. Lui qui a des yeux qui font peur d'habitude, son regard est doux, bien que j'ai l'impression qu'il me transperce.

Au bout de trois aller et retour. Il soupire un grand coup et laisse tomber son dos, portant sa main à son front et remettant ses cheveux en arrière. Je l'entends grogner de plus en plus et je manque plusieurs fois de me donner envie de vomir en allant trop loin, trop vite. Mes mains se mettent à glisser sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, l'une s'attardant sur ses testicules et l'autre vagabondant sur son torse. Une main parfois un peu tremblante remonte sur mon épaule, glisse sur ma nuque avant de se loger derrière ma tête, au travers de mes cheveux.

Ça, c'est Shura qui veut encore tout contrôler ! À tous les coups !  
J'accélère le rythme avant qu'il ne le fasse. Et je me rends compte rapidement que sa main n'est pas la pour m'obliger à faire comme il veut. Son pouce me caresse tendrement la tête et rapidement je m'en sers comme indicateur de plaisir, car il a quelques spasmes dans le bras. Sa cuisse aussi fait ça de temps en temps, je dois toucher un nerf qui est relié. Personnellement j'ai toujours trouvé ce genre de réaction ridicule et très amusante. Mais je suis un gamin moqueur. Je dois même avoir ça quelques parts aussi et ne pas m'en rendre compte.  
Je sens soudainement la main de Shura se serrer sur ma tignasse.

\- Ah… à… Aiolia… J'vais y aller…  
\- Hm hm.

Ne puis-je articuler en signe que j'avais compris. Sa main me tire en arrière, il n'a pas dû comprendre que je comptais avaler aussi. Je pousse son bras avec le mien pour qu'il arrête de vouloir m'enlever. Il se relâche dans ma bouche et dans ma gorge alors que son bras agrippe avec force mon biceps.

Je vois son ventre plat courbé par les muscles se soulever et redescendre rapidement au rythme de sa respiration. Je lèche tout ce qu'il reste sur son pénis pendant qu'il se redresse un peu. Je le regarde avec un sourire enfantin, fière de moi.  
Il se redresse péniblement et viens poser un baiser sec sur mes lèvres.

\- Merci…  
\- Mieux qu'une cigarette?  
\- Mm. oui.  
\- Quel compliment! Mieux que deux cigarettes?  
\- Hey, n'en demande pas trop non plus.

Il me tient le menton et le caresse avec son pouce en souriant, disant sa phrase. Il me lâche ensuite pour rechercher sa cigarette dans le lit, la retrouve. Puis il part s'installer à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle donne sur l'arrière de son temple, on est complètement à gauche. Il n'y a aucun passage, pas même on ne voit la route.

Je me lève, dans l'idée d'aller le rejoindre. C'est affreux, je suis mort de fatigue, mais j'ai encore envie qu'on se touche. Il entend le lit craquer et se retourne.

\- J'n'en ai pas pour long. Reste au lit.  
\- Tu as raison, je crois que je ne tiens même plus sur mes jambes…  
\- Je t'ai fait mal?  
\- Nan. Juste que ça a duré longtemps et que je n'ai pas remarché derrière.  
\- Ah, d'accord.  
\- Tu aurais aimé que je te dise que c'était parce que tu y avais été trop fort que je n'étais même plus en état de marcher?  
\- Non. Je sais ce que je fais. Ça m'aurait embêté d'avoir abîmé quelques choses, surtout si je ne l'avais pas fait exprès.  
\- Quelque chose...?  
\- Je disais ça pour la métaphore, je ne pense pas comme ça. Tu as dû le remarquer.

Je ris un peu.

\- Oui. D'ailleurs, maintenant que tu as gagné ton pari. Qu'est-ce que je te dois?  
\- Ah? Eh bien.

Il revient en ramenant son briquet et se mettant au lit après avoir éteint la lumière

\- Rien du tout Aiolia. J'ai juste gagné en satisfaction personnelle.  
\- Sérieusement? Tout ça pour ça?  
\- Ça ?! On parle de mon égo! C'est important à mes yeux. Puis tu préfères que je te demande un service..?

Je me colle à lui à peine eut-il mis les fesses dans son lit.

\- Non. Pas de service. C'est très bien comme ça.

Il passe un bras derrière moi vu que je me colle de manière assez invasive, Shura renchérit:

\- En parlant de " c'est très bien comme ça". Le mec qui t'a dit faible femme exagérait.

Je redoute un peu cette partie de la conversation, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre une remarque. Même s'il semble être plutôt positif dans ses propos.

\- Ah oui?  
\- Tu es juste plus tendre que tu en as l'air. Alors imagine pour eux, tu ressembles à un tas de muscles pour la plupart, je pense, ça ne colle juste pas à l'image que tu leurs renvois.  
\- Tu penses que c'est ça?  
\- Oui. Je t'ai pas trouvé si… C'est quoi le mot en Grecque ? Enfin bref, vu comme tu avais l'air hésitant, j'imaginais ton problème bien plus grave. Alors que problème est déjà un peu fort pour être appelé comme ça.  
\- Hm… Tu es le seul à m'avoir dit ça, les autres ne disaient soit rien ne soit j'avais minimum une petite remarque. Du genre : " Je ne suis pas ta mère, vas-y plus fort"  
\- Ecoute pas, les types d'Athènes sont bizarres, ce n'est pas ta faute. Je suis sûre qu'aucune fille ne t'a jamais fait de remarque, je parie?

Je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup, voir presque pas, mais non en effet. Aucune remarque.

\- Non. Peut-être qu'elles n'osent pas.  
\- Sisi. Mais juste qu'elles ne sont pas aussi hard que ceux qu'on connaît à Athènes. Moi je n'ai pas eu les mêmes problèmes, mais je me suis fait emporter dans des délires un peu étranges parfois.  
\- Ah oui? Raconte!  
\- Non, pas envie, je suis fatigué. Tu n'as pas envie de dormir toi?  
\- Si, mais je suis curieux.  
\- Je te raconterais plus tard ce genre d'anecdote. Deathmask en connaît pas mal qui me sont arrivé, on en rigole ensemble. D'ailleurs j'ai un sacré dossier sur ces aventures étranges à lui aussi. On en parlera en secret.

On discute encore un peu, puis je ne sais pas lequel s'assoupit en premier, mais on finit par dormir.  
Il y a tellement de choses dont j'aimerais qu'on discute demain. Il faudrait que je puisse faire une liste pour ne rien oublier.  
J'aimerais savoir pourquoi il s'est mis à fumer. D'où lui vient la passion de la moto. Quelles sont ses anecdotes dont il m'a fait la pub. Même si on parle de sujets un peu sensibles comme celui de ma sexualité un peu différente de ce que renvoie mon physique… Ça me va, il aborde les choses sous un angle qui semble neutre tout en m'expliquant les choses en se plaçant de mon point de vue. C'est très agréable et je ne me sens même pas vexé alors que j'aurais pu facilement me sentir blessé.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Je vais essayer de publier la suite soit tous les 16 de chaque mois, soit en même temps que la fanfiction se déroule soit quand j'en aurais envie. Mais promis il y aura au moins un nouveau chapitre tous les mois !  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	3. Chapter 3

Je me réveille doucement, les rideaux sont à peine ouverts, je ne sent plus Shura sous moi. En même temps je n'ai pas arrêter de bouger de la nuit. Je sent le ventilateur sur moi, il semble bloquer sur ma position. Je suis bien. Je me tourne et passe une main pour trouver Shura.

\- Bonjour... J'ai plein de truc dont je voudrais qu'on parle.. Je vais faire le déjeu...

Il n'y a personne.

Il est partit.

Je me lève d'un bond. Le cherchant dans la pièce. Je sors de sa chambre, nu. Je ne le voit pas dans la grande pièce. Les chaises qu'on a renversées sont revenus à leurs place. Tout est propre, les volets sont fermés. Je reviens et regarde l'heure dans la chambre.

\- 10 heures passé….

Je récupère mes vêtements, sagement pliés au coin du lit. Je m'habille et pars du temple du capricorne un peu furax de ne trouver personne à mon réveil. D'un certain côté, je me lève tard et Shura est plutôt du matin. Mais quand même! Il aurait pu me laisser un mot quelque chose… Puis la maison complètement bouclé est encore moins accueillante quand on est dedans.

* * *

29 Jours Plus Tard. 15 Septembre.

Rendez vous avec lui le lendemain, en théorie…

J'ai croisé quelques fois Shura. Il ne m'a pas calculer. Il m'a ignoré comme d'habitude. En restant polis, hein? Mais c'est comme rien ne s'était passé. Je rage intérieurement, mais je peste contre moi même et contre lui à la fois.  
Je ne sais pas si je lui en veux de ne pas me considérer correctement après la nuit qu'on avait passé et qui me manque tant.  
Ou si je m'en veux à moi même d'avoir espéré quelque chose. Alors que Shura a été parfaitement clair sur le côté unique de la soirée.

Je soupire longuement. Je suis dans mon canapé, et normalement je repart en balade demain avec Shura. Mais on en as pas reparlé.Donc je ne sais pas si ça tient toujours. Et comme je n'arrive pas à lui mettre la main dessus sans qu'il y ait du monde… Voir pas du tout ces derniers jours… Je décide d'aller voir Deathmask, son meilleur amis à ma connaissance… Essayer de voir pour trouver Shura qui n'est pas chez lui aujourd'hui encore.

Je descend les marches et vais chez Deathmask. Je le trouve dehors avec un karsher en train de laver les quelques crâne devant chez lui.

\- Yo DM!  
\- Lia?! Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici? Tu descends?  
\- Non, j'ai besoin de te parler.  
\- Me parler ? Et de quoi tu veux qu'on cause?!

Il coupe l'eau et pose son espèce de pistolet. Je décide de ne pas y aller par quatre chemin.

\- J'ai besoin de parler à Shura, et j'arrive pas à lui mettre la main dessus.  
\- Ahhh je vois! C'est normal, ça va faire 3 ou 4 jours qu'il est pas là.  
\- Il rentre quand?  
\- J'sais pu. Ce soir ou demain. Il est aller à la bouche des enfers, il avait quelques chose à transmettre ou je sais plus trop quoi… J'ai pas écouter quand il en a parler.  
\- Ah… C'est embêtant si il rentre demain…

Deathmask me fait un clin d'oeil.

\- T'inquiète mon gars, je te file son numéro, t'a qu'a lui envoyer un texto, il finiras bien par le lire.  
\- Il a un téléphone?  
\- Bah… Oui.  
\- Je l'ais jamais vu avec.  
\- Normal, il a un téléphone pour téléphoner, un sorte de dinosaure, pas comme toi et moi. Moi j'installe des applications de rencontre pour le cul et toi tu met que des jeux débile pour gamin.  
\- Hey!  
\- Jt'e taquine, détend toi !

Il entre dans son temple et me fait signe de suivre.

\- Un café? ou une bière?  
\- Nan, merci, ça iras.

Il part récupéré son téléphone qui chargeait dans la cuisine.

\- Tu peux retenir le numéro de tête?  
\- Non. Note le.  
\- Attends..

Il prend son calepin avec des recettes savamment écrite avec précaution plus haut. Il prend une page vierge et écris le numéro d'une écriture qui ne ressemble en rien à celle que j'ai vu au dessus.

\- Tiens. Et écris correctement, je me fais reprendre à chaque faute, alors que je suis un cas désespéré, alors toi j'imagine même pas comme il va être chiant.  
\- Merci beaucoup Deathmask, ça m'enlève une épine du pied.  
\- Surtout que ça t'arrange les textos, vous vous aimez vraiment pas vous deux.

Je lui dis oui en me frottant la tête gêné et je me dépêche de tailler la route.  
Je rentre chez moi et m'empare de mon téléphone et saute sur mon canapé. Je déchiffre l'écriture de Deathmask comme je peux et entre Shura dans mes contacts.

 _" Bonjour Shura. C'est Aiolia.  
Deathmask m'a donné ton numéro.  
J'ignorais que tu avais un téléphone  
Je l'efface si ça te dérange que je  
l'ai._

 _Je voulais te demander au sujet de_  
 _demain, nous avions prévu de faire_  
 _une sortie, je me demandais si ça_  
 _tenait toujours._

 _Désolé de t'avoir déranger. Bonne_  
 _fin de mission._

 _Aiolia."_

Je me relis 4 ou 5 fois pour être sûre de ne pas avoir fait de faute. Puis j'attend dix bonne minutes une réponse. Je fini par abandonné et vaquer à mes occupations. J'entend la sonnerie vers 20heure. Je me précipite sur mon téléphone, je pourrais voir ma queue bouger frénétiquement si j'avais été un chien quand j'ai vu qu'il s'agissait bien d'un message de Shura.

Je le lis rapidement pour répondre le plus vite possible et qu'il soit encore proche de son téléphone pour me re répondre si besoin. Je m'assois sur mon meuble pendant que je lis et balance mes pieds, vraiment content.

 _" Bonsoir. Oui je me souviens ne  
t'en fais pas je n'ai pas oublier.  
J'avais pas prévu de rentrer  
aussi tard de ma mission, mais  
je serais là demain. Je rentre  
surement dans la nuit vu  
comme ça avance ici..._

 _Si tu pouvais préparer des_  
 _sandwichs pour nous deux ça_  
 _m'arrangerais aux vues de la_

 _sortie de demain. Met ce que tu_

 _veux dedans. J'aime tout. Je_

 _suis juste allergique à l'arachide._

 _Je te donne rendez-vous à midi,_

 _qu'on essais de partir vers 12h  
30 ? Je dois aller faire le plein. _

_Bonne soirée à toi et à demain. "_

Je lis avec le sourire et fait craquer ma main avant de répondre.

" Ça _marche pour les sandwich jai  
de quoi faire a la maison. Je serai  
à l heure 2main. Je suis content  
qu'on puisse refaire une sortie en_

 _moto, javais adore la premiere._

 _Jaimerais participer pour l essence,_

 _c est moi qui est reclamer la  
seconde balade.  
il ces passer quoi la bas :o tu me  
racontera hein? a dmain, je suis  
super presse de la faire !"_

Je décide de me relire et heureusement. J'ai écris comme d'habitude, et ça pique les yeux. Je rajoute les majuscules, m'embête à faire les accents et corrige mes abréviations. Tant pis si je met plus de temps à taper mon sms, mais au moins il le liras sans faire de grimace.

J'envois ma réponse corriger et attend un peu, je reprend mon repas que j'avais commencer à préparer quand j'entend mon téléphone sonner à nouveau.

" _Ce qui se passe c'est qu'un des  
silvers est tombé salement malade  
et qu'on a été obligé d'aller à l'hosto  
le plus proche pour pas qu'il nous _

_meure dans les bras. Autant, je  
tombe rarement malade, et ça  
m'énerve, mais quand c'est quelqu'un  
d'autre ça a vraiment le dons de me  
casser les couilles sévère._

J'ai du faire l'aller retour avec le môme  
sur le dos pour être sûre qu'il contamine  
pas les autres saints. Toute une  
épreuve... Là, on attend tous qu'il  
sorte de l'hôpital pour rentrer, on est  
dans la salle d'attente et ya le bronze  
qui a la parlote… J'en peu plus !"

Je souris en lisant ses lignes. Je ne pensais pas qu'il discuterait comme ça avec moi après un mois de silence radio. Je lui réponds.

 _" Eh bien Shura! Je ne t'imaginais pas  
si bavard! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?!_

 _Je compatis à ta douleur pour les_  
 _discussions entre bronze et silver, essais_  
 _de discuter avec eux, ça peut-être_  
 _intéressant? Non? "_

Je finis de cuisiner et m'installe sur ma petite table pour manger, sans allumer la télé...

 _" Si je parle autant c'est parce que je  
m'ennuis: déjà… Et aussi parce que  
c'est différent par sms. Je peux écrire  
plein de lignes sans qu'on me coupe  
ou que je m'énerve ect… C'est calme._

 _Quand aux discussions, je n'ai pas_  
 _très envie de m'y intéresser… Sans_  
 _façon les discours sur les premiers_  
 _hémorroïdes ou la dernière série télé_  
 _à la mode. "_

Je souris en lisant ça. Et je me rend compte que je suis vraiment pressé de le voir demain... peut-être aussi car j'ai très envie de sexe et qu'il a été le dernier à m'en donner. Du coup je fantasme sur lui depuis un mois, d'où l'envie de le voir…

 _" Haha ! Les hémorroïdes, si c'est  
pas de l'humour c'est vraiment trop  
fort X'D Sans gêne ces jeunes !_

 _Tu n'as pas envie de leur posé un_  
 _sujet je suppose en te connaissant_  
 _un peu._

 _J'ai fait des sandwichs avec du thon_  
 _et des crudités, ça t'iras? J'avais pas_  
 _beaucoup de thon, alors j'ai pas fait_  
 _de grosses parts."_

Je mange tranquillement et vais m'installer dans mon lit après manger pour faire charger mon téléphone et profiter de la mollesse du matelas et surtout de la batterie de mon appareil.

" _T'en fait pas, au pire on achèteras  
un truc sur la route. C'est surtout  
que j'avais prévu d'en faire pour le  
pique nique, et que du coup c'est un  
peu mort. Il y a un rassemblement  
de motos et on mangeras là bas avec  
eux, c'est un peu loin, mais comme  
ça, ça nous feras une vraie sortie  
et tout. L'occasion aussi pour toi de  
voir que tous les motards ne sont pas  
des cons."_

Je passe la soirée à discuter par sms avec Shura puis je ne sais pas si je m'endors parce qu'il ne répond plus. Ou bien si le temps de réponse m'a laissé m'endormir. Je me souvient d'avoir rêvé que je volais cette nuit là. Depuis qu'Aioros m'a parlé de la signification des rêves, je les notes de temps en temps en me levant, ça me permet de me réveiller doucement aussi.  
Je doit noter de quoi ça parlait. De l'émotion que j'ai ressenti en rêvant, ce que j'ai fait la journée d'avant, ce qui pourrait avoir un rapport et comment je me suis réveillé.  
Aioros se feras un réel plaisir de lire mon petit carnet pour l'analyser.  
Je ne crois que moyennement à tout ça, mais ça m'amuse et je passe du temps avec mon bien aimé frère quand je ne l'évite pas volontairement.

* * *

 **Chapitre un peu court, je suis d'accord, mais on revient dans le mignon ! ( quoique, les hémorroïdes, les silvers... on a trouvés plus mignon quand même ! )**  
 **La suite pour la fameuse sortie en moto, la seconde un mois après la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus.**  
 **J'ai adoré écrire de petits SMS comme ça ! Plus tard, j'ai même ajouté les heures, bien que ce ne soit pas très utile ce fut au moins amusant. ^^**  
 **Comme pour tous mes chapitres, je vous invite à me laisser, une review, même en guest ! Bien que j'ai déjà écrit cette fanfiction jusqu'à la fin, j'ai besoin de vos avis pour pouvoir m'améliorer et pondre des textes qui vous plairont plus ^^.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain.

Je me lève d'un bond. Et me dirige directement vers la douche, j'ai horreur de l'eau sur ma peau de matin, c'est violent comme réveil, mais je suis déjà beaucoup trop réveillé ce matin.

Je me lave entièrement, tête et corps, je fais rarement les deux en même temps, et pour une fois je ne perds pas mon temps à profiter de l'eau.

Ensuite je passe devant la glace.

J'essaie d'arranger au mieux mes cheveux, me prends à faire quelques expressions pour voir si ça m'allait bien. Je regarde mon ventre, contracte mes abdos et tape dessus. Comme pour vérifier que les muscles sont toujours là. Je suis d'ailleurs assez déçu, car les suçons de Shura sont partis très vite… Je les aimais bien moi…

Je remarque que je commence à avoir quelques poils au menton qui ont repoussé. Est-ce que je les enlève?

Je me regarde attentivement et décide de les retirer. Je prends soin de tout faire dans les règles. Correctement. Je sors, j'ai envie de bien présenter. Même s'il va y avoir pas mal de barbus là bas et que je viens de raser le peu de testostérone que j'ai visible sur mon visage.

Enfin… Je pense être mieux comme ça de toute manière. Je sors même le déodorant hors de prix que j'avais acheter pour quand je faisais les bars d'Athènes… Ce qui n'est pas une époque si lointaine.

Toute la matinée je vérifie que l'heure ne tourne pas trop, je mets les sandwichs dans du cellophane, puis dans un tupperware, puis encore dans un sac. J'y ajoute des couverts en plastiques et attends patiemment l'heure avant de me rendre chez Shura. Je salue tous les chevaliers que je croise en évitant soigneusement mon frère pour ne pas qu'il me colle ou me pose des questions. J'arrive à l'heure et frappe à la porte des appartements du Capricorne avec un sourire sans retenue.

Le propriétaire des lieux avance jusqu'à la porte qui donne sur l'intérieur du temple et m'ouvre. Je vois son sourire partir presque instantanément dès qu'il me voit… Ou qu'il remarque que je souris bêtement comme un idiot sans raison. Je souris surement un peu moins en voyant ça. Mais je ne me démonte pas et lui tends mon sac à sandwich. Je m'approche pour lui faire la bise, j'hésite un peu à l'embrasser, mais je sais qu'il me repousserait surement. On avait dit une fois, mais je trouve ridicule de lui faire la bise…

Ce moment d'hésitation prend fin quand Shura me tape sur l'épaule pour me dire bonjour. Plus simple. Bien joué Shura.

\- Tu as vu! Je suis à l'heure !

\- C'est bien. Tu veux un cookie?

Je vois bien qu'il plaisante, mais j'ai déjà envie de le taquiner.

\- Oui, s'il te plait.

Il me regarde d'un regard noir. Je frissonne sur place.

\- Tiens.

Il me pose la combinaison de moto dans les bras.

\- Change-toi.

Il repart sa cigarette à la main.

\- J.. Je me change où?

Shura me fait signe d'une porte sans se retourner.

\- Salle de bain.

Il part ranger le repas du midi dans le sac. Et je vais me changer. Je ferme la porte de sa chambre et soupire longuement.

J'avais oublié l'ambiance tendue qu'il peut créer quand il s'y met. Pourquoi ce n'est pas aussi cool qu'hier soir par SMS au moins? Je ne demande pas la soirée d'il y a un mois, mais quand même!

J'entre un peu plus dans la pièce et pose le bout de mes doigts sur le lit.

Il a changé les draps depuis… Normal ça va faire un mois. Que je suis bête.

Je me change et ne peux m'empêcher de prendre un oreiller et de le sentir. Ça sent juste son shampoing… Surement avec un peu de son odeur aussi, je ne discerne pas les deux séparément. Son odeur et son shampoing, ça ne sent pas le renfermé comme mes oreillers ou l'humidité comme ceux que j'avais volés au temple des Gémeaux il y a des années. C'est un peu comme les oreillers d'Aiolos, en plus différent.

Je me gifle mentalement. Ce n'est pas le moment de sortir une thèse sur l'odeur des oreillers du sanctuaire et d'en faire la classification périodique ou je ne sais quoi.

Je me lève, une fois changé, et les cheveux arrangés et vais rejoindre Shura pour subir cette ambiance pesante.

Il m'attend près de la porte, apprêter aussi. Il m'ouvre le sac.

\- Argent, téléphone, clés, etc.

Je décharge tout dedans et lui demande où je pose mes affaires. Il me les fait poser négligemment sur la table pour qu'on parte plus vite.

Sur le trajet, je l'interroge sur sa mission d'hier, "comment ça s'est fini?"... Etc. Mais il ne me répond presque qu'en mots clés. Je me résigne finalement à ne raconter que des choses sur moi dès fois qu'il veuille bien rebondir sur quelque chose. Mais je finis par abandonner et ne plus parler en attendant une réponse. On arrive au petit parking et je me décide à poser la question.

\- Bon, Shura. Tu comptes faire la gueule toute la journée?

Il a l'air surpris d'en un premier temps que j'ose poser la question, puis me répond simplement.

\- Je ne fais pas la gueule.

\- Eh ben! Qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand tu fais la gueule !

\- Nan… C'est juste que tu n'as pas l'habitude.

\- L'habitude de quoi?

\- Je suis toujours comme ça.

\- Tu n'étais pas comme ça la dernière fois.

\- C'était différent. On n'était pas dans un lieu public, et on venait de se mettre sur la gueule, y'avait une dimension… plus intime.

\- Tu veux dire que je dois te frapper pour te détendre? C'est ça?! Et puis, quand je disais la dernière fois, je pensais surtout à hier soir plus qu'au mois dernier.

Je ris un peu et le regarde avec un petit sourire.

\- Ça va être compliqué pour aujourd'hui si mon comportement habituel t'insupporte. La dernière fois ça allait pourtant.

\- Tu étais… moins froid quand même…

\- Je vais essayer de faire un effort… J'ai compris…

\- Nan, mais sois naturel. Je vais attendre que tu t'habitues à moi avant d'exiger un effort chez toi.

Il hausse un sourcil.

\- Tu prends vite la confiance dis moi.

Il passe sa main sur ma tête et m'enfonce le casque sur la tête.

\- Toujours les jambes rentrées. Ne me lâche pas tant que je ne coupe pas le moteur. Tu peux poser ta tête, etc.. etc.

\- Oui, je me souviens encore de tout.

\- Parfait !

Shura vient tirer un coup sec sur les lanières de mon sac pour être sûr que je le tienne bien puis il grimpe sur sa moto pour reculer. J'en profite pour mettre mes gants correctement puis je grimpe derrière lui. J'ai très envie de passer mes mains sur son corps, je me contenterais seulement de passer les bras autour de lui pendant qu'il enfile ses gants.

On démarre et on part. Sur la moto, derrière Shura, je retrouve toutes les sensations de la dernière fois… Les vibrations du moteur, les cheveux noirs qui tapent sur ma visière, le vent qui s'engouffre dans ma veste.

Je pose ma tête sur le dos de Shura et regarde le paysage. Si ce n'était pas si bruyant, je pourrais m'endormir, les vibrations me bercent et la proximité que j'ai avec Shura est très plaisante. Shura reste sage sur la voie de droite et double les voitures un peu trop lentes. Je m'amuse à la voir faire un petit geste de pied de temps à autre. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais c'est assez… Mignon.

Je ferme les yeux quelques instants puis je les rouvre, car je sens qu'on perd de la vitesse. Ah oui! Shura m'avait dit qu'il devait s'arrêter à la pompe à essence. Il coupe le moteur, enlève son casque en remuant un peu la tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai énormément de mal à m'empêcher de le regarder. J'essaie de comprendre comment cette personne fonctionne et ça me dépasse complètement.

Je descends un peu, histoire de me dégourdir les jambes. J'attend patiemment que Shura finisse pour remonter sur la moto. Je m'interroge à comment le rendre plus aimable aujourd'hui, mais je ne sais pas. Tout à l'heure j'ai eu beau parler, faire le pitre, je n'ai pas eu de réaction à part un léger agacement.

\- Aiolia. Quand on croise une autre moto, essaie de faire un petit signe de main comme moi. On se salue toujours en moto, même les passagers.

Je hoche le casque.

\- Mais si tu te sens pas rassuré, je préfère que tu ne le fasses pas. Sécurité avant la politesse.

\- C'est bon, je suis en confiance. Si c'est qu'un bras tout va bien. L'autre me tiendra toujours.

\- Bon. Ah! Et fait gaffe à ne pas saluer les scooters, ce n'est pas bien grave si tu le fais, après...

On repart et je me cale derrière Shura, essayant de me serrer contre lui le plus possible.

On roule longtemps, et on est en pleine campagne à présent. Mais où est-ce qu'on va comme ça? Ça doit faire une heure qu'on roule, j'adore quand il m'emmène, j'adore sa moto, je l'adore lui. Mais là, j'ai les jambes en compote… Le soleil tape dur, mais j'arrive à avoir froid quand même. Et j'ai cette irrépressible envie d'enlever mon casque et d'embrasser son cou…

J'ai l'air d'une petite vieille à me plaindre comme ça… Je soupire mentalement.

Quand on croise un groupe de trois autres motos en changeant de route, on fait un petit salut avec la main et continuons avec elles sur la route.

On en croise d'autres sur notre propre route, et bien sure en face aussi. J'ai regarder dans le rétroviseur de la moto et j'ai vu toute une rangée de motos faire le même petit salue les une à la suite. C'était amusant à voir. On commence à être nombreux sur la route il doit y avoir un rassemblement quelconque.

D'après ce que je me souviens du mois dernier, il y a quelques motos de courses et beaucoup de routières. J'espère qu'on ne tombera pas sur le type de la dernière fois. Et que tous les autres sur les mêmes grosses motos de mauvais goût ne seront pas comme ça…

Je prie mentalement jusqu'à arriver sur une grande étendue en sortant de ville avec facilement une bonne centaine de motos garées, les propriétaires et les passagers assis dans l'herbe.

Je m'émerveille du spectacle et soupire de joie de me dire qu'on va surement s'arrêter.

Bingo ! Shura se pose dans l'herbe et coupe le moteur. On descend de la moto, j'ai les jambes en miettes ! Mon capricorne retire son casque en secouant ses cheveux pour me dire ensuite souriant.

\- Bienvenue au dernier regroupement de motards de l'année !

Je souris en regardant autour de moi puis lui dit taquin.

\- Ne me dit pas qu'il va falloir tous les saluer un par un?

\- Nan. Seulement sur la route. La bière est un bien meilleur salut à l'arrêt pour la plupart de ces gens.

Shura me fait signe de venir, on range nos gants dans les casques et je le suis sagement à travers les groupes de motards au sol. On progresse jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse coucou à une femme qui nous fait signe de venir nous asseoir.

Toute vêtue de cuir, jean troué, un peu trop maquillé, elle me fait penser à la cousine de Milo avec ses cheveux rouges assez courts.

On s'assoit et déjà, on vient nous poser des questions. La plupart des gens dans le petit cercle de pique-niqueur font de grands "ahhh" et des "ohhh" en voyant Shura arrivé. Je reste timide et ne dis rien, me contentant de sourire machinalement à tout le monde.

\- Ça alors! Shura! Tu nous as ramené quelqu'un ! C'est la première fois !

Lance un type un peu barbu et visiblement éméché. Shura fait un signe de tête en rougissant un peu.

J'ai l'impression d'être en quelque sorte présenté à la belle famille. Même si je me fais surement des idées en disant ça. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir exceptionnel comme je suis le premier et le seul à avoir été présenté ici apparement.

La jeune femme s'approche de moi et pose son coude sur mon épaule et dit tout haut.

\- Et t'es qui toi?! Tu vas être aussi mystérieux et peu bavard que l'autre taciturne à côté?!

Taciturne, c'est exactement ça…. 

Je lance un regard à Shura qui essaie de refuser une bière, prétextant qu'il conduit. Je réponds naturellement ce qui me vient à l'esprit.

\- Ah mystérieux oui ! Mais je suis beaucoup plus bavard, on me dit même souvent que je parle trop.

\- Ah oui ?! C'est vrai que ça s'entend ! Tu parles vite ! Comme les gens à qui ont dit de se taire tout le temps !

Je rougis et lance un autre regard à Shura qui me lance un sourire amical avant de reprendre son visage neutre quand on lui parle à nouveau. La jeune femme s'esclaffe de rire toute seule, mais me sourit amicalement en retour.

Ça se passe plutôt bien Shura à même complimenter mes sandwichs! C'est dire si ça se passe bien!

Je jalouse un petit peu la nana aux cheveux rouges qui se colle tout le temps à nous.

Ça parle beaucoup de motos, j'essaie d'engager la conversation avec un homme qui me parle de mécanique depuis trente bonnes minutes sans que je ne comprenne quoique se soit. Je hoche la tête depuis la quatrième minute en boucle… Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai un furieux manque de vie sociale depuis quelque temps et je suis content de passer cette sortie avec le type qui hante mes pensées depuis un mois déjà. Lui lançant des regards et des sourires furtifs.

On repart en fin d'après-midi/début de soirée, je retiendrais de cette journée que Shura n'est pas plus aimable en société, que le bleu me va définitivement bien et que les motards sont des gens agréables, même s'ils ont une veste en cuir et de la barbe. L'exemple de la dernière fois était juste un con. Il y en a partout. Pas de bol que ce soit tombé sur un des rares exemples de motard que j'avais rencontré jusqu'a lors. Il existe aussi d'autres motards comme Shura, qui sont sérieux et ne se laisse pas même tenter par une seule bière. Mais tous, sans exception, sont à cheval sur la sécurité en moto.

Shura, moi, et toutes les autres personnes présentes remontons sur nos motos, et on part à presque cinquante sur les routes, tous à la queue leu leu. Et tout ça sur un coucher de soleil, c'est magnifique.

Je reste contre mon capricorne et vois les motos s'éparpiller de temps en temps sur les sorties d'autoroute. On finit par sortir nous aussi, il fait un petit signe de main, qui n'avait rien à voir avec les précédents, pour dire au revoir celui-ci.

On prend notre petite sortie et je me sens bien mieux maintenant.

Shura allume ses phares, il fait nuit, et cette obscurité me fait sentir très isolé. Shura et moi, très intime sur cette petite route déserte. Je vois au loin le sanctuaire, toujours là, sur sa montagne. En même temps il n'allait pas s'éclipser en une après-midi.

On finit bien sûr par grimper sur la montagne et je suis assez déçu, car dès qu'on descendra de la moto, ça sera terminé. Chacun chez soi.

Je dois absolument négocier la prochaine sortie sur le chemin jusqu'à chez moi !

J'ai l'impression d'être mesquin à prévoir des plans comme ça. Mais je me rassure en me disant qu'au moins je sais ce que je veux.

On arrive bien trop vite et Shura gare sa moto, sagement entre deux voitures, en laissant la place pour les portières. J'aime bien le petit coup de pied qu'il donne pour faire descendre la cale pour la moto. Je trouve ça amusant et assez classe.

On descend, honnêtement, j'ai plus de cuisses, mais on recommence quand il veut !

Je parle pour ne rien dire sur la montée des marches…

Shura m'écoute sans pour autant me répondre ou même montrer de l'intérêt pour ce que je dis… Pas étonnant puisque je parle de choses futiles, Shura ne doit pas trop aimé ça.

On arrive encore une fois trop vite à ma porte, j'essaie de trouver une excuse dans la hâte.

\- Heu reste, je me change comme ça je te rends ton équipement.

\- Tu me le rendras plus tard.

\- Si si! J'en ai pour deux minutes, tu n'as qu'à sortir mes affaires du sac en attendant.

Je file chez moi de peur qu'il me clou le bec avec un ordre. Mon temple n'est pas très bien rangé comparé à celui de Shura, mais j'aurais beaucoup de mal à faire mieux. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'aussi maniaque que l'autre en noir.

Je cours dans ma chambre, enlève la tenue de moto et me creuse la tête pour trouver un moyen de le faire rester…

Si je lui donnais envie? C'est tellement pas mon genre de chauffer quelqu'un… même si ça avait presque marché la dernière fois... Et si ça rate, je vais perdre beaucoup en confiance… Si j'y vais torse nu ça craint un peu aussi..! Arg!

Fais chier!

Je vois dépasser de mon armoire un vieux t-shirt transparent à mailles fines. Si je mets ça, il a ses chances sans paraître trop provocant, ce haut…

Et dire que c'est une conquête qui me l'avait offert, car c'était son fantasme, il était bizarre celui-là…

Je l'enfile, mets un jean et hésite encore à sortir.

J'aimerais avoir un plan solide. Mais je n'en trouve pas… Ce fichu capricorne est vraiment trop intimidant, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense et je n'ai pas envie de l'énerver.

Je me décide à sortir pour ne pas qu'il s'impatiente.

\- Dis Shura, tu veux manger quelque chose? Je dois avoir quelque truc à manger si tu veux.

\- Non merci, ça ira.

\- Sure ?

\- Oui.

Je soupire et viens lui tendre les vêtements que j'ai retirés. Il les met dans son sac et le met ensuite sur son épaule. Il ouvre la porte de ma maison en s'apprêtant à partir, mais je le retiens, ne sachant pas encore pourquoi.

Il ne se passe rien puis Shura ferme la porte sans se retourner.

\- Quoi, Aiolia?

\- Bah, je me disais que j'avais bien aimé la sortie d'aujourd'hui, je me demandais si le mois prochain on ne pourrait pas recommencer…

\- Le mois prochain, on sera mi-octobre, c'est un peu trop frais pour se balader en moto.

\- Ah bon?! Même pas une petite sortie s'il fait beau?

Shura soupire avant de dire.

\- Si vraiment les conditions sont optimales, d'accord.

Il tente de récupérer son bras.

\- Autre chose le lion?

\- Tu n'as rien à me dire?

\- À te dire?

Un blanc s'installe à nouveau…

\- Aiolia, je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

Tant pis… Allons-y cash…

\- Faisons comme la dernière fois. Pas le pari des cinq fois et tout… Juste très envie de coucher avec toi à nouveau ce soir.

\- Juste ce soir?

J'entends dans son intonation qu'il sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as envie d'entendre Shura?

Il ne me répond pas, et pose calmement ses affaires contre le mur avant de tourner la clé sur la serrure, et ainsi fermer ma porte à clé. Je dis, hésitant.

\- Shura?

Il se retourne et viens m'embrasser, juste ses mains sur mon visage pour le relever un peu, il n'a pas besoin de se baisser comme ça. Je l'embrasse avec fougue et passion, j'ai envie de lui. J'ai vraiment envie de lui.

Mes mains moi, je les fais descendre directement sous le niveau de sa ceinture. Enfin, s'il en avait eu une. Et malgré la combinaison épaisse, j'arrive à sentir son érection juste avec une simple caresse.

Je souris contre ses lèvres en plein baiser, puis je sens la cuisse de Shura entre les miennes, il me pousse doucement en arrière, enfin doucement au début, car ça devient plus violent très rapidement alors que Shura enlève sa veste en se rapprochant sans lâcher mes lèvres. Je me fais asseoir sur ma table puis je vois Shura enlever son simple t-shirt noir. Je le revois enfin torse nu depuis un mois. C'était long, un mois…

J'enlève mon t-shirt aussi, bien que très sexy, gênant à présent. J'ai une petite pensée pour lui, si ça se trouve il est responsable de l'érection de mon bon ami le capricorne.

Shura revient sur moi, me faisant basculer sur la table, je fonds littéralement sous ses caresses, à la fois douces et torrides… Alors qu'il prend possession de ma bouche avec sa langue, je le sens tirer mon pantalon vers le bas. À la fois trop rapide et trop lent. Je ne saurais me décider. Il accroche mon boxer au passage, je me retrouve le pantalon sur les chevilles et le boxer qui cache à peine ma mi-molle.

Je me sens soudainement un peu pudique, allongé comme ça sur la table de ma pièce à vivre.

Je rougis un peu, mais je crois que j'ai rougi un peu tôt, car c'est les cheveux de Shura et non pas ses mains que je sens descendre le long de mon corps. Je frémis un peu et tente de me redresser, mais sa main ma plaque fermement contre la table.

Il pose sa bouche sur le haut de mon sexe qui dépasse de mon sous-vêtement. Sous vêtement que Shura ne perd pas de temps à faire glisser le long de mes jambes. Il pose son pied sur l'accumulation de tissus à mes chevilles pour les retirer enfin. Je n'y prête pas plus attention que ça, car sa bouche se concentre sur mon érection pas encore totale. Ça ne va pas tarder à être une forme optimale, et même jouir me semble expressément possible à cet instant.

Il ne reste pas plus d'une vingtaine de secondes à me sucer, quand je sens son souffle descendre.

\- Ow… Déjà?...

Il ne me répond pas et se contente de me préparer avec sa langue calmement. Je me caresse un peu le torse, en attendant qu'il se décide à revenir me voir en haut. Je sens assez rapidement un doigt entré en moi, et rapidement après j'en sens un autre arriver de plus belle.

J'ai mal… Je ne sais pas s'il y est allé trop vite, mais j'ai un peu mal quand même. Il commence à bouger ces doigts en faisant des aller-retour. Ouais, je ne suis pas encore assez large… C'est pour ça. Il faut que je me détende plus.

Je soupire longuement, essayant de me calmer, puis je sens ses doigts s'en aller. Shura se redresse et enlève son pantalon et son boxer par la même occasion.

\- Quoi ! Déjà?!

\- Oui, pourquoi?

\- T'es sûre que je suis prêt ?

\- Oh ça oui !

Shura me montre sa main quatre de ces doigts tendue et me montre jusqu'au c'est humide, c'est-à-dire après ces phalanges.

Je regarde ça avec une tête implorante, ça explique pourquoi j'avais mal du coup… Je n'ai même pas senti qu'il avait mis les quatre. Il a même dû y aller de deux en deux tel que je le connais celui-là.

Il me regarde en me faisant sentir son érection contre ma cuisse.

\- Tu les ranges où, tes préservatifs?

Je prends un air contrit.

\- J'en ai pas.

\- Quoi?!

Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu Shura faire cette tête. Il semble à la fois en colère, et frustré, ce que je peux comprendre. Il soupire et semble se résigner.

\- On peut le faire sans, tu sais.

\- Ça ne sert pas à décorer.

\- Si tu es si intraitable sur le sujet, c'est que tu prends soin d'en mettre à chaque fois, et donc que tu n'as rien.

\- Ça ne te viendrait pas à l'idée une seconde que j'ai un truc que je ne veux pas transmettre ?

Je me redresse

\- Tu me le dirais si c'était le cas. N'est-ce pas ? Quant à moi j'ai eu que des rapports protégés depuis ma dernière prise de sang, et j'étais clean.

\- Hm…

\- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher la feuille de résultat? Sinon on peut toujours tenter de vider tous mes fonds de poche pour en trouver un.

Shura hésite un peu avant d'abdiquer.

\- Bon, d'accord. Tu as gagné.

Je souris, lui aussi. Un mois sans sexe aurait raison de n'importe quel principe. Il se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser, me faisant à nouveau m'allonger sur la table pendant qu'il s'humidifie avec une de ces mains.

\- Mais je te préviens, je ne saurais pas aussi doux que la dernière fois.

\- Tu n'as pas été doux toute la soirée, la dern~

Je me stoppe en pleine phrase, car je sens Shura s'introduire en moi. Je pousse un long râle pendant qu'il rentre. Il s'arrête de bouger une fois dedans et je l'entends soupirer comme jamais. Il se serre contre moi et m'embrasse dans le cou.

\- J'avais oublié comment c'était.

\- Comment c'était quoi?

\- De prendre sans préservatif…

\- Ça fait si longtemps que ça ?

\- Depuis mon premier copain oui. Donc pas mal d'années.

\- Ah oui, quand même.

Je ne sais pas vraiment à quand ça remonte, mais ça doit faire longtemps en effet. J'aimerais bien qu'il me parle de ça. Ça doit être des choses dont Shura ne parle jamais je suis sûre.

\- Eh bien moi je n'avais pas oublié comment c'était de t'avoir en moi. Même au bout d'un mois.

Shura me sourit et me répond en riant.

\- Tu sais j'ai déjà dit oui, pas besoin de me faire des compliments pour que je m'offre à toi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu t'es offert comme je le voulais?

Il rit un peu et me répond tout souriant qu'il n'y avait rien en effet. Je le regarde avec plaisir et je me mords la lèvre.  
Il reste immobile pendant que je me rends compte qu'il est d'accord pour qu'on le fasse dans l'autre sens plus tard. Et ça me plait.  
Il lève le menton interrogateur vers moi pour me demander s'il peut y aller et bouger en moi. Je hoche la tête pour dire que oui.

Et c'est reparti pour un tour. On commence enfin à coucher ensemble, et avec vigueur. Shura tape dur et fort. Il avait dit qu'il serait moins doux, mais là c'est carrément brutal. Je m'accroche où je peux sur lui et j'arrive à choper sa nuque. J'en profite pour tirer son visage vers moi pour qu'il m'embrasse, bien que ça ne soit pas très clair, car j'ai l'air d'un bébé qui veut quelque chose et qui tire tout à lui bêtement, il comprend néanmoins.

Il vient vers moi et pose son visage à quelque centimètre du mien, je tends les lèvres, mais je le vois sourire et se reculer à chacune de mes tentatives.

\- Mehh! Embrasse-moi bon sang!

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi?...

\- Parce que.

Je grogne.

\- C'est pas une réponse ça!

\- Si si !

Je réessaie de lui voler des baisers alors qu'il me prend toujours avec force. Je le coince contre moi pour ne pas qu'il bouge, mais il se met à rigoler et à me soulever à ce moment-là.

Je m'accroche à lui par pur réflexe.

\- T'inquiète, je te tiens Lia.

Je ne réagis même pas à ce nouveau surnom qu'il me donne dans l'action. Je me détends quand je le sens me tenir fortement dans le dos. Il ne tarde pas à me plaquer contre le mur, même si je suis sûre qu'il aurait pu continuer debout encore un bon moment. Il attrape mes mains quand je place mes jambes sur ses reins.

Il me fait plaisir et viens m'embrasser en me plaquant comme il le faut contre le mur pour que je ne bouge pas trop. Le sentir aller et venir comme ça sans rien pour me tenir véritablement me donne un sentiment d'insécurité. Ou plutôt que je suis obligé de lui faire confiance et c'est dérangeant.

Je me laisse prendre encore et encore comme ça. Shura s'amuse, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec ce sourire conquis aux lèvres. Le front contre mon épaule il se recule le temps en temps pour regarder si je vais bien. Je transpire et commence à glisser du mur peu à peu. Il me remonte et je me sens de plus en plus proche de l'orgasme. Shura se rend compte que je glisse trop et il m'attrape solidement par la taille.

\- Je vais te poser. Détends tes jambes.

\- Non, encore! Je vais jouir! C'est pas le moment de t'arrêter !

Je dis ça un peu menaçant pour ne pas qu'il me refasse le coup de la dernière fois. Il était en train de ressortir doucement, mais je le sens rentrer fortement.

\- Alors ta jambe…: sur mon bras.

J'obéis et la passe par dessus comme je peux. Il se charge de la seconde quand il a la prise sur la première. Il approche son visage du mien.

\- Alors comme ça tu vas jouir ?

\- ...Oui…

\- Bientôt?

\- …. Oui!...

\- Alors j'y vais à fond?

\- S'il te plait…

\- D'accord.

Shura abandonne vite son grand sourire pour une mine plus oppressée par le plaisir. Je comprends qu'il faut que je passe mes mains sur sa nuque sans qu'il ait besoin de me dire quoi que ce soit. Je m'accroche solidement et Shura se décolle du mur et me prend comme jamais. À une vitesse folle. Au point que je jouis en moins de quinze secondes. Je n'arrive pas à reprendre mon souffle, car Shura continue de plus belle, n'ayant surement pas envie que tout s'arrête comme ça pour lui.

Je subirais presque la dernière minute et commence à m'impatienter qu'il se libère. Heureusement pour moi, ça arrive plutôt vite. Il me fait descendre une jambe puis quand je suis stable je force pour lui faire comprendre qu'il peut lâcher la seconde. Une fois sur mes deux jambes j'observe Shura qui vient m'embrasser en faisant traîner sa langue sur mes lèvres avant de ramasser ces vêtements.

\- Tu vas quelques parts Shura?

\- Oui, chez moi.

\- Alors c'est tout? Tu me sautes et tu te barres? J'avais dit comme la dernière fois, donc reste dormir à la maison.

\- C'est gentil, mais~

\- C'est pas une question Shura.

Il me regarde interrogateur pendant que je marche jusqu'à une autre pièce.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, si tu en veux une aussi tu es le bienvenu. N'hésite pas à piocher dans le frigo si tu as faim. Et défense de te barrer pendant ma douche, compris?

Je donne mes directives et entre dans ma salle de bain avant que Shura n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. J'entre dans la salle de bain et pose une main sur ma poitrine en m'adossant à la porte.

J'ai donné des ordres à Shura… Putain… J'ai osé faire ça et c'est passer.

S'il s'en va, ce que je redoute un peu quand même, ça me décevrait beaucoup, mais bon… Il ne m'appartient pas. Je devrais déjà être heureux qu'on ait pu coucher ensemble encore une fois.

Je pars sous dans la baignoire, en guettant la porte. Pas de Shura.

Bon ben tant pis… Je soupire et allume l'eau de la douche.

Qu'est-ce que je suis con… Je l'ai chauffé, du coup on l'a fait tout de suite. J'aurais du attendre, mais je lui aie cédé. Pareil quand on baisait… J'aurais dû me retenir et ne pas jouir, j'aurais pu faire durer ça encore plus longtemps. Plutôt que de lui demander de ne pas s'arrêter…

Je me maudis mentalement quand j'entends mon rideau bouger. Je sens des mains un peu calleuses sur mes hanches. Je me retourne vérifier que ce soit bien Shura. Petite angoisse injustifiée. Ces mains un peu rêches que j'aime tant remontent sur mon corps et m'encerclent avec leurs bras respectifs. Une tête vient se poser sur mon épaule.

Je souris de bonheur. Il n'est pas parti.

Je me demande pourquoi ça me rend si heureux qu'il soit resté, c'est vrai. Pourquoi j'étais limite triste il y a un instant et comblé maintenant? Ça n'a pas de sens.

Je reste dans l'instant et demande à Shura.

\- Tu aimes l'eau comment? Chaude ou froide?

\- Laisse comme ça, c'est bien.

Je passe mes bras par-dessus les siens et profite tout simplement de l'eau et de sa présence. Même si je sens rapidement ses bras arrivés dans mon cou et à mon entre-jambes.

\- Shuraaaaa…!

\- Oui?

Il dit ça en posant un baiser sur mon épaule.

\- Tu es resté parce que tu as encore envie?

\- Aussi parce que tu l'as réclamé. Mais surtout parce que j'ai faim de sexe, oui.

\- Tu n'es jamais épuisé?

\- Si. C'est juste que l'envie prend le dessus sur la fatigue.

\- Même tu n'as jamais l'air fatigué toi.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je le suis. C'est juste que tant que je m'occupe ou que je me concentre ça va, mais si je me relâche un peu trop je m'endors comme une masse, peu importe la position.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui oui.

Il commence à me tripoter pendant qu'on parle, je le laisse faire. Et profite qu'il a la langue déliée pour parler un peu avant qu'il ne me prenne à nouveau. Assis dans le bac vide de ma baignoire cette fois-ci. Ces baisers ont le goût de tabac, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas venu tout de suite.

Il l'a fait comme j'aime, sans forcément le vouloir, face à face, collé l'un à l'autre, avec douceurs et baisers. Je lui autorise les suçons là où il veut cette fois-ci. En septembre je pense pouvoir sortir un pull sans avoir de regard suspicieux.

Après l'avoir fait sous la douche, on va manger. Je n'ai pas grand-chose et c'est un peu mal rangé dans ma cuisine, mais Shura reste très poli et ne s'est plaint de rien.

Je me suis amusé à tester un de ses tocs à table.

J'ai un vase carré et des carreaux sur ma table à manger. Sans le faire exprès, je l'ai un peu poussé et Shura l'a replacé pile dans une case. Sans toucher les joints blancs. Parfaitement perpendiculaire.

Je regarde Shura faire avec précaution son petit geste. Puis cette fois volontairement je donne un petit coup dedans et le fais ressortir du carreau.

Mon invité fronce les sourcils et le re place bien comme il faut.

Je le dérange encore une fois et rebelote Shura recommence en me grognant après.

Je le pousse encore un peu une fois de plus et cette fois-ci mon espagnol le bloque en laissant ses mains dessus. J'essaie encore de le déplacer.

\- Bon stop là ! Il est très bien ici !

J'explose de rire et le laisse en place. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tout est nickel chez lui: il est maniaque.

On part se coucher, enfin se coucher… On est juste allé dans le lit, mais une fois encore on n'a pas fait qu'y dormir. Je décide d'offrir une petite fellation à Shura, presque dans l'espoir de le mettre de bonne humeur pour discuter plus que simplement lui faire plaisir. Je m'applique beaucoup et il jouit rapidement. Et à la toute fin, Shura me laisse le prendre.

Ça ne paraît surement rien, mais il n'aime pas trop ça, alors qu'il me laisse faire me touche beaucoup. Qui plus est sans préservatif, c'est vraiment trop bon… Et plus pratique, je sens mon gland me retenir à l'intérieur quand je recule, ça évite les sorties par accident.

Après l'avoir encore fait, il est plus que l'heure de dormir et c'est moi qui abdique sous la fatigue. Je m'en veux un peu de ne pas avoir réussi à le faire jouir en étant en lui, mais juste après ma fellation, il n'a même pas pu re bander.

Je me couche presque sur lui, mais Shura me pousse et va fumer à ma fenêtre. Il revient et s'installe dans le creux de mon épaule. Avec le drap sur nous, on est bien. Encore un poil chaud, mais ça iras.

\- Dis Shura.

\- Hm?

\- Ça te dirait qu'on se voit de temps en temps comme ça?

\- Hm… Il faudra fixer des dates. Je n'aime pas prévoir les choses au dernier moment.

\- Hm….. Pourquoi pas tous les 16 du mois !

\- Une fois par mois? Ça me semble raisonnable.

\- Et avec une sortie avant sur la moto. D'une pierre deux coups.

\- Tu aimes vraiment la moto?

\- J'aime bien quand on est dessus. Ça vibre de partout, la vitesse, comment ça penche.. Tout ça.

\- Alors c'est d'accord. Tous les seize du mois. On sort et après on rentre coucher ensemble. C'est bien ça?

\- Oui oui.

\- Et tu veux faire comment en hiver?

\- En hiver?

\- Oui Aiolia, pas de moto en hiver. Trop dangereux et bien trop froid pour que ce soit praticable.

\- Je ne savais pas. Ce n'est pas grave, on trouvera une autre sortie à faire.

Shura me regarde et lève un sourcil avant de se remettre en position.

\- Si tu le dis…

Un petit blanc s'installe et quand je décide de parler à nouveau, Shura ne m'entendait plus. Il s'était endormi. J'éteins la lumière et dors à mon tour.

"Dring!~ Dring!~ Dring!~"

La sonnerie de mon réveil retentit dans ma tête et me secoue le cerveau.

Je me tourne et éteins/frappe mon réveil pour qu'il se taise. Je me retourne, cherchant un peu de réconfort vers Shura. Mais, comme c'était prévisible : personne.

Je grogne contre mon oreiller et me redresse. Je le cherche du regard, mais comme la dernière fois, il n'y a personne.

Je vais chercher un peu dans mon temple. La table a été nettoyer, la vaisselle faite et ranger.

C'est triste de me dire qu'avec juste des habitudes quotidiennes Shura arrive à surpasser mon système de rangement en pas une heure. Mais je suppose que ça veut dire qu'il a déjeuné ici. Je lui avais dit qu'il pouvait se servir dans le frigo, content qu'il l'ait fait, même s'il était surement temps que je fasse les courses. Je déjeune. Franchement il est sept heures du matin, à quelle heure il se lève pour partir avant moi ? Alors que justement j'avais entrainement des nouveaux ce matin?

Je me prépare à partir et prends mon téléphone. Arriver sur place je dis au jeune de s'échauffer et j'en profite pour lire mes SMS, j'en aie reçu deux. Le premier est une pub, que j'ai reçue hier après midi, pour des canapés, sans aucun intérêt… Et le second, il est de Shura. Une phrase toute simple.

" 16 octobre réserver pour notre sortie."

Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais je me suis senti soulagé. Alors que pour moi il était évident que c'était déjà prévu. Mais, le fait qu'il m'ait envoyé un message après un rendez-vous, et pas avant, ça change beaucoup de choses pour moi. Je prends un petit sourire quand un élève vient me parler, je cache mon téléphone comme si un secret inavouable s'y trouvait.

\- M'sieur le Gold Saint, on a fini de s'échauffer. Que fait t-ont ?

\- J'arrive, j'en veux deux d'entre vous prêts à se battre.

\- Entre eux?

\- Contre moi.

Il prend un air apeuré en essayant de le cacher au maximum. Quant à moi je réponds à mon SMS par un petit "Entendu. " Puis je regarde en l'air, direction les temples, le sourire aux lèvres.

Au mois prochain, mon cher Shura.

* * *

 **Yop ! Oui, je sais, encore du lemon ! Mais une personne me dit qu'il y en a trop et la suivante pas assez X'D Alors j'en fais qu'a ma tête !  
On commence à prendre le rythme de croisière de leur relation, à savoir: une fois par mois... C'est aussi le titre de la fic si c'était pas trop clair x'D**  
 **J'hésite à poster le chapitre suivant, qui est très court, aujourd'hui aussi... Donc peut être à plus tard dans la journée... peut être pas !  
J'espère que vous avez passer un bon moment à me lire. Et que le prochain chapitre vous plairas ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Shura et moi nous voyons régulièrement. Au rythme très précis d'une fois par mois. Nous ne nous sommes pas vus en décembre, je suis parti en mission, et malheureusement c'est tombé le jour de notre rendez-vous, malgré tout les efforts que j'ai faits pour la décalée…

Quant à la grande fête de Noël, c'est Shura qui n'a pas pu être des nôtres. Parti dans son pays natal pour le fêter avec son ancien maître, ou du moins, ce qu'il en reste.

Nous voilà à la fête du jour de l'an, chez mon grand frère. Je ne sais même pas si Shura participe, on a plus de nouvelles de lui. Apparemment, il n'y a pas de réseaux dans les Pyrénées…

Il est rentré, j'en suis sûre, il y a deux jours. Mais personne n'a vu sortir quelque chose du temple du capricorne depuis, et j'ai trop peur de le déranger avec un message.

Je discute avec les gens déjà sur les lieux, je n'ose demander à Deathmask ou Aphrodite s'ils ont des nouvelles. Shura et moi ne nous parlons pas depuis longtemps et même si depuis cinq mois ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, ça paraîtrait étrange que je m'inquiète pour lui.

Aiolos me monopolise un petit peu, je ne suis pas allé le voir depuis un moment et ça se ressent tout de suite.

Il me colle et me parle énormément. Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas mon frère, c'est que je ne suis plus habitué à tout ça avec lui. Moi j'ai passé treize ans à me rentrer dans le crâne que ça ne me manquait pas. Lui n'a pas vécu ces treize ans de séparations.

J'essaie de lui dire d'aller en cuisine, car c'est lui qui reçoit et qu'on va bientôt avoir très faim, très vite. En plein milieu de ma négociation, j'entends quelqu'un entrer doucement. Devinez qui c'est.

Si vous avez pensé à Shura, c'est gagner.

Je souris en le voyant et me calme directe en regardant mes pieds pour cacher mon sourire. Aiolos lui, ne se gène pas et fait même un petit coucou, que Shura, bien malgré lui, est obligé de rendre.

Je croise le regard du poisson sur moi, merde. Lui c'est vraiment le dernier sur la liste des gens que je ne veux pas qu'ils s'intéressent à moi.

Je passe une bonne soirée en gardant un oeil sur le capricorne fantôme. Je crois que c'est plus contraignant de cacher sa relation avec quelqu'un quand c'est quelqu'un de froid à qui on n'a jamais parlé.

Je passe tout de même une agréable soirée. Mon frère n'arrête pas de me demander de faire le service à sa place, mais ce n'est pas grave. En fait j'aime bien. Au moins je me sens utile et c'est plutôt agréable. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être le gosse qui fou rien pendant que "Papa" fait la popote. Pour mon frère qui a toujours été plus que surprotecteur, bien qu'il m'ait encouragé à devenir chevalier d'or, est en soi un exploit, bien qu'il ne me laisse pas seul plus de cinq minutes.

D'ailleurs en parlant de ça. On arrive vers la fin de la soirée, et Aiolos me demande de porter les derniers plats sur la table.

Je lui fais oui de la tête et file en cuisine, passant à côté de Shura, adossé à un mur ne semblant pas me porter la moindre attention.

J'arrive dans la cuisine et attrape un des grands saladiers pour l'apporter à table. Une fois celui-ci posé, Aldébaran s'approche de moi pour me donner un coup de main.

\- Laisse Aiolia, je vais t'aider.

\- Oh, c'est gentil ça. Merci.

Je le vois avec son assiette dans la main… Oui, mais si tu veux m'aider, c'est tout de suite mec… J'entends quelqu'un qui s'approche, Shura… Depuis le temps que je l'attendais, il décide enfin de se manifester...

\- Nan Aldé, finit de manger, moi j'ai terminé, je vais l'aider.

Je rougis un peu, je ne saurais trop pourquoi, mais j'ai l'étonnement sur mon visage.

\- Combien reste-t-il de plats?

Il s'avance déjà vers la cuisine et je lui réponds en trottinant derrière lui.

\- Encore quatre.

\- Encore un aller-retour chacun alors.

On prend les plats et les apportons et on en profite pour débarrasser la table en même temps. On pose les deux derniers plats sur la grande table et Aiolos nous remercie.

\- Merci, les gars, c'est cool !

\- Derien Roros !

Je le remercie ensuite puis on ramène les derniers plats en cuisine.

Shura ne m'a pas décoché un mot de toute l'opération…

Je décide de partir, tant pis, je lui enverrais un SMS ce soir pour savoir si pour le 16 janvier ça tient toujours, sinon tant pis et j'irais à Athènes pour trouver quelqu'un, ça commence à faire long là comme attente.

Je sors dans le couloir et je sens Shura poser sa main sur mon épaule. Ça y est? Il se décide enfin à me toucher ou me parler.

Je me retourne et le suis à nouveau dans la cuisine je m'arrête et soupire.

\- Y'a un problème?

Merde, je ne voulais pas parler comme ça, ça paraissait désagréable, comme si on ne s'était pas parlé depuis la réincarnation… Mais heureusement Shura ne démord pas de son idée.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'aider pour paraître altruiste.

\- Ah oui? Pourquoi alors? Tu étais intéressé?

Je prends un ton un peu plus doux ce qui semble décrisper un peu Shura.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que ça fait un mois et demi que je n'ai touché personne.

Je me retourne et souris en secret… Je ferme le loquet de la cuisine avant de me re retourner. J'y vois un Shura qui paraît déterminé, mais avec une pointe d'anxiété.

\- Donc tu veux qu'on se voie ce soir?

\- Non. Pas ce soir. Maintenant.

\- Chez mon frère, dans sa cuisine, avec tout le sanctuaire deux pièces à côté?

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça sérieux?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais je m'en fiche.

Shura s'approche de moi avec un petit sourire victorieux.

Comme si j'allais lui dire non !

Je suis surement bien plus en manque que lui.

Il pose un bras à côté de moi et viens m'embrasser. Il sent l'alcool et le tabac froid…

Les deux ce n'est pas un hyper bon mélange niveau goût… ou plutôt, je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude des fumeurs…

Je fais mine de l'embrasser dans le cou, et ça n'a pas l'air de trop le déranger, il recule un peu pour que j'aie juste à me baisser un peu. J'avance un peu en le déshabillant je passe ma main à tâtons sur le mur au passage, pour trouver l'interrupteur et éteindre la lumière. Finalement après quelques pas, c'est lui qui me plaque contre le mur et qui détache ma chemise. Il passe ses bras autour de moi et me colle avant de les descendre sur mes fesses.

\- Aiolia… Je suis désolé, mais j'ai un peu bu, ça te dérange si je fais le lapin ?

Je suppose que ce qu'il entend par lapin, c'est me sauter vite fait puis après se barrer? Pfff… Tant pis… De toute façon c'est plus raisonnable vu qu'on n'est pas tout seul. Mieux vaut éviter de disparaître des heures.

\- Okay.

\- Donc, hésite pas à jouir si tu en as l'occasion. Je te suce après si tu veux, mais laisse moi te prendre.

\- Entendu Shura…

Il vient m'embrasser sommairement, me fait tourner et m'enlève ma chemise pour de bon. Me voici donc plaquer au mur pendant que mon amant/amis me baisse le pantalon sous les fesses, dans la cuisine de mon frère… Voilà ce qu'il en coûte de fréquenter Shura… Pourtant, il n'a pas mauvaise réputation, donc il doit être plutôt prudent.

\- Ah!... ~

Je gémis un coup lorsqu'il met ses doigts en moi.

\- Ne crie pas comme ça, on va nous entendre. Même si j'avoue que ça me fout une trique de tous les dieux de t'entendre faire ça.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il murmure ça à mon oreille ? Je rougis comme pas possible alors qu'il commence à bouger ses doigts par-dessus le marché…

\- Au fait, Lia, avec ou sans?

Cette petite phrase, elle signifie "avec ou sans préservatif?" et pour aller plus loin, elle demande surtout si j'ai eu des rapports non protégés. Par extension, j'aime à me dire qu'il me demande simplement si j'ai eu d'autres rapports tout court, et comme ma réponse est non, j'espère que la sienne aussi le serait.

\- Sans.

\- Ok...

Ni une ni deux pour Shura, il ressort ses doigts et j'entends le bruit de sa braguette s'ouvrir. Au moins il ne passe pas par 4 chemins.

Il me pose les mains sur les hanches doucement et me tire en arrière.

\- Décale-toi un peu en arrière, ça sera plus simple.

Je fais comme il me dit en je me penche à quatre-vingt-dix degrés en avant.

\- Parfait.

Je souris un peu et me prépare à avoir une des plus grandes douleurs de ma vie. Comme ça, vu que ça fera moins mal ça me paraîtra moins douloureux.

Il rentre lentement en moi, mais sans ménagement aucun.

Il s'agrippe fort à mes hanches, que ça fait du bien de pouvoir le sentir… Grâce à lui je commence sérieusement à prendre goût à ça, moi qui n'avais pas l'habitude d'avoir ce rôle. En parlant de rôle… Je aussi découvert que Shura avait besoin d'être en confiance pour échanger les rôles. Et c'est pour ça que c'est moi qui passe à la casserole en premier à chaque fois. Mais, j'ai toujours le droit de le prendre si je le désire après.

Je le laisse faire à sa guise et me contente d'essayer de tenir sur mes jambes. Ce qui est déjà difficile. Comme il l'avait prédit ça ne dur pas très longtemps, à peine trois minutes… Mais c'était trois minutes douloureuses, alors ça ne me déplait pas que ça s'arrête. Bien qu'un petit peut quand même au fond… Je sens les dernières gouttes coulées sur mes fesses… C'est gentil de sa part de ne pas s'être vidé dedans. Ça aurait été dérangeant pour moi après. Il attrape un sopalin et essuie lui-même le plus gros. Il me donne un autre sopalin pour finir et viens m'embrasser. Je jette le papier maintenant humide et souillé à la poubelle d'un petit lancer franc du poignet droit. Un petit rebond sur le mur et directement à la poubelle. Je pousse Shura vers le bas pendant le baiser. Lui faisant comprendre que son offre de tout à l'heure m'intéressait toujours.

\- Oui, oui, j'y vais, ne t'en fais pas.

J'arrête de le pousser et le laisse aller tout seul vers le bas. Je le vois commencer à ranger sa queue dans son pantalon.

\- Nan ! Laisse là comme ça.

\- T'es sûre, je banderais plus.

\- C'est ça ou je te demande de te foutre à poil.

\- Très bien, Sa Majesté sera comblée.

Il défait le bouton de sa braguette et descend mon pantalon pour venir me lécher doucement... Longuement…

Je frémis d'envie. Il fait chier… J'en veux plus. Tout de suite.

\- Avale-moi!

\- Non.

\- S'il te plaît, avale-moi en entier.

\- Je peux pas. J'ai bu, j'ai pas envie de te vomir dessus au moindre faux mouvement. De ta part ou de la mienne.

\- Alors juste prend la maintenant! J'en peux plus, arrête de me faire languir.

Il me regarde en souriant alors que je suis à bout. Alors qu'il m'a à peine effleuré avec sa langue et son souffle.

\- Pas jusqu'au bout, contrôle-toi hein?

\- Oui, promis…

Je viens de faire une promesse sans même réfléchir à la question, ça doit tellement se voir que Shura semble s'en amuser, mais je m'en fiche, j'ai gagné. Il me prend enfin dans sa bouche. Il n'a pas attendu tant que ça, mais j'étais tellement impatient que ça m'a semblé durer une éternité.

Je donne quelques coups de reins un peu incontrôlables. Ça ressemble plus à des spasmes, alors ça va… Mais mes mains se posent machinalement sur sa tête et j'ai envie d'accélérer et d'approfondir plus. J'ai envie de jouir, mais je veux que ça dure un petit peu… Shura commence à froncer les sourcils… Je l'ai énervé en appuyant? Ou bien je ne jouis pas assez vite à son goût? Il me lance quelques regards pour voir ou j'en suis et se met à y aller tout doucement, mais finalement très profond quand même. Je croyais qu'il ne voulait pas?

J'en ai marre de ce type… Qui fait toujours l'inverse de ce que je veux. Il veut que je le supplie ou quoi? Tant pis, il l'aura voulu !

Je décide de prendre sa tête dans mes mains et d'y aller avec le bassin. Il fait une drôle de tête, mais je m'en fou. Il finit par se décider à prendre mon rythme, un peu malgré lui et je me déverse dans sa gorge. J'espère qu'il en m'en voudras pas.

Je reprends mon souffle et réalise ma bêtise… Je ferme les yeux comme pour me cacher, comme un enfant. Je suis prêt pour l'engueulade imminente. Mais Shura se redresse et me prend dans ces bras.

\- Désolé. Mais ta tête quand tu es sur le point de jouir et vraiment trop mignonne. Excuse-moi de t'avoir retenue cette fois encore.

\- Tu fais toujours ça !

\- Non, je prends soin de ne le faire que de temps en temps. Sinon tu aurais eu peur et tu n'aurais pas fait la même tête.

\- Tu m'énerves…

Je dis ça en souriant et en soupirant d'apaisement. Pas de dispute et j'ai le droit à des excuses.

\- Shura, j'aime pas quand tu dis que je suis mignon.

Je reste bien collé contre lui pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille et que l'on continue notre câlin.

\- Ah bon? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai pas envie d'être mignon.

\- Tu préfèrerais être laid?

\- Non, je voudrais être beau, pas mignon.

\- Mais mignon, ça rentre dans tout ce qui est beau, enfin d'après moi.

\- Pas beau dans le sens large. Qu'on ne me dise pas "Mignon", mais quelque chose comme séduisant, ou beau gosse ou je ne quoi.

\- Mais tu es séduisant. Tu as bien réussi à me séduire moi. Et c'était pas gagné.

Je rougis, je sais bien qu'il vient de me faire un compliment inestimable, mais j'aimerais avoir le dernier mot. Car j'ai l'impression qu'il ne comprend pas ce que je veux dire.

\- Oui, mais j'aimerais séduire avec autre chose qu'un visage mignon. Être plus virile.

\- Tu ne te trouves pas virile?! Me fais pas rire, on va se faire repérer. T'es plus musclé que moi, ta plus de formes, t'es peut-être mignon, mais qu'est-ce que t'es bien roulé.

Je rougis davantage… Là ce n'est pas normal, Shura n'aurait jamais dit ça d'habitude.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait de Shura?! Vous l'avez enlevé?!

Il s'amuse un peu et se laisserait presque tomber sur moi.

\- Je dis des trucs bizarres hein? Fait pas attention. J'ai bu.

\- Et tu dis tout ce qui te passe par la tête apparemment. Enfin j'espère que tu le pensais!

\- Je sais pas, je sais même plus de quoi on parlait…

\- T'es pas bourré arrête ton char!

\- Non, je n'ai pas bu beaucoup, mais là j'ai vraiment sommeil.

C'est vrai qu'il parle lentement avec lassitude. Je le secoue un peu.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir ! Je vais te faire un café. Rhabille ton truc.

Je dis ça en pointant sa verge. Il grogne doucement et obéis. À vrais dire, avoir jouit commence à me donner sommeil, surtout à des heures pareilles. Si on ajoute l'alcool et le fait qu'il est rentré de mission il y a peu, ça me semble cohérent, il en se moque peut-être pas de moi. Je lui fais un café dans la cuisine d'Aiolos et me rhabille avant de me laver les mains et de commencer.

\- Shura? T'endors pas.

\- Je résiste, du mieux que je peux, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Seulement si le mieux que tu peux te maintient éveillé.

Il rit tout doucement et je lui donne son café. Il le descend cul sec puis je lui dis que j'y vais d'abord. Comme ça s'ils se sont rendu compte qu'on avait disparu on ne revient pas ensemble. Je prends comme excuse que j'étais aux toilettes. Il n'a qu'à prétexter d'avoir été fumer.

Je retourne à la "civilisation" et je me rends compte qu'on est déjà l'année d'après.

\- Aiolia! Je t'ai cherché pendant le compte à rebours! Tu étais où? Tu l'as raté!

\- J'étais aux toilettes, désolé Roros !

\- Arf! T'n'as pas vu Shura et Dohko? Ils ont disparu aussi.

\- Non…

Dohko aussi ? Ah… S'il était encore aux toilettes comme à toutes les fêtes mon alibi ne tient pas la route. Enfin, rester coincé au trône n'est pas quelque chose qu'on crie sur tous les toits. Rien de grave.

Shura arrive peu après. Deathmask lui saute dessus, j'écoute brièvement de là où je suis.

\- Mec, t'étais où? On t'a cherché on t'a pas trouvé! T'as raté l'ouverture de la bouteille de champagne.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'avais envie de voir vos têtes ?

\- T'es con. Mais sans dec t'étais où ?

\- Dehors, clopinettes.

\- Dommage t'as raté l'ouverture du champagne.

\- De toute façon je ne comptais pas en prendre.

\- Non, t'as raté "l'ouverture" du champagne!

Il lui montre Aphrodite dans un coin avec une poche sur l'oeil.

\- Aphro s'est pris le bouchon!

\- Ah, merde…

Je vois Shura aller prendre des nouvelles d'Aphrodite, je le regarde subtilement soulever la poche sur l'oeil du poisson. Je n'entends pas ce qu'il se dit, mais je ne doute pas que Shura lui sort sois un pique, sois un truc réconfortant en constatant les dégâts.

Aphrodite lui sourit doucement, c'est donc la seconde option.

Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais ça me dérange. Juste un peu…

Le soir venu je rentre chez moi, j'ai finalement pris une flûte de champagne ce soir. Je n'ai rien dit, mais j'ai trouvé ça amer…

Je prends mon téléphone et me concentre comme jamais pour écrire un petit message à Shura, histoire de savoir quand on se voit. J'aimerais bien décaler le jour à son anniversaire, ça doit être bientôt, mais je n'ai aucune idée de la date exacte. J'ai honte! Lui qui m'a toujours offert quelques choses, je ne suis même pas fichu de retenir sa date d'anniversaire. Est-ce que je l'ai entendu au moins une fois déjà? Je ne crois pas. Si ça se trouve il ne la sait pas lui même, s'il est orphelin comme la plupart d'entre nous c'est possible…

Je me gratte la tête. De toute façon, rien ne dit qu'il ait envie de dépenser le jour de son anniversaire avec moi. Il y a même plus de chances qu'il ait prévu quelques choses et qu'il n'ait pas envie de faire quelque chose d'habituel qu'on fait une fois par mois. Et si je lui faisais une surprise ou autre?

Je ne sais pas… Déjà voir si ça date est renseigner chez le Pope avant de se poser des questions. J'enverrais mon SMS pour la date plus tard.

" Bonsoir, tu dois surement déjà dormir comme tu es parti avant moi, mais je tenais à te dire que je suis content qu'on se soit "vu" ne serait-ce que ces dix minutes en somme. Ça faisait longtemps, pressé qu'on se voit à nouveau ! "

Je me relis et trouve mon message débile et bizarre… Je l'efface et décide de ne rien envoyer… Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre, et ça m'embête un peu de dire des bêtises pareilles… 

* * *

**Finalement j'ai craquer et je l'ais poster aussi !**  
 **Je me suis aussi rendu compte que avait fait n'imp avec la mise en page des sms au chapitre 3 :o !**  
 **Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit ?! x) Moi ça m'a même pas sauter au yeux, ça m'a sauté à la gorge à ce point là !**  
 **Enfin bref, je trouvais que ça faisait cours pour un "up!"**  
 **Le prochain chapitre seras un peu différent, on se placeras à la troisième personne et nous suivrons un autre personnage qu'Aiolia. ( Que de suspens! )**  
 **Je pense d'ailleurs faire des blagounettes avec le titre de ses chapitre un peu "spéciaux", car oui, il y en as plusieurs ( juste deux, je suis restée résonnable !)**  
 **Voilà voilà ^^ je vous dit à dans deux semaine, le 16 octobre du coup ^^**


	6. Chapter 5,5

**"Aiolos no kimyou na bouken"**

 **C'était le nom que j'avais donné à ce texte puisque change beaucoup du reste de la fanfiction et que je n'avais é .Titre.**  
 **Pour ceux qui ont la référence où qu'il parle japonnais, vous comprenez que cela veut dire "La bizarre aventure d'Aiolos"... Référence à un de mes manga favoris. Mais comme je n'ai jamais eu la foi de le changer et que ça me fait toujours marrer comme une enfant, ben je le laisse x'D.**

 **Chapitre un peu spécial donc, il y en aura un second plus loin dans l'histoire mais pas tout de suite ^^**  
 **On se retrouve omniscient ( j'aime ce mot ) et j'ai pu écrire au passé simple, ça m'avait tellement manqué :')**

* * *

Le chevalier des poissons était observateur. Il avait un don, un don assez rare, bien qu'inutile pour son rang. Il sentait les choses, celles que personne ne percevait, et que tout le monde essayait de cacher.

Les micros expressions, les regards qui font semblant de se perdre. Les réactions étranges des gens. Tout ce qui était inhabituel. Les regards faussement fuyants.

Aphrodite savait cerner les gens, mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Ou en tout cas. Il savait cerner leurs relations au premier coup d'oeil, peu importe la nature de celle-ci.

Et ça, Aiolos du Sagittaire le savait pertinemment. C'est de prendre conscience qu'Aphrodite ne se trompait que rarement, qui inquiéta le plus le brun. Lui ne savait que sympathiser avec tout le monde, même les plus difficiles, mais il était plus qu'inutile pour comprendre ce qui se passait entre deux personnes.

C'est pour ça que quand il vit son ex-petit ami se retourner sur le passage de son petit frère, et qu'il entendit Aphrodite lui dire qu'il trouvait ça étrange il se prit soudainement d'un haut-le-coeur.

L'homme au cheveu bleu, qui avait assisté à la même scène que lui, lui demanda expressément s'il avait eu vent d'une dispute entre le Capricorne et le Lion.

Aiolos lui répondit que non, tandis qu'Aphrodite exprima une seconde fois qu'il trouvait cela étrange.

Shura a bu. Lui expliqua le poisson. Ça explique son regard lubrique sur les fesses de ton frère.

Aiolos rougit un peu et s'offusqua un court instant. Tu es sure d'avoir bien vu? Lui demanda le Sagittaire. Le poisson renchérit immédiatement. Tu sais, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir fait ça. Je le fais moi même plus que régulièrement. Et puis il faut dire que ton frère a un sacré petit cul, et que ce pantalon le met très bien en valeur.

Aiolos poussa un "hey" de mécontentement. Tu parles de mon frère! T'as de la chance que je sois pacifiste. Dis celui qui aurait dû être l'aîné.

Aphrodite sourit et commença à partir en lançant sa phrase. Je sais bien Roros. C'est pour ça que je me suis permis de le formuler ainsi.

Le suédois partit s'installer au buffet, tandis que le héros de ce petit texte resta indécis sur ce qu'il venait de voir.

Hélas pour lui, son périple n'était pas terminé et le pire restait encore à venir. En effet, lorsqu'il vit l'espagnol porter de l'aide à son petit frère, il comprit qu'il y a avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Shura n'est pas du genre à proposer son aide, il aide volontiers quand on lui demande, mais s'il peut en faire le moins possible il le fera.

Aiolos regarda la scène circonspect. Il se découvrit des instincts de Saint Poisson et eut envie de creuser le sujet davantage. Mais comment faire, son petit frère avait disparu, il ne pouvait pas lui poser de questions. Il aurait pu demander au Capricorne, mais lui ne répondra pas. D'ailleurs il semble également avoir disparu. Aiolos essaya de partir, mais il fut retenu par Deathmask qui voulait absolument lui demander pourquoi il n'y avait déjà plus d'alcool sur la table. Aiolos le guida volontiers jusqu'à l'endroit où étaient rangées les bouteilles, regrettant à l'instant même de ne pas avoir fait le lien avec le fait que le cancer allait tout vider.

Il essaya encore de quitter la fête, mais pas moyen on l'appelait toujours quelques part. Au moment du compte à rebours, Aiolos prétexta d'aller chercher les trois absents de la soirée. Il s'échappa et chercha d'abord son frère, il toqua brièvement aux toilettes et y trouva Dohko qui lui répondit que c'était occupé.

Il entendit quelques murmures étouffés dans la cuisine, malgré le bruit de la fête de l'autre côté du couloir, il comprit rapidement qu'il ne valait mieux pas essayer d'ouvrir la porte.

Le Sagittaire se baissa et essaya de regarder par la serrure. La cuisine est éteinte il alla éteindre la lumière du couloir pour mieux voir. La fenêtre de la cuisine laissait passer la fine lumière de la lune sur les deux protagonistes de la scène.

Aiolos ne sut comment réagir quand il vit son petit frère et son ex-petit ami se bécoter contre le mur de sa cuisine. L'un contre l'autre, Aiolia pantalon baisser. Il assista avec dépit à la discussion surréaliste sur le potentiel de séduction de son cadet. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il s'en aille, ce n'est pas un moment auquel il devait participer, même en spectateur. Du toute façon, il semblait être un peu tard pour dissuader l'une des deux parties de faire "ça".

Le chevalier du Sagittaire rougit fortement lorsque son petit frère parla de "rhabiller" le "truc" à Shura. Il s'écarta de la serrure immédiatement avant de revoir quelque chose qu'il n'avait vues depuis plusieurs années pour l'un ou l'autre…

Il se mit debout dos au mur à côté de l'entrée de sa cuisine. Ne sachant s'il était en colère contre lui, contre Aiolia ou contre Shura. Ne sachant pas non plus s'il ressentait de la jalousie à l'égard de son frère. Ne sachant encore et toujours pas s'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à renouer "ce lien" avec Shura. Car il est manifestement trop tard si ces deux là sortent ensemble.

L'homme au bandeau rouge se passa les mains dans les cheveux en faisant une drôle de grimace, il revient dans la salle, pas bien. Tout de suite le chevalier du scorpion se précipita sur lui avec la bouteille de champagne, il sourit machinalement et l'a prit dans ses mains. Milo lui demanda expressément de l'ouvrir pour le compte à rebours. Compte à rebours dicté par le chevalier des gémeaux, très concentré sur sa montre en se préparant à donner le rythme avec le doigt.

Il commença à partir de treize secondes pendant que tout le monde semblait heureux. Le chevalier du Sagittaire était dans un état second ne comprenant plus vraiment tout. Quelqu'un baissa un peu la musique et au moment d'arriver à la nouvelle année, on lui demanda d'ouvrir la bouteille, ce qu'il fit en sursautant et dans un faux mouvement qui précipita le bouchon sur le visage du chevalier des poissons.

Après précipitations autour d'Aphrodite qui geignait comme un animal à l'agonie. Ses deux prétendants l'entouraient pour constater les dégâts. C'est ainsi que Deathmask encouragea Aphrodite à se calmer et que Saga paniqua devant Camus pour avoir un peu de glace.

Après maintes et maintes excuses auprès du poisson, Aiolos vit le chevalier du lion pointer le bout de son mignon nez.

Notre héros ailé s'élança à sa rencontre, bien déterminé à lui tirer les vers du (toujours aussi mignon) nez.

Il prétexta d'être aux toilettes.

"Voyez-vous ça?" Pensa Aiolos ironiquement. Je croyais pourtant que Dohko occupait les toilettes depuis une bonne heure déjà pour cause d'indigestion. Ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Aiolos était en colère. Très en colère.

Mais ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour en faire étalage.

Il verrait ça plus tard avec son frère. Mais il ne paierait rien pour attendre. Non seulement la situation dans laquelle son cadet était l'énervait profondément mais cela retournait en lui des sentiments qu'il pensait avoir digéré depuis des années.

Le véritable comble était le mensonge honteux qu'il avait inventé !

Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il lui en reparlerait plus tard. Enfin merde quoi ! Aiolos pensait bien être quelqu'un de compréhensif et de permissif. Pourquoi Aiolia tenait-il à lui cacher qu'il voyait un homme ? Surtout un amis commun, enfin ami… Cela dépendait de l'époque.

Aiolos se coucha exaspéré ce soir-là, et les suivants aussi. Il avait à parler à son frère, et lui mettre la main dessus n'était pas évident. À croire qu'il l'évitait...


	7. Chapter 6

Je respire la bonne humeur au surlendemain de la fête. Hier j'ai passé ma journée à dormir et à ne rien faire de bien énergique. Je file chez le pope pour avoir sa date d'anniversaire. CPas celle du Pope hein ? Celle de Shura, bien entendu.

Mon frère me demande s'il peut me parler à l'aller. Il semble remonter à bloc, mais je dois me dépêcher avant que je ne rate mon rendez-vous. Je lui dis au revoir et repars rapidement au temple du Pope. En me retournant, je regarde Aiolos qui tape du pied au sol et qui croise les bras.

Je ne sais pas si c'est ma faute… Mais il est en colère de toute évidence.

J'arrive chez le pope et attend un petit moment avant qu'il puisse me recevoir, assis sur une chaise, j'attends patiemment que le pope puisse trouver un instant à m'accorder. Je me lève d'un bond quand je vois Shion arriver au bout du couloir.

\- Excuse-moi du retard Aiolia. Urgence. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais?  
\- J'ai juste besoin d'une info. Il faudrait que j'aie accès aux archives.  
\- Je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser l'accès sans bonne raison, même avec ton rang.  
\- J'ai juste besoin d'une date d'anniversaire, pour une surprise.

Je mens un peu pour aider et laisse sous-entendre qu'il y a une surprise à plusieurs.

\- C'est moi qui me colle à la tâche de trouver la date d'anniversaire, pas de bol !

Je mens encore un petit peu pour que mon excuse paraisse plus… Crédible.

\- Je comprends Aiolia… Écoute, il te faut le dossier de qui ? Ça va mettre du temps, mais on va le retrouver.  
\- Celui du gold du Capricorne. Vous êtes sûre que la date est renseignée?  
\- Elle y est forcément. Mais pour Shura ça va faire court, on a déjà entamé la période des capricornes. Si ça se trouve, c'est déjà trop tard.

Au loin, on entend un garde crier après le grand pope. Manifestement j'ai déjà épuisé mon temps pourtant déjà très court.

\- Écoute Aiolia, je vais faire au plus vite. Mais je ne te promets rien. Les archives c'est complètement le bordel. Ça fait des mois qu'on essaie de tout trier avec les gardes. Mais c'est vraiment la pagaille. Je vous conseille de prier toi et tes amis pour qu'on le retrouve. Mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir.

Le garde insiste une fois de plus et rappel Shion. Je repars du temple du Pope complètement abasourdi. Je ne pensais pas que le manque d'organisation était aussi important et jamais je n'aurais imaginé le Pope prononcer ça comme ça.

Si seulement je pouvais demander à Shura pour sa foutue date ! Mais je me ferais griller en moins de deux secondes.  
Je décroche mon téléphone et appel Deathmask dès fois qu'il soit au courant. Et comme prévu, ce type s'en fou et n'a aucune mémoire…

Je descends les marches de l'escalier en colère aussi. Et évite soigneusement de repasser devant chez mon frère en passant par la falaise. Comme si j'avais que ça à faire de couper par d'autres chemins… Vu mon humeur et la sienne, c'est la dispute assurée si on se parle.

Je repars chez moi et décide d'aller en ville. Si je me dépêche, je peux choper le bus de quinze heures…

Après tout, la date on s'en fiche. C'est l'intention qui compte ! Comme ont dit.  
Je lui donnerais et je lui dirais que je ne savais pas quand c'était et pis voilà ! La vérité toute nue.

Arrivé chez moi, je prends mon portefeuille, et un sac à dos, comme si on allait partir en moto. Je m'habille chaudement. L'hiver ici est frais quand même. Je pars en ville à la recherche d'un cadeau. Si je ne trouve rien, je n'aurais qu'à prendre des chocolats. En échange de tous ceux qu'il m'a achetés. Ça serait la moindre des choses.

D'ailleurs je parie qu'il est du genre à préférer les chocolats noirs lui. À moins qu'il n'aime juste pas ça… Ce qui ne me surprendrait pas non plus.

Je me balade dans les magasins. Je suis arrivé un peu tard. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment faire les boutiques. Et si je veux repartir ce soir j'ai plutôt intérêt à rejoindre l'arrêt de bus au plus tôt. Je cours doucement, un magasin m'interpelle, mais je dois y aller.  
En disant ces mots, je passe devant la vitrine, en liquidation totale après Noël. Et dedans je vois le cadeau parfait.  
Mais quand je dis parfait, c'est vraiment celui-ci qu'il me faut. Pas un autre, pas une copie. Mais celui-là.

Je pense qu'il l'adorera. Mais j'hésite… Avec mon bus, si je rentre pour l'acheter je suis bon pour rentrer à pied et de nuit.

Est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine ? Si je reviens demain, ce sera peut-être déjà parti.  
Est-ce que mes nuits de sexe valent vraiment tout ça ?  
Est-ce que Shura le mérite?

Oui il le mérite. Des années qu'il m'offre quelques choses sans un tiré gloire ou mérite. Qu'il ne voit même pas mon visage s'illuminer à chaque fois, lui qui aime tant mon sourire !

J'entre dans la boutique, pressé, dès fois que mon bus ait du retard, et décide d'acheter le fameux cadeau. Il s'agit d'un petit cendrier, en forme de casque de moto. La visière se ferme pour ne pas laisser se répandre la fumée. Je trouve ça mignon. Et Shura qui n'ose pas fumée autre part que dans sa cuisine ou à la fenêtre pourra le faire peut importe l'endroit.

Pendant que le vendeur me l'emballe, je frémis. Me demandant si le casque est une sorte de réplique d'un vrai casque existant ou pas. Peut-être même que Shura le reconnaîtra tout de suite. Ça serait amusant. Il va surement le regarder avec cette tête qu'il fait quand il parle de chose qu'il aime. Je suis pressé de voir ça… Vraiment très pressé de voir une expression joyeuse sur son visage si fin.

Je cours jusqu'à mon arrêt. J'ai du retard… Mais pas mon bus… Fait chier, je l'ai loupé !

Je n'ai plus vraiment d'autre choix que de rentrer à pied...  
Je décide de marcher en direction du sanctuaire, le long de la route.

J'ai froid.

Je me pèle les couilles même ! Pour être un peu vulgaire.

Je me décide à faire du stop, mais le froid de janvier me glace le pouce.

C'est dire !

Au bout d'une très longue demi-heure sur une route presque déserte quelqu'un s'arrête enfin.

Je me penche à la fenêtre, frigorifier.  
Si Aiolos apprend que je suis monté dans la voiture d'un inconnu, ça va barder pour moi.  
Mais bon, je suis chevalier d'or, il ne faut pas déconner non plus. Si j'ai des ennuis, je peux me défendre sans problème.

\- B… Bonsoir. Vous pouvez m'emmener s'il vous plaît?  
\- Biensure jeune homme, vous allez où comme ça?  
\- Tout en haut dans la montagne. Au sanctuaire.  
\- Hm... Je ne vais pas aussi loin. Vous voulez que je vous en rapproche? Je tourne deux sorties avant.  
\- Oui… S… s'il vous plaît.  
\- Montez vite vous réchauffer.

Il m'ouvre la portière en se penchant un peu.  
Je monte dans la voiture. C'est un homme de trente… ou peut-être quarante ans qui est au volant. Un peu de barbe. Un peu de bedaines, un peu dégarnies aussi. Blond avec des yeux bleu assez clair.  
Il met le chauffage à fond et dirige les aérations sur moi.

Je m'attache et mets mes mains contre l'arrivée de chaleur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de marcher comme ça en plein hiver?  
\- J'ai raté mon bus…

Je lui réponds simplement, et après un petit instant, il me sourit et me répond.

\- Ahah. Je comprends.

J'entame la discussion, m'ennuyant un peu et voulant penser à autre chose que le froid mordant de dehors.  
Je sympathise un peu avec cet homme. Il semble assez ouvert d'esprit, ne me regarde pas et conduis correctement comparer à Camus.  
Je lui explique que j'étais venu prendre un cadeau pour un ami pour son anniversaire, et que c'était le cadeau ou mon bus. Mauvais timing.  
Il me répond quelque chose qui a résonné dans ma tête.

\- Votre ami a de la chance de vous avoir. Peu de mes amis auraient fait cet effort pour moi.

Je rougis un peu. C'est plutôt moi qui ai de la chance de l'avoir, je trouve.  
On rigole bien sur le trajet. Il m'explique que ce soir il rentre tôt alors qu'il devait rester toute la soirée normalement. Je lui pose quelque question supplémentaire. Normalement il devait être un peu plus nombreux au bar, mais une personne qui était "indispensable" n'a pas pu venir, grosse grippe, du coup ils ont annulés.  
Apparemment ces gens se réunissent pour faire quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à lui faire cracher quoi. Je finis par lui poser la question de but en blanc, et cela semble le faire rire.  
Il finit simplement par me donner la carte d'un bar, qui semble axé sur la mythologie scandinave, si j'en juge par la tête de la carte de visite et le nom étrange du lieu.

\- Toutes les semaines, à dix-huit heures trente. Viens, si tu veux savoir.

Je regarde un peu étonner.

\- Je risque rien?  
\- Ahaha! Non! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça! Tu ne crains rien. Viens si tu es curieux et que tu t'ennuies. Tu ferais un bon Paladin, je pense !

Je le regarde à la fois dans l'incompréhension et très curieux, mais on arrive déjà. J'allais lui demander ce qu'était un "paladin", mais il parle avant que j'aie le temps d'enchérir avec ma phrase.

\- Tiens, je t'ai rapproché le plus possible. Rentre bien et couvre-toi ! Ou tu vas choper la mort !  
\- Je vous remercie énormément, et mes pieds aussi vous remercient ainsi que mon système immunitaire !

Il me fait coucou par la fenêtre et continue sa route. Je range la carte dans le petit sac avec mon cendrier/casque de moto dedans en souriant. Je devrais faire du stop plus souvent. C'était un chic type.  
Je m'arme de courage et rejoins mon temple après vingt petites minutes de marches. Je dis vingt petites, car j'ai presque couru pour garder chaud et rentrer vite.  
Une fois arrivé, je me fais couler un bain chaud directement. J'aurais préféré en prendre un en la charmante compagnie de Shura, mais ce n'est pas le bon jour du mois diras-t-on.

Je m'allonge dedans et m'endors bêtement.

Je me réveille plus tard. Bien plus tard. Mon bain est tout juste tiède et je me réveil en éternuant. J'avais repensé à la fois où Shura et moi avions pris un bain, et où il s'était installé contre moi. On avait les jambes pliées, c'était assez inconfortable, mais je m'en fichais. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui me mettrais entre ses bras, tout contre lui.

Je sors de l'eau et éternue encore. Fais chier !  
Je me fais un peu à manger et pars m'allonger. J'ai mal à la tête putain…

* * *

J'ai fini par passer une semaine au lit. Je n'étais déjà pas trac avant, mon excursion dans le froid n'a rien arrangé. J'ai carrément choppé la grippe, je crois. Si ça se trouve, l'auto-stoppeur était porteur sain. J'en sais rien. Je ne réfléchirais pas plus, je suis malade.  
Et comme tous les mecs j'attends que ça passe sans prendre de médocs en pensant à mon testament si jamais je meurs dès suite de mon gros rhume…

Je reçois un SMS. Je l'entends depuis mon lit. Je fais l'effort de me lever pour aller chercher mon téléphone, toujours enroulé dans ma couette. Je l'allume et regarde l'écran.

" _5 NOUVEAUX MESSAGES"_

C'est plus d'l'amour là… C'est de la rage !

3 Janvier 9h26  
DE : ROROS 3

 _"Aiolia, j'aimerais qu'on discute tous  
les deux! C'est urgent ! J'ai  
vraiment besoin de te parler."_

4 Janvier 18h02  
DE : SHURA.

 _" Salut le lion. Je voulais savoir si ça  
t'intéressait, on fait un petit truc le  
12 avec Deathmask, Aphrodite,  
Aldébaran surement Milo et  
probablement ton frère. On fait ça chez  
DM. Aphrodite va être chiant.  
Aldébaran partira comme à  
chaque fois à peine ça aura  
commencé, Deathmask boira  
comme un trou et  
s'engueuleras avec Aphrodite. Milo  
viendra dès qu'il aura senti  
l'odeur de l'alcool et moi j'irais  
surement bouder devant la télé.  
Enf'in… Une soirée classique au  
sanctuaire. Si ça te tente..."_

5 Janvier 19h44  
DE : ROROS 3

 _" Aiolia... Je suis désolé d'être aussi  
insistant! Mais il faut qu'on parle.  
Passe me voir."_

6 Janvier 14h16  
DE : ROROS 3

 _" Je ne suis pas content ! Tu n'es pas  
venu me voir alors que je t'ai  
demander, ça va faire trois jours ! "_

8 Janvier 11h31  
DE : ROROS 3

 _" Excuse-moi Aiolia. Je me suis  
emporté. On parlera quand  
tu pourras. Ne t'en fais pas. Mais me  
boude pas sinon on s'en sortira jamais!" _

Si j'avais un doute sur le fait que mon frère veuille me voir… plus maintenant.  
Je réponds à mon frère tout en réfléchissant à la proposition de Shura.

 _" Dsl Roros ! Je suis alité depuis  
une semaine, j'ai choppé un truc  
pas joli joli. Je viens seulement  
de voir tes msg. Je peux pas venir_

 _te voir pour le moment. Pas en  
état ! 3 3 3" _

Je m'occupe ensuite de répondre à Shura.

 _" Je suis vraiment navré Shura, mais  
je ne sais pas si je serais  
suffisamment en forme pour venir.  
J'ai une jolie grippe et j'n'ai pas envie  
de vous la donné. Dommage, j'aurais  
bien aimé voir Deathmask et Aphrodite  
se disputer, ça faisait longtemps."_

Je suis plus que déçu… Si ça se trouve… C'était justement la petite fête pour son anniversaire. Fait chier, sale maladie de merde!

Je peste tout seul puis je reçois un autre SMS.

9 Janvier 18h24  
DE : ROROS 3

" _Mince je ne savais pas. Tu as  
de quoi te soigner j'espère!? On  
discutera plus tard repose toi  
d'abord ! La santé avant tout. "_

Je lui envoie un petit merci par SMS. Et en reçoit un autre dans la foulée. Ça n'arrête pas!

9 Janvier 18h26  
DE : SHURA.

 _"Ah merde, c'est dommage. Tu  
as tout ce qu'il te faut? Je suis en  
ville, s'il te manque quoi que ce  
soit dis moi, c'est maintenant où  
jamais._

 _Tu penses être en forme pour le_  
 _seize du coup ? J'ai pas envie_  
 _qu'on annule ça encore. Où on_  
 _risque de finir dans une autre_  
 _cuisine dans pas longtemps. "_

Je souris doucement en lisant ça et m'empresse de répondre en allant me recoucher au chaud.

 _" Médicalement non, j'ai juste  
besoin d'un câlin et d'un  
radiateur en plus ! Quoique, une  
petite infusion serait pas mal,  
mais j'ai tellement pas l'appétit  
que rien que de la préparer je  
pourrais me donner la nausée._

 _J'espère que je serais_  
 _complètement rétabli et pas_  
 _contagieux pour le seize. J'ai pas_

 _envie de faire ça en deux minutes  
dans une cuisine la prochaine fois. "_

Je souris un peu et patiente en me retenant de m'endormir que la prochaine réponse arrive.

9 Janvier 18h31  
DE : SHURA. _  
_  
" _Toi et tes câlins jte jure ! Qu'il pleuve,  
qu'il vente ou qu'il neige tu en  
demanderas encore ! Pour le _

_radiateur je pense pas pouvoir, mais si  
vraiment tu veux un calin je peux faire  
un petit détour pour t'en faire un en  
remontant tout à l'heure. "_

Je réponds à contrecœur qu'il ne valait mieux pas, car j'étais contagieux. Mais je rougis qu'il l'ait proposé quand même.

9 Janvier 18h35  
DE : SHURA.

" _Je suis malade tous les 29 février.  
Si vraiment y'a que ça, c'est pas  
grave. Je passe à côté, ça serait  
bête de louper l'occasion si vraiment  
c'est ce que tu veux. Après c'est toi  
qui décides. "_

Je m'endors en écrivant la réponse à son dernier SMS. Je ne l'ai pas envoyé, c'est ce que je constaterais à mon réveil.

* * *

Quelque chose de froid passe sur mon front.  
C'est agréable, mais ça me fiche un sacré frisson. J'ouvre un peu les yeux, je n'y vois pas grand-chose, il fait noir.  
Très noir  
Une masse un peu plus foncée que le reste pose quelque chose au sol et vient se pencher sur moi. La forme m'attrape d'un bloc moi et mes deux couettes.  
Je ne peux même pas sortir les bras, de toute façon je n'en aie pas vraiment la force non plus.

Cela dure un court instant… Ou alors je me suis rendormi en cour de route, je ne sais pas.  
Peut-être cela a duré des heures, j'aimerais bien. C'était… rassurant.  
Je la sens partir et reposer sa main sur mon front avant de chuchoter

\- Eh beh... Toi quand t'es malade tu fais pas semblant.

On pose un baiser sur mon front et la grosse tache foncée reprend son sac et s'en va.

\- Dors bien.

J'ai envie de lui dire de ne pas partir, mais je n'arrive pas à décocher un mot. Ma gorge me fait un mal de chien. À croire que je viens de rêver… Je ne sais pas. Ça semblait tellement surréaliste. Je ne pouvais ni bouger, ni parler, ni même voir correctement.

* * *

Au réveil, je vais un peu mieux, mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Je me demande en allant m'asseoir devant mon frigo avec ma couette si je n'ai pas rêvé tout ça. J'ai eu l'impression que c'était un peu comme quand ma mère me bordait le soir, comme quand mon frère me disait bonne nuit, mais avec une voix que j'ai identifiée comme celle de Shura par dessus.  
Surement, car je meurs d'envie de le voir et que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui ces derniers temps et qu'il a proposé de passer me voir.  
Et malgré que ce soit si sombre, c'était très apaisant. Il faudrait que j'y écrive dans mon carnet ou j'écris mes rêves. Même si celui-là… Je ne le ferais pas lire à Aiolos.

La petite soirée chez Deathmask c'est… Demain? Je ne pense pas que je serais assez en forme pour y aller. C'est vraiment dommage. J'ai envie de me frapper d'avoir été si bête et d'avoir choisi de prendre le cadeau. Au moins si je ne l'avais pas pris j'aurais pu être là le jour de ce que j'imagine être sa fête d'anniversaire.  
Mais d'un certain côté, s'il est bien venu me voir… pas cette nuit, mais celle d'avant, je suis vraiment content d'avoir le cadeau avec moi. Et j'aurais eu raison de penser que c'est moi le chanceux dans l'histoire, d'avoir l'autre…

Je passe la soirée sur mon canapé devant la télé. Je veille toute la nuit et finit par m'endormir au petit matin. Je manque la fête où j'ai été invité, mais je continue d'écrire à Shura qui semble s'ennuyer pas mal lui aussi.  
Je migre du canapé jusqu'à ma chambre et en profite pour regarder le temple du cancer juste en bas.  
D'un certain côté, s'il y a Aiolos là bas. J'ai surement bien fait de ne pas y aller. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut, mais ça n'a pas l'air très drôle…  
Puis je suis bien mieux au chaud à parler avec Shura. Si mon frère était là bas, je n'aurais probablement pas pu lui parler de la soirée.

* * *

 **Voilà, ce chapitre m'a permit de mettre en place pas mal de chose pour la suite des évênements, je me demande si il était vraiment captivant, mais il était nécéssaire !**  
 **J'espère que vous passé un bon moment à me lire, si c'est le cas je me ferais un plaisir de vous lire également dans les reviews ^^ Promis je n'ais jamais manger personne ^^  
On se dit au premier novembre pour la suite ^^**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Me revoilà avec le chapitre 7 j'ai failli corriger le chapitre 8 dans la foulé, mais il était long... Donc il sera pour la prochaine fois !**

 **Aujourd'hui, Aiolia sort de sa convalescence et reçoit la visite de Shura. Petite soirée habituelle entre eux, pour montrer le train qu'ils ont d'habitude avec un poil de piment. La prochaine fois, il se passera quelque chose d'important ! ( et c'est au passage mon chapitre préféré qui sera à venir Donc on se dit au 16 novembre ! Portez-vous bien et bonne lecture !**

* * *

On est le seize et je suis enfin rétabli ! Yeah ! Même si j'ai menti à mon frère et que je lui aie dit que ce n'était pas encore passer pour ne pas avoir à lui parler. Ma période de convalescence a assez duré. Et j'ai carrément dit à Shura de passer chez moi en fin d'après-midi. Je n'ai pas très envie de sortir après tout ça et je préfère rester chez moi.  
J'ai essayé de ranger un peu mon temple. Même si comparé à chez Shura, ça reste un rangement très avangardiste.  
À peine eut-il le temps d'entrer que je lui propose un café. Il me rejoint dans la cuisine immédiatement et l'on finit par partir dans la chambre avant même que le café n'ait eu le temps de couler.  
On commence très fort et d'entrée de jeux. Cette fois-ci, c'était plutôt passionné comparer à la dernière fois, bien qu'on n'ait pas vraiment pris notre temps avant de commencer.  
Il se rattrape de la dernière fois, beaucoup plus long que d'habitude même. Il est tout juste dix-huit heures et l'on a déjà couché ensemble. On n'a pas perdu de temps, c'est sûr.

J'ai le petit espoir que Shura soit plus ouvert à la discussion. Généralement après l'amour il parle plus. Je ne sais pas si c'est une question de fatigue, ce qui explique que le phénomène se produise en fin de soirée et après un effort physique.  
Ou si c'est juste qu'après ce genre de rapprochement il se sent plus en confiance. Aucune idée.  
Je remets un boxer et lui tapote le ventre pour qu'il se rhabille aussi un peu pour retourner à la cuisine boire ce fameux café qui a coulé en notre absence. Et certainement refroidi aussi.

J'ai un cadeau à lui donné. Et je ne sais pas trop comment faire. Lui le posait simplement en évidence chez moi, mais les circonstances sont complètement différentes.

Je mets un pull un peu long et donne mon peignoir à Shura. Qu'il refuse catégoriquement.

\- Mets le peignoir toi, t'étais malade.  
\- Oui, mais tu n'as rien pour te couvrir.  
\- Toi non plus du coup. T'n'en fais pas, je vais me rhabiller.  
\- Tu ne vas pas te rhabiller, dans vingt minutes on y retourne !

Il me sourit quand je parle d'y "retourner"

\- Alors, passe-moi ton grand pull s'il te plait.

Je lui donne et il l'enfile… Merde... Là, l'adjectif mignon lui va très bien ! En fait... mignon, ce n'est pas si mal.  
Je regarde Shura avec ce pull trop grand, encore plus que pour moi. Il est plus grand, mais j'ai un poil plus de carrure. Du coup, je le trouve terriblement craquant avec les coutures des épaules qui tombent.

\- On fait quoi ?

Il me tire de ma réflexion soudainement.

\- Aiolia?  
\- Ah euh oui?  
\- Tu veux faire quoi ? Tu as prévu quelque chose?  
\- Euh… Cuisine. Tu le veux toujours ton café?  
\- Oui !

Je ferme mon peignoir et on part à la cuisine. Pas la peine d'essayer de discuter avec Shura sur ce sujet, il gagnera.  
Apparemment les règles de politesse il y tient. Et je n'ai plus vraiment envie de négocier en le voyant habiller comme cela.  
On arrive et je relance du café. Histoire qu'ils soient chaud et pas simplement réchauffés. Je vois Shura qui se frotte le visage. Il a l'air exténué. Pourtant c'est moi qui étais malade récemment.

Je pose son café devant lui et m'assois en face.

\- Merci.  
\- Bah, dis donc, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller?  
\- Un petit coup de fatigue.  
\- Je vois ça. Tu veux qu'on reste plus tranquille ce soir?  
\- Ah non! Une fois par mois, je n'ai pas envie de rater mon occasion.  
\- Alors, ne bouge pas, j'ai un truc pour toi.

Je me lève et vais chercher mon petit sac avec le cadeau dedans et lui pose sur la table.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
\- Un cadeau. Je ne connais pas la date de ton anniversaire, mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas une raison pour ne rien acheter.  
\- Sérieusement?  
\- En fait, je me doute que c'était le jour ou tu m'as invité à venir. Mais je n'étais pas au courant avant.  
\- Ah bon. D'accord, m.. Merci.

Il se retourne et ouvre son sac posé sur la chaise pour farfouiller dedans. Il sort son étui à lunettes pour les mettre sur son nez.

Il est terriblement craquant… Je savais qu'il avait des lunettes… Mais je crois que c'est la première fois où je le vois avec.

Ok. Là je fonds littéralement. Avec les manches un peu grandes… Et ses grosses lunettes… Il est vraiment "mignon". Si j'avais su que je faisais cette sorte d'effet, je ne m'en serais pas plein la dernière fois. S'il me trouve aussi craquant que je le trouve mignon à cet instant. Alors être du type "mignon" ne me dérange plus du tout.

\- Je me demande bien ce que tu as pu acheter pour moi…  
\- Je me suis posé la question longtemps.  
\- Même les amis qui connaissent la date de mon anniversaire ne m'achètent rien, alors tu sais...

Je le vois sortir la boîte en carton du sac avec curiosité. Il enlève le papier calmement. Tout l'opposé de moi quand je reçois un cadeau… Moi qui déchire le papier, arrachant sans vergogne les bouts de scotch.  
Je vois son visage s'illuminer et devenir plus détendu quand il voit le petit dessin sur la boîte d'emballage. Il l'ouvre un peu plus rapidement pour sortir le cendrier… peu commun.

\- Mais il est génial ! C'est vraiment pour moi?  
\- Oui! Tu ne m'as jamais vu fumer à ce que je sache !

Il se lève et viens vers moi pour m'embrasser.

\- Merci beaucoup, très bon choix.  
\- D.. De rien.

Je rougis un peu. Même dans cette tenue il arrive encore à m'intimider.

\- Je suis désolé pour la fête, j'aurais vraiment aimé venir.  
\- Tu n'as rien loupé, tu sais.  
\- Oui, mais j'aurais pu te donner ton cadeau le jour J.  
\- Ce n'est pas bien grave.

Je fais une petite moue.

\- Oui, mais ça m'embête quand même.

Il se rassoit et me lance en se reculant sur sa chaise.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? Comment te faire pardonner de cet innommable affront?! De m'acheter un second cadeau?!

Il dit ça en plaisantant. Mais je crois qu'on a arrêté tous les deux de rire. Moi, car je me suis rendu compte que l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise. Et lui, car j'ai du faire une drôle de tête.

\- Et si je devais me faire pardonner. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse?  
\- C'est une vraie question?  
\- Qui mérite une vraie réponse, enfin j'espère.

Shura réfléchit un instant puis se réavance en souriant.

\- Ça dépend. Tu es prêt à payer en nature?

Je la vois venir avec ses gros sabots, la chèvre. Je lui réponds avec suffisance.

\- Évidemment !  
\- Alors j'ai une petite idée.

Je lui souris. Me doutant pertinemment que son idée se jouera d'ici quelques minutes dans ma chambre, probablement.  
Il sirote son café rapidement et me demande.

\- Je pense que je vais le laisser ici ton cadeau.  
\- Ah bon? Pourquoi ?!  
\- Parce que tu n'as pas de cendrier chez toi.  
\- Ah non en effet.  
\- Tu m'avais dit que je pouvais fumer dans la pièce, ça ne te dérange toujours pas?  
\- Non non, tu peux y aller.

Je le vois sortir illico son tabac et tous les petits instruments qui vont avec. J'en prends un étrange sur la table au hasard, celui que je ne comprends pas devant Shura qui essaie de me le reprendre des mains.

\- Hey. J'en ai besoin.  
\- C'est quoi ?  
\- Une tubeuse.  
\- Une quoi ? Comment ça marche?  
\- Tu veux vraiment que je te montre? Ton frère va dire que je t'incite à fumer.  
\- Mon frère, ce n'est pas mon père, s'il a un problème il a qu'a venir m'en parler. Pis, je fais comme je veux.

Il a qu'à venir m'en parler, je ne le dis pas à Shura, mais, ça va faire un moment que mon frère veut me parler et que je fais tout pour qu'il n'y arrive pas.

\- D'un certain côté, je vais prendre la défense de ton frangin. Fumer: c'est pas bien.  
\- Dis le fumeur.  
\- Oui, et je reconnais avoir fait une connerie. Mais ça ne change rien.  
\- Tu pourrais arrêter aussi.  
\- Pas envie, je n'ai pas suffisamment de choses dans ma vie pour me retirer un de mes petits plaisirs quotidiens. En plus je vous tape déjà sur les nerfs, ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant si j'arrête.  
\- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Tu ne m'as jamais énervé. Enfin, pas depuis qu'on se "connaît"

Pendant la discussion il en profite pour faire sa cigarette, mais je ne parviens pas à me concentrer sur les deux à la fois.

\- Tant mieux, d'ailleurs moi j'aimais bien quand on ne parlait pas de mes erreurs et que tu ne risquais pas de me dire ce que je devais faire, comme tous les autres. On peut en rester là?  
\- Le sujet t'agace déjà Shura? En fait c'est toi qui t'énerves avec les autres, et pas l'inverse.  
\- Ah ben ptètre bien.  
\- Franchement tu fais comme tu veux. Je ne suis pas ton père, je ne suis pas ton grand frère, le seul truc que je pourrais te reprocher ça serait la fumée et je t'ai déjà dit que je m'en fichais.

Il sourit la cigarette aux lèvres et l'allume. Il la retire ensuite.

\- Bon alors la tubeuse… Je te préviens tout de suite, si la finalité c'est de me demander de tester je te dirais non, je suis sure que ton frère nous surveille quelque part et que c'est un piège.

Il dit ça en plaisantant, mais j'insiste sur le fait que je n'ai pas d'idée derrière la tête.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste curieux de savoir comment ça marche.  
\- Alors t'as besoin du tabac, ici. Et des tubes là. T'en prends un qui n'est pas plié, ça arrive qu'ils s'abîment. Là, tu mets ton tabac, tu tasses bien. On met le tube au bout, tu replis, tu pinces le bout pour que le tube vienne, et clac ! Le tabac est dedans, bien tassé, tu tapotes côté filtre et c'est bon.

Il me la montre pour que je voie.

\- Dis Shura, je peux essayer d'en faire une ?  
\- Amuse-toi.

Il me pousse tout devant les yeux. J'essaie de faire comme lui, je n'ai pas tout retenu comme je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le regarder.

\- Là c'est assez tassé?  
\- Oui, faut juste mettre un peu plus de tabac sinon je vais avoir une demi-cigarette.  
\- D'accord.

J'en rajoute un peu et dispose un tube au bout. Je referme pas très sûre de moi et pince l'extrémité avant de regarder Shura, je ne sais pas comment il a fait ensuite. Il me fait signe avec ses mains d'aller en arrière puis en avant.  
Je le fais et n'ose pas lâcher la tubeuse.

\- Je retire la cigarette?  
\- Non libère d'abord le bitoniau au bout sinon tu va la déchirer.

Je fais comme il dit et la lui donne.

\- Alors, l'expertise?

Il fait semblant de la regarder attentivement sous toutes les coutures avant de me dire en souriant.

\- Pas mal pour une première.  
\- Tu pourras la fumer?  
\- Bien sûr. Maintenant j'en ai deux d'avance en plus.

Je le regarde, un peu content de moi.

\- Alors monsieur le chevalier d'or du capricorne. C'est quoi cette petite idée que tu as derrière la tête? Pour ton second cadeau.  
\- Tu veux le savoir?  
\- Si possible.

Il tapote sur sa cigarette avant de l'écraser dans le cendrier tout neuf.

\- Tu m'autorises à fouiller dans ton armoire?  
\- Euh oui… Si tu n'es pas bordelophobe.  
\- J'ai fait du camping avec Aphrodite, il en faudra plus pour me faire fuir.  
\- Qui suis-je pour briguer les exploits d'Aphrodite...

Il se lève et part dans ma chambre, je le suis et résiste à l'envie de lui taper les fesses dissimuler sous mon pull toujours trop grand pour lui…  
Il me montre mon grand placard mural.

\- Celui là?  
\- Oui oui.  
\- Assieds toi, apparemment d'après tes dires, je vais avoir du mal à trouver.

Je m'assois et ne comprend pas bien ce qu'il veut faire.  
Je le vois farfouiller un peu partout et finit par sortir une de mes cravates et la poser sur son épaule. Il continue de chercher.  
Il regarde bizarrement une de mes ceintures en cuir.

Wowowow… Non ! Là non !  
Heureusement il semble la reposer. Ouuuuhhh….  
Il cherche encore et ne semble pas satisfait et se retourne réfléchir en me regardant…

Trop craquant avec ses lunettes…

\- Aiolia.  
\- O..Oui?  
\- Ton peignoir, enlève-le s'il te plait.

Je le regarde et le retire sous son regard inquisiteur. Il le prend et retire la ceinture.

Ah, je crois que j'ai compris. Honnêtement, ça peut être amusant, comme pas du tout. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre avec lui. Dès fois qu'il ait un vice caché…

Je le vois s'approcher du lit avec les deux et il me demande mes mains pour les accrocher aux barreaux de mon lit.

\- Doucement avec ma cravate, elle est en soie, j'y tiens.  
\- La cravate c'est pour tes yeux. Je n'ai pas trouvé de quoi t'attacher complètement.

Je rougis un peu, c'est gentil d'avoir pensé à mon confort, je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'il a renoncé à ma ceinture. Il m'attache les deux bras ensemble sur le haut du lit.

\- Ça va les poignets? Pas trop serrés ?  
\- Nan ça va. Euh… Shura, deux petites requêtes c'est possible?  
\- Biensure, je t'écoute.

Il s'assoit à coter de moi et me regarde.

\- Pas méchant. Si tu me fais trop mal, je me détache quitte à casser mon lit.  
\- Hey ! Me prends pas pour ce que je suis pas. Un jeu, ça doit être amusant. Sinon ce n'est pas un jeu. Si tu en as marre je te détache, c'est promis.  
\- D'accord.

Il passe sa main sur ma joue. Il a su m'enlever tous mes doutes. Et pas grâce à ses mots, mais bien grâce à sa tendre caresse.

\- Et la seconde réclamation?

Je rougis un peu et regarde sur le coter.

\- Tu… Tu pourrais garder tes lunettes ?  
\- Pardon? … T'es au courant que je vais te bander les yeux?  
\- Oui, mais si je sais que tu les as ça me suffit.

Il se penche sur moi et me passe la cravate sur mes yeux doucement. Il l'attache et m'embrasse.

\- Entendu, je les garde.

Je sens le matelas ne plus s'affaisser sous le poids de Shura puis j'entends la lumière de ma chambre s'éteindre et la porte se fermer.  
Ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague j'espère?!  
J'entends ensuite le bruit de ma lampe de chevet s'allumer au minimum de la luminosité. Il n'a tapé qu'une fois dessus.

Je sens le matelas s'enfoncer de part et d'autre de mon corps. Je n'y vois rien, mais j'essaie quand même de deviner. Je sens des caresses progresser le long de mes bras et remonter jusqu'à mes mains avant de sentir un baiser se poser sur mes lèvres. Il s'amuse un peu avec ma bouche jusqu'à ce que je sente quelque chose me chatouiller sous un de mes bras. Je sens son baiser devenir très souriant contre mes lèvres.  
Content que ça le fasse rire, je grogne par réflexe en bougeant frénétiquement pour me dégager. Il arrête très vite et je respire pour me calmer. J'entends des bruits de vêtements qui se froissent puis Shura se couche sur moi,je sens sa peau nue contre la mienne. Elle est chaude, c'est agréable. Il vient m'embrasser dans le cou, je sens le montant de ses lunettes se cogner contre mon bras ou ma mâchoire. Je suis content qu'il ait fait comme je voulais et pas les retirés en cachette.

Il descend des baisers le long de mon corps je frémis un peu. Déjà en temps normal ça le fait, mais je ne vois rien et le torse offert dans cette position est quelque chose d'assez gênant. Je sens une main effleurer un de mes flancs, je sursaute, ça chatouille... Sa bouche s'en va pour souffler sur mon corps. Le peu de salive qui reste refroidit et me tire un frisson pas possible alors que son autre main qui se baladait sur moi vient embêter mon pauvre téton durci par le froid.  
Je me mords la lèvre pour retenir un bruit bizarre de sortir de ma bouche. C'est alors que je sens sa bouche sur mon autre téton. Se décalage avec la chaleur de son corps me laisse échapper une sorte de gémissement sursauté.

Shura me mordille un peu, sans me faire mal non plus, mais ça me tire encore quelques gémissements. Il continue de me torturer de la sorte avec douceur.

\- Ça va, Aiolia?  
\- Hein… O...Ouais…  
\- J'aime bien t'entendre réagir quand je te fais des choses. Ne te retiens pas s'il te plait.

Je rougis. Il a remarqué que je me retenais. Merde… J'ai le droit de m'enterrer quelque part et de ne jamais ressortir après ça? Ça fait combien de temps qu'il l'a remarqué ? Si ça se trouve depuis le début, j'ai envie de me cacher tellement je suis gêné en pensant à ça.  
Mais attaché à mon lit presque nu, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais cacher quoi que ce soit.

Sa bouche s'égare sur mes flancs et me mordille. Mes jambes bougent toutes seules pour résister à la chatouille comme à l'envie qu'il descende encore plus bas.

Shura essaie de calmer mes jambes avec un de ces bras. Mais rien n'y fait, je ne peux pas le contrôler. Je l'entends soupirer puis il arrête, je me calme en respirant longuement. Il doit bien s'amuser à me voir comme ça là haut.  
Je sens un poids sur mes cuisses. Shura vient de s'asseoir sur mon bassin, enfin un poil plus bas.

\- Tu bouges trop: je te bloque comme ça, compris ?  
\- Désolé…  
\- Je me doute que tu ne fais pas exprès, mais j'ai encore envie d'embêter tes nerfs.

Il se penche sur moi et m'embrasse sur la pomme d'Adam. Puis il descend doucement, en se soulevant un peu de mes cuisses pour pouvoir faire ses baisers bien comme il faut pour me rendre dingue. Il descend encore et s'arrête pour lécher mon ventre.  
Je soupire quelques petits "oh", j'ai tellement envie qu'il descende. J'ai très envie qu'il descende. Cette phrase se répète dans ma tête depuis quelques minutes. Je bouge de gauche à droite pour lui faire comprendre que je veux plus sans avoir besoin de parler. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches, mais continue de faire le tour de mes abdos avec sa langue.

\- Shura, s'il te plaît… Descends.

Il fait reculer ses jambes, mais reste sur mon ventre, s'arrêtant tout juste à la limite de mon sous-vêtement. Il s'amuse même à le soulever avec ses dents, à passer sa langue sous l'élastique. Je l'entends rire tout seul pendant que je me retiens de gémir faisant un autre bruit qu'il semble apprécier.

Il descend encore plus bas sur le lit et me fait relever une jambe. Il la tient fermement avec son bras contre lui et viens me mordiller l'intérieur de la cuisse. Descendant près de l'endroit de mes désirs, effleurant juste le bord de la zone en passant sa langue juste sous mon boxer. J'ai envie de crier tellement j'en ai marre qu'il me fasse languir. Je sais bien que c'est le jeu, mais… J'ai envie…

\- Aller..! S'il te plait!

Il repose ma jambe et la remet entre les siennes après ma supplication puis il remonte un peu pour m'embrasser ou me parler tout près, je suppose.

J'en profite pour remonter d'un coup mes jambes et le faire s'étaler sur moi. Son sexe tendu tombé judicieusement bien comme il faut contre le mien. Il ne s'y attendait pas et a poussé un "AHh!" que j'ai trouvé très mignon.  
Je l'entends grogner contre moi. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû… Et l'excuse du "je ne me contrôle pas" ne pourra pas marcher.

\- Désolé Shura…

Il ne me répond pas alors que je m'attends à des chatouilles ou plus de brutalité. Mais il frotte simplement nos deux bosses l'une contre l'autre. Je fronce les sourcils et soupire légèrement.  
Enfin il me touche ici…

\- C'est toi que ça punit. J'allais t'enlever ton boxer. Déçu?

Je prends une voix plus implorante.

\- Non… Même pas…  
\- Et sans mentir, ça donne ?  
\- Pourquoi tu arrêtes avec ta bouche ?  
\- Ahaha ! J'ai compris, j'y retourne.

Il pose un petit smack sur mes lèvres et repart vers le bas. Je frémis d'avance même si j'imagine qu'il va encore jouer avec moi. En tout cas je suis heureux de ne pas avoir droit à du sexe punitif. Même si c'est pas grand-chose, Shura est assez mauvais perdant sur ce genre de… Terrain.

Il pose ses mains sur mon ventre et je sens sa bouche se refermer sur mon membre cacher par le tissu. Je maudis mon sous-vêtement d'être encore là, la prochaine fois, quitte à me balader cul nu chez moi, j'en mets pas ! Comme ça il pourra me faire sentir sa bouche directement contre ma peau. Je recommence à bouger malgré moi, donc je décide d'encercler Shura avec mes jambes pour essayer d'arrêter de gigoter.  
La salive traverse le tissu, ça devient humide en dessous et mes orteils deviennent fous en sentant ça. Les yeux bandés et je deviens hyper sensible. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Shaka fait ce qu'il fait. Dommage pour lui qu'il n'en tire pas le même profit que moi, car il y a substance à s'amuser, qu'il me croie ou non.

Shura descend sa bouche plus bas sur mes testicules. Je sens son souffle chaud traverser également les mailles de mon boxer.

\- rrrrrh….!

Je retiens mes jambes de faire n'importe quoi, mais quand je sens les dents de mon amant tout autour de mes bourses, elles partent quand même. Je tire sur mes liens au-dessus, il a quand même bien serré le cochon…  
Enfin je me plains, mais j'aime ça.

\- Shura.. Plus…

Il continue ce qu'il avait commencé en y allant moins doucement, je sens son nez contre mon pénis et ses lunettes contre ma cuisse. Il se retire et je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, avant de sentir ses doigts soulever l'élastique de mon boxer et le descendre pour de bon. Une fois les pieds passer j'ai un drôle de rictus aux lèvres, ça y est, ce fichu vêtement ne me gênerait plus.

Je sens tout son corps se presser contre le mien pour qu'il vienne m'embrasser. Me faisant bien sentir son entrejambe contre la mienne avec de légères ondulations.  
Je reprends ma respiration d'un coup et tire sur mes bras. J'ai envie de lui mettre les mains sur les fesses et de lui faire bouger le bassin à un rythme plus que soutenue.

J'attrape ses lèvres au passage. J'ai à la fois envie de l'embrasser et qu'il aille me mettre dans sa bouche, je n'arrive pas à me décider, mais ce que je veux je le veux maintenant. Il m'embrasse avec passion.

\- On dirait bien que j'ai enfin réussi à te rendre fou.

Il passe une main à l'arrière de ma tête pour m'appuyer la tête contre la sienne et m'embrasser à pleine bouche. J'aime sentir sa langue glisser contre la mienne. Toujours ce petit goût de tabac froid, mais je commence à l'apprécier.  
Shura finit par s'en aller et à peine eut-il posé sa tête au-dessus de mon sexe que mon pied part tout seul en sentant son souffle dessus. Je l'entends grogner, mais je viens de repenser à un truc.

\- Shura… Il doit y avoir une écharpe sur mon porte-manteau.  
\- Tu es sûre de toi? Tu n'as pas peur que je te laisse tout seul?  
\- C'était une idée…  
\- Une bonne.

Il se penche sur moi et m'embrasse en me caressant la joue.

\- Je reviens tout de suite, promis.

Je l'entends s'éloigner et je me serais tapé la tête si je le pouvais. Pourquoi ai-je proposé ça ? Je suis bête… J'attends un peu puis j'entends la porte se fermer.

\- Juste par précaution, c'est bien toi, Shura?  
\- Qui veut tu que ce soit?  
\- Va savoir… Aiolos me harcèle pour que j'aille le voir, dès fois qu'il ait pris les devants au mauvais moment.  
\- Non désolé Aiolia, ce n'est que moi.  
\- Du moment que tu reviens pour t'occuper de moi ~

Je l'entends avancer vers le pied du lit.

\- Étends tes jambes s'il te plait.

Je m'exécute et sens un lien venir entourer ma cheville. Il tend ma jambe fermement avant de s'attaquer à la seconde.

\- Ça va? Ça te fait pas mal?  
\- Non non.  
\- Super !

Il accentue son "super" d'un petit geste de l'index ( probablement ) sous mon pied. Je tire au même moment. Ça chatouille affreusement.

\- Oh ?

Il recommence sur l'autre pied. Même réaction chez moi.

\- Alors comme ça, ici, ça chatouille? Je vois…  
\- Nan ! Shura, je sais que tu souris ! Ne fait pas ça!  
\- C'est un refus catégorique ou tu dis non pour protester contre mon idée, car tu sais que je vais être un peu sadique ?  
\- Je dis non, car je n'ai pas envie que tu t'occupes de mes pieds, mais d'autre chose !  
\- Ah oui ? Tu pourrais préciser ?

Je sens de la chaleur sur mon pied… Qu'est-ce que?

\- Aaaah! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?  
\- J'attends que tu me donnes le nom de l'endroit où je dois aller avec ma langue. Sinon à défaut ça sera celui-là.

Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est bien ce que je pense… Je crois qu'il passe sa langue entre mes orteils et c'est pire que des simples chatouilles… Au point que je n'arrive même pas à lui dire où je veux qu'il la mette sa fichue langue alors que la réponse est si évidente. Mon corps panique complètement face à ça. Je me rappelle qu'on me l'avait déjà fait, une fois, mais pas les yeux bandés.

J'essaie de résister, ou de penser à autre chose. Mais rien n'y fait. Shura arrête de lui-même avant que je ne trouve plus ça amusant.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle, tu n'as même pas essayé de prononcer un mot.

Je reprends doucement ma respiration alors qu'il remonte sur le lit.

\- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te crier " oh oui, continu" ?  
\- Non, certainement pas. Mais c'est rigolo de voir les gens essayer de dire quelque chose alors que toutes leurs pensées se chamboulent. Mais tu vois, je suis gentil, j'ai arrêté vite.  
\- Bouih…

Que de gentillesse dans son sadisme, franchement…

\- Alors je t'écoute Aiolia, qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
\- Tu sais bien.

Je lui réponds avec un sourire et je suis sure que lui aussi a souri avant d'aller s'occuper de mon bas ventre. Il passe sa langue sur tout le long avant de l'avaler directement.  
Je pousse un long gémissement et tire sur tout mes liens soulevant un peu le bassin au passage.  
Il prend son temps, y va avec douceur et profondeur pendant qu'il me caresse un peu partout en même temps.  
Je gémis au lieu de simplement soupirer tellement j'ai attendu ça. La sensation est si forte…  
Mon amant y met tout ce qu'il peut, il accélère, va au plus profond, enroule sa langue autour, une forte succion et il ne se gène pas pour laisser quelques bruits de l'action s'échapper.

Il passe ses mains dans mon dos comme je me cambre de plus en plus. Il ralentit… lèche un peu mes bourses et reviens s'occuper de mon membre.

\- Aiolia, dis-moi quand tu voudras jouir. D'accord?

Je ne réponds pas et réfléchis à ce que je veux vraiment. Ce dont j'ai réellement envie…

\- Shura?  
\- Maintenant?  
\- Non. Mais… J'aimerais te prendre. Là, tout de suite.

Je l'entends rire tout doucement. Puis je le sens s'allonger sur moi. Il fait glisser son boxer entre nous puis ses mains viennent jusqu'aux miennes pour me détacher.

\- Non.  
\- Quoi, comment ça "non"? Tu ne veux pas que je te détache?  
\- Laisse comme ça, c'est bien.  
\- Mais tu vas faire comment pour me prendre si je ne te détache pas?  
\- Tu peux bien le faire tout seul, non? Je veux bien que tu m'enlèves le bandeau par contre.  
\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, d'accord.

Je sens ses mains descendre derrière ma tête, je la soulève pour qu'il ait accès au noeud de ma cravate. Il l'a retiré doucement et la pose sur la table de nuit délicatement. C'est vrai, je lui ai dit d'en prendre soin.

Je mets quelques secondes à m'habituer à la lumière avant de le voir enfin, toujours avec ses lunettes, me toisant de haut, comme toujours. Je souris comme un enfant alors que Shura cherche le lubrifiant dans le lit, on l'a encore laissé trainé après s'en être servi tout à l'heure.

\- Tu les as gardés.  
\- Hein?  
\- Tes lunettes.  
\- Oui. Tu as l'air de les aimer.  
\- Beaucoup.

Il me sourit et se tourne pour se préparer un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me feras pas faire, franchement…  
\- Ça te dérange ?  
\- Non, ne t'en fais pas Aiolia. Je râle pour râler.

Il se penche pour venir m'embrasser le temps que ce soit bon pour lui. Il s'amuse avec mes oreilles. J'aime bien, mais il n'a pas encore trouvé où j'adore. Je me demande combien de temps il va mettre encore.

Il se recule au bout d'un moment.

\- Tu es prêt?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu es sûre? Tu as l'habitude de bâcler quand c'est pour toi.  
\- De toute manière tu ne pourras pas vérifier. Tu es attaché.

Je le dédaigne avec humour en agitant la tête ce qui semble l'amuser.

\- Dis, je peux t'embêter encore un peu?  
\- Dit toujours.  
\- Tu peux remettre mon pull ?  
\- Et tu veux que je me mette en ruban rose dans les cheveux aussi peut-être?!

Je le vois qui s'énerve soudainement. Je crois que c'était la demande de trop.

\- S'il faut que ce soit moi qui mette le ruban en échange du pull, c'est quand tu veux.

Je l'entends soupirer et le vois se lever pour aller chercher le pull au sol. Je ne parviens pas à retenir mon sourire alors que Shura semble clairement agacé. Je me mords ensuite la lèvre quand il revient se positionner sur moi. J'avais un pull aussi grand et plus mignon, mais on ne va pas pousser non plus.

\- Merci Shura.

Il ne répond pas et commence à s'enfoncer sur moi. Je grogne et rejette ma tête en arrière. Je rouvre les yeux pour le voir et me mords la lèvre si fort que je sens un peu de sang coulé dans ma bouche.  
Bordel… J'ai envie de le toucher.

Il pose ses mains sur mon ventre et me fait rentré en entier à l'intérieur de lui… Je ne lui dirais pas, mais j'ai produit un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui mettre un coup de reins brutal pendant la descente.  
Il attend un peu avant de bouger. C'est horrible de dire ça, mais j'aimerais bien le voir pleurer. Je crois que je rêve un peu et que je deviens carrément malsain. Mais qui n'aurait pas envie de craquer à ma place? Avec un mec, habillez comme ça, en étant attaché pendant qu'il est en train de se la prendre…

J'ai déjà envie de jouir… Il faut absolument que je tienne un peu.  
Il accélère un peu plus le rythme se servant uniquement de ses cuisses et du léger rebond du matelas. Il me regarde en passant ses mains sur moi, j'ai envie de filmer même si je suis très mal à l'aise. Je dois avoir l'air d'un sacré pervers… Mon bassin commence à bouger un peu tout seul. Rentrant en lui au moment où il descend. J'ai envie de plus, plus vite. J'essaie de me calmer en respirant. J'ai même carrément envie de craquer.

Shura se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser, mon bassin bouge de tout ce qu'il peut pour le prendre plus. Je vois mon amant gémir d'un coup à cause de moi à à peine 15 centimètres de mon visage. Il ne me dispute pas et viens m'embrasser. Même si j'ai plus l'impression qu'il en avait marre de me voir le sang au coin des lèvres. Il pose une main sur mon bras, l'autre sur ma hanche. Je tire un coup franc sur mes liens des mains. Je resserre le noeud sur mes poignets, mais je gagne quelques centimètres en longueur, ce qui me permet de le prendre plus fort.

\- Heureusement que tu m'avais demandé de le faire tout seul.  
\- Roh… Tais-toi…

Il vient me mordre dans le cou et je finis par jouir en lui. J'ai encore envie de continuer à le prendre. Rien à faire si je redeviens moue. Je veux rester en lui.

Shura se redresse et me regarde, ses mains toujours sur moi.

\- C'est bon ?

Il dit ça dans le sens, "est-ce que c'est finit ?" Je regarde sur le côté un peu gêné.

\- Tu veux bien me détacher maintenant?  
\- Oui oui.

Il se penche sur moi pour me défaire les mains, après avoir défait la première il voit la marque sur ma peau et me lance en finissant de faire la seconde.

\- Je t'avais dit de me dire si c'était trop serrer.

Je ne réponds pas, et dès que ma seconde main est disponible, je le serre contre moi et plie les jambes pour glisser plus bas dans le lit avec lui. Je m'assois et lui pousse les hanches sur moi. Il pousse un gémissement plutôt rauque et je le regarde amoureusement. J'ai encore envie et j'ai l'espoir que dans cette tenue, mon érection reste intacte pour un second round. Je passe une main sur ses fesses et remonte dans son dos pour lui appuyer les épaules et le faire encore une fois glisser sur moi. Il passe une main, à tâtons en arrière pour me détacher les pieds. Je sais que je ne lui facilite pas la tâche en le prenant comme ça. C'est loin d'être dans mes habitudes d'être aussi abrupte. Une main sur son ventre, cherchant désespérément du regard à avoir un baiser. Alors que Shura ne sait plus quoi faire entre gémir et tenter de me détacher.

Je décide de le faire moi, je plie plus ma jambe ramenant Shura contre moi pendant que je passe mes mains derrière lui pour tirer sur les liens. Jusqu'à ce que ça vienne et que ça se détache tout seul. Je lui réclame encore des baisers, en lui embrassant le cou. Il vient poser ses mains sur mes joues pour m'embrasser, même si j'ai le goût métallique du sang dans ma bouche, ça m'est égal et je force le passage pour avoir un vrai baiser langoureux.

Je passe les mains sous son pull pour remonter dans son dos. Il est brûlant… Je le serre contre moi, comme ça il ne bouge pas, et j'ai libre mouvement. Ça doit lui faire bizarre, je ne l'ai pas habitué à être comme ça avec lui.  
Mais bon, comme il n'a pas l'air de protester ça ne doit pas le déranger plus que ça. Je le trouve même plutôt docile.

J'accroche mes mains à ses épaules et j'accélère franchement. Shura rompt notre baiser pour grogner un peu de plaisir avant de s'accrocher à ma nuque. Je bascule en arrière avec lui puis sur le côté, pour le mettre sur le dos et me trouver au-dessus. C'est tellement plus profond…  
Je vois Shura porter une main à son nez pour remonter ses lunettes avant de laisser retomber sa main près de sa tête. Je viens l'attraper et glisser mes doigts entre les siens pendant que mon autre main remonte une de ses jambes pour pouvoir y aller encore plus profond. Je le sens passer une main sur mes abdos, je n'arrive pas à retirer mon regard de son visage.

Je lâche la jambe que je tenais pour venir le masturber et m'allonger sur lui pour l'embrasser, encore. Il sursaute un peu quand je le touche et sourit faiblement.  
Je cale mon visage dans son cou et je l'entends murmurer.

\- J'ai trop chaud…

C'est vrai que même moi je transpire, je n'imagine même pas avec son pull. Ses lunettes sont pleines de buées.  
Je lâche tout ce que je tiens pour attraper ses hanches et les surélever.

\- Shura, tes jambes, autour de moi. Dépêche.

Il s'exécute et m'entoure de ses bras également. Je crois que je vais bientôt me relâcher. Il faut qu'il y arrive aussi…  
Je n'ai jamais été aussi brute au lit. D'habitude je suis bien trop doux, là je dois tout juste être comme il faut. Ou bien vers le haut de la moyenne, je dirais…

Mon amant ne se plaint pas, je le trouve même trop sage par rapport à d'habitude, c'est étrange. Je suis sure que si je lui demande il va me dire de me taire. Je sens une main remonter dans mon dos et agripper fermement mes cheveux. Je sens une petite griffure se former sur mon omoplate. Ça veut dire qu'il aime ça? Ou je lui fais mal?

\- Shura, ça va ?  
\- La ferme et continu.

Je ris mentalement, car je commence à le connaître à force. Mais j'ai une petite envie de vengeance.  
Je m'arrête totalement et lui dit avec aplomb dans le creux de l'oreille.

\- Non.

Pour toutes les fois où il a joué avec ma jouissance, en me retenant au dernier moment. En plus ça m'arrange, car je n'étais pas loin de craquer aussi. Je sens Shura qui me lâche il étend ses jambes, lâche mes cheveux et étale ses bras.  
C'est quoi? La phase de l'acceptation? De l'étoile de mer?  
Je remonte pour le regarder. Il fait peur quand il n'a aucune expression. Je l'entends inspirer puis je me retrouve poussé d'un coup sur le côté. Le temps que je comprenne ce qui se passe et Shura me grimpe dessus. Je proteste un peu avec mes mains, mais il les balance sur le matelas et se renfonce sur moi.

\- Tu le prends comme ça… Alors tu ne m'en voudras pas d'utiliser la manière forte.

Je le regarde faire et avance prudemment mes mains sur ses hanches pour ne pas qu'il me repousse. Je l'encourage avec mes mains. J'ai voulu jouer mon sadique et j'ai perdu. Enfin, vu comment ça finit, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je n'aime pas la défaite.

J'attrape le bas de son pull et le remonte jusqu'à sa bouche. J'insiste un peu en lui caressant les lèvres avec le pouce. Il finit par l'attraper comme ça, le tissu entre ces dents, en récompense je descends ma main et le masturbe à nouveau. Je vais essayer d'attendre qu'il jouisse avant de reprendre les rênes.

Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'il a assez vite joui. Ce qui est moins bien ce que le voir jouir et l'entendre gémir à provoquer le mien dans la foulé… Moi qui voulais reprendre le dessus… Je suis un peu vexé par moi même.

Je tire Shura vers moi avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le côté et qu'il me tourne le dos. Il resserre ses jambes, ça doit faire un moment qu'il était dans cette position, il doit avoir mal aux cuisses. J'attends une bonne minute qu'on reprenne notre souffle avant de commencer ma sempiternelle conversation après le sexe. Mais finalement c'est Shura qui brise le silence.

\- Laisse-moi partir, j'ai chaud.  
\- Non, si tu pars je vais avoir froid et tomber malade.  
\- Alors, laisse-moi enlever le pull.  
\- Tu ne vas pas avoir froid?  
\- Au pire il y a ta couverture quelque part par terre.  
\- Bon d'accord enlève le. J'ai bien assez profité.

Shura essaie de partir, mais je le retiens, les bras toujours serrés autour de lui.

\- Aiolia, lâche-moi, sinon je ne pourrais pas l'enlever.  
\- mh…!

Je finis par lâcher prise.

\- Je peux enlever mes lunettes aussi ? C'est pratique pour lire, mais pas pour poser ma tête sur ton torse.  
\- mh… D'accord…

Il retire tout son "attirail mignon" et reviens dans mes bras en tirant négligemment la couverture sur nos jambes.

\- C'est bon? T'es bien comme ça?  
\- Oui.  
\- Alors je peux commencer à te poser tout plein de questions avant que tu t'endormes?  
\- On ne va pas manger ?  
\- Je n'ai pas faim, mais si tu veux on peut y aller quand même.  
\- Non ça iras, je déjeunerais plus demain. De quoi tu veux me parler ce soir?  
\- Du 16 février.  
\- Tu veux qu'on programme quelque chose en particulier?  
\- En fait je suis de garde le soir. Ça ne nous arrange pas.  
\- Tu veux qu'on se voie l'après-midi du coup ?  
\- Plutôt je voulais te demander si ce n'était pas plutôt possible de décaler à la veille ou au lendemain.  
\- Ah… Tu finis à quelle heure le 16?  
\- Je finis le 17 à deux heures du matin.  
\- Tu seras encore en forme ou pas?  
\- Aucune idée, ça ne dépendra de ma nuit d'avant.  
\- Plutôt que de décaler, je n'ai pas mon agenda sous les yeux. On essaie de se voir après?  
\- Noooon. Tu vas partir le lendemain matin hyper tôt et on se sera vu vraiment pas longtemps.  
\- Je peux voir si je peux rester le matin jusqu'à ce que tu te lèves au pire, et on finira la nuit à ce moment-là.  
\- Tu ferais ça? Toi qui aimes partir au petit matin avant le soleil ?  
\- Je n'aime pas partir tôt. C'est juste que mon horloge interne me lève à 5 heures, quoi qu'il arrive. Donc pas le choix.  
\- Ah bon d'accord…  
\- Je te redis bientôt, je t'envoie un SMS de toute façon, il est hors de question qu'on se voit pas. C'est vraiment libérateur nos séances.

Je souris et le serre un peu plus contre moi quand il dit ça, sans vraiment y faire attention.

\- Oui, c'est bien quand on se voit. Je ne sais pas toi Shura, mais moi ça me permet d'évacuer un peu, de me défouler un coup. Après le lendemain j'ai plus l'impression d'être en rut, et je ne passe pas mon temps à regarder le cul de tout le monde.

\- Dis-le carrément, ça nous sert à nous vider les couilles tous les deux. Moi : Je te donne l'attention dont tu as besoin, tous les câlins que tu demandes. Et toi : Tu me parles sans que j'aie rien besoin de répondre pendant des heures sans te fatiguer, toujours souriant. J'oublie les autres problèmes et tu ne me fais pas la tête quand je suis naturel, car je donne l'impression de bouder.

Je ne réponds rien et réfléchis à ce qu'il m'a dit. Je rougis énormément. Il aime bien m'entendre parler tout seul. Il me donne l'attention dont j'ai besoin… Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Qu'il ne me donnait pas que du sexe, mais c'est vrai qu'il est docile et compréhensif à chaque fois que je réclame. Et pour être honnête, j'ai l'impression de l'agacer quand je parle. Mais il vient de me dire qu'il aimait bien. Il a raison, il donne l'impression de faire la gueule quand on lui parle. Il ne rebondit sur rien et n'aime pas répondre et surenchérir.

Encore plus, il a dit qu'il était naturel. J'ai l'impression d'être à part quand il dit ça. Ça sous-entend qu'il ne l'est pas avec les autres. Je me sens spécial, privilégier.  
Je souris comme un idiot. Je suis bien avec lui. Et j'aime la tendresse qu'il me donne à chaque fois. Ça fait du bien de pouvoir mettre des mots sur ce qu'on vit et qu'on ressent.

\- Tiens Aiolia. Je change de sujet, mais j'aimerais qu'on parle de ce soir tant que c'est encore chaud.  
\- Pourquoi, j'ai été trop brusque c'est ça?!  
\- Non non. Justement, depuis le temps que j'attendais que tu te lâches. Je pensais juste que tu voudrais reprendre le dessus après avoir été attaché et non pas que tu perdes pied à cause d'une paire de lunettes et de ton pull. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, c'est la couleur ?

Je ris un peu. Autant il réfléchit beaucoup sur certaines choses, autant il n'a pas encore compris que ce pull le rendait mignon. Ce n'est pas le pull en lui même que j'aime. C'est comme il tombe sur lui qui le rend adorable.

\- C'est un pull trop grand, j'aime bien les pulls trop grands.  
\- T'es bizarre dès fois, tu sais?  
\- Toi aussi.  
\- Hey ! En quoi je suis bizarre ?!  
\- À ne pas voir les évidences !

Je me moque de lui et s'en suis une petite bataille amusante. Mon frère aurait été là je l'entendrais déjà dire _" Jeu de mains, jeu de vilains ! Tu vas te faire mal !"_  
La bataille finit par un baiser langoureux, et je crois bien qu'on est reparti pour un tour vu les caresses qu'on commence à se faire autour de ce fameux baiser.  
Je coupe un petit peu les hostilités temps que j'y pense.

\- Hey Shura, ta chaîne… Elle vient d'où ?  
\- Ma chaîne?

Je l'attrape délicatement avec les dents et la tire pour la lui montrer.

\- Ah, cette chaîne… Et bien la chaîne en elle-même vient d'une bijouterie. Si je la porte, c'est pour le médaillon.

Je regarde la petite croix dorée.

\- Mince! Et moi qui croyais qu'on priait le même Dieu !  
\- Ne dis pas de sottise enfin… C'est le médaillon que j'avais petit. Ça devait appartenir à ma mère, je suppose. Enfin, j'ai grandi et la chaîne d'origine était devenue trop courte. Donc j'en ai racheté une.  
\- La chaîne "d'origine" ? On dirait que tu parles encore de moto même quand on parle bijoux.

Shura me sourit et me pousse un peu sur le lit.

\- Ca va hein ? J'ai mes habitudes ! Et puis d'abord… On en était où tous les deux ?  
\- Hm… Je crois que tu voulais me sucer non ?  
\- Il ne me semble pas avoir dit ça.  
\- Non, en effet. Pas encore.

Il sourit à mon humour, m'embrasse, et descend faire en sorte que mes désirs deviennent réalités.  
Je souris comme un chien qui vient d'avoir sa gamelle de croquette et me réinstalle confortablement.  
La nuit n'est pas encore terminée, loin de là.


	9. Chapter 8

**Je pense sincèrement qu'il s'agit de mon chapitre préféré de toute la fic, même si j'ai eu beau retourner le début plusieurs fois, il ne me plait toujours pas complètement, mais je n'aime pas écrire les disputes qui pourraient être évitées. Si vous avez une idée pour l'améliorer je suis à l'écoute.  
Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce petit chapitre que j'affectionne tout particulièrement.  
( UP ! J'ai mit à jour le chapitre dont je parle au dessus, grace à de précieux conseils je pense avoir fait mieux, pas d'inquiètude si vous reliser la fanfiction et que l'histoire à changer ^^ J'espère en mieux :) )**

* * *

C'était pourtant ou journée qui démarrait plutôt bien. Je me suis levé habiller. J'ai fait la classe aux nouveaux. J'ai mangé mon plat préféré le midi. Mais c'est au moment de remettre les rapports des apprentis au Pope que ça a merdé.  
Mon frère m'attendait. Tapotant du pied. Il le savait, il l'avait prévu. Nous sommes le 26 mars. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait me mettre la main dessus. J'aurais presque tenu trois mois.  
J'ai essayé de trouver une excuse pour partir, prétextant le Pope et mes dossiers. Mais Aiolos savait très bien que j'avais encore trois jours pour les rendrent. J'ai essayé de mentir, pour dire que j'étais en deadline et que ça faisait déjà trois jours. Mais il avait regardé sur le tableau des assignations, et savait pertinemment que j'avais le temps… Et que je venais de lui mentir.

J'entre dans son temple, le temps menace de gronder aussi. Bien que pour mon frère, l'orage est une certitude. Je regarde une dernière fois dehors, sachant très bien que je ne sortirais pas avant un moment.

Mon frère me fait asseoir. Je n'aime pas quand il est tendu comme ça. Sa première question tombe directement.

\- Est-ce que tu sors avec quelqu'un ?

Je réponds la vérité.

\- Non.  
\- Arrête de me mentir.  
\- Je ne te mens pas.  
\- Tu ne fais que ça depuis le début.  
\- Je ne te mens pas là-dessus. Désolé pour tout à l'heure je ne suis pas d'humeur à avoir une conversation... comme celle-là.

Il plisse les yeux.

\- Alors tu me jures sur Athéna que tu ne me mens pas?  
\- Je le jure sur Athéna. Je ne sors avec personne.

Je vis le regard de mon frère se faire noir puis il essaye de se calmer.

\- Alors tu sortais avec quelqu'un il y a peu?  
\- Non…  
\- Alors tu es bien amoureux de quelqu'un ?  
\- Non plus…

Il tape sur la table.

\- Ne me ment pas!  
\- Mais je ne te mens pas ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

Il se lève et commence à marcher. Cette conversation n'a ni queue ni tête !

\- Aiolia, dernière question avant le point de non-retour.

Je stresse et ne comprends rien.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes les hommes ?

Je réfléchis longuement. Sa question à un double sens. Mais comme il ne veut pas que je mente, je prends sur moi et réponds avec un sourire.

\- J'aime les hommes, les femmes, j'aime tout le monde !

C'en est trop pour Aiolos. Je ne sais ce qu'il me fait. Il se met à me crier dessus, comme quoi il ne peut plus avoir confiance en moi et me demande de sortir de chez lui immédiatement.

\- Aiolos… Attends, qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? Quel est le problème ? On peut en parler ?

Ne comprenant pas la réaction de mon frère qui me crie dessus, je finis par m'offusquer et m'énerver aussi.

Cette discussion n'avait aucun sens. Cette dispute n'a aucun sens. Sa colère n'a aucun sens et la mienne est un débouché de tout ça.  
Aiolos commence à me reprocher des choses qui se sont passées il y a plus de 15 ans, où je n'étais qu'un enfant. Dans un excès de colère, je lui lance quelque chose qui l'accuse de ne pas avoir été là et de m'avoir laissé seul comme notre père. Il m'attrape par le col et me lâche.

\- Si tu n'avais pas été là, maman ne serait jamais morte ! Et moi j'aurais eu des parents!

Des mots qui blessent. J'en rajoute, mais j'ai mal. Je renchéris, car j'ai mal. Ma mère est vraiment morte d'une maladie causée par sa dernière grossesse des années après. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on se dispute. Je sais juste que c'est arriver.

\- Tu peux parler hein ?! Si ça avait été moi le premier à être né, c'est toi qui aurais fait mourir maman ! Et moi j'aurais été un grand frère au minimum présent ne serait-ce que pour finir ta formation, formation que tu as abandonnée en même temps que moi !  
\- Je rêve ?! Tu penses vraiment qu'Athéna se serait sauvé toute seule, elle et sa couche si JE n'avais pas été là pour elle ? Tu aurais préféré que je la laisse mourir peut-être ?! … Tu n'as pas intérêt à me dire que oui Aiolia, je te préviens…

Il dit la dernière partie de sa phrase avec le fond de sa gorge, me laissant croire un court instant qu'il aurait été prêt à me frapper.

\- Tu aurais pu réfléchir… Ou tuer Saga, plutôt que de t'enfuir bêtement et de te faire passer pour un traître ! Bah ouais?! Parce que dans l'histoire, c'est moi qui ai souffert de ça ! " Le frère du traître, le frère du traître !" J'avais même plus de prénoms à force. Plus d'amis, plus de frères, plus de maîtres, plus de famille, rien, que dalle, nada, quechi !  
\- Parce que tu crois que ça a été une partie de plaisir pour moi ? De devoir sauver Athéna tout seul dans la panique, de voir mon petit ami essayer de me tuer de sang-froid, de ramper, mourant avec un bébé dans les bras en espérant trouver un touriste qui accepterait peut-être de prendre un bébé à charge ? Puis enfin, Lia, j'étais mort ? Tu comprends ça ? C'est pas comme si j'avais pris des vacances sur une île pour faire bronzette avec des cocktails ! Je vois même pas l'utilité de me justifier de ça !

Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, mais le feu de la colère avait été attisé en moi. On n'avait pas encore eu de vraie discussion sur le sujet depuis le grand retour. On s'était contenté de câlin fraternel et de grand sourire à la simple vu de l'autre.

\- T'in ! J'ai pas l'impression que tu comprends ce que je te dis ! Je te dis que j'ai été tout seul pendant des années ! Un minimum de compassion serait le bienvenu ?! Pourtu te justifie, t'étais pas là et c'est vrai !  
\- Ah ben pour une fois que tu dis la vérité !  
\- Mais je dis "Toujours" la vérité ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu me reproches à la fin?!  
\- De me mentir ! Tu me mens!  
\- Cesse d'être paranoïaque, le monde ne tourne pas autour des crasses qu'on peut faire à Aiolos du Sagittaire ! Pas étonnant qu'il t'arrive des pépins si tu es persuadé que les gens te mentent quand ils te parlent et que tu les agresses quand ils viennent chez toi !

Je manque de frapper sa table dans l'élan de geste pour accompagner mes paroles.

\- Ah mais c'est la meilleure ! Tu sous-entends que c'est de ma faute si je me suis fait assassiner ?!  
\- Bah ptètre bien ouais !  
\- Venant de toi ça me désole d'entendre ces paroles.

Son ton était sec, incisif, me rappelant un peu Shura et son manque de tact, mais venant de mon frère, je le prends comme une agression toujours. Car ce n'est pas sa manière habituelle de faire les choses.

\- Bah, tu sais quoi ? Je vais faire autre chose qui va te désoler!

Je me retourne avec des airs théâtraux, puis lui montre mon majeur, bien en évidence avec mes autres doigts repliés.

\- Va te faire foutre Aiolos, toi et ta stupide paranoïa !  
\- Va au diable !

Je sors de son temple et claque la porte en sortant.  
Je m'éloigne un petit peu, en grognant contre mon frère et ma propre bêtise.  
Je frappe quelques arbres en sortant, je me défoule, puis je me calme, doucement, lentement à mon rythme, voulant peu à peu rentrer chez moi. La pluie commence à tomber à ce moment précis, zut. Je me cache sous les feuilles d'un arbre que je n'ai pas encore déraciné ou brûlé. Je pourrais rentré sous la pluie, mais je n'en aie pas vraiment envie aujourd'hui. Je lève les yeux au ciel. J'ai envie de pleurer. Comment mon frère, si gentil, a-t-il pu dire que c'était de ma faute? Que c'était MA faute si maman est morte ! Qu'il aurait été plus heureux si je n'avais pas été là? Et qu'il ait l'air de se ficher du calvaire que j'ai vécu pendant toutes ses années ?  
Je ne m'en suis toujours pas remis de ça. Et venant de mon frère, qui m'a tant manqué, ça fait mal.

Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi.

C'est là bas que j'étais quand je souffrais de la solitude d'avoir perdu mon frère. Je n'ai pas envie de me réfugier dans ce temple que je ne supporte plus dans ce genre de moments.  
Je bascule ma tête en arrière et me cogne contre l'arbre. Je le déracine dans la foulée et l'envoie dans les airs.

Je vois le temple du Capricorne d'ici. Juste au-dessus de chez mon frère, comme toujours.

Et si… Et si j'allais voir Shura?

Non, on n'est pas le 16, on n'en est même pas proche. Mais je serais tellement mieux dans ses bras. Même si je sais que sa tendresse n'existe que pour me faire plaisir en échange de ma bonne humeur.

Voudra-t-il de moi sans ma bonne humeur, sans sexe? Je peux toujours monnayer son pour plus tard. Lui offrir quelque chose qu'il désire vraiment, un fantasme inaccompli. Lui proposer de me parler de mécanique des heures durant, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre…

Je suis si mal qu'allé tenter ma chance et me faire rejeter m'est égal. Si je peux le voir un tout petit peu… Je monte les marches sous la pluie et arrive devant la porte extérieure. J'ai peur de croiser quelqu'un en passant par son temple. Alors je contourne le chemin quitte à prendre la pluie pour de bon.

Je toque à la porte. Si ça se trouve, il viendra m'ouvrir avec ses lunettes…  
J'ai un léger sourire et attends que la porte s'ouvre en entendant des pas arriver. Il m'a entendu au moins.

\- Aiolia? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on doit se voir, si?  
\- Non… Je… Enfin.

Je regarde le sol, je n'ai pas pensé à ce que je devais lui dire alors que j'aurais eu plus que le temps de le faire.

\- J'ai… Eu une dure journée… Ça ne va pas. J'ai besoin de compagnie. Si tu ne veux pas ou que tu es déjà pris, ce n'est pas grave.  
\- Entre.

Il ferme la porte derrière moi et je reste dans l'entrée pendant qu'il s'éloigne.

\- Je vais te chercher une serviette. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Il part et je commence à lui expliquer de loin.

\- Bah, je sais pas trop... Aiolos voulait me parler depuis un moment. Il m'a posé des questions bizarres, j'ai répondu la vérité et à chaque fois il m'accusait de mentir. Il a fini par péter un câble, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et je me suis énervé aussi, on s'est dit des trucs pas gentils et il m'a dit quelques choses qui étaient vraiment affreuses alors je suis sorti.

Quand je finis mes explications Shura me pose la serviette sur la tête et frotte un peu.

\- C'est ça qui t'a mis dans cet état?  
\- Oui.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ta dit de si grave?  
\- Que c'était de ma faute si notre mère était morte et qu'il aurait été plus heureux sans moi et… d'autres trucs encore, la liste est longue…

Shura siffle, très impressionné.

\- Ah ouiiiiii… Quand même. C'est du lourd. Donc tu veux passer la soirée ici?  
\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas envie de sourire, et je n'ai pas envie de sexe. Ça te va quand même ?  
\- Si tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir une érection quand même et de te tripoter gentiment, ça me va.  
\- Je vais faire avec alors.

J'essaye de sourire un peu, pas très concluant.

\- Te force pas si t'a pas envie. Enlève tes vêtements, je te sors un pyjama sec et chaud. J'ai juste un coup de téléphone à passer.

Il me dit de filer à la chambre mettant sa main juste au-dessus de mes fesses pour m'y pousser. Je connais le chemin vers sa chambre et vais m'y déshabiller tout seul comme un grand. J'entends Shura au téléphone, ou plus exactement je tends l'oreille pour savoir à qui il parle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le doute m'est venu qu'il aurait pu appeler mon frère. Pour le disputer ou parler de notre précédente dispute…

"- T'en pis, garde ta bière au frais…. J'men fou, j'aime pas spécialement le foot moi… C'est même pas l'Espagne qui joue... ...Jm'en branle ! …  
T'as qu'a appelé un autre de tes potes !...Baaah ! T'a qu'a te faire d'autres potes!... Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?  
On a qu'a dire que c'est un service que je te d'mande. … Demande à Frofro de regarder ça avec toi, même s'il n'aime pas, moi je suis occupé ce soir et je n'ai pas plus envie que lui d'assister à la défaite cuisante de l'Italie!... Oui… Tu me raconteras le score, si tu veux… "

Il finit par raccrocher. Apparemment il a dû annuler quelque chose avec Deathmask. Un match surement. Il n'avait pas trop l'air d'avoir envie d'y aller, alors tant mieux. Je m'en veux moins de lui faire annuler.  
Il finit par arriver dans la chambre en un profond soupir.

\- Alors… Il doit être par là…

Je le vois ouvrir son placard. Je suis jaloux, tout est bien rangé et trié dedans. Rien que de voir l'état de son temple ça me fait me sentir minable.  
Il me sort un pyjama. Blanc à rayures bleu, tellement cliché que je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait encore en trouver dans ce monde.

Je m'habille et Shura s'en va.

\- Boisson chaude? Café?  
\- Au risque de passer pour un enfant, tu as du chocolat?  
\- Heu… Je vais voir, mais je ne te promets rien… 

Je finis de tout boutonner et sors de sa chambre. Je le rejoins dans la cuisine et hésite à me coller à lui pendant qu'il cherche.

\- J'ai du chocolat en poudre, mais pas celui pour les chocolats au lait. Sinon il me reste du cappuccino.  
\- Va pour le cappuccino.  
\- Tu as de la chance, j'ai failli le jeter la semaine dernière. C'est celui qu'Aphrodite faisait traîner chez moi du temps ou son temple était en reconstruction.  
\- Donc je lui vole?  
\- Non. S'il ne l'a pas récupéré, t'en pis pour lui. Puis si tu lui dis que tu lui as volé du cappuccino, il t'accusera de plein d'autres choses que tu n'as pas faites.

Je décide finalement de le coller. Il se laisse faire bien que ça semble le gêner pour me faire mon cappuccino.  
Il met l'eau à la bouilloire et me sort une tasse.

\- Du sucre ?  
\- Trois.

Il met trois sucres et verse la poudre dans la tasse.

\- Tu sais plutôt que d'attendre que ça boue tu peux aller dans le canapé.  
\- Hm….  
\- Tu sais je te rejoins dès que c'est prêt.  
\- Hm…..  
\- Toujours pas convaincu ?  
\- Non.

Il attrape mes bras autour de lui pour les desserrer et se tourner avant de les replacer.

\- Alors on va parler un peu de ta dispute.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie.  
\- Et si je te dis que t'a pas le choix?  
\- Ça va servir à quoi d'en parler?  
\- Bah... Je sais pas, à te sentir mieux par exemple.  
\- Mais je me sens bien.  
\- Ah oui?! C'est pour ça que tu viens chez moi tremper de la tête au pied en pleurant que ton frère a été méchant, avec les yeux rouges? Il est clair que tout va parfaitement bien !  
\- Arrête de te moquer…  
\- C'est toi qui te moques de moi en me disant que tout va bien.

Je ne peux pas vraiment lui donner tort…  
La bouilloire s'arrête et il verse son contenue dans ma tasse doucement.

\- Allez bouge, direction canapé.

J'obéis, j'ai l'impression que je vais avoir une nouvelle discussion désagréable. Je n'ai pas envie, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'arriverais à négocier quoi que ce soit avec Shura. Il récupère une couverture en passant et pose mon cappuccino sur un petit guéridon à côté de son canapé. Il s'allonge et me fait signe de venir. Je pense qu'il veut que je me mette sur le côté, mais je m'allonge directement sur lui, il a l'air étonné, mais ne me pousse pas et déplie la couverture sur nous.

\- Alors Aiolia… Explique-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Il pose ses bras derrière sa tête en les posant sur l'accoudoir.

\- Ben... C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a réagi de la sorte et m'a dit ça.  
\- Parce qu'il était en colère.  
\- Oui, mais pourquoi il était en colère?  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? Toi non plus tu n'as pas l'air au courant. Si tu n'as rien fait pour le mettre en colère je vois pas pourquoi ça te travaille.  
\- Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais c'est manifestement après moi qu'il en a.  
\- S'il ne te le dit pas, tu ne peux pas deviner.

Je pose ma tête sur le côté, sur son torse chaud.

\- Même, je me suis énerver et je lui aie dit des choses blessantes.  
\- S'il t'en a dit aussi, tu n'es pas fautif pour autant.  
\- C'est moi qui les ai dites quand même.  
\- Oui, ce n'est pas totalement ta faute. Je dirais que ça l'est à 30%. Mais ça tient plus de l'erreur humaine qu'autre chose.  
\- Comment tu peux toujours tout rationaliser Shura? Ce n'est pas des statistiques que je te demande. Pourquoi tu me sors le pourcentage ?  
\- Le recul. Je suis quelqu'un d'extérieur à la dispute, je ne vois pas trop comment te déculpabiliser. Enfin, ce que tu lui as dit n'a pas pu être aussi grave que ce qu'il t'a dit.  
\- Je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas mieux que notre père pour m'avoir abandonné. C'est si peu grave tu crois?!

Shura ne répond pas tout de suite en regard ailleurs, pensif.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'était pas sa faute. Mais ça n'enlève rien au fait que tu as effectivement été tout seul.

Je réfléchis un peu… S'il fallait qu'il y ait un coupable de ça… Ça reviendrait à le reprocher à Shura. Je n'ai pas réfléchi jusque là avant d'en parler. Merde…

\- J'ai dit ça sur le coup de la colère. Je ne le pense évidemment pas.

J'essaye de me rattraper. De toute façon Shura n'est pas responsable à mes yeux, du moins, il ne l'est plus.

\- Alors, ne te torture pas sur ce que ton frère t'a dit. Tu as assez de recul pour savoir qu'il ne le pensait pas non plus.  
\- Même si je le sais. Ça me fait mal quand même.

Il passe ses bras autour de moi.

\- Je comprends.

C'est vrai que la culpabilité, lui ça le connaît. Je me redresse un peu après pour boire un peu.

\- Tu ne veux pas te mettre sur le côté?  
\- Tu as peur que je renverse? Je fais attention.  
\- Non. Je veux bien rester sage, mais si tu gigotes sur moi comme ça…  
\- Ah oui pardon.

Je me cale sur le côté contre lui, bien au chaud. Il passe sur le côté aussi et passe un bras sous mon pyjama, juste poser sur mon ventre, sans bouger. Je n'aurais pas du bouger sur lui après lui avoir dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il reste aussi calme. L'orage gronde fort dehors. J'ai toujours aimé l'orage. Le fait que dehors soit désagréable donne un sentiment de sécurité une fois à l'intérieur.  
Je sens son visage s'enfouir dans mes cheveux. Je rêve qu'il y pose un baiser.

\- Tes cheveux sentent le chien mouiller.

Casseur d'ambiance… Je tourne la tête, offusquer.

\- Je sais que j'ai pris la flotte, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le dises.  
\- J'ai le nez dessus.  
\- Tu veux que je me décale.  
\- Non, je vais faire avec. Ça me rappellera le chien que je n'ai jamais eu.

Je grogne.

\- Si j'avais su en venant que tu me dirais que je puais et que t'aimais bien…  
\- Si t'avais été en festival avec Deathmask, tu aurais su que je suis vacciné contre les odeurs étranges et très fortes. Cette vague odeur à côté, ce n'est rien. Puis j'ai dit ça pour que t'essayes de m'attaquer et qu'on s'amuse, mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es bien le seul à faire passer un reproche pour quelque chose de profondément gentil.  
\- Je ne suis pas gentil. Tu es venu pour avoir du réconfort non?  
\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé du réconfort. J'ai surtout besoin d'une présence.  
\- Donc je n'ai pas besoin de t'astiquer avec tes problèmes et d'être tout attentionné. Fallait le dire tout de suite !

Il se lève, je ne sais pas s'il fait semblant en se donnant des airs théâtraux ou s'il a vraiment décidé que ça ne servait à rien. Je me retourne et l'en empêche en l'entravant de mes bras et de mon poids.

\- Non ! Toi tu restes !  
\- Bah tu vois que tu ne veux pas juste une présence.  
\- Tu m'as prouvé que tu pouvais faire plus alors pas question que tu t'arrêtes.

Il se recouche et me caresse les cheveux.

\- D'accord d'accord.

On reste un petit instant comme ça et je ne desserre pas ma prise.

\- Tu vois que t'es gentil. Tu n'es pas obligé, mais tu le fais quand même. Je pense que les gens altruistes sont gentils.  
\- Rien ne te dit que mes gestes sont désintéressés.  
\- Tu n'y gagnes rien. Tu ne peux même pas dire pour être dans mes bonnes grâces, tu y es déjà.  
\- Je pourrais toujours essayer de me servir de cette soirée pour avoir quelque chose de toi. N'importe quoi que tu pourrais un jour me refuser.  
\- Pourquoi chercher à tout prix à être méchant ou manipulateur? Tu ne peux simplement pas te dire que tu es gentil et puis c'est tout?  
\- C'est un peu comme quand on te dit que tu es mignon. Je suis parfois trop naïf, alors je n'aime pas quand on me dit que je suis gentil, même si c'est un compliment dans la bouche de mon interlocuteur.  
\- Je crois que je comprends. Mais j'aime bien quand tu es gentil avec moi, si tu ne l'étais pas on ne se verrait pas une fois par mois.

Je me colle contre lui et relève la tête.

\- Si je n'étais pas du genre "mignon" on se verrait quand même ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est vrai que quand tu me fais les yeux doux j'ai du mal à te refuser des choses.  
\- Ah oui ?

Je souris un peu.

\- Oui, comme une sortie en moto… Un orgasme… Une soirée chez moi, car tu arrives de manière dramatique, les yeux pleins de larmes, les vêtements trempés et ton petit visage tout rouge… C'est ça que tu voulais entendre?  
\- Pas tout à fait, mais j'apprécie quand même.

Je me colle encore un peut plus contre lui, sentant que je me rapproche il recommence à me caresser les cheveux. Je bascule ma tête en arrière pour sentir sa main. Je n'arrête pas d'entendre la voix de mon frère repasser en boucle dans mon esprit. Mais être contre Shura me donne l'impression que ce n'est pas vraiment arrivé, que c'est irréaliste.  
Je remonte mes mains doucement et attrape l'encolure de son t-shirt pour l'embrasser. Il me regarde avec de gros yeux et répond à mon baiser de manière plutôt torride. Sa main qui me caressait appuis ma tête contre la sienne et sa main dans mon dos vient coller mon bassin contre lui. Il murmure après notre baiser dans le creux de mon oreille.

\- Et comment tu veux que je fasse pour être sage…  
\- Je ne sais pas, débrouille-toi.  
\- Tu me cherches là.  
\- Tu ne peux pas juste te contenter d'un baiser ?  
\- Il y a de très nombreuses années que je n'ai pas su m'en contenter.

Il essaye de me voler quelques baisers dans le cou, mais je me décale.

\- Raconte-moi Shura.  
\- Non.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas?  
\- C'est personnel.  
\- Oui, mais j'ai envie de me changer les idées.  
\- Mauvaise pioche. Si je te raconte, je vais devoir parler de ton frère.  
\- Si c'est ton histoire, ça ne me dérange pas.  
\- C'est non !  
\- Alors je boude !

Je me retourne et lui tourne le dos.

\- Si tu veux bouder, tu pourrais au moins éviter de coller tes fesses à mon bassin?  
\- Je boude, je t'entends pas!

Je l'entends fulminer derrière moi.

\- Bon ! D'aaacord! Je vais t'en parler ! Mais promets-moi d'arrêter de tirer la gueule, de m'exciter pour rien et de faire l'enfant !

Je souris de mon côté et lui réponds.

\- D'accord pour arrêter de faire l'enfant.  
\- Quoi ?! Juste ça? Alors que tu me demandes de te parler d'un truc très intime!  
\- Moi je te parle de ce que tu veux quand tu veux. C'est toi qui as un problème.  
\- Je déteste parler de choses personnelles.

Je l'entends soupirer.

\- Tiens Aiolia, toi qui peux voir ma montre, il est quelle heure ?

Il soulève un peu son bras qui passe sous mon cou.

\- Bientôt dix-sept heures.  
\- Super. Décale-toi.  
\- Me décaler, comment?  
\- Assied-toi, je me lève.  
\- Non ! Tu as dit que tu restais.  
\- Je vais te montrer un truc et après on va parler. C'est ce que tu voulais?  
\- Oui, mais..  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de choses personnelles à quelqu'un qui semble s'endormir. Alors tu vas bouger tes fesses et te mettre debout. 

Si c'est vraiment le prix à payer pour que Shura me parle de lui… Je me décale et le vois sortir du canapé énergiquement. Il part farfouiller dans une de ses étagères, je l'observe se creuser la tête devant, regardant en penchant la tête et en levant les yeux comme pour regarder par-dessus ses lunettes alors qu'il ne les a pas. Les tics ont la vie dure...  
Il finit par se décider et sort une petite boîte. Je me lève et vais regarder derrière lui.

\- Une cassette, c'est sérieux?  
\- Oui, pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, passe au numérique, comme tout le monde. T'es sûre que ton antiquité fonctionne?  
\- Mon antiquité t'emmerde et fonctionne très bien.  
\- Le prend pas comme ça…  
\- Quand tu auras entendu ça, tu feras moins le malin avec ton numérique. Toutes mes cassettes je les ai réenregistrer à partir de vinyle. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, je n'ai pas sorti le tourne-disque.

Je le regarde bizarrement et dis tout bas.

\- Non… il aurait manqué plus que ça…

Je savais que Shura avait un téléphone datant du paléolithique, mais alors là ça sort carrément du crétacé !

\- Mais tu sais Shura, maintenant on a la même chose en numérique, avec des écrans tactiles haute définition et tout.  
\- Je m'en fiche, mon système marche très bien. Ma chaîne haute fidélité te pose un problème?

Je pleure mentalement. Dis au moins "chaine hi-fi", tu n'es pas si vieux que ça quand même! On n'a presque rien de différence en âge en plus…

\- Nan. Mais je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu écoutes comme musique. Même si j'ai une appréhension bizarre.  
\- Je vais mettre du Santa Esmeralda. 2  
\- Espagnol ?  
\- Pas du tout. Enfin musicalement parlant ça y ressemble un peu c'est vrais. Mais il me semble qu'ils sont américains.

Il se déplace et va appuyer sur les boutons pour allumer ses enceintes. Elles sont assez grosses, mais je ne les avais jamais remarquées avant aujourd'hui.  
Je suis curieux de voir à quoi ça ressemble, la musique de Shura. Je l'imagine: un truc bien vieux, avec une vieille voix d'homme qui ondule et qui fait déprimer.

Il revient devant sa chaine et monte le volume. On n'entend encore rien, car il n'a pas lancé la lecture de la cassette.

\- On peut faire du bruit jusqu'à dix-huit heures trente. Après je dois faire moins de bruit pour Camus et qui rentre de la bibliothèque avec ses nouveaux livres.  
\- Pour que ça aille jusqu'à chez lui il faudra un sacré volume…  
\- Ça m'arrive de mettre la musique si fort que les murs tremblent. Mais j'ai peur d'abimer ma statue en faisant ça. Alors je n'ai jamais été plus haut.  
\- Tu es fou.  
\- Peut-être, mais toi tu ferais mieux d'enlever tes chaussons.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu risques de glisser.  
\- Ah non, mais moi je danse pas. Je ne sais pas danser.

Il me regarde en levant un sourcil.

\- Rien à foutre. Tu danses.  
\- Mais!  
\- J'ai personne pour le faire et j'adore ça. Même si tu sais pas faire, ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter. En échange je te dis tout ce que tu veux savoir. Ça te va?

Je réfléchis, je n'aime pas être ridicule… Mais d'un certain côté, il a parlé de ses expériences passées et de mon frère… La carotte est trop grosse et je suis trop curieux.

\- Vendu…  
\- Parfait !

Il allume la musique pendant que j'enlève mes chaussons en les posant dans l'entrée. J'entends le bourdonnement de l'enregistrement avant d'entendre quelque chose qui ressemble totalement à du flamenco… Il se fou de moi ou bien? Pas espagnol mes fesses, oui! Ce n'est pas mauvais, mais il avait dit que ce n'était pas espagnol. Ce menteur.

Je reste persuadé qu'il m'a menti jusqu'à ce que ça commence à devenir plus rythmer. J'ai un doute… Et Shura m'entraine avec lui pour danser. J'essaye de me laisser faire, mais je n'ai jamais fait ça moi…  
Tous mes doutes sur l'appartenance à un genre de cette musique tombent quand j'entends de la guitare électrique se rajouter par dessus. OK je n'ai rien dit, cette musique est géniale. Il n'a pas menti, ça chante en anglais.  
Shura m'attrape plus fermement à la taille.

\- Laisse-toi faire. Tu résistes trop.

Je le regarde paniquer, je ne sais pas comment faire, moi. Aiolos ne m'a jamais appris !  
J'essaye de suivre pour moins résister, mais dès que je pars dans un sens il repart dans un autre. C'est agaçant, j'ai l'impression de le gêner en plus de manquer de lui marcher dessus…  
Puis je ne vais pas lui mettre mes pieds sur les siens comme les enfants. Je suis gêné comme jamais… Mais je commence à voir un certain motif dans ce que fait Shura. Je sais quand il va changer de direction, sans savoir où il va aller, mais j'arrive à le prévoir à force.

\- T'en fais pas Aiolia, ça va finir par rentrer.

Dans un autre contexte, cette phrase aurait été très amusante. J'essaye de me concentrer pour savoir dans quelle direction il va, essayer de voir où se fait la répétition… Le problème c'est que j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur les deux à la fois. Shura m'emmène plus facilement quand je me concentre, comme quoi… Je finis par comprendre un peu comment ça fonctionne et essais aussi. J'ai quelques ratés, je ne suis pas vraiment en rythme, mais mon.. Partenaire? Ne dis rien à ce sujet. Je regarde mes pieds alors que lui ferme les yeux, détendus.  
La musique finit par s'arrêter.

\- Déjà ?  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut, 8 minutes c'est long.

Je n'ai pas vraiment vu le temps passé, trop concentré, mais j'arrive à m'y retrouver dans les mouvements en moins de 8 minutes. Donc je suis plutôt content de moi.

\- Il faut remettre une cassette ?  
\- Non quand même pas. On a soixante minutes dessus.  
\- Dommage j'étais habitué au rythme de la première.

Il me sourit avant de me dire.

\- Quand je recule, tu as tendance à t'emmêler les pieds essais d'avancer vers moi, ce n'est pas grave si tu me marches dessus. Je survivrais.  
\- C'est le seul conseil que tu me donnes?  
\- C'est le seul conseil que j'ai à donner à un débutant qui finira par s'en sortir tout seul.  
\- Ya pas moyen d'accélérer les choses ?  
\- Tu ne peux pas être au point en un quart d'heure. Mets-toi ça dans la tête. Je savais très bien que tu ne savais pas danser et ça ne me dérange pas de le faire quand même.  
\- Tu n'as pas un ordre à me donner, pour les directions où il faut tourner ?  
\- Non. Déjà tu ne le retiendrais pas, et tu ne vas faire que te concentrer dessus. Il faut aussi savoir profiter du moment à défaut qu'il soit parfait.

Je le regarde, c'est beau ce qu'il dit, et pas faux pour autant.

\- D'accord.  
\- Prêt pour reprendre?  
\- Oui !

La musique avait déjà recommencer, mais on a fait une pause pour discuter, la seconde est plus lente, c'est plus simple.  
Shura avait raison, je finis par m'habituer, et sa vieille musique est très bien. Je me rends compte que je n'entendais jamais de trompette ou autre saxophone dans les miennes. Les cuivres se perdent. C'est dommage.  
J'essaye de suivre le conseil que m'a donné Shura, je regarde mes pieds et avances comme il le demandait. Je remarque qu'il fait de grande foulé, pas comme moi qui avance en plusieurs fois dès qu'on tourne. Il faut juste que j'avance plus. J'essaye de faire comme ça et ça commencent à bien fonctionner, enfin je pense…  
Je n'ai pas l'impression que je vais tomber et que mon partenaire n'est là que pour me retenir de faire une terrible chute. C'est mieux d'après moi.  
Shura se glisse près de mon oreille et murmure.

\- Tu vois, j'avais raison. Tu t'en sors très bien sans méthodologie.

Je souris et continue un peu, maintenant que ça se fait presque naturellement. On a passer quelque musique, je n'arrive pas bien à savoir combien sont passées exactement, comme a dit Shura, je ne me suis concentré sur rien et ça a fini par fonctionner, je n'ai pas la moindre idée du temps que ça fasse.  
Je me rapproche de lui et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je le regarde du coin de l'oeil. Si j'avais su que je finirais à danser dans les bras du chevalier d'or qui m'a toujours terrifié… Je reste un instant à le regarder, si serein. Je bouge un peu et me replace devant lui en quittant son épaule. J'approche mon visage du sien, j'ai envie d'un baiser. Je pense que c'est le moment parfait. Non?  
Je viens réclamer un baiser du bout des lèvres, et je l'obtiens facilement. Je sens que le rythme de la danse diminue jusqu'à presque s'arrêter complètement. Ce n'était pas facile de s'embrasser correctement en bougeant autant. Je passe une de mes mains derrière sa nuque et je sens les siennes se poser vers le bas de mon dos. On est bien ainsi… On tourne sur nous même lentement. Finalement, il sait se contenter d'un baiser tout simple.  
Tout allait bien Shura restait calme en profitant simplement, mais quelqu'un qui toque à la porte avec énergie nous interrompt. Je regarde à la fenêtre en brisant notre baiser, et si quelqu'un nous avait vus ?!

Shura me regarde.

\- Ça, c'est la porte intérieure. Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un passerait par l'extérieur avec un temps pareil à part toi? … Je vais aller voir, ne bouge pas.

Shura pose un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me lâcher.  
Je me dirige vers sa chaîne et baisse un peu le son. C'est déjà un miracle qu'on ait entendu toquer avec ce volume. J'hésite à me rasseoir. J'attends un peu et décide de me remettre dans le canapé. Je finis mon cappuccino désormais froid et attends un peu. Il en met du temps… Quand même… Puis qui peut bien venir nous déranger à cet instant ? Cette personne a pourtant dû entendre la musique.  
Je me lève et lance en direction du couloir.

\- Shura?!  
\- Je reviens vite, reste où tu es j'arrive !

J'entends la voix de Shura discuter un poil plus fort, mais toujours pas moyen de savoir ce qu'il se dit làs bas. Il finit par revenir.

\- C'était pour quoi?  
\- Pour se plaindre. Mais les jérémiades et les yeux larmoyants je supporte plus de sa part.

Je lui souris. Certainement Aphrodite qui est venue se plaindre de son dernier shampoing à l'extrait de je ne sais quelle noix de macadamia… Je prends ses poignets et les poses à nouveau dans le bas de mon dos.

\- On en était où exactement?

Je le traîne doucement jusqu'à me poser sur le dossier du canapé, il se laisse faire, mais je le trouve assez mou. Je le tire un coup sec et il s'écraserait presque contre moi.

\- Doucement Aiolia…  
\- Je t'ai fait mal, pardon, je ne fais pas exprès de te trouver si séduisant.

J'essaye de plaisanter un peu, mais on dirait que sa bonne humeur vient de passer subitement. Je le sens poser sa tête contre mon épaule, je laisse faire et n'ose bouger alors qu'il reste un moment comme ça.  
Au moment où j'allais me décider à bouger, en passant ma main derrière sa tête il se redresse et me regarde fixement. Il esquisse un léger sourire et m'embrasse.

\- Alors! Tu as encore envie de bouger pour danser? Tu as faim? Envie de squatter mon canapé en regardant un truc débile à la télé?

Je ne pose pas de question et me force un peu à sourire en face de ce regain d'énergie soudain.

\- Comme tu veux!  
\- C'est moi qui dois te réconforter, ne fais pas semblant pour me faire plaisir.  
\- C'est le seul truc que je sais faire, et un des rares que tu aimes chez moi.  
\- Personne n'est parfait. Aujourd'hui tu vas mal, laisse-moi faire ce qu'il faut comme n'importe quels amis le feraient.

Je ris tout doucement

\- Depuis quand on est amis? Il me semble qu'on a dépassé ce stade depuis un moment.  
\- On dépasse ce stade très précisément une fois par mois. Le reste du temps, comme aujourd'hui nous sommes amis, pas juste collègue.

Je m'approche de lui, qui part dans sa cuisine, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais dans ma tête le mot "amis" n'est pas assez fort. Pourtant concrètement c'est tout juste si on se parle. Puis des amis qui se roulent des pelles en dansant c'est quand même moyen pour rentrer correctement dans la catégorie…

\- Alors, quel genre de traitement tes amis on le droit quand ils vont mal ?  
\- Tu veux le même traitement que les autres? Sachant qu'il n'y en a plus qu'un et demi autre.  
\- Que : un et demi?  
\- Deathmask, et Aphrodite un jour sur deux on va dire.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Deathmask a le droit à quoi? Lui aussi il danse à reculons et t'embrasse langoureusement ?  
\- Non…

Shura se baisse et va tout en bas de son frigo.

\- Lui il a le droit à ça !

Shura sort deux bières et les poses sur son plan de travail. Il se dépêche de les ouvrir en parlant.

\- Elles sont amères, vraiment pas bonnes. Très alcoolisé et pas cher. Se boit sans verre, on ne salit pas un verre pour ça. Bref la bière de Deathmask. Personne ne l'aime, moi le premier, mais mine de rien elle a sauvé pas mal de coups durs. À la tienne.

Je prends ma bière et trinque avec lui. C'est effectivement très amer…  
Il s'assoit et allume une cigarette.

\- Je peux t'en faire une d'avance?  
\- Vas-y, tu commences à avoir le coup de main. Mais si tu en veux, ma réponse est toujours non!  
\- Je ne compte pas t'en piquer, mais te prendre tes occupations pour que tu me parles de ce que tu m'as promis.

Je souris, content de moi, et voit Shura un peu embêter en fumant.

\- Avoue Shura, tu pensais que j'avais oublié hein?  
\- Je redoutais simplement le moment où tu allais t'en souvenir.

Il y a encore un petit fond musical, mais maintenant que je le tiens, je ne vais pas le lâcher.

\- Alors?  
\- Alors quoi?  
\- Ton premier petit ami?

Il souffle un peu de fumée.

\- Ton frère.

Je ne le savais pas ouvertement, mais je pense que je m'en suis toujours un peu douté.

\- Combien de temps ça a duré?  
\- Quatre ou cinq ans.

Quand même… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me dérange un peu. Ou du moins ça ne me conforte pas. En même temps, il m'avait prévenu.

\- Ta première fois était avec lui?  
\- Tu es sûre de vouloir savoir ça ?  
\- Tu as promis de répondre.  
\- Oui.

Je vais lui épargner les questions sur les positions… Ça ne me regarde pas, quand bien même je peux justifier ça par la curiosité. Je lui lance avec un petit sourire encourageant.

\- Vous vous êtes séparé pourquoi ?

Il me répond en me regardant, étonné que je pose la question.

\- Il est mort.

Ha oui… Je suis un peu à côté de la plaque. C'était indélicat de ma part, surtout que je sais très bien que c'est lui qui l'a tué et qu'il doit encore s'en vouloir.

\- Heu… Ensuite, ton copain ou ton amant d'après?  
\- Amant. Un chevalier d'argent.  
\- Ah oui ? Lequel?  
\- Lézard. Copie quasi conforme d'Aphrodite. J'en avais marre qu'il me fasse du gringue, alors je voulais lui montrer que c'était lui qui m'horripilait alors j'ai pris un de ces rivaux.  
\- Ah bon? Ça m'étonne de toi.  
\- Au final j'ai fait une belle connerie. Non seulement Aphrodite a continué de me harceler, mais en plus le silver s'y est mise aussi. Ils ont fini par se battre et je prétextais que l'un était là quand l'autre me réclamait.  
\- C'est un peu… lâche… Non?  
\- Totalement. Mais pour ma défense on fait tous des erreurs, et j'ai été clair et correct avec le silver. Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de me cacher derrière un mensonge s'il avait respecté que je ne veuille plus le revoir.  
\- Amant suivant?  
\- Heu….. Celui-là, vraiment pas envie d'en parler.  
\- Dis-moi.  
\- Un de mes assassinats. Il m'a fait des avances, je n'ai pas résisté. Je lui ai dit que je devais le tuer juste après, il m'a ri au nez. Ça m'a énervé et je l'ai tué directement. Satisfait ?  
\- Non. Là tu viens de me mentir.  
\- Ça se voyait tant que ça?  
\- Quand tu parles d'un truc qui t'importe, tu as tendance à trembler un peu en tenant ta cigarette.  
\- Là c'est toi qui me mens pour voir si je vais te croire.

Je lui souris.

\- Et si tu commençais par me dire la vérité?  
\- En fait, je lui ai dit, justement car je venais de lui faire des trucs un peu intimes, du coup je lui aie proposé un vrai combat à la loyale, que j'ai emporté.  
\- Je me doute que tu as gagné, sinon tu ne serais pas là.  
\- Je l'ai blessé. Mais pas tuer. Avec sa blessure il était inoffensif. Le sanctuaire n'avait plus rien à craindre. Il aurait pu se passer la même chose dans l'autre sens.

Il me raconte encore quelques aventures dont il n'est pas fier. Avant de me poser le fatidique.

\- C'est bon? Pas d'autres questions ? J'en ai marre.  
\- J'en ai encore deux petites.  
\- Accouche.  
\- Je n'ai pas osé les dire avant, mais je veux être sûre que tu sois franc, c'est d'accord.  
\- Okay.  
\- Nah ! Promets-le !

Il hésite et s'énerve un peu, il a un sourcil qui fait des cacous. Je me doute bien que ça l'énerve de devoir répondre la vérité sans savoir sur quoi. Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi il a besoin de me cacher des choses.

\- Bon ça va ! Je te le promets!

Je lui souris.

\- Est-ce que tu as vraiment aimé mon frère, quand vous sortiez ensemble?

Il me regarde et redevient sérieux et rougis affreusement.

-Je n'aime pas parler de ça…  
\- Répond moi juste : oui ou non. Est-ce que tu l'as sincèrement aimé?  
\- À quoi ça t'avance de savoir ça?  
\- J'aimerais savoir si le connard prétentieux que j'ai détesté toute mon enfance est capable d'éprouver des sentiments maintenant que je sais qu'il n'est pas ce que je pensais.

Je sais que j'ai été un peu loin en disant ça de la sorte, mais d'un certain côté, c'est la vision que j'en avais petit…

\- Tu l'as aimé?  
\- … O...Oui…

Il est à moitié pivoine, c'est trop drôle. Et il n'a pas l'air d'aimer que je rigole, pas du tout. Mais comment ne pas rire à ça. Un chevalier d'or rouge juste parce qu'il avoue un truc tout mignon.

\- Bon ! T'es content tu as ta réponse, on peut retourner devant la télé maintenant?!  
\- Hey.. J'ai une seconde question.

Il se rassoit et bouderait presque en croisant les bras.

\- Elle ne parle pas de sentiment celle là, t'en fais pas.  
\- Balance qu'on en finisse…  
\- Est-ce qu'on se voit parce que je ressemble à mon frère sans être lui ?

Cette fois-ci c'est lui qui éclate de rire.

\- Shura ! C'est pas drôle ! C'est une vraie question !  
\- Attends, tu uses ta seconde question pour ça? Tu as vraiment l'impression que je ne te vois qu'à travers ton frère ?

Je rougis et croise les bras.

\- Oui?! C'est si saugrenu peut-être ?!  
\- Si tu veux une vraie réponse, d'accord. Pourquoi tu penses que c'est ça?  
\- Parce qu'on se ressemble.  
\- Non. Vous êtes loin de vous ressembler.  
\- Ah ouais? Cite-moi des différences, vas-y j'attends !

Je le regarde en le défiant, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'énerve il reste détendu et plutôt doux. Espérons qu'il ne m'énerve pas davantage.

\- Le caractère. Déjà. Vous êtes très différent sur ce point. Là où il serait moralisateur, toi tu vas t'en ficher. Là où il analyserait une situation, tu fonceras tête baissée. Tu t'énerves beaucoup plus que lui et pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il est extrêmement rancunier, toi aussi, mais vous n'exprimez pas votre colère de la même façon. Enfin toutes ces choses-là, je n'ai pas envie de passer la soirée a les cités et à vous comparer.  
\- Oui, mais physiquement, toi qui dis que c'est parce que je suis mignon que je t'ai attiré.  
\- Là encore… Tu es plus petit, ton sourire et plus franc, tu as les cheveux plus clairs, tu es plus musclé, tu n'as pas les mêmes yeux, ta façon de te tenir est aussi très différente et il est clair qu'il n'a pas ton cul.

Je rougis sur la fin.

\- Je n'irais pas plus loin en m'aventurant sur le côté sexuel de vos différences. Mais met toi dans la tête que si tu ne veux pas qu'on te voie à travers lui il faut cesser de tout le temps te comparer à lui.

Il vient et s'assoit sur mes genoux.

\- Aiolia, à force de faire ça, tu incites les autres à le faire aussi. Et il n'en résultera rien de sain. Tu es toi, et personne d'autre.

Il colle son front au mien.

\- Encore une chose. Tu embrasses mille fois mieux que lui.

Il me sourit et viens m'embrasser. Je ne sais pas vraiment si me lister les choses que j'ai en différence était judicieux, mais la fin me réconforte plus que tout le reste. Il a raison, je dois arrêter de tout le temps me comparer à mon frère. On est différent, c'est tout, je ne suis pas moins bien, car sur quelques points je suis plus mauvais. Et mon frère n'est plus un exemple à suivre.  
On s'embrasse enfin comme on aurait dû reprendre tout à l'heure.

\- Quand on dansait, tu as oublié de penser à ta dispute, pas vraie?  
\- Quand tu m'embrasses, je n'y pense plus non plus.  
\- Serait-ce une demande?  
\- À ton avis?

J'attrape ses joues et lui colle la bouche contre la mienne. Mais malgré ça il essaye encore de partir. Je grogne et le laisse s'en aller. N'aurons-nous jamais notre séance de baiser comme il faut?! 

Je le suis alors qu'il repart dans le salon, il change sa cassette.

\- Passe je vais la ranger.  
\- D'accord, fais gaffe à l'ordre.

L'ordre? J'arrive devant son étagère. Tout est trié par ordre alphabétique.

\- On ne t'a jamais dit qu'être maniaque avait des limites? Là ça devient maladif, tu t'en rends compte ?  
\- Oui oui…

Il ne m'écoute pas…  
Je range la cassette bien à sa place comme il faut. Je regarde l'appartement de Shura pour constater les dégâts de son perfectionnisme. Je me rends compte que je commence à me sentir à l'aise chez lui. C'est toujours aussi sombre et peu accueillant, mais je n'ai que des bons souvenirs ici.

Je reviens vers Shura et me colle à son dos en le serrant contre moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
\- J'ai envie de bisous !  
\- T'avais pas promis que tu arrêtais de faire l'enfant tout à l'heure ?  
\- Les bisous que je te demande ne sont pas des bisous qu'un enfant a le droit de demander.  
\- Je comprends, mais si tu ne veux pas que je te tripote il va falloir te calmer.  
\- Même pas pour des tout petits bisous tout chastes?  
\- Je pense avec mon pénis quand tu te colles à moi, ok ?! Je ne sais pas si c'est clair ou si je dois y mettre moins de formes?!

Je ris un peu.

\- Ah si c'est vraiment ça qui te dérange, je pense que je suis un peu plus d'humeur, puis si c'est le prix à payer pour avoir des baisers très langoureux. Tu vas bien réussir à m'exciter, pour toi ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

Je crois que c'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, car sans trop comprendre ce qui m'arrivait je me retrouve sur son épaule. Direction: la chambre. Il me pose, mi doucement, mi brusquement. Juste ce qu'il faut pour que ça reste agréable et excitant. En même temps vu ce que je viens de lui sortir… Je n'y suis pas allé de main morte, mais lui non plus. Les compliments il a l'air d'aimer. En tout cas ceux qui flattent son ego fonctionnent bien.

Il grimpe sur moi rapidement et glisse ses mains dans les miennes.

\- Toi, il ne faut pas de te dire deux fois hein?  
\- Si tu veux le répéter, je ne te retiens pas.

Tu parles, il dit ça, mais il m'embrasse avant que j'aie le temps de dire un mot. Il glisse sa main vers le bas, remonte sous ma chemise de pyjama. Je la déboutonne avec la main qu'il a libérée. Pourquoi s'embêter à passer dessous alors que je suis d'accord pour qu'il me l'enlève? Je le sens sourire contre moi.

Il me caresse avec passion, comme si on ne s'était pas touché depuis des mois. Même si c'est toujours l'impression que ça me donne, je suis sûre que le jour où ça arrivera vraiment ça sera beaucoup plus expéditif que juste des caresses douces comme ça. J'imagine ça bien plus… Brutal.

Il descend des baisers dans mon cou, et sa main dans mon pantalon.

\- Hein..? T'as gardé ton boxer?  
\- Heu, oui, il était sec.

Je vois Shura me faire une drôle de moue, un peu déçu, je présume.

\- La prochaine fois: Interdit, pas de sous-vêtement !  
\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas confortable sans, tu sais.  
\- Je sais, mais c'est drôlement plus excitant.  
\- Ce n'est pas comme si sa présence changeait quelque chose.  
\- C'est vrai, mais… Je te le demande.  
\- C'est d'accord. Mais avec ou sans, tu ne perdras pas plus de temps pour me l'enlever.  
\- C'est vrai que la dernière fois, je t'ai baissé le pantalon et le boxer avec…  
\- Mais tu penses que ça ira si on fait une sortie en moto ?  
\- Même si les "beaux jours" sont revenus, on n'est pas obligé de prendre la moto non plus. Ça m'embêterait un peu, car tu es le seul qui semble aimer que je l'emmène. Perdre une journée est bête.  
\- Au pire, j'ai une bonne idée de compromis.

Il descend sur mon corps avec sa bouche, voyant qu'on commence à parler et qu'il a toujours envie.

\- Quel genre de compromis ?  
\- Du genre sexy et pratique.  
\- Alors je te fais confiance.  
\- Tu fais bien… ahhh...!

Je me penche pour le voir, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte, trop concentré à me demander où j'avais vu ce dont je lui aie brièvement parlé. Je le vois finir de lécher mon sexe, qui commence déjà à se tendre.

\- Aucune douleur pour aujourd'hui. C'est mon objectif.  
\- Aucune douleur?  
\- Oui. Même si on le fait avec précaution la plupart du temps, je ne crois pas qu'on ait déjà passé une soirée au lit sans que tu aies eu mal à un moment.  
\- Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas d'avoir mal, vu tout le bien que ça me fait.

Il ne me répond plus et se contente de me sucer doucement. Je sens qu'il fait en sorte de ne pas me faire mal, sa bouche est ouverte plus que d'habitude, il ne doit pas vouloir me faire mal avec ses dents. Même si j'aime bien d'habitude quand elles frottent doucement sur moi.  
Je jette ma tête en arrière et passe mes mains dans les cheveux de Shura. Les siens sont doux, et ne sentent surement pas le chien mouillé. J'entends des petits bruits de salive, c'est excitant. C'est si chaud. Je n'ai plus froid du tout. Nulle part. Et je me sens venir très vite.

\- Tu veux que j'avale?  
\- Oui, s'il te plait.  
\- D'accord.

Il pose un baiser sur mon gland et reprend jusqu'à ma délivrance.  
Je le remercie en soupirant encore alors qu'il en profite pour me rhabiller et revenir ensuite à mon niveau.

\- Alors, Aiolia, comment vont tes problèmes?  
\- Des troubles de l'érection pendant encore dix minutes, pourquoi?  
\- Idiot, je te parle pas de ce genre de problème là…  
\- Je sais… Je détournais… la conversation…

Je sens que je m'endors, mais il ne faut pas.

\- Tu t'en sens vraiment le besoin avec moi?  
\- Pourquoi tu serais différent ?  
\- Parce que je suis totalement neutre.  
\- Toi neutre? Alors que tu es au lit avec moi.  
\- Oui, s'il y a une guerre entre deux clans, ou deux frères. J'ai le droit d'aller secourir les blessés non?  
\- Vu comme ça…

Il me regarde et me caresse les cheveux.

\- Dis, tu ne serais pas un peu fatigué?  
\- Non.  
\- Et sans mensonge, ça donne?  
\- J'ai pas le droit d'être fatigué, tu dois encore avoir envie.  
\- Hey! Tu n'es pas une machine. Tu as le droit à une pause. Et puis tu m'as dit en venant que tu n'avais pas envie de sexe.  
-Oui, alors pourquoi c'est moi qui n'en avais pas envie originellement qui y a eu le droit ? Alors que toi tu en avais envie et que tu n'as rien eu.  
\- Pour être honnête. Je pensais juste à te faire plaisir. Je n'attendais pas de contrepartie.

Je lui souris et m'assoupis.

\- En fait si.. Tu es différent.  
\- Hein?  
\- Si je m'endors, tu me promets de rester ici, de ne pas sortir de chez toi?  
\- Promis, sauf cas d'incident majeur. Style déesse en danger, ect…  
\- Toi et ta déesse… Enfin, c'est ce qui fait ton charme.  
\- Promis, je ne bouge pas d'ici. Je suis là si tu as besoin.  
\- Merci Shura.

Je m'endors alors qu'il me regarde assis à coter. J'aime savoir sa présence à coter. Et il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de me faire jouir comme ça, après la fatigue tombe direct, je ne peux pas lutter. 

* * *

****

**Je me réveille. Me retourne.  
Je ne suis pas tout seul, c'est Shura.**

 **Ah oui, je me souviens. Je me suis disputé avec Aiolos, et je suis allé chez lui.  
Je me colle contre Shura et regarde l'heure. Deux heures du matin? Voyons si je ne peux pas plutôt me rendormir plutôt que de me lever.**

 **J'attends longuement, mais le sommeil ne vient pas. Je regarde l'homme qui dort à côté de moi. Je n'aime pas quand il me tourne le dos. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai une vue plutôt agréable.**

 **Est-ce que monsieur dort nu?  
Je passe mes mains sur lui pour vérifier.  
C'est de la triche, il dort en caleçon !  
En même temps, moi je suis en pyjama complet… Je ne peux pas vraiment me plaindre…  
Je me cale tout contre lui. C'est dingue, quand il dort on dirait qu'il est mort. Je ne l'entends même pas respirer, et de dos, il ne bouge presque pas. Heureusement que je sens son ventre se soulever sinon j'aurais vérifié son pouls.**

Je ferme les yeux et essais d'attendre qu'il soit l'heure pour Shura de se lever. Je m'endors partiellement puis je suis éveillé par des grognements.  
Je le regarde un peu. Un cauchemar?  
Ça m'en a tout l'air, et pas des moindres… Il se met à transpirer beaucoup, bouge un peu et son visage fait carrément peur. J'essaye de le serrer contre moi, mais il ne semble pas se calmer. Je passe au-dessus de lui doucement, et inconsciemment, il récupère l'espace que j'ai libéré en se mettant sur le dos.  
Lui quand il cauchemarde il ne fait pas semblant.  
Je me pose sur lui et essais de murmurer doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il essaye de me pousser un peu dans un premier temps avant d'abandonner. Je sais que je fais mon poids, et je sais aussi qu'il peut très bien dormir avec. Je repasse sa frange en arrière doucement en continuant de faire le geste.

Il finit par se calmer

Eh beh… À son réveil il faudrait que je lui demande de quoi il a rêvé. Je me demande ce qui peut bien effrayer un homme pareil.  
Je reste sur lui, et attends patiemment qu'il se réveille. Je pense m'être assoupi un peu, bien que je n'en ai pas souvenir.  
Je me réveil quand je sens ses bras me pousser un peu sur le côté. Je souris et pose mon menton sur lui.

\- Bonjour.  
\- Salut toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais réveiller.  
\- Je dors en gruyère depuis environ deux heures du matin.  
\- Ow… En gruyère ?  
\- Façon de dire que je n'arrête pas de me réveiller.  
\- Je dois être trop peu réveillé pour comprendre tes métaphores…  
\- Et moi je ne dois pas être assez éveillé pour en faire des compréhensibles.  
\- Possible aussi.

Il commence à s'étirer et à bâiller.

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois au saut du lit.  
\- Je ne suis même pas encore sorti du lit.

Je souris et le regarde curieux. Il passe la main sur sa table de nuit et attrape sa montre, l'attachant au-dessus de ma tête comme je ne suis toujours pas descendu de mon perchoir.

\- Bien dormit Aiolia? À part le gruyère.  
\- Oui assez.  
\- T'a pas trop ruminé hier?  
\- Nan, ça va.  
\- Tant mieux alors.  
\- Et toi? Bien dormi ?  
\- Pas mieux que d'habitude  
\- Ah oui…  
\- Tu as l'air déçu. Je ne dors pas mieux avec quelqu'un à côté. Faut pas le prendre mal.

Je ne le prends pas mal. Je suis juste déçu qu'il ne me parle pas de son cauchemar. Je suis curieux, il n'a pas parlé durant son sommeil.

\- Bon tu bouges. Que je puisse me lever?  
\- Non.  
\- Comment ça non?  
\- Non. Je n'ai pas envie.  
\- Hey je suis chez moi laisse-moi faire comme je veux.  
\- Ha oui? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Je dis ça sur un ton assez salace qui se veut évocateur sur mes intentions.

\- Ce que je veux ? Je ne pensais pas que tu me proposerais ça, comme ça, au réveil.  
\- Eh bien oui. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.  
\- Tu penses vraiment supporter mes envies de bon matin? Ce ne serait pas plus sage d'écouter les tiennes?  
\- Dit toujours.

Je dis ma phrase en souriant et il vient me chuchoter quelques mots obscènes auxquels je souris en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Toi alors…  
\- Ta réponse?

Il dit ça d'un air suffisant et je m'approche et l'ambrasse.

\- Oui..!

Il retire sa montre et on repart pour un tour de manège fort amusant, bien qu'un peu douloureux en sommes. Même après ça, je ne le laisse pas partir et viens le coller toute la matinée. Il va finir par me mettre un coup de pied pour que je dégage un jour. Mais temps que ce n'est pas arrivé, je continuerais.

\- Je me doutais que j'arriverais à te donner envie de bon matin.  
\- Comme si c'était un effort surhumain. J'ai toujours envie.  
\- Ah oui?  
\- Oui, et là j'ai très envie d'aller prendre une douche et d'aller déjeuner. Alors tu me suis, ou, tu restes là, je m'en fiche, mais laisse-moi partir.

Je grogne et peu et lui fait des bisous dans le cou avant de le laisser s'en aller.  
Allongé dans le lit, je finis par me motiver et le suivre dans la douche. Me collant contre son dos, l'empêchant certainement de se laver comme il le souhaite. Je sais bien que les câlins, ça ne se fait pas spécialement entre mecs, en tout cas, entre plans cul. Et je sais aussi que ce n'est pas le genre de truc que Shura aime. Mais tant qu'il le supportera, je continuerais. J'adore trop ça pour m'en passer.  
D'un autre côté, je ne lui ai jamais dit non pour la moindre envie sexuelle qu'il avait. Ça ne me déplaît pas, attention, mais ça doit jouer dans la balance de dire oui à tous, sans condition.

Pas de répit pour lui pendant sa douche. Il semble se donner pas mal d'efforts pour éviter de succomber à mes baisers dans sa nuque, et je m'amuse énormément à essayer de le faire craquer.

On sort de la douche et il me rend mes anciens vêtements, lavés et séchés.

\- Homme organisé.

Je dis ça à haute voix et il lève les yeux au ciel en souriant. Il part ensuite habiller dans sa cuisine et me demande ce que je veux manger ce matin. Je finis avec un cappuccino encore et des céréales qui n'ont clairement pas l'air bonnes… En même temps, l'alimentation saine de Shura ne fait pas rêver… Il met tout sur un plateau et me lance une couverture dessus.

\- Pourquoi la couverture?  
\- Il fait froid dehors, la petite nature que tu es risque de prendre froid.

Je fais semblant de protester pour rire puis je suis le maître des lieux qui va dehors et sors une table et deux chaises pliables. L'une des deux servant régulièrement en vue de la peinture écaillée, et la seconde comme neuve. J'ai rien contre mangé dehors, mais il fait froid et nuit…  
Mon amant met une veste et prend son plateau pour le poser dehors, sur ladite table.

\- Manger dehors ne me dérange pas… mais il fait nuit.  
\- Plus pour longtemps… C'est un des petits plaisirs qu'on peut avoir quand on se lève tôt. Allez viens t'asseoir.

Je plie mes jambes et m'assois sur la petite chaise. On n'y voit pas grand-chose. Mais si Shura dit vrai, ça va être magnifique.

\- On est plein Est?  
\- Oui. Pour ça que c'est légèrement sur le côté de mon temple que je m'installe.

Je bois mon cappuccino et mes céréales (qui n'ont toujours rien de gourmand), bien emmitouflé dans ma couverture. Les genoux devant moi pour poser ma tête. Silencieusement, on déjeune, et je profite de l'air frais du matin, assez rare en Grèce. Je ne me souviens pas m'être déjà levé aussi tôt intentionnellement. Je regarde au loin et vois le soleil commence à pointer, le ciel se teintant de jolies couleurs. Mon amant ouvre son paquet de cigarettes tranquillement. Pour un fumeur il fume assez rarement, ou peut-être qu'il fait attention parce que je suis là. Je regarde l'horizon. Un lever de soleil est presque aussi romantique que le coucher. On en avait vu un la toute première fois, il me semble.

Je profite longuement de ce moment avec Shura. On discute amicalement avant que je ne reparte chez moi. Je viens chercher un dernier baiser qu'il me donne avant de soupirer.

\- Tous les prétextes sont bons, hein?

Je lui souris et il me dit "au 16 avril" un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je file chez moi. Et passe la matinée à écrire une longue lettre à mon frère. Lui expliquant calmement que je n'ai pas compris sa colère. Que je ne lui aie pas menti. Et que je regrettais toutes les choses horribles que je lui aie dites par la suite.  
J'ai le recul nécessaire pour prendre l'initiative d'aller lui parler en premier et de ne plus être en colère inutilement. Surement grâce à Shura qui m'a fait oublier tous mes ressentiments et qui m'a fait comprendre que c'est l'emportement qui a parlé et non-moi et mon frère. Une fois la colère passée vient les regrets. Et après cette lettre, je n'en aurais plus aucun. 

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimer, et je vous dit au premier décembre prochain ^^**


	10. Chapter 9

**Minuit cinq, je poste mon chapitre, avouez, je suis ponctuelle X'D !**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Nous sommes samedi, je suis allé en ville en bus pour aller acheter le petit cadeau que j'avais promis à Shura. Au moment de la fameuse discussion sur le non-port de sous vêtement pour le 16 avril.  
J'avais repéré quelques choses d'intéressantes la dernière fois. Alors me voici à parcourir les magasins à la recherche de ce boxer étrange que j'avais vu je ne sais plus dans quel pub, magazine, ou vidéos coquins.  
Il est ouvert à l'arrière et deux lanières passent sous les cuisses pour rejoindre le devant.  
Je me demande si ça ne va pas me grossir, ou bien si c'est confortable. Enfin, ça sera toujours mieux que cul nu sur la moto.  
Après une bonne heure de recherches, je finis par trouver ce que je cherche. Un peu amusé et gêné de devoir acheter ça. J'envoie un message à Shura.

" _Plutôt rouge, violet ou bleu? "_

Je reçois une réponse assez vite.

" _Rouge. Pourquoi? "_

Je lui réponds "Surprise !" En m'amusant puis je prends le modèle en rouge et noir. J'espère qu'il lui plaira. J'imagine Shura en train de s'énerver derrière son vieux téléphone à vouloir savoir quelles conséquences a eu sa réponse et sur quoi. Je passe à la caisse et rougis quand la caissière passe mon article. Heureusement pour moi elle semble s'en ficher éperdument et me demande la somme de mes articles. J'en ai profité pour racheter des chaussettes, quitte à être là…

Je paie et ressors, pas pressé d'aller prendre mon bus j'ai de la marge. Je repense à l'homme qui m'avait pris en stop la dernière fois. Le samedi, toutes les semaines hein? Je sors sa carte, que j'ai rangée il y a plusieurs mois déjà dans mon portefeuille. Je regarde au dos et demande aux passants où je peux trouver la rue de l'adresse. Je finis par demander à un jeune homme qui m'y indique et m'y accompagne même… Où est-ce que je vais?! Ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas me défendre, mais c'est bizarre de se rendre à un endroit qu'on ne connaît pas. Pour faire quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas ce que c'est.

J'arrive finalement à l'entrée du bar et le jeune homme me souhaite une bonne soirée. Je souris et entre à l'intérieur du bar que je cherchais… Pas à l'aise du tout.

L'ambiance est… spartiate. Plutôt sombre, ça a l'air convivial, mais je ne fais manifestement pas partie du bon décor. Il y a des faux crânes au mur de pierre et de bois. Des armes pendues aux poutres du plafond. De la musique… que je ne saurais décrire.  
Je ne savais pas que de tels endroits pouvaient exister. C'est Halloween toute l'année!  
Je cherche mon "ami" dans la foule de gens à table ou au comptoir et ne le trouve pas. Je m'adresse au serveur. Le style vestimentaire est… étrangement sombre…

\- Bonjour, vous savez si un de vos clients est là? Un homme assez rond, peut-être la trentaine.  
\- Ça correspond à pas mal de monde ça!

Je me retourne et vois que la majorité des clients rentrent dans ses critères.

\- Ah Ah… Oui. Heu… Cheveux blond et long, dégarnis. Bon client. Des yeux très bleus.  
\- Ahhh! Ça y est je vois ! Table du fond par là-bas.  
\- M.. Merci bien.  
\- Bonne soirée!

Je fais un dernier sourire gêné et vais chercher l'homme en question et il est là, à une table de quatre pour l'instant. Il me reconnaît quand je m'adresse à lui.

\- Mais c'est l'autostoppeur frigorifié! Je désespérais de vous voir venir !

Il me serre chaleureusement la main et me présente aux gens sur la table.

\- Alors prêt pour une séance JDR ?  
\- Je ne sais pas… Combien de temps?  
\- Ah, très long.

Quelqu'un d'autre sur la table répond

\- Généralement on finit vers une heure du matin. Mais c'est la faute à Soso ! Elle tient pas l'alcool et en prend quand même.  
\- Hey je t'entends !

Réponds ladite "Soso". Ils rigolent de bon coeur et je réponds à mon gentil sauveur.

\- J'ai mon bus, pas envie de le louper encore une fois.  
\- Au pire je te ramène. Comme la dernière fois. Mais c'est toi qui vois.

Je souris un peu. Finis le vouvoiement apparemment...

\- Expliquez-moi ce que c'est, et je vous dirais si je reste ou pas en fonction.  
\- Assieds-toi, on t'explique et on te fait ta fiche le temps que les autres arrivent.

Je souris de toutes mes dents et me laisse emporté dans leurs délires.  
Et ne rentre chez moi qu'après une heure du matin passer, ramener gentiment par mon nouvel ami Cyril. Aka "Branak" Nain de niveau 8.

J'ai passé une soirée géniale. Et j'ai prévu d'y retourner la semaine prochaine.  
Je repense à cette folle soirée. Ou j'ai découvert ce qu'était le "Jeu de rôle" sur table. Ou j'ai fait ma première partie de Donjon et Dragon. Ce n'est pas un univers qui m'est familier du tout. Mais en suivant les conseils de Cyril, j'ai fait un Paladin. C'est une des nombreuses classes. Elle me convient plutôt bien. Je suis obligé de faire le bien et d'être fidèle à mes compagnons au nom d'un Dieu.  
C'est quelque chose que je fais tous les jours. Je n'ai pas été trop dépaysé. Même si on m'a regardé bizarrement quand j'ai demandé où était la compétence septième sens et quand est-ce qu'on la débloquerait…  
Je ris et m'endors en réfléchissant, j'ai un peu bu, et pas de la pauvre bière bon marché cette fois. De l'artisanale plutôt bonne. Je me couche avec l'impression d'avoir eu une vraie vie sociale pendant une soirée. Pressé de remettre ça la semaine d'après. Si moi, un chevalier d'or détester de beaucoup, j'arrive à me faire des amis, ça sera l'accomplissement d'une grande chose.

* * *

Nous sommes le 24 juin. Tout se passe bien avec Shura. Il a bien aimé la surprise que j'ai remise deux fois depuis le jour J. Vu comme il s'est jeté sur moi, je pense que "bien aimer" est même un peu faible.

Aujourd'hui Aphrodite a convié la moitié de la chevalerie chez Deathmask. Pour l'anniversaire "surprise" qu'il lui a organisé. On doit tous être là-bas avant qu'il ne rentre de sa mission. Ce qui est assez comique dans tout ça… C'est que c'est Shura qui est passé chez tout le monde pour distribuer les prospectus. Notamment chez moi. Il est passé par mon temple il y a tout juste deux semaines. Et je lui ai ouvert la porte en sortant de ma douche.

J'ai bien vu qu'il s'était retenu de faire un commentaire sur ma tenue. D'un commun accord sur le seize de chaque mois. Nous n'avons rien dit. Bien que j'aie manqué d'avoir une érection à force d'y penser et que j'ai à peine écouté ce qu'il avait à me dire.

Deux jours plus tard, ça a été l'inverse. C'est moi qui suis passé chez lui et chez Docko pour des histoires administratives. Je suis arrivé pendant son sport, haltère à la main. Même gène totalement envahissant. Cette fois-ci j'ai eu un commentaire… Qui m'a fait plaisir.  
Il m'a juste glissé un "Plus que deux jours." Avant que je parte.  
Deux jours après, ça a été festif. Pour sûr.

Je déprime un peu quand je me dis que la prochaine fois sera si loin dans le temps. J'arrive à la fête où pas mal de monde est déjà là. Mon frère se jette sur moi. Depuis ma lettre il s'est excusé et c'est reparti comme en quarante. Plus de questions bizarres. Il a décidé de me laisser tranquille. Ou bien sa crise de je sais pas quoi est passé.  
Je salue tout le monde, complimente la robe d'Aphrodite qui me reprend gentiment en insistant sur le fait que c'est une tunique.

Je soupire après avoir dit bonjour à la plupart des personnes que je connais. Je me prends une chaise et observe les gens arriver et d'autre finir d'installer. Suis-je le seul à pensée que Deathmask sera loin d'être content de cette fête?

Probablement pas.

L'homme de la soirée arrive. Fait des "oh" et des "ah" pour faire un effort. Mais l'italien reste celui qu'on connaît. Je le vois boire avec Shura et Aphrodite d'entrée de jeu. Sûrement quelque chose de fort. Shura vient s'installer sur la table quelques chaises en diagonale de moi, avec une jolie chemise d'un rouge vif qui lui allait très bien.

Mon frère s'assoit à mes côtés bien décidés à ne me laisser que très peu de répit. Je m'amuse et lui explique que je vais tous les weekends avec des amis dans un bar pour faire une sorte de jeu de société. Je commence à lui parler de mon personnage, mais il est appelé plus loin et s'en va.  
Mon frère ne revient pas. Et la majeure partie de la tablée se lève pour aller danser ou discuter sur la piste. Inconsciemment peut-être, j'engage la discussion avec Shura. Je m'ennuie ferme, et lui aussi apparemment. La musique ne doit pas être à son goût pour aller danser. Je lui parle de mes nouveaux amis et il m'écoute silencieusement avec le sourire et sa cigarette. Il ne dit rien, mais son petit sourire en dit tellement plus qu'il ne prononcera jamais.

\- Ce qui me dérange c'est que Cyril me raccompagne à chaque fois. Et il ne peut pas me déposer directement au sanctuaire, c'est enquiquinant.  
\- Il serait peut-être temps de passer ton permis. Tu pourrais te déplacer autrement qu'en stop, en bus et sous mon bon vouloir.  
\- Non, sinon je n'aurais plus aucune excuse pour que tu m'emmènes en balade.

Il sourit silencieusement et tapant sa cigarette dans le petit pot apéritif qui n'a pas dû durer plus de cinq minutes en début de repas.

\- Puis le permis voiture ne me dit vraiment rien. Je préfèrerais passer mon permis moto, quitte à ne plus te faire un câlin à chaque virée qu'on fait.  
\- Passe ton permis voiture avant.  
\- Non pas envie.  
\- Pas de moto en hiver. Des soirées six mois par an et deux fois plus de risques. Il me semble que c'est moins rentable. Après tu fais comme tu veux.  
\- Oui, mais sans te rappeler que tu es mal placé pour dire ça, j'ai envie qu'on fasse des sorties tous les deux.  
\- J'ai mon permis voiture. J'ai même le permis poids lourds. J'ai passé les trois en même temps moi.  
\- Ah bon?!  
\- Oui.  
\- Je l'ignorais.  
\- Pas le choix, j'ai fait des missions assez spéciales quand j'étais assassin. C'était préférable pour pas mal de choses de les avoir.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir acheté une voiture plutôt qu'une moto ?  
\- J'aime mieux la moto. J'aime la sensation qu'on a dessus. On se sent plus proche de la route.  
\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Il écrase son mégot et me regarde.

\- Si vraiment tu veux ton permis moto, passe ton code, ton permis voiture. Si tu as ton code, je t'aide avec la moto pour apprendre et après tu n'auras qu'à passer l'examen officiel.

Je souris comme un gosse à qui on a promis un beau cadeau. Simplement, je me demande si pour un chevalier d'or passer l'examen est vraiment utile. Si j'ai un problème avec la police je n'ai qu'à les assommer, et puis voilà.  
Au final, je suis plus que content, je vais pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Shura s'il m'aide pour ça.

\- Tu ferais vraiment ça pour moi?

Je lui dis ça avec un petit sourire, désespérément implorant. Il me répond oui avec un grand sourire assez… Pas naturel.  
Je sens ensuite sa jambe se coller contre la mienne.

\- Shura...  
\- Quoi ? Ça te pose un problème? Si tu veux, j'arrête.  
\- Non. Décale-toi juste un peu pour être en face.

Je retire ma chaussure du pied droit et caresse son entrejambe avec.

\- Toujours plus hein? Satané lion, tu vas toutes me les faire.  
\- Ne fais pas comme si ça te déplaisait.  
\- Tu as raison.

Je sens ensuite sa jambe venir dire coucou du pied à mon bas-ventre.  
Tout ça, alors qu'on s'est vu il y a huit jours. Je ne sais pas si on aime trop le sexe ou bien si c'est une des rares techniques qu'on a trouvées pour communiquer…

Soudain, Aiolos revient, comme une fleur et s'installe sur le banc à côté du capricorne, presque dos à la table et nous regarde. J'enlève ma jambe immédiatement en manquant de me cogner le genou de très peu.  
Il retire sa jambe aussi avec moins de précipitations.

\- Yo ! Vous parlez de quoi de beau?!

Notre conversation portant sur le sexe, je laisse le silence répondre pour moi. Shura dit très naturellement en cherchant son paquet de cigarettes.

\- Permis moto.  
\- Permis moto?  
\- Tu comptes répéter tout ce que je dis avec un air ahuri?  
\- Non, mais je me demande pourquoi vous parler de ça.  
\- Ton frangin hésite a le passé.

Aiolos se tourne vers moi.

\- Pourquoi tu veux passer ton permis moto?!  
\- La moto c'est bien !

Je lui réponds simplement avec un petit sourire gêné.

\- Tu n'es jamais monté sur une moto ! Je ne l'aurais pas permis.

Shura essaye de se lever discrètement, mais Aiolos le retient. Il lève les mains, cigarette à la bouche, comme à un examen de police en disant calmement. "Mea Cupla."

\- Tu as fait monter mon frère sur un engin aussi dangereux?!

Shura ne dit rien et me regarde. Voyant que je ne dis rien, il parle.

\- Je conduis bien, et toujours très prudemment. Si tu me parles sur ce ton face à mon bolide je vais me sentir vexé dans mes compétences de mâle alpha.

Très habile pour essayer de désamorcer une conversation en partant sur de l'humour comme celui-ci. Mais ça ne prend pas sur mon frère qui semble outré par cette révélation. Il se tourne vers moi.

\- Tu es monté sur une moto, comme ça ! Ça t'a pris !  
\- J'avais besoin d'aller en ville. Shura a fini par craquer quand j'ai demandé avec insistance. J'ai même usé de chantage. Et il a été chiiiiaaaant ! T'imagines pas.

Je vois Shura froncer les sourcils en face. Je continue, je suis en train de lui fabriquer une belle défense bien qu'il ne doit pas l'avoir encore compris.

\- Il m'a fait mettre un casque, DEUX jeans! Un gros pull, m'a fait mettre une verte, des gants sous le pull… C'était une catastrophe !

Shura sourit quand il comprend ce que j'essaye de faire, et fait semblant de me disputer.

\- Oui, mais c'était nécessaire ! Il y a des règles.

Aiolos semble s'apaiser en entendant ça. Puis il redevient souriant et attrape Shura par le bras.

\- Toi tu viens danser avec moi !  
\- Non. Je danse pas.  
\- Tu adores danser!  
\- Oui, mais la musique ne me plait pas.  
\- T'es chiant. Tu veux quoi ? Je vais demander à la sono d'en mettre une exprès.  
\- Hm… Diablo Rojo. de Rodrigo et Gabriela.  
\- À tes ordres.

Aiolos part en souriant, j'ai même cru qu'il allait embrasser Shura après ce petit " à tes ordres" qui me hérisse le poil. Je décide de taquiner mon ami.

\- T'es sure qu'ils vont l'avoir en numérique au moins?  
\- Ah la ferme.

On marque une pause puis on rit tous les deux. Je ne sais pas si on se moque de mon frère ou bien de l'âge que Shura semble avoir quand il parle de musique ou de technologie.  
Je cesse de rire assez vite, ça ne me plaît pas qu'Aiolos emmène Shura danser. J'aurais dû y penser avant. Fais chier.  
Je profite d'avoir Shura avec moi encore un peu pour discuter.

\- Alors Espagnole celle-ci ?  
\- Toujours pas. Mais ça y ressemble à s'y méprendre, le titre lui-même s'y confond beaucoup.  
\- C'est vieux?  
\- Je ne crois pas. Je n'ai pas eu de vinyle d'eux. Donc je n'ai pas pu en enregistrer une cassette.

Aiolos revient bien trop vite chercher Shura qui finit sa cigarette en silence le temps que la musique arrive.  
Je sors mon téléphone et ouvre un bloc-note pour mettre le nom de la musique. Aiolos monopolise la conversation en me lançant des regards furtifs en essayant de faire causer un peu Shura, toujours aussi peu bavard.

J'entends de la guitare sèche. Shura écrase sa cigarette en se faisant trainer par le bras par mon grand frère.

\- La musique m'appelle !

Dit-il sur un ton ironique avant de partir sur la piste.

Je peux les voir d'ici. Et le spectacle ne me plaît pas. J'ai envie d'envoyer valser la table et de me barrer. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi.  
Mon frère fait bien ce qu'il veut. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'irrite. Le problème c'est que ce soit Shura qui danse avec lui. J'aurais préféré danser avec lui.  
Je pose mes coudes sur la table et joins les mains. Un de mes doigts tapote tout seul sur mes autres phalanges.

Aiolos a l'air de s'amuser et je les vois discuter de loin. Ça m'agace !  
Shura ne m'appartient pas. Il fait ce qu'il veut. Mais là j'aurais préféré que ça se fasse sans que je sois au spectacle.

À la réflexion: non. Même si je n'étais pas là en spectateur. C'est mon plan cul. S'il se remet en couple avec mon frère je peux dire adieux à mes nuits de sexe une fois par moi avec un bel espagnol.  
Hors de question que ça arrive !

Il peut s'amuser s'il veut, mais je ne veux pas qu'il se mette en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
D'ailleurs j'ai toujours eu peur de parler au sujet de ses autres amants. Comme je me contente de lui et ma main, je pense que je serais déçu s'il me disait qu'il voyait d'autres personnes. Comme j'aurais l'impression qu'il me mentirait s'il me disait que j'étais le seul.

Que faire ? Ne pas en parler n'est pas forcément la meilleure solution. Si ça se trouve, il voit aussi mon frère… Va donc savoir ce qu'il fait des autres jours du mois…

Ça ne me plaît pas. Et pas parce que c'est un ami qui m'offre des faveurs sexuelles. C'est plus que ça…  
Je rougis. Merde… Ça a l'odeur de l'amour, ça a le goût de l'amour… Ça à sa dépendance. Son désir charnel… Son bien-être d'être avec l'autre… Sa jalousie…

"Ça y ressemble à s'y méprendre" comme à dit Shura tout à l'heure…

Merde...  
Si ça se trouve… C'est même à cause de ça que j'ai fondu chez Shura quand je me suis disputé avec Aiolos… Si ça se trouve, Shura m'a grillé avant moi.  
De toute façon. Si je ressens effectivement ça. Il n'y a rien à faire et c'est comme ça. Pas le choix. Autant faire avec et vérifier cette théorie.

Je grogne assis tout seul et attend la fin de la chanson avant de me lever. Putain! J'ai cru qu'elle ne finirait jamais !  
J'arrive à leur niveau et pousse gentiment mon frère.

\- Je te l'emprunte pour une chanson.

Aiolos se pousse, avec une sorte de sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Que s'est-il passé ? Ils ont discuté de quoi ?  
Je souris à Shura. Plus rien à faire qu'on nous voit ou pas. Ce n'est qu'une danse. Et ça ne le dérangeait pas de s'afficher avec mon frère, pourquoi pas moi ?

La nouvelle chanson ne se danse pas comme on a appris. Et si Shura veut partir, car la musique ne lui convient pas, je l'en empêcherais.  
Il ne dit rien pour la musique. C'est une balade. Je me cale comme il faut, bien qu'un peu près, je suppose. Et on est partie pour faire des petits ronds sur nous-mêmes.

Je dois être amoureux.

Je ne suis plus du tout agacé ou en colère. Tout se passe bien.  
Je souris. C'est bien, l'amour, quand on peut partager des moments avec l'autre, en fait.

Je n'ai été amoureux que de Saga, étant très jeune. Et je le voyais que très rarement. Je n'ai rien partagé du tout avec cet homme. Et ça devait plus être une sorte de séidisme. Si ça se trouve, c'était peut-être même Kanon que je voyais et que j'admirais… Va savoir.  
Avec Shura, c'est différent. Notre relation ne paraît pas saine pour autant, mais il n'y a pas rien. Et même s'il n'y paraît pas: elle est saine. Il me donne ce dont j'ai besoin, et je lui donne ce qu'il veut. Une confiance a été instaurée. Et il n'y a jamais eu de fausses promesses. C'est parfaitement sain pour moi.  
Si un jour je veux plus. Je lui dirais. Et s'il ne veut pas de moi, on continuera toujours à se voir comme cela. Je n'en attendrais pas plus. Je me contenterais de ce qu'il me donnera.

Notre musique s'achève, mais comme Aiolos ne vient pas me le réclamer, je le garde pour une seconde chanson.

\- Shura, on dansera encore le 16 prochain. Un jour je serais au bon niveau pour que ça puisse t'amuser.  
\- J'espère bien. Mais ça m'amuse beaucoup de te voir te planter, t'en fais pas !  
\- Vilaine chèvre!  
\- Lionceau ignare.

Je souris et me cale contre lui.

Deathmask lui demande de venir après la chanson. Je grogne un peu, mécontent à nouveau.

La chanson se termine, malgré mes efforts mentaux pour dire à la sono de la remettre en boucle. Rien n'y a fait. Il se décale.

\- Au fait, jolie chemise.  
\- Tu sais bien que j'adore le rouge.

Il me fait un clin d'oeil et rejoint Deathmask. Je sais très bien à quoi ce clin d'oeil faisait allusion. Et je souris en coin.

Lui qui s'habille toujours en noir. Je viens seulement de me rendre compte à quel point c'est dommage. Sa chemise rouge est vraiment géniale sur lui. J'aimerais bien en avoir une comme ça. Peut-être en bleu.

Je retourne à ma place récupérer mon téléphone et vais me joindre à un groupe pas trop loin de Shura. Je prends discrètement une photo en faisant semblant de parler.

Je quitte la soirée plus tard. Mettant en fond d'écran Shura, sur un escabeau, sa chemise rouge en train de décrocher un des masques de Deathmask qui était coincé avec une guirlande. Il a carrément découpé le visage du mur tellement c'était bloquer. Enfin. C'est une photo de loin. Mais j'ai une photo de Shura. 

* * *

**Peut être que je mettrais le chapitre 9,5 dans la journée ^^ sinon je vous dit au 16 décembre !**  
 **J'espère que vous avez aimer! Je n'ais jamais mordu personne dans les reviews, je vous fait des bisoux baveux sur vos deux joues !**


	11. Chapter 9,5

**"The Aioros Deadly Sins"  
**

 **( Empêchez-moi de faire des titres. Vraiment. Je fais n'importe quoi. )**

 **Bon ! Je reviens vers vous avec deux chapitres, celui-ci étant vraiment trop court, résultant de mon découpage à l'arraché lors de l'écriture bien souvent. Celui étant basé encore une fois exclusivement sur Aiolos, je ne pouvais pas vraiment négocier avec la suite de la fanfiction pour le rendre plus épais.**

 **J'espère que mon histoire vous plait toujours ( parce que si vous en êtes là et que ça ne vous plait pas, je suis grandement désolée ) J'ai eu une guest l'autre jour, mais je pense savoir de qui il s'agit ^^ n'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est motivant de savoir que quelqu'un à lu votre histoire, et a prit quelques secondes de son précieux temps pour vous dire qu'il a aimé ( ou pas d'ailleurs. Vous pouvez aussi le dire ^^ )**

 **Enfin bref !**

 **J'ai entamé un nouveau texte à côté, celui-ci étant fini ( mais pas encore corriger de partout :'D ) ça ne gênera pas ma productivité sur la fin du Shulia ici présent.**

 **J'aimerais préciser à nouveau quelque chose qui à du se perdre dans les méandres de texte en gras sur les chapitres précédents, mais, pour des soucis de logistique des âges, et de réalisme certain, j'ai rehaussé les âges de tous les persos de 4 années supplémentaires. Ainsi de ce fait, la relation entre Aiolos et Shura d'il y a 13 ans  
( 15 puisque presque deux ans se sont écoulés depuis la résurrection dans cette histoire )  
n'engageait pas en enfant de 10 ans avec un ado de 14, PARCE QUE JE TROUVE CA CREEPY ! Mais d'un ado de 14 avec un autre de 18. Ce qui me semble déjà plus correct bien que bon, j'aurais vraiment préféré que Kurumada leurs donnent des âges "normal" pour qu'ils s'entretuent entre adulte et qu'on puisse leur faire faire des choses sous la couette sans se prendre des cas de consciences derrière.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous ^^  
**

* * *

Après s'être disputé avec son frère cadet, Aiolos du Sagittaire ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire pour qu'il lui dise la vérité. Il voyait en son mensonge une attaque directe contre lui. Après tout, il était son grand frère, il pouvait tout lui dire, et lui tout entendre. Alors, pourquoi s'obstiner à mentir et lui cacher des choses ? Il voulait juste partager la vie de son jeune frère après tout.

Mais il n'était plus question d'une simple histoire de confiance. Et Aiolos commençait à s'en douter.  
Il était un peu jaloux. Shura l'avait rejeté le jour même de leurs résurrections, sous prétexte qu'il ne pouvait plus sortir avec lui maintenant. Tu parles d'une raison ! Elle n'avait rien de valable pour le gardien du neuvième temple. Il espérait secrètement que le temps aurait raison des mauvais souvenirs de Shura. Et qu'il finirait par s'habituer à sa présence et oublier son crime. À ce moment-là, Aiolos espérait qu'ils pourraient à nouveau être heureux ensemble. Il lui suffisait d'attendre. Mais c'est sans compter sur son petit frère que ces plans se voient gâcher. Un plan plus ou moins inconscient, peu importe si Aiolia comptait lui dire ce qu'il en était. Il voulait savoir, et ça avait assez trainé. Aiolos avait la chance de pouvoir obtenir l'attention de Shura, peu importe le moment ou l'endroit. Même si cette chance découlait d'un meurtre, le sien. C'était un avantage qu'il avait pris en compte et dont il décida de se servir.

Il prit sa colère et son courage pour gravir les marches sous la pluie torrentielle avant d'arriver à l'intérieur du temple suivant. Il toqua simplement à la porte, entendant la musique de loin, il n'hésita pas à tambouriner avec énergie.

La porte s'ouvre assez vite au goût d'Aiolos. Content de voir que Shura semble être de bonne humeur, il attaqua directement les hostilités.

\- Bonjour Shura! Je ne te dérange pas?  
\- Un petit peu si.

Le Sagittaire le connaît bien. Si Shura ne le renvoie pas chez lui tout de suite c'est qu'il doit avoir un peu de temps pour parler.

\- J'ai juste à te parler un peu.  
\- Fait vite alors.

Aiolos pouvait voir sur le visage du Capricorne qu'il était déjà agacé.

\- Est-ce que tu sors avec mon frère?

Il vit une drôle d'expression sur le visage du capricorne qui siffla à nouveau aujourd'hui.

\- Whouaaa… Cash comme ça? Tu ne prends pas de gants dis moi !  
\- Tu n'as pas une réponse? J'ai pas le temps de prendre de précautions oratoires apparemment.  
\- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça? Et la réponse est non.  
\- Arrête ton char ! Je vous ai vu à la fête du Nouvel An.  
\- Attends… Tu nous as vus ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?  
\- Dans ma cuisine en train de vous bécoter. Je vous cherchais, j'ai regardé par la serrure.

Shura croisa les bras et lèva un sourcil l'air de dire " ah bah bien !"

\- Alors, toi, tu vois deux personnes qui font des cochonneries, et tu en déduis : ils s'aiment et ils me mentent quand ils disent le contraire?  
\- Bah! Oui!

L'espagnol croisa les bras plus haut et lui dit sur un ton sec.

\- Grandit un peu. Si tu penses que deux personnes qui couchent ensemble s'aiment sincèrement et sortent forcément ensemble, je pense qu'il serait temps pour toi d'arrêter de regarder des dessins animés pour enfant.

Aiolos se sentit rougir. Jamais il n'aurait pensé à un accord entre ces deux-là juste pour le sexe. Il pensait que Shura l'avait aimé, au moins autant que lui l'avait aimé. Et il était loin de voir son petit frère animer simplement par un désir charnel.  
Il ne répondit rien au Capricorne qui continua de le toiser de haut malgré leurs tailles équivalentes. Il finit par entendre une petite voix appeler Shura de loin. Ce dernier répondit simplement en se penchant en arrière.

\- Je reviens vite, reste où tu es, j'arrive !

Il se retourna vers Aiolos qui avait reconnu la voix de son jeune frère.

\- Aller, maintenant rentre chez toi ! Je t'ai dit que j'étais occupé.  
\- Mais attends… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chez toi !?  
\- J'ai pas le droit d'accueillir mes amis chez moi quand ils se sont disputés et qu'ils vont mal ? **  
**\- Ami ?!

Shura tourna la tête en le regardant. Il l'analysait.

\- En fait je sais. Je crois que j'y suis. Tu es jaloux parce que je couche avec lui et plus avec toi ?

En plein dans le mile. Aiolos le savait un petit peu sans se l'avouer vraiment et rougit affreusement.

\- Et alors ?! C'est normal non ?!  
\- Non. J'ai été clair. C'est fini. Désolé si tu ne l'as pas compris comme ça.  
\- Ton excuse était bidon ! Je pensais que tu allais revenir un jour…  
\- Je pensais avoir été suffisamment clair pour ne pas avoir à prendre en compte les éventualités naissantes dans ton esprit. Et même sans excuse valable à tes yeux. Si je ne veux plus, c'est mon droit.  
\- Et puis pourquoi lui il a le droit et pas moi? On se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.  
\- Lui et moi: c'est le sexe. Rien de plus. Je ne pense pas avoir à me justifier avec toi. Et vous vous ressemblez, mais le physique ne fait pas tout.  
\- Si c'est le sexe, qu'est-ce que tu racontes quand tu dis qu'il vient chez toi après une dispute.  
\- On est amis. Contrairement à nous deux maintenant. S'il va mal: je l'accueille. Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi.

Aiolos s'énerve un peu et devient condescendant, mais Shura reste de marbre.

\- Alors pourquoi vient-il chez toi ? Il a d'autres amis.  
\- D'autres amis? Cite-m'en un ? À qui il peut parler de ses problèmes sans qu'il lui plante un couteau dans le dos en racontant tout ou en se moquant de lui ?

Aiolos réfléchit. Si son frère avait un problème, c'est toujours à lui, le grand frère à qui il venait en parler. Mais un problème avec lui, qui donc Aiolia pouvait-il aller voir? Le Sagittaire ne pouvait rien répondre. La logique de Shura était bien plus qu'agaçante, puisqu'en plus il avait raison.

\- Allez, Aiolos, rentre chez toi.  
\- Mais..  
\- Ya pas de, mais. Ton frère est ici et la dernière chose qu'il souhaite c'est te parler. Montre que tu es le plus mature et va lui présenter des excuses pour les horreurs que tu lui as dite demain.

Aiolos ferme les poings et serre les dents.

\- Et si je veux être ton ami ?!  
\- Commence par ne plus faire du mal aux miens en allant t'excuser. Et peut-être qu'un jour être ami et juste AMI serait possible.  
\- Bien… Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'excuserais, mais d'accord.  
\- Excuse-toi pour t'être énervé sans raison. Si tu es trop naïf pour ce monde, ne t'en prends pas à lui. Il a dit la stricte vérité.  
\- Bien… Je… je te laisse alors.  
\- Va-t'en. Aller. Et n'espionne plus les gens par les serrures !

Le chevalier du Capricorne insista encore pour qu'il déguerpisse en agitant la main. Il ferma sa porte doucement en soupirant derrière, avant de repartir voir son inviter.

Aiolos quant à lui, repartit désemparer de cette conversation. Il savait que l'espagnol serait dur, mais pas à ce point…  
Il savait aussi pertinemment qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre il aurait été encore plus sec dans ses propos, il était encore une exception, mais ce n'était pas une marque d'affection comme il le croyait.  
Il irait s'excuser, mais plus tard. Peut-être pas le lendemain, dans la semaine surement. Le temps de digérer son râteau qu'il avait choisi d'esquiver la première fois.

* * *

La grande fête.  
En l'honneur du chevalier du cancer. Toujours pas présent d'ailleurs. Aiolos sympathisant avec absolument tout le monde, comme à son habitude, avait pourtant un plan bien moins sympathique à mettre en place.

En effet. Il n'était absolument pas convaincu par ce que Shura et Aiolia lui ont dit. Il avait du mal à concevoir que Shura ne puisse même plus le voir comme un ami. Et il ne pouvait pas concevoir que son frère fasse ces choses sales avec Shura sans en être éperdument amoureux.

Le plan d'Aiolos était simple: passer du temps avec Shura. Soit pour le récupérer, soit pour rendre son frère jaloux et avoir la preuve qu'il voulait. Refusant de voir son petit Aiolia devenir le grand mâle en rut qu'il était surement. Lui-même n'étant pas capable d'en être un. Ne faisant passer le sexe que par les sentiments.

Simple, mais efficace. Il avait cette idée-là depuis un moment, mais ne savais comment la mettre en pratique. Shura est froid et très distant. Et si Aiolia n'était pas là, ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Et il ne savait pas vraiment comment se réunir tous les trois.

Il avait bien vu qu'Aiolia avait marqué tous les seize de son calendrier d'une petite croix rouge. Bien propre, faite avec soin. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille du Sagittaire. Ce soin apporté à une simple marque, qui était en réalité la preuve de sa relation avec son amant. Lui qui était si peu soigneux, il avait pris un stylo pour marquer chaque mois avec discrétion.  
Aiolos savait que c'était pour Shura, car au moment de questionner Aiolia, il hésita longuement avant de répondre qu'il voyait quelqu'un tous les mois.

Quand notre gardien du neuvième temple aperçut une bonne connaissance à la sonorisation de la fête, il eut l'idée de mettre son plan à exécution.

Shura, même en colère contre lui, ne pourrait pas lui refuser une danse. Et c'est pour ça qu'il se fit si insistant et demanda une chanson spéciale à sa fameuse connaissance à la sono.

\- "Diablo Rojo" Hein?

Se dit Aioros. Celle-là, il l'avait entendu beaucoup de fois. Il avait appris à danser sur celle-ci, entre autres. Il n'avait pas pratiqué la danse depuis des années, mais son souvenir restait intact et Shura lui avait fait strictement danser l'intégralité de son répertoire.  
Même s'il avait du mal à se souvenir avec précision de la chanson, il savait qu'ils avaient souvent dansé dessus. Mais son enthousiasme fut entamé à peine Shura eut-il mis ses mains dans les siennes pour commencer à bouger en rythme.

\- Est-ce que tu te moques de moi Aiolos? Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit la dernière fois?  
\- Je sais. Mais je sais également que tu ne peux pas refuser une offre comme celle-ci.  
\- Tu as une idée derrière la tête… Je le sais, je te connais. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Te coller à moi jusqu'à ce que je craque?  
\- Non ! Rien d'aussi sournois ! Enfin, si c'est sournois. Je teste simplement une théorie.  
\- Et je réagis comme tu l'avais espéré? Auquel cas je change de comportement immédiatement et je te fais tomber.  
\- Qui te dit que c'est toi que je teste ?

Shura devint très curieux un instant. Ce n'est pas le genre de comportement qu'il avait l'habitude de voir chez le Sagittaire. Quant à lui, il décida de mentir sans mentir. De laisser penser des choses.

\- Et qui testes-tu dans ce cas ?

Il le fit se pencher avant de remonter pour avancer.

\- Quelqu'un qui tient à moi.  
\- Oh. Tu veux donc rendre quelqu'un jaloux.  
\- C'est tout à fait ça.

Aiolos laissait entendre qu'il avait un nouveau petit ami qu'il aimerait voir jaloux. Il prétendait à lui même qu'il testait son jeune frère de sa jalousie. Mais en réalité. Il voulait vraiment voir si Shura allait être jaloux qu'il ait quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je te préviens Aiolos, je suis d'accord pour marcher dans ton plan, mais pas plus d'une danse, d'accord?  
\- Oui, c'est déjà bien assez.

Le Sagittaire était détendu, il y avait longtemps, des années qu'il n'eût pas dansé avec Shura, alors qu'ils le faisaient plusieurs fois par semaine à une époque.  
Le Capricorne ne semblait pas réagir à sa petite provocation, son amant imaginaire non plus. En revanche il voyait Aiolia s'impatienter à table. " On dirait bien que j'avais vu juste pour ça, au moins. " Se dit le grec.  
Il en profita pour poser sa tête sur le torse de Shura qui lui répondit directement.

\- Non Aiolos, ta tête, c'est sur tes épaules. Après tu vas dire que je te laisse de faux espoirs.  
\- Pourquoi être aussi rabat-joie tout le temps.  
\- Pour une fois que tu me traites pas de taciturne.  
\- Je ne te traite pas de taciturne, tu l'es !  
\- Je parle plus souvent qu'avant quand même.  
\- En privé tu serais presque bavard, mais en public il n'y a pas moyen de te faire décocher une phrase complète.  
\- Enlève donc ta tête pour commencer.

Il finit par s'y plier, bien que pas trop le choix et c'est à cet instant qu'ils furent interrompus par le chevalier du lion. Un peu mécontent.

\- Je te l'emprunte pour une chanson.

Il lui sourit et se pousse gentiment. Aiolos essaya tant bien que mal de lui rendre son sourire. Il était content que son frère ait réagi, mais tellement déçu pour sa propre relation avec Shura. De toute évidence, Aiolia, lui, avait ses chances avec le Capricorne. Aiolos avait l'impression d'avoir tout gâché, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il finit par rentrer chez lui un peu plus tard, sans un mot aucun. Aussi triste et sinistre qu'une tombe. Se couchant tout de suite pour ne pas avoir à affronter une fin de soirée seul. Demain irait mieux. Il l'espérait. Se rabâchant sans cesse qu'il lui faudrait du temps. Malgré tout les efforts de Shura pour être clair avec lui. Aiolos essayait toujours de positiver, et d'arrondir les angles. Bien qu'au finale, cela finisse par lui porter préjudice. Il commençait à s'en rendre compte. Et cette fois-ci. Il était parfaitement clair pour lui que c'était terminer. Si son ex petit ami, le plus jaloux qu'il connaisse s'en fichait éperdument qu'il ait quelqu'un d'autre, c'est que vraiment il ne ressentait plus rien du tout pour lui.  
La nuit fut longue, mais terriblement constructive pour Aiolos. Qui se leva le lendemain presque libéré d'un poids. Il avait pu se demander où il allait et trouver une réponse. Aujourd'hui son petit ami imaginaire prenait un nouveau départ, un aspect plus réel, et moins Capricorne si possible ! Véritable renouveau pour lui. Il pouvait aller de l'avant, enfin.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

 _14 Août 14h31  
DE : SHURA.  
_  
" _Yo ! Pour le 16 prochain, tu  
veux qu'on aille les choisir  
ensemble tes chocolats? Tu  
pourras choisir tes préférés  
comme ça au moins et ça nous  
fera notre sortie. "_

Ça, c'est Shura qui veut simplement confirmer notre prochain rendez-vous, il me rappelle gentiment que c'est mon anniversaire et que si j'ai quelque chose de prévu il est temps que je lui dise. En même temps il s'arrange pour savoir ce qu'on va faire et ce qu'il doit m'acheter.  
Je pense que je réfléchis trop.

 _14 Août 14h35  
À : SHURA_

 _" Les chocolats prends les en  
avance, je n'ai jamais été déçu  
avant, pas de raison que ça  
commence. Pour la sortie vu  
que j'ai eu mon code il y a une  
semaine, il me semble que tu  
as une petite promesse à tenir._

 _Et pour mon cadeau, si vraiment_  
 _tu veux me faire une surprise, tu_  
 _sais très bien dans quelle tenue_  
 _j'aime te voir pour te prendre ~3 "_

 _14 Août 14h46_  
 _DE : SHURA._

 _" D'accord. On dira que la tenue  
"mignonne" sera pour te  
récompenser pour ton code.  
On fait ça chez moi du coup?_

 _Je vais aller repérer un petit coin_  
 _pour te former un peu à la moto._  
 _Tu as commencé pour la_  
 _voiture ou pas du tout? "_

 _14 Août 14h54_  
 _À : SHURA_

" _Oui, j'ai déjà fait 10 heures.  
Va pour chez toi. Je suis déjà  
pressé d'y être ! Je tiens plus  
d'attendre ! "_

 _14 Août 14h59_  
 _DE : SHURA_

" _Moi aussi. ;) "_

Nos discussions sont courtes quand il s'agit de "logistique". Mais depuis peu, j'ai commencé à rajouter des petits mots, pour lui dire que j'étais impatient, ou glisser des petites choses tendancieuses. Il a fini par m'en envoyer aussi. Ça me fait tellement plaisir.

Pour être honnête, mes amis au bar m'ont proposé de fêter mon anniversaire, Milo aussi. Mais j'ai décliné gentiment. Prétextant Milo pour le bar, et prétextant le bar pour Milo. La réalité étant bien sûr que je voulais passer du temps avec Shura. Même si pour lui ça doit se résumer à " Je vais le sauter, il va me sauter et après voilà." Je m'en fiche. J'arrive à m'en contenter.  
Là où je suis en manque, c'est qu'il ne reste jamais le matin, et que toutes les deux semaines seraient quand même plus régulières que tout les mois. Enfin, moi je préfèrerais, mais je sais pas comment il va le prendre… Ni même comment aborder le sujet.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, je suis à peine arrivée, même pas le temps de nous changer, qu'on commence déjà à se tripoter… Déjà qu'on a fait des cochonneries dans le terrain vague… Même si la clairement, c'est moi qui cherche la merde. Tout à l'heure la concentration sur le cours de motos était impossible, trop de tension sexuelle, il fallait qu'on évacue. Là on n'a plus aucune excuse.

Je le pousse jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne contre sa table. Je détache son pantalon, pendant qu'il retire sa veste et me fait remonter pour m'embrasser.

C'est dingue, ça fait tout pile un an. Et c'est toujours la même passion, celle qui me donne tellement chaud que j'ai envie de nous foutre à poil en deux secondes. Et celle qui le pousse à me coincer la tête contre ses lèvres pour avoir un baiser toujours plus profond.

Je pousse ses bras et descends avec des baisers sur son torse avant de caresser la bosse retenue dans son pantalon.

\- A... Attends... Tu veux pas prendre une douche avant?

Je ne réponds pas et baisse son pantalon. En posant des baisers sur son sexe. On n'a même pas fermé la porte… On craint un peu… C'est risqué.

\- Tu penses qu'on arriverait à la douche ?  
\- Non.

Je souris et il m'appuie la tête doucement contre lui. Je le vois agripper la table, les bras vers l'arrière qui reviennent agripper le bois en tremblant un peu. La première descente est toujours intense, je le sais, c'est pour ça que je le prends toujours en entier dès la première fois. Parce que j'aime le voir réagir. Ses mains qui forcent et qui tremblent un peu. Son petit gémissement retenu si mignon, son expression, on dirait presque qu'il souffre tellement ça a l'air intense sur son visage.

\- Hey, toi en bas…  
\- Hm?  
\- Me finis pas… J'ai besoin d'être en forme pour la suite.

Je laisse échapper son membre d'entre mes lèvres.

\- Ya que moi qui ai besoin d'être en forme. Tais-toi un peu.  
\- Pour une fois qu'on me dit de me taire et pas l'inverse…

Il me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin, manifestement il était pas loin de la limite.  
Je m'amuse un peu et viens lécher ses testicules doucement. Je le fais languir exprès. Traitez-moi de sadique si vous voulez, mais il l'a bien cherché. Pourquoi ? Parce que je l'ai décidé.  
Je reviens rapidement m'occuper de lui, je l'entends soupirer de plaisir. Je le pousse à bout en un rien de temps. Je commence à être fort avec lui.

On finit par filer à la douche, je lui demande où sont mes chocolats en sortant, et il me répond simplement. " Comme d'habitude, sur la table, chez toi. "  
Je souris. Me dire que tout à ça a commencé à cause d'une simple boîte de chocolats. Pas qu'une en sommes. Juste cette petite attention, avec le chocolat blanc. Une des rares fois dans ma vie où j'ai été plus malin que lui. Il me laisse dans la salle de bain et me dit de me sécher.  
Ça, ça va être ma surprise ! Je jubile d'avance !  
J'imagine Shura dans sa chambre après avoir mis son pull et ses lunettes en train de se demander quel délire étrange j'ai avec ça. C'est vrai que Shura est beau au naturel, plutôt sauvage, mais avec son côté dominant, j'ose plus faire grand-chose. Quand il est comme ça, je sais qu'il est déjà dans l'optique de me faire plaisir, ça m'aide et j'ose beaucoup plus. Et le fait que la tenue le rende un peu plus mignon lui donne un air accessible et plus fragile, qui me laisse espérer pouvoir prendre le dessus sur lui facilement.

Si les gens mignons, comme on me dit souvent que je suis, donnent cette impression, je comprends pourquoi je passe à la casserole soixante dix pourcent du temps avec lui.

Je finis de me sécher et sors de la salle de bain. Cherchant Shura du regard un peu partout. Et je finis par le trouver dans le couloir devant sa chambre.  
J'ai une sorte de rictus frénétique, en le voyant. Pas un mot de sa part, mais je vois bien qu'il est gêné. En même temps quand lui il m'attache, je ne fanfaronne pas non plus.

\- C'est plus que je n'espérais.  
\- Quitte à faire les choses, autant les faire bien. Ça te plait toujours?  
\- Oh ! Que oui !

Je me jette littéralement sur lui. Il a acheté un petit pull rose pastel pour l'occasion et des petites chaussettes montantes assorties en blanc, c'est ridiculement cliché, trop féminin pour être porter par un homme, mais j'adore ça. En soi je m'en fiche, j'adore Shura en mâle dominant… Mais, quand je me dis qu'il fait ça pour moi… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être plus heureux que je ne doive l'être. Ça doit être un sacré sacrifice de son côté, moi ça me couterait de porter ça, mon égo prendrait un coup.

Après l'avoir allongé sur le lit, tout est allé assez vite. Je ne me suis même pas demandé s'il était ou non suffisamment préparé.  
Je m'en fichais.  
Je le voulais.  
Alors je l'ai pris.

* * *

Et je suis déçu par moi même… Je n'ai pas duré aussi longtemps que je l'aurais espéré. J'aurais voulu que ça dure plus longtemps. À chaque fois c'est pareil quand il s'habille comme ça. Je garde quand même une image de cet acte dans ma tête, cette fois m'a marqué. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je prends Shura de la sorte dans cet accoutrement.

Il s'allonge à côté de moi en soupirant.

\- J'ai trop chaud putain…

En pull en plein mois d'août, je ne suis pas très gentil avec lui, il faut le dire.

\- Te déshabille pas, attends !  
\- … Quoiiii?...  
\- Je voudrais prendre une photo.  
\- Hein? Non.  
\- Juste ton visage t'en fait pas.  
\- C'est toujours non.  
\- C'est pour mon téléphone, j'ai un emplacement vide sur ta vignette, alors qu'on peut mettre des images. Si tu refuses, je prends en photo une chèvre qui a l'air de mauvais poil dans un champ, je saurais que c'est toi.  
\- Hin hin… Très drôle...  
\- Si elle te plait pas: je l'efface, d'accord?  
\- Hm… Bon d'accord.

Je m'approche du lit et prends la photo sans lui dire.

\- Hey! Mais j'étais pas prêt!  
\- On s'en fiche, elle est bien regarde !

Je lui montre le téléphone.

\- Non… On voit le rose du pull. Ca ne va pas.  
\- C'est pas grave, la vignette est ronde, ça l'affichera pas. Tu vois?  
\- Bon, garde la, ta fichu photo !  
\- Merci !

Je pose un baiser sur sa joue. En fait. Cette photo, je vais la mettre sur mon fond d'écran, elle sera mieux que celle que j'ai prise de loin à la fête. Tant pis si je lui ai menti, mais c'est juste pour moi, et j'ai déjà vu la photo en entier. C'est pas grave. C'est juste pour moi. Je ne la montrerais pas.

C'est juste pour moi.

Je m'allonge devant lui.

\- Tu peux tout enlever. Merci Shura.  
\- Me remercie pas. C'est du sexe, on est là pour ça, et l'achat constituait en sois le cadeau pour ton code.  
\- Merci quand même. Tu n'étais pas obligé.

Il se déshabille et me sourit puis je décide d'entamer le fameux sujet.

\- Shura.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Ça va faire un an et j'ai deux requêtes à faire sur nous deux.

Il se tourne vers moi, il a l'air inquiet. Je continue…

\- E… est-ce que tu veux qu'on se voie… Plus souvent…

Ne sachant pas quelle durée serait acceptable pour lui, je choisit la sécurité.

\- Quelque chose comme... toutes les deux semaines ?  
\- J'ai cru que tu le demanderais jamais. C'est trop long un mois.

Je fit un sourire grand jusqu'à mes oreilles en entendant ça.

\- Oui, beaucoup trop long. Sur la fin ça ne va plus, je pense qu'au cul.  
\- La dernière semaine aussi, même les filles je les envisage.  
\- Ahah à ce point?! Enfin tu me diras je suis dans le même état.  
\- Et le second truc? C'est quoi?  
\- Il va pas te plaire. Mais, est-ce que tu pourrais rester le matin.  
\- Rester le matin?  
\- Oui. Je déteste me réveiller dans un lit vide.  
\- Je vais pas rester deux heures ou plus à me tourner les pouces dans un lit en attendant que monsieur daigne se lever.  
\- Peut-être pas, mais rester dans la maison au moins, ou venir me réveiller si tu dois partir.  
\- Ça va être compliqué...  
\- Je sais c'est beaucoup demandé. Si tu veux pas, c'est pas grave.  
\- Pfff…. Aller, puisque tu le demandes le jour de ton anniversaire c'est d'accord.  
\- C'est vrai !? Super !

Je me redresse tout content et me colle contre lui. C'est vrai qu'entre plans cul, rien que rester dormir c'est déjà pas habituel, je me rends bien compte que je demande encore un truc bizarre.

\- Tu sais ce que tu peux faire pour me remercier?

Je le regarde en lui disant "Non." et il me sourit, carnassier.

\- Je dois payer en nature c'est ça?  
\- Pourquoi pas…

Je souris et me place au-dessus de lui. Tout satisfait, il place un bras derrière sa tête et me regarde faire avec un sourire presque malsain. Je lui dois bien ça.

* * *

La nuit passe, je me sens bien, mais le lendemain matin, je ne croise personne à mon réveil dans le lit.

\- Shura?

Personne ne répond. Ce n'est pas mes yeux alors, c'est qu'il n'est pas là. Le ventilateur orienté sur moi, c'est bien, mais je préfèrerais que ce soit l'homme que j'aime qui soit là. Je me lève, et ne vois personne. En revanche, j'entends l'eau coulée. Un sourire naît sur mon visage et je cours presque jusqu'à la salle de bain.  
Il est toujours là.  
J'entre sans un bruit dans la pièce et me glisse derrière lui dans la douche, il sursaute un tout petit peu.

\- Ah!.. Salut toi.  
\- Salut. Bien dormi?  
\- Trop chaud, tu es collant, pas moyen de te faire partir, tu reviens toujours.  
\- Je sais. Désolé.  
\- Tu n'es pas du tout désolé.

Je souris et je le sens sur le point de rire aussi. Tout va bien, monsieur ronchon plaisante dès le matin.  
On se tripote un peu dans la demi-heure qui suit, des petites claques sur les fesses rien de bien méchant. Shura va partir s'occuper des jeunes à l'arène et je pars en même temps que lui.

\- J'ai des chocolats qui m'attendent chez moi.  
\- Et moi des gosses qui ne seront jamais chevaliers pour la plupart.  
\- Sois pas si négatif enfin ! Aller on se revoit le premier du coup?  
\- Va pour le premier septembre. Et je veux que tu aies passé la barre des 15 leçons en conduite !  
\- Tu parles, j'aurais passé celle des 20 !

Je plaisante un peu, mais je compte bien m'y mettre à fond et avoir mon permis rapidement pour passer la moto et faire des sorties avec Shura tant que la saison le permet.

Je rentre chez moi, satisfait comme jamais.  
Peut-être que les 15 jours d'attente seulement m'aideront à ne plus penser à lui tout le temps. Et qu'il arrêteras de regarder le cul des filles en fin de mois. Ça serait bien. Vraiment.

* * *

Novembre.  
J'ai eu mon permis (voiture ), je peux donc aller et venir en ville à ma guise. Et faire mes soirées Jeu de Rôle tranquillement sans me faire ramener.  
Avec Shura tout va plus que bien. J'y pense juste tout le temps. Même si on se voit deux fois par mois à présent, ça m'obsède toujours autant voir plus. Je me dis que c'est normal si je suis amoureux de lui comme je le pense. En fait, ça me dit surtout que j'en suis sûre désormais. J'y pense plus souvent qu'à mon frère après sa mort. Ça craint un peu.

\- Hey! Lia, c'est ton tour. Tu fais quoi?  
\- J'ai pas suivi pardon.  
\- Soso a décidé d'acheter une potion de magie. Et toi, tu prends quelque chose?  
\- Heu…

Je regarde mon argent sur ma fiche et réfléchis vite.

\- Phil, tu as un sort de feu ? Pour nous éclairer?  
\- Je pense garder le sort de soin. On va mourir quand on entrera dans le donjon sinon.  
\- Alors je vais acheter une torche. J'ai déjà des soins avec mon "imposition des mains".  
\- Ah oui c'est vrai.  
\- Lia, le marchand te demande 15 pA.

Je réduis ma dose de pièces d'argent, et notre voleur fait les poches au marchand dans la foulée. Ya pas de petites économies. En plus il a fait un super jet de dés et ne s'est pas fait prendre, je n'aurais pas à le gronder.

\- Bon les amis, on va s'arrêter là pour ce soir. On entrera dans le donjon samedi prochain!

Le MJ sonne la fin de partie. Je range mes fiches et sors mon téléphone.

\- On est le neuf ?! Samedi prochain c'est le seize ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Ah je suis désolé, mais je ne pourrais pas venir.  
\- Quoi !? Non !  
\- Arrête de t'exciter Soso. Tu as un truc de prévu Lia?  
\- Oui, tout les seize et les premiers du mois je suis pris.  
\- Tu fais quoi?

Soso à l'air vraiment déçu, en même temps si je ne suis pas là, il n'ont aucune force de frappe et c'est son personnage qui passe à l'avant et qui prendra les dégâts.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec un ami. On fait une petite sortie et on passe la soirée ensemble… Devant la télé. Je peux vraiment pas annuler.  
\- Pourquoi tu l'inviterais pas? Plus on est de fou, plus on rit, pas vrais?

Je ris un peu gêner.

\- Je ne crois pas trop que ce soit son truc. Pas du tout même.  
\- Pourquoi? Il boit d'la bière bon marché et roule en BMW en se gavant de pizza cet ami?

Je ris, c'est la description de ce qu'ils ne veulent surtout pas à leurs tables, et en même temps la description parfaite de Deathmask. Finalement l'idée me plait. Je réponds avec un sourire en coin, fier.

 _\- Nan, Shura, il roule en CBR 1000 RR !_

Mes amis me regardent sans comprendre..

\- 1000 RR… Une moto ?

Soso a trouvé, et m'impressionne beaucoup là.

\- Oui.  
\- Un motard?  
\- Ce n'est pas QUE un motard non plus, hein?

Cyril sourit et regarde le MJ.

\- Ça se tente!  
\- Aller. Au pire ton ami vient tester, s'il n'aime pas on le fera mourir "par accident" dans le donjon la fois d'après.

Je ris un peu. Je n'imagine tellement pas Shura à l'aise avec mon nouvel univers. Mais bon, on peut toujours essayer, je ne pensais pas que cela me plairais non plus au départ.

\- Je lui envoie un SMS pour lui demander s'il veut bien.  
\- Comme ça j'aurais du temps pour organiser la partie.

Me répond le MJ. Mais connaissant Shura, ses disponibilités et son dinosaure... On auras pas une réponse positive avant le prochain déluge.

\- Pas sûre qu'il réponde ce soir. Au pire je te renvoie un message avec la réponse d'ici quelques jours.

 _09 Novembre 23h41  
À : SHURA_

" _Bonsoir, Shura, pour la semaine  
prochaine j'aimerais t'emmener  
dans un endroit un peu particulier  
pour la soirée. Ne t'en fais pas, je  
serais d'attaque toute la nuit s'il le  
faut. J'aimerais te présenter un  
lieu que j'aime bien et des amis à  
moi. Dis-moi si ça t'intéresse ou si  
on fait comme d'habitude, que je  
puisse les prévenirs.  
Bisous où tu sais :p"_

Je relève la tête et leurs sourit.

\- Voilà! Message envoyer, plus qu'à attendre la réponse !

Je regarde mon fond d'écran, en attente d'une réponse. Alors que Soso et notre MJ sortent fumés.  
Phil s'approche de moi et me colle. Je ferme mon téléphone immédiatement. Ce type est gay jusqu'au bout des ongle vernis en noir et ça m'agace qu'il me colle. Alors je n'imagine même pas s'il craque sur mon Shura en fond d'écran.

Je suis très possessif, je sais…

Il se colle à moi et me parle, j'ai pas envie de le supporter ce soir, il joue bien, mais il me tape sur les nerfs.  
Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il soit homo qui m'énerve. Je serais mal placé pour le juger là dessus, clairement. Mais c'est son comportement qui m'agace. Très maniéré, qui rigole comme une pie. On dirait un peu Aphrodite...

\- Ton ami qui va venir, il est bien? Je veux dire, physiquement.  
\- Oui, mais tu poses une main sur lui, je te la grille, si lui ne te la coupe pas avant !  
\- Hey! Je posais juste une question !  
\- Je les connais tes questions.  
\- T'inquiètes, je te fous la paix j'ai compris le message la dernière fois. Mais ne m'en veux pas de te poser des questions sur tes amis.  
\- Tu es si en manque que ça?  
\- Non, je cherche juste a faire de vraie rencontres pour me poser, pas toi ?  
\- Tu n'es pas un peu jeune?  
\- Mieux vaut sortir avec un parapluie même s'il ne pleut pas. On sait jamais, dès fois que ce soit pour aujourd'hui qu'il pleuve et que ce soit le bon.  
\- Pas touche, celui-là de parapluie il est dans mon sac.

Cyril calcule tranquillement ses prochaines stats car il a gagné un niveau en bout-de-table, mais finit par nous parler.

\- Les enfants… pas trop de bruit d'accord?

Phil lui répond sur un ton condescendant.

\- Oui Papa!

Je prends la parole un peu curieux.

\- Cyril, t'as déjà été marié ou eu une vraie relation une fois?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et?  
\- On a divorcé, pas pu avoir d'enfant, deux fausses couches de suite. Ça a amené des disputes et la rupture. Pour vous expliquer en condensé.  
\- Ah oui ? Désolé… Et tu ne cherches personne d'autre maintenant?  
\- J'ai plus de quarante ans. Je suis loin d'être le type séduisant, et je passe toutes mes soirées à faire des jeux de rôles ou à jouer en ligne. C'est fini pour moi tout ça.

Phil me coupe alors que je commençais à parler, en faisant un geste du doigt tout en bougeant la tête. Qu'il m'agace !

\- Ne dis pas des conneries, avec des yeux comme les tiens, je connais plein de mecs que ça ferait fondre !  
\- Je veux une gentille femme. Pas un homme. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je me fiche qu'elle soit belle ou pas, je veux juste une femme qui ne me prenne pas la tête, et ça je ne pense pas trouver.

Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui coupe la parole à Phil.

\- Si tu tombes amoureux, celle-là t'embêtera plus. Peu importe ses défauts.  
\- Tu as raison. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça.

Je ne l'embête pas plus avec mes questions indiscrètes. Je viens de remuer des souvenirs pas drôles visiblement. Je fais le lien rapidement avec Shura, lui aussi a plein de défaults, et pourtant...  
Je sens soudain mon téléphone vibré et je le sors.

\- Ah j'ai une réponse !

Phil se colle à moi pour lire… Mais j'essaie de lui cacher mon téléphone.

 _09 Novembre 23h52  
De : SHURA._

 _" Comme tu veux, je te fais confiance,  
et je me demande à quoi peuvent  
ressembler tes amis pour être  
honnêtes. Je suis curieux sur ce coup-là._

 _Je me doute qu'on aura du temps_  
 _après je ne te laisse pas partir sans  
_ _avoir eu paiement ! lol "_

Phil répète la fin du message à haute voix.

\- "On aura du temps après." ? Ça m'intéresse, raconte moi tout. _  
_\- Nous sommes collègues, on a parfois du boulot.

Je suis un gros menteur là… Enfin je n'ai rien dit de faux… Mais bon…

\- Par contre il a quel âge ton ami. Il écrit comme un vieux. Et plus personne ne dis "lol" c'est démodé.  
\- Il fait ce qu'il veut. Et moi j'aime bien son petit côté vieux.

Je chuchote à l'oreille de Phil pour lui donner du grain à moudre tout seul dans sa tête.

\- Ça lui donne un côté mature.

Je vois Phil sourire et se pendre à mon cou.

\- Je m'en fiche, ça reste toi mon préféré !  
\- J'espère, lui : pas touche.

Je le pousse gentiment et vais régler mes deux boissons. Je croise notre MJ et lui explique qu'on aura un joueur en plus la semaine prochaine. Je glisse une petite pièce dans le crâne en plastique pour les pourboires et m'en vais après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, Cyril part en même temps et je lui fais "coucou" de la main avant de monter dans ma voiture avec mon ridicule petit "N" collé derrière qui signifie que je suis jeune conducteur.

* * *

Shura monte dans ma voiture et s'attache après un dernier baiser.

\- Alors comme ça, c'est toi qui m'emmènes en ville maintenant?  
\- Tu as peur quand je conduis?  
\- Non non. J'ai plus confiance en quelqu'un qui sort de l'école qu'en quelqu'un qui a pris des mauvaises habitudes depuis des années.  
\- C'est gentil, mais je n'en crois pas un mot.

Il sourit et se laisse bercer par la voiture, le coude contre la portière pour tenir sa tête. Il a l'air à l'aise. Pas comme mon frère qui s'accrochait au siège comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Du coup, on va faire quoi avec tes amis? Tu as dit qu'on allait dans un bar, on va juste boire avec eux?  
\- Non. Puis moi je ne bois pas, je conduis.  
\- Je peux conduire au retour si tu veux, je n'ai pas envie d'alcool ce soir.  
\- Autant rester sobre tous les deux. On va devoir se concentrer.  
\- Se concentrer?  
\- Oui… On va faire une sorte de jeux de société.  
\- Jeux de société?  
\- Oui. Tu en as déjà fait, hein ?  
\- Oui, je jouais souvent à la marelle petit.

Je regarde un court instant Shura… La marelle ? Un jeu de société? On est très mal parti s'il pense que c'en est un…

\- Euh… Ce n'est pas un jeu de société la marelle. Plutôt comme une sorte de cluedo? Tu vois ce que c'est ?  
\- Les petits chevaux?  
\- Non plus…  
\- Jeux de cartes ?  
\- Je sais jouer au poker. Mais je ne suis pas très fort.  
\- Bon, dis-toi qu'on va juste faire un truc nouveau… Ça sera plus simple.

Je conduis en silence. Shura doit avoir l'impression que je me moque de lui et je sais bien que ne pas lui expliquer l'énerve. S'il est capable de comprendre, il mérite de savoir, mais je ne vois pas comment lui expliquer ça. Surtout s'il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'est un jeu de plateau.

\- Shura, on va aller dans un endroit avec une décoration assez atypique. Elle fait même un peu peur.  
\- Je suis chevalier d'or, je ne pense pas être terrifié en entrant.  
\- Moi je me suis senti très mal à l'aise la première fois. Je te préviens, que tu ne sois pas trop pas surpris en arrivant.  
\- D'accord, merci.

On arrive assez rapidement, je me gare juste devant, j'ai eu de la chance de trouver une place. On avance devant la porte et je vole un baiser à Shura alors qu'il tendait une oreille intriguée quant au style de musique qu'on pouvait entendre à l'intérieur.

\- Un pour la route.

Je souris content d'avoir accompli mon forfait.

\- Fais au moins les choses correctement.

Il s'approche pour m'embrasser langoureusement. En pleine rue comme ça c'est risqué... Mais tellement bon. Heureusement qu'on est loin du centre-ville et qu'il fait nuit… Il me lâche et je vais ouvrir la porte doucement pour entrer. Shura me suis et marque une pause posant le pied à l'intérieur. Il ne dit rien, mais je vois que son expression n'est pas… rassurée.

\- Ils sont en plastique les crânes.

Je le regarde prendre une position presque défensive naturellement, je repars en arrière pour le faire venir.

\- Me force pas à te tenir la main quand même.  
\- Si tu me donnes la main, je te la lâche pas et je te fous la honte devant tes amis en punition, c'est clair?

Je souris amusé, au moins ça ferait comprendre à Phil que Shura est sur mon territoire de manière définitive.

\- Si c'est le prix à payer. Je pense pas que mes amis diront quelque chose sur mon orientation sexuelle.  
\- Ils sont où tes amis, qu'on bouge de l'entrée ?  
\- Au fond, viens.

Je tends la main, mais il ne la prend pas. En fait, c'est bien lui le timide qui n'ose pas s'afficher devant mes amis.

\- C'est ça le Métal ?  
\- Du Folk Metal oui.

On arrive à la table, et le kilt du patron n'a pas échappé à Shura, qui nous a fait une drôle de tête.

\- Alors Shura, je te présente, Soso, Phil, Cyril et Benji, qu'on appel MJ. Glen n'est pas encore arrivé, il est toujours en retard.  
\- Enchantez, tout le monde.

Je m'assois d'entrée de jeux à la place de libre à-côté de Phil. Je sers de barrière humaine entre lui et mon amant. Je fais signe à Shura de s'asseoir et il vient à coter de moi.  
Benji commence à parler en premier à Shura.

\- Je suis le MJ. Lia m'a dit que tu n'avais jamais joué. Mon rôle c'est de gérer la partie. Je suis le Maître Joueur. On abrège en MJ.  
\- D'accord.

Shura écoute avec un calme studieux.

\- Aiolia, tu l'aides à faire sa fiche pendant qu'on va prendre des boissons?  
\- Oui, mets-moi deux Elwing s'il te plait.  
\- Ok.

Je sors quelques fiches de ma pochette et les montres à Shura.

\- Ça, c'est une fiche de personnage. Tous les joueurs en ont une. Il lui faut un nom, une race et une classe pour commencer.

Je sors le gros livre de Cyril et lui montre le sommaire.

\- Ici, tu as la liste des races possibles et des classes dans le bouquin ici. Tu me suis?  
\- J'ai compris ce que tu viens de me dire même si je ne vois toujours pas la finalité.  
\- Ne t'en fait pas. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer comme ça, ça serait trop complexe, mais tu verras bientôt.

Il hoche la tête.

\- Ici tu as des statistiques à remplir, qui se feront en fonction de ta classe avec les dés qui sont là bas.

J'attrape les dés et les lui montre.

\- Ils ont des formes bizarres tes dés…  
\- Oui, il y a un peu de tout.

Il attrape un dé au hasard.

\- Oui, il est triangulaire, c'est un dé de 4. On lit le chiffre du haut quand on le jette.

Il en prend un autre très étrange.

\- Ahah, un dé de 60 celui-là. Je crois que c'est le plus gros qu'on a.  
\- Soixante faces, eh ben…

J'attrape un dé 20.

\- C'est celui-ci mon préféré. Vingt faces.  
\- C'est vrai qu'il a l'air assez équilibré comparé aux deux autres que j'ai sortis.  
\- C'est parce qu'il est joli que je l'aime bien, et heureusement pour moi, on l'utilise assez souvent.

Je repose mon dé et les rangent tous dans le bocal.

\- Alors ensuite. Il faut que tu choisisses tout ça pour le moment. Classe, Race, Sexe, Âge, Nom, Taille et autre caractéristique physique. Tu peux t'amuser, on a une petite fille elfe voleuse par exemple. Laisse ton imagination choisir, prend ce qui te plait ou te ressemble si tu n'as pas d'idée.

Je laisse Shura avec le livre. Et je le vois qui commence à lire.  
Il ne me pose pas de question et se laisse guider. Je pensais qu'il aller protester, demander des explications, ou même se disperser de partout pour ne pas le faire.  
J'en profite qu'il n'y ait personne autour de la table pour glisser une main sur sa cuisse.  
Je le regarde se concentrer à lire avec ses lunettes. A-t-il seulement remarqué ma main? Puis ce ne serait clairement pas sympa de ma part de la bouger plus vers l'intérieur alors qu'il ne peut pas me toucher. Je l'exciterais pour rien.

Il lit avec attention et les autres membres reviennent, je retire ma main et fait semblant de sortir mon téléphone pour le mettre en silencieux.  
Shura se dirige ensuite vers la liste des classes, peu après il le referme et me regarde.

\- Ensuite?  
\- Dis-moi ce que tu as choisi, on va remplir ta fiche.  
\- Une humaine paladin.

C'est embêtant, je suis paladin aussi… Mince… Le MJ nous a entendus et prend la parole.

\- Pourquoi un Paladin ?  
\- " _Quelles que soient leurs origines et leurs missions, les paladins sont unis par leur serment de s'opposer aux forces du mal. Qu'il fût prononcé au pied de l'autel d'un dieu en présence d'un prêtre (...) ou bien lors d'un moment de désespoir et de colère avec la mort comme seul témoin, le serment d'un paladin est un lien très puissant. Il est la source d'un pouvoir qui transforme un guerrier dévoué en un champion bénit."_ Aiolia m'a conseillé de prendre quelque chose qui me ressemblait pour débuter.  
\- Il a eu raison, le problème, c'est qu'un second Paladin ne sera pas vraiment bénéfique au groupe, encore moins en bas niveau. Après tu sembles avoir des affinités avec cette classe, on peut toujours essayer quand même, mais ce serait compliqué.

Phil me glisse à l'oreille. Alors que je restais bouche bée devant Shura qui avait retenu le passage par coeur.

\- Ton pote est prêtre ou ça se passe comment?  
\- C'est compliqué a expliquer, comme ça…  
\- Témoin de Jéhovah alors?  
\- Arrête de dire des bêtises!

Shura discute sérieusement avec le maître joueur.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas de changer, je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer, si je peux être un minimum utile ça sera pas mal. De quoi le groupe a-t-il besoin?  
\- Je ne suis pas censé te le dire en tant que MJ, mais..  
\- Entendu. Je vais faire un autre choix. Si je fais à nouveau doublon, je changerais.

J'aimerais dire à Shura qu'on a besoin de soin et de protection, mais s'il a décidé de respecter les règles quitte à couper le MJ dans sa phrase je ne vais rien lui dire.  
Shura arrête à nouveau son choix sur une classe.

\- Je vais prendre un Clerc. Est-ce que ça convient à tout le monde ?  
\- Oui !

Soso sauterait presque sur place. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de vie et passe son temps à rater ses jets de chances. Moi je souris en pensant intérieurement. Il a voulu prendre un guerrier avec des tendances de soigneur, il n'a pas pu, alors il a choisi un soigneur avec des tendances de guerrier… Tout en gardant l'appartenance à une divinité. Shura reste Shura, la boucle est bouclée, il ne changeras jamais vraiment.

\- Oui, ça convient. Dans la liste des sorts mineurs, tu peux en choisir 3.  
\- Je vois pas trop à quoi tout correspond, mais entendu.  
\- Tu verras une fois en jeu.

Shura se décide rapidement.

\- Ensuite?  
\- On va tirer tes statistiques. Il faut que tu lances dix fois les dés, notes tes jets, ensuite tu retires les deux plus mauvais jets et tu peux les répartir dans tes statistiques selon ce que tu veux.  
\- D'accord.

Il fait des lancers plutôt pas mal. Shura semble être chanceux. Je lui fais tout finir et le MJ, d'humeur joviale lui donne des armes un peu meilleures que pour débuter. Surement pour ne pas qu'il se fasse tuer dès qu'il entre dans le donjon…

Glen se décide enfin à arriver.

\- Pile en même temps que l'arrivée des boissons! Il n'était pas trop tôt !  
\- Je les ai sentis, c'est pour ça ! Oh! Bonjour !  
\- Enchanter, Shura.  
\- Glen de même.

Tout se passe bien, et on commence la partie. Shura suit comme il peut sans être un poids, ce qui est rare quand on débute. Il m'aide même avec Soso quand on a perdu de la vie. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, il est niveau 1 Soso et moi sommes respectivement à neuf et cinq.  
Shura joue prudemment, comme s'il était vraiment dans un donjon, c'est mignon à voir autant de sérieux, alors que nous on prenait ça à la rigolade.  
Je le vois mal prendre quelque chose à la rigolade de base, mais c'est vrai qu'un nouveau se permet rarement ce genre de comportement. Shura est vraiment bien. Et son personnage est charismatique, une grande fille avec des cheveux blonds, prudente mais peur de personne.

Si Shura revient et joue avec ce perso, il va finir par devenir le chef du groupe. En même temps, dans la vraie vie, il est meneur de troupes, alors ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant.  
Je suis moi aussi meneur, mais j'ai un autre caractère à coter moi. Je tire mentalement la langue à Shura qui reste le plus concentré possible en buvant sa boisson de temps en temps. J'ai déjà fini la mienne depuis un moment et je sens qu'on ne va pas tarder a re commander.

J'avais raison, tout le monde repart au comptoir et dehors pour fumer pour certains. Je reste avec Shura qui étend son dos à la banquette.

\- Tu ne vas pas fumer?  
\- Pas envie.  
\- Pas envie de boire, pas envie de fumer. Toi ça va pas non ?  
\- Un peu fatiguer ces temps-ci, mais ça va t'en fais pas.

Je souris et pose ma main sur sa cuisse. Je touche sa main par accident, ça semble l'étonner.

\- C'est la cuisse que je voulais.  
\- Si c'est la cuisse que tu veux, dis-moi où sont les toilettes.

Je ris un peu et glisse ma main vers l'intérieur de la cuisse évoquée précédement.

\- Tu es vraiment sérieux? C'est pas très poli pour mes amis.  
\- On n'a pas le temps de faire grand-chose. Mais juste un peu, ça nous préparera pour tout à l'heure.  
\- Je pars devant, tu me suis après. Phil à un détecteur sur ça.

Je pars aux toilettes, heureusement visible depuis la table, mais pas du comptoir. J'entre et ne ferme pas à clé pour qu'il entre. Si quelqu'un vient pendant qu'on le fait, on prétextait que je suis paraplégique pour sortir à deux. Une ancienne conquête m'avait raconté qu'ils avaient fait comme ça un jour. Même si franchement, je ne pensais pas que je ferais ça dans les toilettes d'un lieu public… Enfin… J'ai tellement envie que Shura me touche que ça m'est égal.

Je détache ma chemise puis je le vois entrer et fermer à clé derrière lui. Je me jette sur lui, quitte à le plaquer à la porte et je l'embrasse avec fougue. Il m'attrape sous les jambes et se décale sur le côté. Je lui ai enfoncé la poignée dans le bas du dos, oups…  
Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et coincent mes jambes derrières lui.

Je l'embrasse avec fièvre. Pour rien au monde je ne le laisserais à quelqu'un d'autre. Et ça me rendrait malade si un jour, avant de le faire, il me disait qu'il fallait mettre une capote. Car ça voudrait dire qu'il a été voir quelqu'un d'autre. Même si ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir des rapports protégés ailleurs, mais je n'en ai pas de preuves au moins.

Je m'accroche assez fermement pour que Shura puisse me lâcher. Ses mains remontent lentement dans mon dos pour se glisser sous ma chemise détachée. Venant caresser mes omoplates avec ses mains chaudes. Il fait un peu frais et je suis bouillant quand lui et moi on se touche, c'est agréable de le sentir contre moi.

Il passe ses mains sous mes fesses et me remonte un peu brusquement pour me dévorer la gorge. Je murmure son prénom tandis que mon érection s'amplifie à mesure qu'il me touche avec ses lèvres. On a pas le temps d'aller jusqu'au coït, on va ressortir dans un état d'excitation maximale sans rien avoir pu faire. On est pas très malin sur ce coup-là, on sait qu'on va être frustré, mais on préfère quand même se toucher avant.

Je sens son bassin se coller au mien alors je me repose au sol, Shura enlève sa main pour me laisser faire puis je défais nos braguettes, commençant par la sienne. Je colle mon bassin contre le sien.

\- Dis, ta queue, je peux la sortir?  
\- Que si tu m'autorises des suçons.  
\- Pas visible.  
\- Je croyais que tes amis étaient ouverts d'esprit ?  
\- Si des suçons pouvaient éviter d'apparaître le temps de leurs clopes.  
\- Entendu.

Je glisse ma main dans son boxer et commence à caresser son membre. Au même moment je sens les dents de Shura me mordre l'épaule avant d'y laisser un suçon à mon avis bien violet et rouge.  
Je fais pareil avec mon autre main qu'avec la première et sors mon membre. Je le colle à celui de Shura et les caresses ensemble. Rapidement je viens m'occuper de ses oreilles avec ma langue. Comme je ne le laisse plus jouer avec les endroits que je lui autorise, il descend sa main entre nous et décide de s'occuper de moi.

\- Shura..?  
\- Hm…  
\- Juste avec la main, tu pourrais ?  
\- Oui je pense.  
\- Alors on le tente.

Je l'entends pouffer, souriant, je sais bien qu'il ne se moque pas. Il cache juste sa gêne comme ça. Au bout de presque un an et demi, je commence à le connaître un peu, ça me rassure quant au fait que je n'aime pas un inconnu.

J'accélère presque tout de suite après en soulevant de mon autre main le polo à Shura pour toucher son ventre, puis ses pectoraux… Ya rien à faire, les chevaliers, c'est sexy…  
Je me mords la lèvre et cette fois-ci c'est Shura qui décide d'accélérer. C'est drôle de faire ça de cette manière. Quand il aura envie de plus il bougera machinalement la main plus vite, je saurais alors que je devrais y aller plus vite. Ça peut-être moi qui feras les frais de cet étrange phénomène finalement très logique. À voir seulement lequel des deux aura le plus envie en premier.

Il s'avère assez vite que c'est moi qui aie du mal à contenir mes gémissements et le rythme de sa main en premier. Vient très vite le tour de mon amant que je viens embrasser au dernier moment. Il manque de me la prendre des mains pour le faire lui même, par purs réflexes. Mais qu'il le fasse n'aurait rien changé à son éjaculation.  
Respiration reprise. Shura me pousse un peu pour prendre du papier et nous essuyer. Il nous essuie tout les deux en commentant la déco.

\- Sérieusement… Même le dérouleur de PQ a des piques en métal et en cuir…  
\- Est-ce vraiment hygiénique le cuir dans cette pièce.  
\- Ils ont dû mettre du faux, ça ne ressemble pas à une vraie bestiole.  
\- Charmant… Tu sais ça comment que c'est du vrai?  
\- Souvenir.  
\- Raconte !

Shura se contente de lever les yeux aux ciels.

\- Aller file à la table, je te rejoins juste après.  
\- Non vas-y en premier, quitte à être là…  
\- Et tu disais que mes connaissances en peaux de bêtes n'étaient pas charmantes.  
\- C'est pas comme si t'avais jamais pissé de ta vie non plus.  
\- Encore heureux.

Shura rit un peu, se rhabille et quitte la pièce. Je ferme à clé derrière lui et le rejoins plus tard à la table et lui dit en arrivant.

\- Finalement on a été plutôt rapide, ils ne sont pas revenus encore.  
\- Oui, où ils sont particulièrement longs.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Sinon la soirée te plait, ça va?  
\- Ça va, je comprends au fur et à mesure. En même temps je fais le lien avec ce que tu me racontais les autres fois.  
\- Tu m'écoutes vraiment?  
\- Bah oui.  
\- J'ai l'impression de parler dans le vide personnellement.  
\- C'est pas parce que je réponds pas que je t'écoute pas. Je n'ai rien à dire, alors je dis rien.  
\- Parler pour rien c'est agréable pourtant.  
\- Tu ne parles pas pour rien, puisque je t'écoute.

Shura a l'air d'une humeur plus aguicheuse et détendue que tout à l'heure. Il joue même un peu avec son verre. Quant à moi, j'aime l'entendre dire qu'il aime quand je lui parle, même si je ne dis rien de très intéressant.

\- Au fait c'est quoi cette boisson?  
\- Un des cocktails sans alcool. Je l'aime bien, j'aime la plupart des fruits dedans.  
\- On dirait qu'ils ont mis de l'orgeat dedans.  
\- Ce n'est pas le truc où tu es allergique quand même ?  
\- Non, juste l'arachide moi. L'orgeat c'est de l'amande. Comment tu sais que je suis allergique à ça?  
\- Dans un des premiers textos que tu m'avais envoyé. Tu m'avais demandé de faire des sandwichs, je crois. Tu m'avais dit de ne pas en mettre.  
\- Tu as retenu? Bravo, moi ça m'était sorti de la tête.  
\- Comme toi, tu retiens des trucs comme le nombre de tours du moteur de l'Hayabusa, moi des messages que j'ai reçus.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est moche cette moto…  
\- Oui… Mais ne change pas de sujet quand on commence à parler de toi.  
\- Tu me connais trop bien, faut qu'on arrête de se voir, je crois…

Je me lève presque.

\- Non ! Surtout pas !  
\- Calme-toi enfin, je plaisante.

Shura me regarde étonner.

\- Eh ben, tu as tant envie de sexe que ça?! Je suis flatté !

Je pose mon coude sur la table et ma tête dans ma main. J'ai certes, envie de sexe, mais ce que je veux avant tout c'est le voir et passer du temps avec lui. S'il y avait que le sexe, ça irait mieux… Et je ne penserais pas autant à lui tout le temps…

\- Ce soir, je pourrais te prendre?  
\- Oui, bien sûr, pas de problème. Du moment que j'ai le droit de te le faire aussi.  
\- Je peux en rentrant? Et pas en dernier comme d'habitude?  
\- Pourquoi, ça t'ennuie que ce toi qui y passe en dernier la plupart du temps?  
\- Nan, c'est pas pour tuer l'habitude. C'est juste que j'ai envie de ça depuis un moment. J'ai pas envie d'attendre.  
\- J'ai pas envie d'attendre non plus, mais pas de soucis. Je peux pas résister à une jolie demande comme ça.  
\- Une jolie demande?  
\- Tu t'y prends à l'avance, et tu demandes pour quelque chose qui me semble naturel de te donner. Donc oui. Pas moyen de te dire non. Comme d'habitude.

Je lui souris, j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Mais pas moyen, ya trop de gens autour, et je vois déjà Soso revenir. Je ne dis plus rien et me contente de sourire à Shura qui joue avec son ombrelle en papier, volée à sa boisson.

\- Tu sais Lia, même si tu m'avais demandé à ce que ce soit ton tour toute la soirée… Je crois que j'aurais dit oui quand même.

Je regarde Shura qui joue toujours, en rougissant un peu. S'il savait à quel point sa phrase m'a fait plaisir… Puis Soso qui est revenue reprend.

\- Vous parler de la partie ?  
\- Non, d'un autre de nos jeux.

Shura, le coude sur la table et la tête sur sa main me regardent avec un petit sourire. Je ne saurais dire si c'est l'envie de moi que je lis dans ses yeux… Ou autre chose…

Tout le monde revient et on reprend la partie jusque tard. On arrête à une heure du matin. Phil tombe de fatigue sur sa fiche d'inventaire et Glen n'arrête pas de faire des "Bon !" comme s'il voulait partir. On n'a pas été aussi loin que le MJ le voulait. Il n'avait pas prévu que ce durerai aussi longtemps et avait complètement oublié qu'un joueur en plus allongerait la partie autant.  
Une fois tout rangé, je récupère mon amant, pressé d'aller au lit, malgré qu'il semble fatigué.

Je lui dis que je conduis comme ça il pourra se reposer dans la voiture. À peine on démarre et on roule quelque mètre que je vois sa tête tomber sur le côté à un feu rouge. Il n'y a personne derrière alors je retire ma veste pour la poser contre la ceinture de sécurité de Shura. Je le penche un peu pour qu'il prenne appui dessus puis j'attends patiemment que le feu repasse au vert pour rentrer.  
Il n'a pas menti. Dès qu'il arrête de faire quelque chose, il s'éteint et dort profondément.

Je gare la voiture au parking du sanctuaire. Je détache ma ceinture et le regarde dormir un instant.  
Je suis content de moi, Phil n'a pas essayé de le draguer, j'ai dû lui faire assez peur. Même si, je regretterais presque. J'aurais bien aimé voir Shura le repousser pour se coller à moi ensuite.

\- Tant pis.

Je m'avance vers lui et l'embrasse.

\- Shura… Ouvre les yeux… Nous sommes arrivés.

Je le vois émerger doucement, il a la fermeture de ma veste imprimée sur sa tempe. Je cache mon sourire amusé pour lui parler doucement et défaire sa ceinture.

\- Encore assez d'énergie pour aller chez toi ?  
\- Assez d'énergie pour faire des choses pas catholiques avec toi, mais monté dix étages non merci. On fait ça chez toi.  
\- Deux fois de suite chez moi ? Entendu. Les deux prochaines seront chez toi alors.  
\- Mh.

Il se redresse et je me pousse, sortant de la voiture. Il me rejoint vite, ma veste à la main et me la repose sur les épaules.

\- Mi-novembre, tu va choper froid sans.

Je souris et serre ma veste contre moi.

\- Dis Shura, tu te souviens en début d'année, quand j'étais malade?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu m'avais proposé de passer me faire un câlin, et je m'étais endormi avant d'écrire la réponse. Tu étais passé du coup?  
\- Pourquoi cette question, soudainement, au bout d'un an ?  
\- Pour savoir si je retombe malade ou pas aujourd'hui.  
\- Que je sois venu ou pas, ça change quelque chose? Puisque de toute évidence tu ne t'en souviens pas.  
\- Biensure que ça change quelque chose.  
\- Ça change quoi?  
\- La discussion si tu es quelqu'un de gentil ou si tu fais semblant d'être méchant.  
\- Quoi que je réponde, tu me prendras pour quelqu'un de gentil, ou quelqu'un de gentil qui ment.  
\- Je te demande juste de me dire. Par curiosité aussi.  
\- Alors moi non plus je ne m'en souviens plus.

Je grogne un peu. Pourquoi s'obstiner à ne pas répondre? Si c'est pour m'embêter, ça marche drôlement bien ! Il sort son paquet de cigarettes, depuis que je lui en tube quelques une d'avance, il en a toujours des prêtes sur lui. Je le vois qui cherche dans toutes ses poches.

\- Tu as perdu ton briquet?  
\- Je crois bien… Ça m'énerve, je perds jamais rien.

Je le vois ranger sa cigarette.

\- Nan. Attends.

Je lui prends des mains et la lui glisse entre les lèvres, il me regarde un peu ahuri en essayant de la tenir du bout des lèvres.  
Je claque des doigts devant sa cigarette pour faire un petit éclair pour l'allumer. Je le regarde content de moi.

\- Oh, merci.

Il retire sa cigarette et la regarde puis il m'attrape le bras pour m'embrasser avant que je ne reprenne ma route.  
Comment voulez-vous que je ne tombe pas amoureux de lui quand il agit comme ça. Je réponds à son baiser puis y mets fin. En rougissant.

\- Et si quelqu'un nous voit?  
\- On est presque chez toi, et je connais assez bien ton voisin, s'il faut monnayer l'info, pas de problème. J'ai de la bière à la maison.

Je ne réponds rien et on reprend la marche, Shura fumant tranquillement avec sa cigarette allumée par un brin de foudre.

\- Tu peux vraiment monnayer l'info?  
\- Oui.  
\- D'accord.

Je glisse ma main dans son pantalon et la pose sur ses fesses. Shura rit un peu et passe son bras autour de mon épaule avant de me lancer.

\- Tout ça pour faire cinquante mètres?  
\- Oui.

Une fois arriver devant chez moi j'ouvre ma porte alors que Shura a déjà posé ses mains sur mes hanches en commençant à me dévorer le cou de petits baisers.

\- Bon tu l'ouvres ta porte-oui?  
\- Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer quand tu fais ça.

Il se retire, ce n'était pas le but de ma phrase, mais bon temps pis. J'ouvre ma porte et dépose ma veste sur le porte manteau, Shura fait de même.

\- Ça parait déplacé si je vais sous ta douche me laver un peu?  
\- Tu es un habitué maintenant, la maison te fait crédit d'une dizaine de minutes d'eau chaude.  
\- Trop aimable.  
\- Tu te sens sale? Tu sentais bon tout à l'heure.  
\- C'est surtout pour me réveiller un peu.  
\- Alors non. Pas de douche. Je vais te réveiller moi, tu vas voir !

Il me regarde et me souris, taquin.

\- Ah oui?  
\- Tu me laisses faire, hein?

Je m'approche de lui et détache mes boutons de chemise.

\- Oui.  
\- Et comme je veux. Tu t'arranges toujours pour être au-dessus quand c'est moi qui te prends.  
\- Ah bon?  
\- Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte?  
\- Non.

Je le regarde, il ne s'en rend vraiment pas compte ou il fait semblant là? Je regarde son expression, il a l'air pensif.

\- À chaque fois quasiment, c'est toi qui grimpes sur moi.  
\- Oui, maintenant que tu le dis, j'avais juste jamais fait gaffe…  
\- Alors tu veux bien te laisser faire, pas d'opposition?  
\- Ce que tu veux.

Il me fait craquer quand il dit des choses comme ça. Comme quand il dit qu'il ne peut rien me refuser.  
Je lui retire son polo et le pose sur la commode dans l'entrée. Puis je retire ma chemise qui n'a plus qu'a emprunter le même chemin que le haut de Shura.  
Je me colle à lui, passe mes mains dans son dos et ma tête sur son épaule.

\- Toujours plus de câlins.  
\- Oui. Même si on se voit plus souvent, ça me manque toujours autant.  
\- Tu as une idée du nombre de câlins qu'il te faut par jours?  
\- Non. Faire un compte sur une heure me parait plus raisonnable. On ne dépassera pas les dix chiffres au moins.  
\- Dix chiffres?  
\- Oui, sur le nombre total de la journée.  
\- Tu es bête ! Mais j'aime bien ton humour.

Je glisse mes mains dans son pantalon et murmure à son oreille.

\- Ah oui?  
\- Le tien est léger. C'est pas l'humour lourd et potache de Deathmask, ou sophistiqué qui prend la tête comme celui de Camus.

Je souris et ne réponds pas. Je n'ai pas envie de causer, enfin, si, mais j'ai plus envie que ce soit une conversation charnelle.  
Shura le comprend très vite et j'ai droit à ses mains dans le creux de ma taille. Je tire ses cheveux pour avoir l'endroit que je désire et murmure à nouveau près de son oreille.

\- Je te veux nu, dans mon lit, dans les dix prochaines secondes.  
\- Compris.

Je le relâche et le vois partir, je ne perds pas une miette et le rejoins après avoir attendu un peu. J'arrive dans ma chambre et vois pile ce que j'attendais. Allongé dans mon lit, un bras derrière la tête, et son regard qui me dévisage avec envie.  
J'avance doucement vers le lit, voyant qu'il est au spectacle, j'en profite et lui donne plus que ce qu'il attend.  
J'avance, séducteur et défait ma braguette dévoilant mon érection à travers mon boxer rouge. Choisi tout spécialement pour les goûts de Shura ce matin.  
Quand Shura comprend qu'il va avoir le droit à une petite séance de striptease gratuite, je l'entends rire en faisant de petits "hohoho…"  
Je retire mon pantalon et remonte sur mon lit à quatre pattes, avant de me mettre à genoux, jambes écartées au-dessus de Shura. Je joue un petit peu à enlever mon boxer partiellement avant de remarquer que Shura vient de céder à l'envie de me toucher. Je prends ses mains et les places sur mon torse pour qu'il me caresse. J'ondule un peu et le fais redescendre sur mon sexe. Il me regarde dans les yeux en souriant, alors que je bascule ma tête en avant en l'appuyant contre mon bas ventre.

\- Si tu aimes ça à ce point, sors-la et avance vers moi.

Comment résister à sa proposition ? Comment dire non à une pipe, encore plus de sa part ? Je fais ce qu'il demande, sans poser de question et profite de sa langue qui s'enroule autour de moi.  
Je pose ma main à l'arrière de sa tête et le fais aller un peu plus profond. Je n'ose pas le regarder quand on fait ça généralement, son regard est braqué sur moi, et je me sentirais plus mal à l'aise si j'ouvrais les yeux. Je le regarde quand même un instant, ça ne m'a pas manqué, je me sens observé et je fuis son regard, sans compter que cette vue m'a limite fait jouir. Je mets mon pouce dans sa bouche et ressors. On va s'arrêter là pour la fellation. Shura s'amuse et fait semblant de me mordiller le pouce. Je recule mes jambes et m'allongerais presque sur lui. Je viens l'embrasser à pleine bouche avant de le délaisser pour m'occuper de son cou, puis de son torse, passant par son ventre, m'attardant sur ses tétons. Je finis ma course à son bas ventre, ou du moins c'est ce que je lui laisse croire. Je caresse ses cuisses et lèche un peu son membre avant de lui demander gentiment.

\- Tu veux bien te retourner?

Il me regarde et se résigne avant de se retourner comme une crêpe géante. Je masse doucement le bas de son dos, ses cuisses et ses fesses. Je les admire.

\- J'aimerais bien avoir les mêmes que toi.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas les tiennes ?  
\- Je préfère la forme qu'on les tienne.  
\- Avec le creux du muscle, ce n'est pas très beau. Enfin, si je préfère les tiennes et toi les miennes, on peut dire qu'on s'est bien trouvé.

Je ris un peu et acquiesce. C'est le moment de le préparer comme il faut, lui qui bâcle toujours cette étape quand c'est pour lui. Je vais lui montrer comment ont fait ! Et comment c'est mieux quand c'est fait correctement.  
Je vois sa tête se retourner pour voir ce que je prépare, la seule chose qu'il doit voir c'est mon front et mon nez ainsi qu'une touffe de cheveux.  
Je pose ma langue doucement sur son intimité, je le vois enfoncer sa tête dans l'oreiller. Je ne comprendrais jamais certaines de ses réactions. S'il déteste ça à ce point, pourquoi m'avoir dit oui ? Et si c'était de la gêne qui le poussait à se cacher le visage dans l'oreiller, ça n'a pas lieu d'être vu le nombre de fois qu'on a fait ça. Il ne devrait plus être si honteux. Je prends soin de faire les choses correctement, donc avant d'enfoncer un doigt en lui, j'essaye de l'aider à se détendre.  
J'ai envie de lui, mais comme d'habitude, je ne dois rien précipiter sinon je risque de lui faire mal. Je me demande comment il a la patience de faire ça correctement à chaque fois. Moi qui suis pourtant amoureux j'ai très envie de tout plaquer et de le prendre comme ça.

Je l'embête un peu avec mon pouce et ma langue puis j'insère mon index. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir mal, de trembler ou même de trouver ça désagréable. Rapidement après vient le majeur. Sa jambe droite bouge sous mon bras. Un nerf ou de la douleur? Je bouge un petit peu mes doigts à l'intérieur et de temps en temps sa jambe remue.  
C'est amusant, mais je ne vais pas jouer avec, Shura ne va pas apprécier.  
J'écarte un peu mes doigts et finit par demander à Shura.

\- Tu peux attraper le lubrifiant ?

Je le vois se décaler un peu pour ouvrir la table de nuit et me lancer la bouteille. Je passe encore un dernier coup de langue sur lui avant de mettre du lubrifiant dessus, je m'allonge au-dessus de lui et je le vois immédiatement essayer de se tourner.

\- Non, Shura. Tu es bien sur le ventre. Pas vrais?  
\- Ce serait pas plus pratique si je me retournais ?  
\- Non. J'ai envie de le faire comme ça.  
\- Oui, mais~  
\- Mais quoi? Tu m'as dit que je pourrais choisir, et j'ai choisi comme ça.

Je l'entends grogner avant d'ajouter.

\- Alors à quatre pattes?  
\- Shura! Je veux comme ça ! En quoi ça te dérange cette position?  
\- Bah… Je saurais pas expliquer…  
\- Si ya le moindre problème tu peux me le dire. Tu le sais, on changera s'il faut. Tu as peur d'avoir mal ?  
\- Non… J'aime juste pas me sentir coincé. Je pense...  
\- Attends. Tu as peur de moi, que je te bloque, que je te serre et que je te viol ou que sais-je encore ?  
\- Non !  
\- Tu n'as pas confiance?  
\- Non plus.  
\- Alors où est le problème ? Si quelque chose ne va pas, on arrête tout, c'est promis. Attends…

Je m'allonge sur lui avec tout mon poids.

\- Je ne peux pas te bloquer plus. Tu peux toujours me pousser là ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et si je te prends les bras, tu sauras très bien me dégager aussi, tu as la menace ultime avec excalibur si je ne retire pas mes bras.

Au même moment je glisse mes mains le long de ces bras, puis mes doigts entrent les siens, avant de venir l'encercler. Ses bras croisés contre lui, retenus par les miens.

\- Tu peux toujours te libérer, même comme ça.  
\- Je sais, c'est juste… J'ai jamais dit que c'était rationnel…  
\- Bon si ça t'angoisse tant, c'est pas grave, j'abandonne.

Je me recule et Shura me retient le bras.

\- Non c'est bon… Je vais faire un effort. Je suis là pour assouvir tes désirs, non ?

Je souris et l'embrasse.

\- Alors c'est bon, je peux y aller?  
\- Oui.  
\- Avec ou sans?

La fameuse phrase que je redoute toujours autant sur l'utilisation du préservatif ou non.

\- Sans.

Shura allume la lampe de chevet et lance son pantalon sur l'interrupteur de la lumière à l'entrée de ma chambre, ce qui l'éteint.

\- Bien visé !  
\- Merci !

Il a eu raison, l'ambiance est bien meilleure maintenant. Je caresse son dos et ses épaules d'une main en m'allongeant sur lui, remontant son bassin avec l'autre main. J'enfonce mon gland d'abord, collant mon visage à la nuque de Shura.  
Que c'est bon…  
Je ne lui demande pas si ça va et m'enfonce un petit peu plus en lui. Je l'entends soupirer et retenir un petit "ah". Je bouge un tout petit peu, sur la distance entre mon gland et ce que j'ai déjà enfoncé en lui. Doucement je vais de plus en plus profond et je le sens trembler un peu. J'ai l'impression qu'il a froid et machinalement que le serre contre moi en continuant. J'arrête mes aller-retour, et enfonce en une fois tout ce qu'il restait comme distance jusqu'à la base de mon sexe. Il se cambre sous moi, sa main agrippant mon drap, je reste enfoncer un instant sans bouger.

\- … Ça va?  
\- … Ouais...  
\- J'ai envie de toi… Je.. Je peux y aller franchement?

Il tourne la tête et me regarde durement.

\- T'as intérêt à t'amuser comme tu en as envie maintenant que tu m'as mis dans cette position. Compris?

Je lui souris, et pose un baiser sur sa pommette.

\- Merci Shura...

Il me sourit un petit peu, mais son sourire se tarit quand je donne un puissant coup de reins en lui. Je passe une main sous lui et la remonte en dessous pour l'accrocher à son épaule. Je commence fort, je sais, mais j'ai tellement envie de le lui. J'ai envie de l'entendre crier mon nom même si je sais que ce n'est pas près d'arriver. J'ai envie qu'il réagisse si je lui fais du bien, ou même du mal.

Je le mords fortement au trapèze. Allez Shura, cris pour moi, s'il te plait… Je l'entends endurer ça entre le grognement et le gémissement. Bien que ma morsure n'en soit à mon avis pas la cause première. J'y vais encore plus fort, plus je le prends plus j'ai envie de le prendre… peut-être que ça serait moins douloureux pour moi si je lui disais ce que je ressens. Il sera content, il comprendra qu'il peut me faire confiance, il ne sera plus angoissé.  
Mais j'ai peur qu'il veuille tout arrêter si je lui dis. Après tout. On ne se voyait que pour le sexe à la base, et rien que pour ça. Il avait été clair… Pas de place pour les sentiments entre nous. Mais ça remonte à notre première fois. Ça fait si longtemps, et on ne devait le faire qu'une fois à cette époque. Quelles closes du contraste ait-je le droit d'enfreindre?

Je fronce les sourcils contre son dos. Je tends une main pour attraper la sienne et la plaquer encore plus contre le matelas. Ma main sur son épaule remonte encore et je force l'entrée de la bouche à Shura avec deux de mes doigts. Une fois dedans, il ne me mord pas pour que je parte et les suce. Encore et toujours plus que je n'espérais… Il se resserre sur moi à ce moment-là. Ça l'excite? Apparemment.

Je lui mords l'oreille doucement et je retire ma main de sa bouche pour lui griffer le flanc gauche. Je l'entends soupirer, moi je suis pas loin de la délivrance… Je lèche sa nuque et y pose un suçon à l'arrière et remonte ma main pour entourer ses épaules, et mon autre main ramène celle de Shura plus vers le haut pour m'appuyer et soulever mon bassin pour le prendre plus fort.

\- Shu.. Shura…  
\- Pour.. Bientôt ?

Je fais oui de la tête contre son cou et le serre plus que fort contre moi. Je murmure son prénom quelques fois encore jusqu'à jouir en lui.

\- MMMhhh~...

Shura gémit une dernière fois pendant mon dernier coup de reins. Je me laisse tomber sur lui et sors naturellement, sans faire attention, ces quelques mots…

\- Ahhh… Je t'aime Shura….

Je souris, heureux, quelques secondes contre son dos, je suis si bien, avant de me sentir volé hors du lit. Sans rien comprendre, je me retrouve sur le bord du lit, l'épaule contre l'angle de ma table de nuit, la tête sur mon réveil.  
J'ai mal et me décale sur mon matelas… L'angle du meuble ne fait pas du bien… Je cherche Shura du regard, une fois mes yeux sur lui, je vois une expression paniqué qui a envahit son visage.

\- Shura, qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Je le regarde sans avoir compris. Bon, je l'ai dit, temps pis, mais de là à me jeter au sens propre… Je ne comprends pas.

\- Ce qui me prend?! Tu te fiches de moi là ?  
\- Fallait pas que je jouisse dedans ?  
\- Non, pas ça, abruti !

Shura est clairement en train de prendre le ton de l'engueulade en récupérant ses affaires au sol.

\- À cause de ce que j'ai dit?!  
\- Oui ! C'était bien pourtant ! Mais ya fallut que tu gâches tout, tu fais chier !

Il remet son boxer et commence à retourner son pantalon. Comment ça que je gâche tout ?

\- Je comprend pas pourquoi tu t'énerves !  
\- Parce que maintenant c'est fini !  
\- Pourquoi ça serait fini ?  
\- Parce que tu as eu la bêtise de dire ça !

Il enfile son pantalon et dès que j'ai compris qu'il voulait partir je file devant la porte pour ne pas qu'il parte, encore nu… et sale.

\- Oui et ? Je l'ai dit, c'est si grave? Pourquoi on arrêterait de se voir pour ça ?

Il arrive devant moi et me regarde avec les mêmes yeux que je craignais étant enfant, ces yeux noirs, larges et perçants.

\- Parce que tu vas vouloir plus, et je ne te donnerais rien. Pousse-toi, je m'en vais.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que je te demande? Je n'attends rien de plus de ta part. Pas plus que ce qu'on a là, ça me convient très bien.

Je continue de lui barrer le passage et le regarde dans les yeux même si c'est difficile avec son regard.

\- Toi tu dis ça, comme ça ! Et puis à moi de deviner ce que tu veux quand tu me feras la gueule parce que je ne l'ais pas fais ?!  
\- J'ai pensé que le moment était propice. ( gros mensonge )  
\- Il n'y a pas de moment propice dans une relation comme celle-là.

Il m'attrape par la taille et me lance violement sur mon lit. Je me redresse immédiatement et vais le retenir en lui attrapant le poignet.

\- J'allais pas le cacher éternellement !  
\- A parce que ça fait un moment en plus ! Ça fait combien de temps ?! Puis non réponds pas, je m'en fiche en fait.

Sa phrase me poignarde, ça fait mal d'entendre qu'il s'en fiche.

\- Je n'attends pas de réponse, rien du tout de ta part. On peut continuer de se voir toutes les deux semaines. Pour l'aspect sexuel, câlins, et bonne humeur. Ça marchait bien jusqu'à présent.  
\- Maintenant que tu m'aimes, tu vas vouloir plus, même sans me le demander, et tu seras frustré de ne pas avoir ce que tu veux et de ne même pas pouvoir le réclamer. Et maintenant que je le sais, c'est moi le salopard qui profite des sentiments de l'autre.

Je le regarde et dis calmement bien que j'ai envie de pleurer.

\- Pourquoi ne voir que le négatif Shura. Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux, je te l'offrirais. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi peut importe ce qu'on fait. Si un jour c'est trop, dure pour moi, et bien on arrêtera à ce moment-là. En attendant, ça fait des mois que je m'en suis rendu compte, et où le sexe me convenait amplement. Pour moi ça veut dire qu'on peut continuer puisque sa marchait avant.

Il récupère sa main d'un coup sec.

\- Écoute-moi bien Aiolia. Si on continue. N'y vois aucun signe d'amour de ma part. C'est purement physique. Je ne veux pas que tu espères secrètement que je tomberais amoureux de toi. J'ai déjà donné. Ça n'arrivera pas, pas la peine d'espérer.

Je baisse les yeux puis le regarde, me forçant un peu à sourire, bien que des larmes menacent de se former. Donc, si je dis oui, je sauve cette espèce de relation étrange que l'ont a, mais je me condamne à ne rester que ça pour toujours.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant. Je sais faire la part des choses. Continuons comme cela.

\- Parfait.

\- Juste une chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai le droit de te le dire de temps en temps, que je t'aime?

Il ne faut pas que je laisse les larmes venir… Pas maintenant…

Shura soupire, même si on lit encore la panique et la colère sur son visage.

\- Oui… Tu peux. De temps en temps. Je ne peux rien te refuser quand tu demandes comme ça, tu sais bien…

\- Merci.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et fais un dernier effort pour sourire essayant de calmer la crise que j'ai désamorcé comme je peux.

\- Du coup, tu veux toujours la prendre ta douche?  
\- Oui.

Je lui fais le signe d'aller à la salle de bain et pars dans ma cuisine pour faire du café tant que Shura n'est pas dans la salle de bain. Dès que j'entends l'eau couler, je m'assois à table et souffle un coup. Les coudes sur la table, les mains qui tremblent etqui masse sommairement mon visage pendant que mon souffle est panteler à cause de la conversation stressante que je viens d'avoir.

J'ai eu si peur de le perdre que j'ai dit pas mal de conneries. Je ne serais jamais insensible au point que le voir ne me fasse rien. Il a raison, j'aurais envie de plus, de la tendresse, d'affection, de sentir qu'on me rend l'amour que je lui donnerais. Même sans faire exprès, j'aurais des attentions pour lui qui ne me seront jamais rendues, et ça me frustreras.

Je verse quelques larmes, le stress redescend... Et le pincement au coeur que j'ai n'aide en rien. Certains de ses mots retentissent encore dans ma tête.

" Je m'en fiche en fait."  
"Je ne veux pas que tu espères secrètement que je tomberais amoureux de toi."  
"Ça n'arrivera pas"

Comment peut-il dire des horreurs pareilles à quelqu'un qui vient de lui avouer son amour ? Je veux bien qu'il soit parfois maladroit quand il parle, mais là, je ne peux pas y mettre sur le compte de la maladresse.

J'ai envie de lui dire de partir, et d'aller le voir pour être consolé à la fois… Il s'est refermé comme une huître. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir parlé à la même personne à l'instant et la fois où j'ai été le voir après ma dispute avec mon frère…

Mon frère… Je devrais peut-être aller lui en parler… Et mettre Shura dehors pour ce soir.  
Je ne sais pas quoi faire…  
Aller Aiolia! Mets-le dehors et va en parler à tête reposée avec ton frère et ses précieux conseils. Tu seras capable de prendre une vraie décision plus tard !

Je me lève et vais à la salle de bain avant que ma motivation ne retombe. Je lui dis juste que je préfèrerais qu'il s'en aille pour ce soir et ce sera bon.

J'entre dans la pièce et referme la porte derrière moi. Shura à remarquer que j'étais entré, et vu le bruit ambiant de la douche je vais aller lui dire de plus prèspour qu'il entende.  
À peine entré sous la douche, je perds toute motivation de le foutre à la porte. Je vois ma griffure, mes morsures, mes suçons, et sur tout son corps… Et quel corps...  
Tant pis… J'ai envie d'un câlin, mais comme d'habitude je vais maquiller ça avec du sexe, puisque c'est ce qu'il veut… Je m'approche de son dos et me colle contre lui, laissant ma main jouer sur son bas ventre, il me lance direct. Je suis faible face à mon amour.

\- Déjà envie?  
\- Oui. C'est pas une discussion sérieuse qui va m'arrêter.  
\- Content d'entendre ça.  
\- Puis ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas fait sous la douche.  
\- Au moins... deux semaines !

Il dit ça avec humour, sachant que deux semaines et le minimum possible entre deux fois, et se retourne.

\- Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui te prends ?

Je prends sa main et la pose entre mes fesses, je le regarde avec un sourire, il fait de même.

\- Oui !  
\- J'entends retentir un "prépare-moi et tais-toi" muet. Je me trompe?  
\- Probablement ! Je n'ai rien entendu de tel !

C'est dingue comme je suis triste, mais que j'oublie tout quand il se colle à moi. Il me masse un peu avec ses doigts fins, puis rapidement je me retourne et m'appuie contre le mur.

\- Maintenant !  
\- C'est trop tôt, tu n'es pas prêt.  
\- J'ai pas envie d'attendre. Prends-moi maintenant.

Je prends une pose plus que provocatrice, et je vois toute la volonté de perfectionniste de Shura se briser en morceaux.  
Prends-moi comme ça, s'il te plait. Ça me donnera une bonne raison à tes yeux pour pouvoir pleurer.  
Il ne se fait pas prier et s'enfonce directement en moi.

Cette fois-ci a été rude à surmonter, je sais que je l'ai bien cherché. Mais j'ai l'impression que je dois prouver à Shura que le sexe brut et pur, je peux encore le supporter sans problème. Et on peut dire qu'il n'a rien fait pour contrarier ma théorie. J'ai eu super mal, et j'ai dû me toucher pour jouir. Si je n'avais pas réussi, ça aurait peut-être paru faux.

On se sèche et on retourne au lit. Cette fois-ci, on recommence, mais ça ressemblait davantage à ce qu'on faisait d'habitude. Comme à chaque fois, Shura part fumer sa cigarette à la fenêtre, cigarette que j'ai tubée, et allumée, comme le briquet de Shura a disparut.

Il revient un peu plus tard alors que je mets mon téléphone à charger.

\- Quelle heure?  
\- Tard.  
\- Très ?  
\- Ho oui… Tu t'accordes une grasse matinée demain? Enfin, tout à l'heure. Il est presque quatre heures.  
\- Ouais, je vais peut-être grappiller quelques heures en plus… Ça explique mon état de fatigue avancé.  
\- Et le mien… Tu imagines, ça te ferait une heure de sommeil.  
\- J'ai déjà fait moins, mais si je peux faire plus…

Je me colle contre lui. Comme je le faisais d'habitude. Même s'il me regarde bizarrement un court instant avant de passer ses bras autour de moi.

\- Dis Aiolia, tu as des allergies?  
\- Non. Pourquoi cette question maintenant ?  
\- Tu avais les yeux rouges sous la douche.

Ah, merde…

\- Oui, vu qu'on y est allé un peu fort, j'ai pleuré un peu.  
\- Nan, c'était avant qu'on commence.

Je colle mon visage encore plus contre lui.

\- Aiolia, j'ai pas envie d'être un salopard. Si ça te fait du mal, on arrête. Je préfère te garder en ami que de risquer un clash plus tard et qu'on se parle plus du tout.  
\- Ne t'en fait pas, **ça va.**  
\- J'ai été un peu dure tout à l'heure, je regrette, j'étais en colère. Ça ne veut pas dire que je retire mes paroles, juste que j'aurais pu le dire autrement. Pareil pour t'avoir poussé contre le meuble.  
\- Merci de t'excuser.  
\- C'est à cause de ça que tu as pleuré?

Je ne réponds pas. J'ai honte. Shura reprend.

\- Je suis désolé.

Ça a l'air tellement sincère, que j'ai l'impression qu'il s'excuse de ne pas m'aimer. Je sais que ce n'est pas sa faute. Il me frotte un peu l'épaule et s'étire pour éteindre la lampe de chevet, je murmure.

\- Bonne nuit, Shura, je t'aime.

Il marque une pause avant de murmurer à son tour.

\- Bonne nuit le lion.

Je pense que le " Bonne nuit Aiolia" ressemblait trop à ma formulation, et qu'il allait manquer quelque chose derrière. Je précise quand même.

\- Ce n'est pas grave si tu m'aimes pas, hein?  
\- Pas eu envie de retourner le couteau dans la plaie.  
\- Il n'y a pas de plaie. Je n'attends rien de toi à part ce que tu me donnes déjà.

Ça, c'est la conversation qu'on aurait dû avoir tout à l'heure. Calme et douce. Je sens un baiser sur mon front et son bras qui me frotte à nouveau l'épaule.

\- D'accord Aiolia.

Je souris contre lui. Je pensais que j'allais passer ma nuit à me morfondre, mais non. Tout va bien. Dans ses bras je suis en paix, et je m'endors toujours sans la moindre difficulté.

* * *

Je me réveille doucement, passe comme à mon habitude un bras sur la place libre à côté de moi sans trouver personne.  
Je regarde mon réveil… Onze heures du matin… J'ai beaucoup trop dormi.  
Je me lève, m'habille. Mes vêtements pliés au pied du lit. Ça veut dire que Shura est passé par là, avec sa manie de tout ranger. Je sors de la chambre, encore fatiguée. Et je trouve Shura debout en train de cuisiner. Le voir toujours là après une nuit me fait toujours autant plaisir. Et depuis qu'il reste, ma maison n'a jamais été aussi propre et rangée. Je me colle à son dos.

\- Bonjour…  
\- Bonjour, bien dormi?  
\- Pas assez, mais la nuit était bonne.  
\- Si tu parles de la nuit au sens théorique, oui, c'était bon, vu les galipettes qu'on a faites.

\- On en fait toujours, c'est pas vraiment nouveau ça.  
\- C'est vrai.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?  
\- Tout ce qui était en limite de date dans ton frigo.  
\- Maniaque !  
\- Bordélique !

Je ris un peu et pose un baiser derrière son oreille avant de partir aux toilettes.

\- Dis Shura?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu voudras revenir samedi soir prochain?  
\- Pour votre soirée jeux de rôle?  
\- Oui.  
\- Je ne sais pas il faut regarder dans mon agenda.  
\- Ah, il est chez toi?  
\- Non, je l'ai emmené avec moi hier. Il est dans mon sac.

Je ressors des toilettes, me lave les mains et regarde Shura.

\- Tu ne vas pas voir ton agenda maintenant?  
\- Non, j'attends que l'eau bouille.

Je le regarde, c'est vrai que depuis tout à l'heure il reste devant sa casserole sans rien faire.

\- Et ça t'empêche d'y aller?  
\- Ben, si l'eau déborde et que je ne suis pas là, c'est embêtant pour ta gazinière.  
\- Alors j'y vais pour toi, ça ne te dérange pas?  
\- Non non.

Je pars fouiller dans son sac, étonné que Shura soit du genre à attendre dix minutes que l'eau bout sans rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.  
Je farfouille.

\- Le carnet vert foncé?  
\- Oui.

J'ouvre le carnet retenu par un élastique, il y a un stylo glissé dans la spirale qui tient les feuilles entre elles. C'est drôle de me dire que j'ai toute la vie de Shura dans les mains. Enfin, toute cette année au moins.

Je l'ouvre. Tout est écrit très petit, en espèce de mini majuscule, je ne pensais pas qu'il écrivait en bâton. Je me pose carrément sur le canapé pour lire. On doit facilement les repérer les rapports de Shura dans les archives officiels.  
Je feuillète un peu. Les tâches ménagères et les heures y sont consignées des mois à l'avance. Les jours où Shura et moi nous voyons ont simplement mon nom écrit dans la marge de la journée. Sur les deux jours de noël il est inscrit "Teodorico" C'est un prénom ça ?

\- Shura, c'est qui Teodorico?  
\- "Téodorrico."

Il me reprend avec l'accent, en train de verser des pâtes fraîches dans la casserole.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? T'es jaloux?  
\- Non curieux. Je me demande pour qui tu réserves Noël.  
\- Teodorico c'est mon maître. Je vais le voir, mais comme il habite loin, je prends deux jours. Et à Noël, car cette fête est importante pour lui.  
\- Ton maître?  
\- Je ne suis pas née dans un chou avec mon armure d'or, tu sais?  
\- Oui je sais, mais comme tu n'en parles jamais je pensais qu'il était.. Enfin..  
\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais tu es bien placé pour savoir que je ne parle jamais de rien. Pour ça que personne n'en entend jamais parler.  
\- Il est comment?  
\- C'est un vieux monsieur grincheux et très bavard, mais il n'est pas bien méchant.  
\- Tu t'entends bien avec lui, sinon tu n'irais pas le voir.  
\- Oui et non. C'est mon maître, je suis son élève. Il n'y a pas d'entente à proprement parler, c'est comme ça et c'est tout. Si on se dispute, il aura forcément raison. Et si je le boude, je pourrais difficilement aller le voir moins souvent que deux jours par ans.  
\- Je vois.

Je range son agenda et le rejoins. Plaçant mes bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Tu n'as rien pour samedi soir prochain. Tu veux venir alors?  
\- Oui, pourquoi pas.  
\- Super ! Je l'ai rajouté dans ton carnet.

Je souris et commence à me coller à lui assez aguicheur. Je l'embrasse dans le cou.

\- Hm… Shura..? Ça te dis on part un petit quart d'heure dans la chambre encore?  
\- On est plus le seize… et je suis en train de faire le repas…  
\- Oh… Alors tant pis…

Je dis ça en passant mes mains sous son t-shirt en remontant sur son torse. Remontant également mes baisers vers son oreille.

\- C'est comme tu veux Shura…

Je vois sa tête partir en arrière et l'entends soupirer, m'abandonnant son corps. Je passe ma main sur sa joue pour qu'il vienne m'embrasser. Doucement, avec la langue, et quand il se décide à s'y mettre aussi, je suce un peu sa langue avant de la laisser partir. Il baisse la gazinière et me pousse contre ma table de cuisine. Je m'y assois moi même et je ne tarde pas à m'y retrouver allongé par le poids de Shura. Je me prépare alors qu'il se déshabille en m'embrassant toujours.

Plus ça va, plus je me dis qu'on passe notre temps à baiser… Les autres moments ensemble, on dort ensemble, il cuisine pour moi, range ma maison, je lui parle de tout et de rien, le chatouille parfois pour le faire rire… Toutes ces petites choses, c'est l'idée que je me faisais d'un couple. C'est pourquoi ça me convient autant. Le problème, c'est que deux jours par mois, c'est trop peu.

Ce n'est vraiment pas assez.

Dès qu'il s'en va, il me manque. Avec les soirées jeux de rôles, j'espère grappiller plus de temps. Même si passer de deux jours à six me parait osé. Enfin, on verra bien si ça marche…  
S'il veut arrêter pour les samedis, on arrêtera… Mais je ne lâcherais jamais le premier et le seize du moi. Jamais. Et si je dois annuler le JDR pour ça, tant pis ! J'aime plus Shura que le jeu de rôle.


	13. Chapter 11

La soirée jeux de rôle est terminé. J'ai eu une grosse journée, je suis mort de fatigue. Début avril, on a sortit la moto avec Shura, et comme j'ai rien perdu des leçons d'il y a six mois, on a été voir la moto école. J'ai pas tout compris, c'était complexe, plus le jeux de rôle ce soir… Plus le sexe tout à l'heure… Je vais m'endormir pendant, c'est pas possible…

Shura part fumé et Cyril m'arrête avant que j'y aille.

\- Il y a un problème Cyr?  
\- Non, j'ai juste un service à te demander.  
\- Un service? Quel genre de service?  
\- Je vais partir pendant 4 mois, pour le boulot, et j'ai pas le droit d'emmener mon chat là bas.  
\- Ton chat? Je te voyais avec un vieux chien plutôt.  
\- Non, un vieux chat, très grognon par contre. J'ai demandé à MJ, mais sa femme vient d'avoir des bébés.  
\- Ils sont allergiques ?  
\- Non, mais sa femme est chiante dessus, alors il ne veut pas la contrarié. Soso est allergique elle, bien qu'elle aurait aimé.  
\- Je suppose que Phil et Glen ne pouvait pas non plus ?  
\- Phil passe plus de temps à découché qu'à dormir chez lui. Et Glen je lui fait juste pas confiance.  
\- Ça veut dire que tu me fait confiance?  
\- Tu as l'air fiable, et tu as une maison à toi. C'est deux bons points.  
\- Je vais le garder, t'en fait pas. Tu me l'apporteras avant de partir, je te ferais visiter ma maison, ça te rassureras.  
\- Super, merci mec!

Il me fait un câlin, apparement il y tient à son chat. Je le laisse faire surpris et lui sourit. Je peux bien rendre service à un amis qui m'en a rendu pleins. avec le nombre de fois qu'il m'a rammener au sanctuaire...

Shura et moi rentrons, et passons la soirée ensemble, comme d'habitude après le jeu de rôle. On se voit donc tous les samedis, tous les seizes, et tous les premiers du mois. Je crois qu'on peut dire que ça n'a jamais été aussi bien. La soirée se passe divinement bien entre nous. On la finit comme toujours, Shura à sa fenêtre en train de fumer. Comme il fait chaud, j'ai décidé de le rejoindre. D'abord coller à son dos pour le câliner, ensuite sur le côté pour discuter.

\- Cyril va me passer son chat quelques mois, il part pour le boulot.  
\- Ah oui? Et comment tu va t'occuper du chat? Tu n'es pas capable de t'occuper tout seul de toi même !  
\- Oh arrête c'est méchant ça !  
\- Oui, je sais pardon.

On rigole un peu.

\- Puis c'est vrais que même sur le plan sexuel, j'ai tendance à attendre de te voir.

Il rougit un peu et tire sur sa cigarette. Je vois pas pourquoi il se sent gêner, moi ça me suffit amplement maintenant qu'on se voit aussi souvent.  
Il expire de la fumé lentement et je lui pique sa cigarette pour ne pas qu'il en fume plus.

\- Hey! Rend moi ça!

Je l'embrasse doucement et la lui rend. Il l'attrape avec son bras gauche pour ne plus que j'y ait accès.

\- Si tu voulais un baiser, tu pouvais le demander !  
\- C'est vrais, mais c'était moins marrant.

Je retourne au lit et Shura revient peu après. Je me cale sur lui pour éteindre la lumière avant de revenir contre son épaule.

\- Bonne nuit, Shura, je t'aime.

Il passe son bras dans mon dos avant de poser sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Je sais… Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

* * *

J'ai le chat de Cyril depuis une semaine, et c'est une catastrophe ! Il ne me laisse pas l'approcher, il me crache dessus quand je m'approche. j'ai eu le malheur d'essayer de le caresser une fois, ma main griffée s'en souvient encore.

Quand il avait dit grincheux, il n'avait pas mentit. C'est même pire que ça, ce chat me déteste !

Premier Juin, j'attends la visite de Shura d'ici peu. On va faire une sortie en moto, j'ai eu mon permis, cette fois ci, c'est Shura qui monte derrière moi. Je stresse un peu. Beaucoup même. Non seulement il me prête sa moto, il me fait confiance, mais en plus c'est lui qui monte derrière, il met sa vie entre mes mains, et j'ai pas envie de lui faire peur comme je ne suis pas à l'aise.

Entre ce chat qui m'énerve et la situation stressante dans laquelle je suis… Je vais finir par m'écrouler et ne plus me relever.  
J'entends toquer à la porte et me précipite pour ouvrir. Avec le sourire car je suis pressé de le voir. Le chat sur le meuble à coté prend peur et s'enfuit quand j'arrive.

J'ouvre la porte et y trouve Deathmask. Mon sourire se tarie immédiatement.

\- Eh beh ! Ça te fais pas plaisir de me voir à ce que je vois!  
\- C'est pas toi que je m'attendais à voir, c'est tout.

Je lui sourit un peu, pour ne pas être impolie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- J'ai plus d'oeufs.  
\- Ah? Tu en veux combien ?

Je part en chercher tout de suite.

\- Quatre. Il m'en fallait six, j'en avait plus que deux. Puis des crêpes avec deux oeufs c'est ric rac pour quinze personnes.  
\- Des crêpes, toi ?  
\- Mes apprentis m'ont mit au défit de faire des crêpes, me demande pas pourquoi.  
\- Pourquoi ?!  
\- Ahah… Très drôle.  
\- Si t'es élèves t'on demandé ça c'est que tu t'es encore disputé avec.  
\- J'en ai remit un a sa place, et il m'a dit que j'étais très fort, mais que je devais être nul pour d'autre chose. Le défi: faire des crêpes. J'ai connus pire, ça va. J'devrais gérer  
\- Surtout pour le meilleur cuisinier du sanctuaire ! Je me demande quel petit imbécile t'a sorti ça, sans le savoir.  
\- En tout cas c'est les autres qui sont contents, ils vont manger des crêpes à l'oeil.  
\- Tiens, tes oeufs. Bonne chances avec les mômes !  
\- Merci.

Il part et je ferme la porte. Je regarde le chat revenir s'installer.

\- Regarde le chat, même lui il est plus sympathique que toi !

Je repars dans mon salon et redonne des croquettes au chat, en espérant qu'il vienne me voir et qu'il soit plus conciliant. J'entend à nouveau toquer à la porte, avec le paquet dans les mains je ne peux pas trop aller ouvrir.

\- Entrez !

Shura ouvre la porte et le chat le feule.

\- Eh ben ! Quel accueil !

Shura approche sa main du chat, les poils tout hérissés.

\- Shura mauvaise idée !

Il tourne la tête vers moi mais ne prend pas en compte ma remarque. Il tend un doigt pour que le chat sente son odeur, et ça ne loupe pas, le chat le griffe plusieurs fois en miaulant. Shura ne bouge pas et le chat continue d'attaquer sa main jusqu'à le mordre. Je reviens voir et Shura reste parfaitement calme alors que le chat le lâche sans se barrer.

\- C'est bon, t'a fini le chat?

Il ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce que le chat se remettre en position pour dormir puis il vient le caresser.

\- Genre, tu peux le caresser? Ça fait une semaine qu'il m'approche pas ce chat.  
\- Je lui ait fait sentir mon odeur. Il m'a attaqué et quand il a vu que je me défendais pas il en a déduit que j'était pas hostile.  
\- C'est juste ça qu'il fallait faire? Va vraiment falloir que tu m'apprenne certaines choses, ça me seras utiles un jour…  
\- Ya plein de trucs que tu sais faire et que je sais pas faire. C'est comme ça.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Ouais, je me suis toujours demander comme tu arrivais un produire un courant électrique pour ton attaque. Je me suis toujours demander sur l'aspect théorique comment c'était possible.

Je m'adosse à ma porte.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais curieux sur ce genre de sujet. Je t'imaginais plus du genre " Chacun ses techniques" "chacun ses secrets"

Je prend un air bougon et fais la tête pour l'imiter.

\- Non, je suis curieux, c'est tout. Pour la plupart des chevaliers ne communiquerais pas leurs techniques de peur qu'on les lui vole ou je ne sais quoi. Puis vu le cadeaux que j'ai fait à Shiryu, c'est pas comme si j'étais ultra conservateur.  
\- Je pensais que tu lui avais donné pour ne pas qu'elles se perde. C'était moins généreux de ce point de vue.  
\- La vraie raison, c'est que je voulais qu'il accomplisse ce que j'ai pas pu faire à ma place comme pour moi c'était finit. Moins classe, je sais.  
\- Ça reste honorable quand même.

Il arrête de caresser le chat et viens m'embrasser. Apparement je viens de lui dire un truc qui lui a plus. On part s'amuser vingts petites minutes dans ma chambre avant de partir. Tout se passe bien sur la route et Shura semble rassuré. Je suis content que tout aille bien, une fois rentré au sanctuaire, même pas le temps de prendre une douche qu'on repart déjà pour un tour de manège dans la chambre. Enfin j'ai l'air de me plaindre, mais c'est moi qui ait cherché ce coup là.

On s'embrassait avec passion quand soudain je regarde au pied du lit et sursaute. En prenant le drap comme pour me cacher. Shura me regarde sans comprendre.

\- Ça va Aiolia? Je t'ai fait mal ? Comment?  
\- Nan, c'est pas toi, ya juste le chat qui nous regarde !  
\- Oui et? Tu crois qu'il va aller vendre la mèche à… Je sais même pas qui ça pourrait intéressé…  
\- Nan, mais j'aime pas qu'il nous regarde. Puis il était jamais monté sur le lit encore…  
\- Bon bah on le vire et puis voilà.

Shura sors des draps pour aller le pousser, mais je le devance et y vais.

\- Aller zou ! Va t'en, moi je te fais peur ! Y'a que moi qui ait le droit de voir Shura tout nu !

Je referme la porte derrière lui et soupire. Shura me regarde, assis, le coude sur sa jambe, la tête sur son bras.

\- Aiolia, t'es au courant qu'on est pas ensemble, hein? Je fais ce que je veux à coter. Ya d'autre gens qui ont le droit de me voir nu.  
\- Oui je sais, t'en fait pas.

Je lui sourit et reprends.

\- C'est juste que comme moi je vais voir personne d'autre, ça m'était sortit de la tête que toi non. Puis je trouvais ça drôle d'être jaloux d'un chat.

Je reviens me mettre au lit et Shura me regarde étonné.

\- Mais… Pas une fois ? Depuis quand ?  
\- Depuis la première fois je dirais, j'ai pas envie d'être déçu en allant voir quelqu'un d'autre alors que je t'ai toi, il me suffit d'attendre un peu et je serais satisfait.

Shura eu l'air pensif un instant et n'insiste pas sur le sujet.  
Je me met à caresser ses abdos du bouts des doigts.

\- Alors… On en était où, mon beau?  
\- Je sais pas, t'étais en soubrette et tu me faisais à manger.  
\- Nan, ça Shura c'était ton rêve.

Je rigole et retourne l'embrasser.

\- Tu as faim? Que tu rêve que je sois en train de cuisiner ?  
\- Oui, un peu. Mais on peut coucher ensemble encore une fois, si tu veux.  
\- Je veux toujours ! Mais après manger, tu m'a rappelé que j'avais faim aussi.  
\- Oh, alors debout !

On part manger, je sens Shura moins détendu que tout à l'heure, mais j'ignore la raison qui lui a fait changer d'humeur. Soudainement, il remarque quelque chose.

\- C'est un pot de miel ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il est énorme.  
\- Oui j'ai sortit quelque truc de cuisine, Deathmask avait besoin de quelque chose tout à l'heure, j'ai oublier de le ranger.  
\- Ow je vois. Tu as prévu de faire quelque chose avec tout ça ?  
\- Oui, des pâtisseries, mais c'était un projet qui date d'il y a loooongtemps, et comme tu peut le voir avec ce pot neuf, il n'a pas abouti.

Il hocha la tête et continua de manger. La soirée se passe bien, même si je sens Shura un peu ailleurs depuis la discutions de tout à l'heure dans la chambre. Je lui demande même si ça va, mais il me dit que oui. J'ai laissé coulé, pas la peine de le harceler. On se couche et comme à mon habitude je me permet un petit " je t'aime" en lui disant bonne nuit. Auquel il ne me répond toujours pas, mais le plus important c'est qu'il ne m'a toujours pas dit qu'il en avait marre.

* * *

Je le sens glisser du lit, ça m'éveil brièvement car je le serrais contre moi, je me retourne et me rendors de l'autre côté. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai à nouveau envie d'un calin nocturne et que je ne trouve pas Shura à sa place, place désormais froide. Je me redresse, inquiet. Que peut-il bien faire la nuit chez moi, tout seul ?  
J'allume la lampe de chevet, met mon peignoire et essais de me réveiller du mieux que je puisse puis je me lève et vais lancer l'enquête. Je me dirige jusqu'à la cuisine, n'ayant pas trouvé Shura dans le salon. Et je le vois, debout, devant mon plat de travail, une grosse cuillère dans la bouche et le pot de miel ouvert à côté. Il me regarde avec de grand yeux et avance la tête comme pour me demander ce que je fais là.

\- Shura… Qu'est-ce que tu fais à manger du miel en pleine nuit exactement ?  
\- Hm.

Il haussa les épaules. Je me suis réveiller parce qu'il avait envie de piquer dans mon frigo, sérieusement ? Puis je regarde le pot plus attentivement. Il était encore neuf tout à l'heure, il en manque plus de la moitié.

\- Shura ferme ce pot de miel.

Il hocha la tête, finit de lécher sa cuillère, le retrempa dans le pot et referma le pot, remettant la cuillère dans la bouche aussi sec.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de liquider un demie litre de miel en pleine nuit?

Il me regarda, occupé à finir sa dernière cuillère.

\- Nan mais… Pose la cuillère aussi.

Il finit en quelque seconde et la posa sur le bouchon du pot, finissant surement d'avaler ce qu'il lui restait dans la bouche.

\- Excuse moi Aiolia, je pensais que tu ne comptais plus rien en faire comme tu n'a pas fais tes gâteaux. Je t'en rachèterais.

Je me frotte les yeux.

\- Mais… Shu… Du miel, à minuit passé, ya que moi que ça choque ?  
\- Oui, c'est pas tout à fait l'heure, mais comme je dois partir tôt demain j'aurais pas eu le temps de finir le pot en me levant.  
\- Mais c'est quoi cette explication ?

Je soupire et lui fait signe de venir.

\- Aller viens, on retourne dormir.

Je lui refais signe de venir avec moi mais il me regarde, tout penaud. Ne sachant trop quoi faire. Il finit par prendre le pot dans ses bras et l'emporter avec lui. Je le regarde, désabusé.

\- Tu compte vraiment manger du miel dans le lit ?  
\- Oui mais…

Je viens vers lui et lui prend le pot de miel des mains. J'ai l'impression d'avoir prit Shura en faute, il est adorable et un peu à côté de la plaque en même temps. Il me regarde embêter. Puis, taquin, je lui propose quelque chose soudainement prit d'un regain d'énergie.

\- Ah moins que tu ne voulais qu'on joue avec dans la chambre ? Si c'est le cas ça me va.  
\- Mais ça va pas non ?! On joue pas avec la nourriture ! Pas avec celle là en tout cas.

Il essais de me reprendre le pot des mains mais je le cache derrière moi et éclate de rire.

\- Tu es vraiment en train d'essayer de me retirer le pot de miel des mains ?

Il me regarde embêter, presque en colère et réessais. Se rend t'il compte qu'il est ridicule à cet instant ? Je cache habillement le miel et pars avec le miel jusqu'à la chambre en trottinant avec Shura qui me poursuit. Je saute dans le lit, le miel dans mon dos. Shura a bien compris que je voulais jouer et se prend au jeu. Devant moi sur le lit, il sourit et tente de me prendre le pot en feintant sur les cotés. Finalement, il décide de passer à l'offensive et il me chatouille les flancs. Je ramène mes bras devant moi, décider à me défendre contre ses petites mains puis bien vite, je passe mes bras derrière son cou et l'embrasse tendrement. Il répond rapidement à mon baiser, les lèvres collantes et la bouche sucrée. C'est rare qu'il ait un tel goût. L'aspect collant ne devrait plus durer bien longtemps car je n'hésite pas a passer ma langue sur ses lèvres, à la recherche de plus de sensation pendant notre contact.

On finit par se laisser plus qu'emporter pendant le baiser, et j'arrive à faire oublier le pot de miel à mon amant. Tout le sucre qu'il a emmagasiné se ressent pendant l'acte qui a suivi, il est énergique alors que c'est une heure très tardive. Et malgré tout, monsieur arrive à fatiguer quand même et se rendort à mes côtés.

Le lendemain matin, je retrouve Shura dans ma cuisine, qui m'a préparé le petit déjeuner. Le pot de miel sur la table avec seulement un fond à l'intérieur. Lui a presque fini de manger et se lève pour m'embrasser avant de partir. Le petit gout du miel sur les lèvres.

\- Toi, tu as encore bâfré mon pot.

\- Désolé. J'adore ça, je m'en ferais péter le bide.

\- Pourquoi n'en achètes-tu pas ?

\- Si je commence à en acheter, je passerais ma vie à en manger.

\- Je sais quoi t'acheter à ton anniversaire.

\- Ne commence pas avec le miel, ou je vais être insupportable.

Il m'embrassa sur le front une dernière fois, câlina mon chat et me fit un signe de main avant de foncer aux arènes.

* * *

6 Juin 09h45

DE: SHURA 3.

 _"Tu as prévu quelque chose pour_  
 _la semaine prochaine ? Et aussi,_  
 _tu aimes voyager ? "_

6 Juin 09h54

A: SHURA 3.

" _Non, rien de prévu… Par contre  
ça dépend pour aller où, et  
combien de temps, j'ai un chat  
chez moi."_

6 Juin 10h00

DE: SHURA 3.

" _Je pensais à la Turquie.  
Une journée ou deux pas plus. "_

 _6 Juin 10h03_

A: SHURA 3.

" _Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va aller faire  
en turquie ?! J'ai du mal avec le  
bateau ou l'avion… Tu pense que  
c'est faisable en train ?"_

6 Juin 10h08

DE: SHURA 3.

" _J'hésite à prendre deux places pour  
_ _le championnat de SBK, si tu ne veux  
_ _pas venir je comprendrais, j'emmènerais  
_ _DM ou j'irais seul. Le train, ça se fait,  
_ _mais c'est plus long et plus cher."_

6 Juin 10h10

À: SHURA 3.

" _Le championnat de SBK ? Celui  
qu'on regarde à la télé?! "_

6 Juin 10h08

DE: SHURA 3.

" _Ben… Oui, y'en a pas cent cinquante.  
On va arriver avec deux heures d'avance,  
puisqu'ils commencent toujours en retard,  
regarder des motos faire 4 tours de  
circuit, on les verra environ 30 secondes  
en tout puis on va rentrer. Sachant qu'il  
y a une chance sur deux que ce soit  
annulé à cause de la pluie. Mais sinon  
c'est cool, tu verras"_

6 Juin 10h10

À: SHURA 3.

" _N'invite personne d'autre, je serais  
ravie de venir. Même si je dois prendre  
l'avion, je ravalerais mon vomi. "_

6 Juin 10h12

DE: SHURA 3.

" _Très séduisant… On peut prendre  
l'avion à l'aller et le retour en train.  
Ça me semble être un bon compromis."_

6 Juin 10h15

À: SHURA 3.

" _Parfait. Je dois réserver quelque chose ? "_

6 Juin 10h18

DE: SHURA 3.

" _Juste ta journée, je m'occupe du reste.  
Et merci de venir. Ça me fait plaisir."_

Et c'est ainsi que le mardi matin de la semaine suivante j'embarquais dans un avion à côté de Shura. Sans trop savoir dans quoi je m'embarquais. On est arrivé encore plus en avance qu'à l'accoutumée, aéroport oblige, Shura est un peu trop prévoyant, mais en voyant sa tête très pâle une fois dans l'avion, j'ai compris que le trajet serait bien plus long que prévu pour lui. Une fois le décollage fait, je m'absente un instant pour aller aux toilettes.

\- Tu as suffisamment dormi ? Je te trouve un peu blanc.  
\- Nan, ce n'est pas le sommeil… Mais… Je crois que j'ai un peu la nausée...

Je m'assois à coter de lui et mets ma ceinture, bien que ça ne serve plus à grand-chose.

\- Tu n'as rien mangé de suspicieux ?  
\- Non… Mes céréales comme tous les matins  
\- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un sac ?  
\- Ça va aller. Si je dois rendre je le sentirais venir, t'en fais pas pour moi.  
\- Même ça m'inquiète. J'aime pas te voir comme ça.

Il me sourit avec son air malade.

\- Ça va. Je te dis. Moi non plus je n'aime pas l'avion.  
\- Alors pourquoi on n'a pas pris le train deux fois ?

Il manque de me dire quelque chose, mais se retient. Étrange ça, je décide de plaisanter un peu quitte à être un peu lourd.

\- Avoue ! C'était parce que t'avais honte de reconnaître que tu avais peur de l'avion !

Il détourne la tête et se gratte la racine des cheveux. Je comprends et insiste, maintenant sûre de moi.

\- Tu as honte de reconnaître que tu as peur de l'avion.  
\- Ah ça va ! T'as gagné ! Fiche moi la paix avec ça.

Je souris, regarde autour de nous et l'embrasse comme je suis sûre que personne ne nous voit.

\- On est deux comme ça, au moins.

Je n'ajoute rien de plus et reste sur ma dernière phrase, je soulève l'accoudoir entre nous pour qu'on soit côte à côte et pose ma tête sur son épaule, baissant en même temps mon masque de repos sur mes yeux. Il me cède son bras que je serre contre moi et je sens sa tête lourde se poser sur la mienne. Je souris et me prépare à dormir.

* * *

Je me réveil lorsqu'on atterrit, finalement ça a été plutôt rapide bien que j'ai affreusement mal au cou. Cette position était mignonne et a beaucoup plus plu à la partie de moi qui est amoureuse de Shura qu'a la partie qui voulait bien dormir, partie à présent contrariée.  
Pendant le débarquement je remarque que Shura aussi a mal à la nuque puisqu'il se la fait craquer plusieurs fois.

\- Finalement tu n'as pas été trop malade ?  
\- Non, j'ai pu dormir un peu. J'ai oublié ma nausée.

On récupère nos bagages, je n'aime pas l'aéroport, on passe toujours des heures à attendre et il y a beaucoup trop de contrôles de sécurités. On devrait avoir des badges, nous les chevaliers d'Athéna pour voyager plus rapidement.  
On se déplace tranquillement jusqu'au circuit, facile d'accès depuis l'aéroport heureusement. Shura a dit qu'on serait forcément en avance. Mais bon, je ne parle pas un mot de turc et lui non plus. Je pense que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient voir le championnat ici. Si seulement on avait un circuit en Grèce… Un des rares pays à ne pas avoir de circuit, il fallait que ce soit le mien. Une fois arrivé sous le soleil de plomb du début d'après-midi, sur les marches du circuit, je commence à comprendre pourquoi cela va être si long. Il y a du retard, énormément de retard, si c'est si habituel, pourquoi ne le prévoient-ils pas ?!

Shura et moi attendons dans des gradins alors que les motos sont révisées et les pilotes en train de s'équiper.

\- C'est bien plus grand en vrai.  
\- En même temps vu la taille de ma télé… C'est forcément plus grand.  
\- J'imaginais pas à ce point là.  
\- C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que tu viens en voir une de courses toi ?  
\- À part ceux qu'il nous est arrivé de regarder d'une oreille distraite devant la télé, non jamais. C'est ma première.  
\- En même temps, si on arrêtait de se sauter mutuellement dessus à chaque fois qu'on se voyait on pourrait peut-être suivre un programme en entier sans interruption.  
\- Le jour où on arrive à faire ça, je le note quelque part, elles sont rares les journées comme ça.  
\- On a pas dû en avoir plus de deux où on a rien fait du tout depuis qu'on se fréquente.  
\- Ah ouais… Quand même…

J'ai manqué d'ajouter qu'il faudrait qu'on freine un peu sur le sexe, mais c'est une mauvaise idée. On ne se voit que pour ça à la base, si on enlève le sexe, il ne voudra plus me voir. Je ne sais pas si parce que c'est la seule chose qu'il souhaite, ou si c'est parce qu'il a besoin d'une excuse pour passer du temps avec moi.

\- Tu es pour qu'une moto ou qu'un pilote gagne en particulier ?  
\- Non, pas vraiment, juste pour regarder des engins qui coûtent aussi cher qu'une armure d'or ronronner gentiment sur du bitume. Rien de plus.  
\- Je vois.  
\- Enfin, j'exagère un peu… Elles sont chères, mais pas à ce point-là.  
\- Ben oui, surtout qu'il me semble que tu en as une de superbike.  
\- Oui, la CBR, il y en a même sûrement une ou deux comme la mienne qu'on va voir rouler aujourd'hui. Des plus récentes, c'est tout.  
\- Je vois. Et même, tu n'es pas pour que celles-ci gagnent ?  
\- Non… Je m'en fiche. Puis la CBR de chez Honda n'est pas ma préférée.  
\- Ah non ?  
\- Non, je t'en avais déjà parlé au magasin, souviens-toi.  
\- Ah oui, la Suzuki ?  
\- Oui la GSXR 1000, elle est légendaire cette moto. Dois-y en avoir au moins une qui roule aujourd'hui aussi.

Je regarde les quelques motos sur le circuit et en pointe une.

\- Celle là, la bleu ?  
\- Ouaip'.  
\- Et qu'est -ce que tu lui trouves ?  
\- Je sais pas, elle est belle, elle a de la gueule, puis c'est une moto de vitesse, même si à ce niveau de compétition, la plupart des moteurs se ressemblent tous un peu. On ne peut pas dire qu'une moto est meilleure qu'une autre. Mais pour avoir testé une GSXR une fois, je trouve qu'on est mieux dessus.  
\- Tu ne l'as pas acheté ?  
\- Je n'avais pas les moyens à l'époque.

Je regarde les motos sur la piste qui commencent à s'installer à leurs positions.

\- J'aime bien celle-ci. La noire à côté de la Yamaha.  
\- Je crois que t'as trouvé la plus chère de la piste !

J'ouvre de grands yeux et essais de me souvenir de la marque, difficilement, certes.

\- Ah ?! C'est la BMW?  
\- Oui !

Shura rigole, ça me fait du bien de le voir rire un peu.

\- Mais avoue, elle a de la gueule !  
\- J'avoue qu'elle est classe, puis ça seras toujours plus jolie que l'Hayabusa !

Cette moto, cette Hayabusa, est vraiment laide, elle a des partisans, mais par Athéna, que Shura et moi aimons la charrier. Depuis qu'il me la montrer et que j'avais fait une drôle de tête, on se moque d'elle tout le temps, car on est d'accord. C'est notre blague à nous, notre tête de Turc, si je puis me permettre de penser à cette expression dans ce pays. On rit ensemble de bon coeur, nous fichant éperdument de déranger les gens autour de nous.  
J'arrête doucement de rire et regarde le capricorne qui me tient compagnie. Je ne regrette pas d'être venu.  
Je lance, un peu comme ça, pour parler, alors que presque toutes les motos étaient prêtes à partir.

\- Aller ! Je suis pour la Kawasaki !  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Celle qui commence le plus vers l'avant. C'est handicapant de commencer vers la fin.

Shura me sourit.

\- Oui, mais commencer en pole position n'est pas toujours une bonne chose non plus. C'est stressant, je pense.  
\- En pole position ?  
\- La première place si tu veux. Comme c'est celle à côté du poteau, on appelle ça la "pole position".  
\- D'accord.

J'apprends des choses, c'est agréable.

\- Pourquoi la Kawa?  
\- Parce qu'elles sont toujours vertes les Kawa.  
\- Et ?  
\- Le vert, c'est un peu ta couleur. Comme moi le bleu.

Il me sourit.

\- Alors dans ce cas je me range derrière ma Suzuki, car elle est bleue. Tu es content ?  
\- Oui, merci d'en avoir choisi une.

Un bruit retentit.  
Je m'échauffe.  
Un coup de sifflet est donné.  
Je retiens mon souffle.  
Les motos partent.

Je suis comme un dingue, mais je déchante vite.

Je ne vois pas vraiment l'esprit de compétition dans le départ lui-même, je m'attendais à entendre des moteurs crier et des motos se dépasser.

\- C'est plus moue qu'à la télé… Ou c'est moi?

Shura sourit se moquant presque de moi.

\- Mais nan. C'est le tour de chauffe ça Lia ! Le but ce n'est pas de se doubler pour l'instant. Il le diffuse pas celui-là à la télé.

Je me sens un peu bête de m'être préparé à de l'action pour rien. En plus Shura se moque, je n'ai pas l'air du compagnon de route idéale d'un coup… Ce n'est pas ma faute si je manque d'expérience. Il faut que je me rattrape.

\- Ah, mais oui, on m'en avait parlé à la motoécole. Ils chauffent le moteur c'est ça ?  
\- Oui, et les pneus et les freins aussi. C'est dangereux de faire la course avec des pneus et des freins froids, le moteur c'est pour les performances plutôt que ça peut être gênant.  
\- Puis ça va leur permettre de savoir à quoi ressemble le circuit.  
\- Oui aussi.  
\- Les premiers le connaissaient déjà.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Oui, ils se sont tous placés à droite d'entrée de jeu, le premier virage est à gauche.  
\- Finement observer Lia.

Je souris, j'espère avoir un peu rattrapé ma situation glissante. On attend que le tour de chauffe se termine. Puis les motos partent pour de vrai dans la course. Halleluja, je n'y croyais plus !

La Yamaha officielle de cette année à quitter le circuit avant, il y a dû y avoir un problème.  
Dès le premier tour, pas mal de motos tombent, au moins 5. Ça fait beaucoup. D'autres abandonnent aussi, on ne sait trop pourquoi.  
Je regarde Shura, je l'ai rarement vu dans un état comme celui-ci. Il semble heureux, détendu, et exciter à la fois. Et quand il me regarde aujourd'hui, il sourit, sans que j'aie besoin de le faire pour qu'il me rende la banane dentaire en retour. Je passe plus de temps à regarder mon amant, en quasi-béatitude, que la course qui se déroule sous mes yeux avec des bolides qui s'élancent à plus de deux cents kilomètres-heure dans des bruits atroces.

Ça doit être grisant d'être sur la piste…  
Je prends la main de Shura en plein milieu de la course, alors que les trois premiers luttent comme des fous pour la première place, les autres loin derrière. Les tours s'enchainent, il n'y en a que 3, ça ira vite. C'est très tendu, et alors que tout le monde hésite à regarder le premier se battre ou le reste de la course, moi j'ai de plus en plus envie d'embrasser Shura.  
Les trois premiers passent la ligne d'arrivée. Plus grisant que la course sur une moto, meilleur qu'une première place à ladite course sur une piste pareille, je ne vois qu'une chose… Ses lèvres.  
L'envie d'un baiser me brûle les lèvres de plus en plus, et je cède.  
Embrassant avec passion Shura qui aurait peut-être voulu regarder la fin de la course, je suppose. Personne ne risque de nous voir avec ce qu'il se passe devant nous. Personne ne nous remarquera. Juste nous deux, et ce baiser. Baiser que Shura me rend volontiers, avec plus de passion encore que je n'avais mis au début.  
J'oublis la chaleur ambiante, j'oublis les motos plus basses, j'oublis les gens autour, j'oublis le commentateur turc qui hurle dans son micro. Et seul compte Shura contre mes lèvres et sa main dans mon cou.

* * *

Je suis épuisé, et dans le train.  
On est assis à une petite table avec les quatre sièges vides, mais il n'y a que nous deux d'assis, le wagon presque désert d'ailleurs. Nous sommes vannés.

Shura avait apporté deux sandwichs je n'ai même l'énergie de manger le mien. Je ne comprends pas. On n'a rien fait à part regarder des motos tourner en rond et attendre. Peut-être l'air du pays, ou le soleil du plomb qui a tapé sur ma tête pendant des heures… Je ne sais pas. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude avec le soleil grec. Shura aussi à l'air KO. Il a sorti les sandwichs, mais il n'a pas non plus touché le sien. Je soulève l'accoudoir qui nous sépare et prend son bras pour le mettre autour de mes épaules. Il me regarde et esquisse un léger sourire.

\- La Kawasaki m'a fait peur quand elle freinait.  
\- Oui. Sa roue patinait, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait tomber plusieurs fois.  
\- Pourquoi ça faisait ça ?  
\- Sa moto devait avoir pas mal de reprises, et dans les virages il ne devait pas rétrograder comme les autres, du coup il devait freiner avec les freins des roues, et mal gérer la répartition. Nous, civils, sur la route on rétrograde et on se sert du frein moteur.  
\- Oui, mais je pensais que des pilotes de ce niveau géraient mieux le freinage quoi. Je comprend pas pourquoi il a fait comme ça.  
\- Il freine trop à l'avant, et pas assez à l'arrière. Du coup le pneu arrière patine, car il va plus vite qu'à l'avant. Problème qu'on n'a pas quand on réduit le couple. Enfin, pour sa défense, c'est sûrement, car il ne devait pas avoir le temps d'apprendre à connaître la moto. Il a dû se faire peur sur le circuit.

Je souris quand il parle de couple. Le nom me fera toujours rire et penser au sens premier de ce mot. Je le regarde prêt à faire une blague.

\- J'ai pas envie de réduire le couple moi.  
\- Oui, mais ça va patiner, comme avec la Kawa, sans compter que c'est dangereux.

Comme je ne réponds pas, Shura finit par me regarder.

\- Ah c'était une blague que j'ai pas comprise c'est ça ?  
\- Oui…  
\- Pardon je suis fatigué.  
\- T'inquiète, c'était même pas si drôle.

Je me cale un peu mieux contre lui et soupire, même si je suis fatigué j'ai passer une bonne journée et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. La main de Shura bouge doucement sur mon épaule. Le train est désert, heureusement.

\- Lia.  
\- hm?  
\- Merci d'être venu.

Je marque une pause, souris et lui réponds.

\- Bah, ça m'a fait plaisir de venir. En plus j'étais curieux.  
\- Mais même, j'y ai toujours été tout seul à ces trucs là. Même Deathmask sous chantage ne voulait pas m'accompagner.

Je relève la tête et le regarde, il a un petit sourire. Je le trouve adorable.

\- Arrête tu va me faire rougir. J'te dis que je voulais venir. Et puis, je ne suis pas Deathmask, je ne veux pas juste être ton ami. Je veux être le meilleur que t'as jamais eu. Lui, il s'en moque pas mal de toi, du moment que quand il a besoin de toi tu es là.

J'entends Shura soupirer un peu. Il sait bien que j'ai raison. Mais c'est bien parce que Deathmask s'en fiche de lui qu'il le considère comme son ami. Au moins, il ne s'attend à rien de lui, donc il ne sera jamais déçu. Mais il me fait un peu de peine.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu être le meilleur pote que j'ai jamais eu ?

Je soulève les sourcils et lui réponds l'évidence même.

\- Bah… Parce que je t'aime. Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que je resterais qu'un ami pour toi. Alors dans ce cas je veux être le meilleur.

Shura bascula la tête en arrière en se tenant le front.

\- Aioliaaa… Tu réfléchis trop. J'arrive pas à te suivre là…

Je fais un sourire et tapote sur torse.

\- C'est pas grave. Puis même en dehors de ça, je voulais vraiment venir faire cette sortie avec toi.

Il redresse la tête et me dédie un petit sourire, sur lequel de viens pêcher un dernier baiser. Il me regarde ensuite avec douceur et murmure encore plus doucement encore.

\- Merci vraiment d'être venu. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

Je sens mes pommettes se colorer toutes seules et mon coeur raté un battement. Oh ça non je ne regrette pas d'être venus, jamais je ne pourrais regretter, rien que pour ses quelques mots tout bas. Je l'embrasse à nouveau pour qu'il ne me voie pas rougissant à ce point. Une fois le long baiser fait je pose ma tête sur le sac à côté de lui nonchalamment étendue sur les sièges. Une main que je préfère entre milles me gratouillant la tête jusqu'à endormissement total de son possesseur.

* * *

En plein été, je me retrouve à ne même plus avoir le courage de coucher avec Shura ni lui de coucher avec moi. On est tous les deux sur son canapé. La ventilation braquée sur moi qui suis assis et Shura allonger la tête sur mes cuisses. J'ai eu le courage de garder mon pantalon, pas lui qui a carrément décidé de l'enlever aussi et qui se retrouve en caleçon.

\- Vivement le mois prochain…  
\- Aiolia, le mois prochain… C'est août… Il fera tout aussi chaud…  
\- Pfff…  
\- Ah, tu disais peut-être ça... pour... ton anniversaire?  
\- Non… Même pas… Je pensais réellement qu'il ferait plus frais.  
\- Ça serait bien… Du frais…  
\- Avec le petit vent frais d'octobre, les pluies. ohhh même la grêle…  
\- Tais-toi… Je vais avoir une érection si tu dis des trucs comme ça… Et pas question de faire du sport pour m'en défaire... Trop chaud...

Je ris un peu. À la télé la météo passe et annonce qu'il fera encore plus chaud. Shura prend son t-shirt qui traînait par terre, et il le jette sur la télé, j'ai mauvaise influence sur lui.

\- Tais-toi conasse ! Et dis-nous que demain il fait - 40…  
\- C'est pas sa faute…  
\- Je sais, mais ça fait du bien de râler un peu…  
\- Salade ce soir ?  
\- Oui… J'ai pas la fois de faire un plat en sauce au four.  
\- Tu as pas besoin d'allumer ton four… Laisse-le au soleil… Il cuira très bien…  
\- Je mange pas chaud… Pas aujourd'hui.  
\- J'ai même pas le courage d'aller dans ta cuisine…  
\- Moi non plus… Oh si allez.

Shura se lève, par je ne sais quel miracle. Je me dis qu'on n'a pas besoin de coucher pour passer du temps ensemble, finalement. Je le rejoins à la cuisine. On mange un peu…

\- Shura? Douche fraîche?  
\- Oh putain ouais...

On part sous la douche avec plus de motivation qu'on en a eu dans toute la journée. Shura allume l'eau… Du tiède et pas du chaud… Ça fait du bien…

\- Shura, tu peux mettre plus froid s'il te plait?  
\- Je ne peux pas, je suis déjà au plus frais…  
\- Mais c'est tiède?  
\- Le ballon d'eau a dû chauffer lui aussi…

Je me colle à lui, décidé à être positif.

\- Le tiède c'est bien aussi…  
\- Ouais…

Shura fait passer l'eau dans ses cheveux et je le serre contre moi.

\- T'as vu Shura, je peux te toucher sans nous brûler au second degré...  
\- C'est cool…

Je me baisse et passe une main entre les jambes de Shura pour fermer l'écoulement de l'eau. Je vais me mettre au bout de la baignoire.

\- Je tiens plus sur mes jambes.  
\- Moi non plus

Shura oriente le jet vers moi et vient s'asseoir devant moi, contre mon torse. Je rabats mes bras et les laissent pendre devant lui.

\- Même s'il fait plus frais tard dans la nuit, je ne tiendrais pas jusque là, même pour du sexe avec toi.  
\- Je crois que moi non plus de toute manière.  
\- J'ai eu entrainement des jeunes ce matin, c'était affreux sous cette chaleur.  
\- J'imagine qu'eux devaient être sacrément morts aussi ?  
\- Ouais… Les motivés quand il fait bon, ça va à peu près, mais les motiver quand suis même on l'est pas… C'est loin d'être évident.

L'eau se remplit peu à peu et j'en prends dans mes mains pour la verser sur la tête de Shura. Il parle en essayant de ne pas en avaler.

\- C'est gentil de me rafraich… Ir, mais si tu pouvais ne pas m'en mettre sur le visage tu serais gentil.  
\- Qui te dit que c'est pour te rafraîchir?  
\- Alors c'est pourquoi ?  
\- Tu pourrais pas comprendre…  
\- C'est pour m'embêter c'est ça !?  
\- Loin de moi cette idée.

Je dis ça avec un sourire alors que Shura fait semblant d'être un peu paranoïaque.

\- C'est pour m'embêter. Tu vas voir !

Shura se retourne et m'envoie de l'eau dessus en me chatouillant.

\- Ok ok! Stop! J'arrête je me rends !  
\- Non, ma vengeance sera terrible !

Il me laisse vite tranquille après quelques chatouilles.

\- Tu sais, c'était pas pour t'embêter.

Il me regarde interrogateur.

\- Ah bon ?  
\- Tu ne peux pas voir Shura, mais ça te fait une drôle de tête quand tes cheveux retombent sur ton visage.

Il a le haut de la tête qui est tout rond et une frange trop longue devant ses yeux. Ça fait une pointe au centre. C'est spécial, mais je trouve ça mignon au possible.

\- Attends c'est pour ça?

Il essaie de remettre ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

\- Mais non arrêtes ! C'était mignon !

Je le regarde et fais semblant de bouder. Avec les cheveux en arrière c'est encore autre chose. D'assez sexy plus que mignon, mais je ne lui dis pas, au contraire.

\- Là on dirait que tu as la coupe à Deathmask, en mieux, j'aime bien aussi, mais là c'est pas mignon.

Il me tourne le dos.

\- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Tu peux pas me faire plaisir et me laisser te regarder ?  
\- Non, c'est gênant, j'aime pas.

Je grogne un peu et le fais revenir devant moi. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux pour les "brosser" en arrière. Je refais le geste sans cesse et doucement il bascule la tête en arrière. Il a l'air d'aimer ça. Même si je ne le vois pas de face et que l'angle est particulier, je le regarde. Et j'aime ce que je vois.

Le bain se remplit bien, Shura coupe l'eau et je commence à m'endormir doucement. J'arrête de brosser les cheveux de Shura qui se décale et qui m'embrasse.

\- Au lit. Tu commences à t'endormir.  
\- Ah oui, pardon.  
\- Tu as pas à t'excuser, il était tard quand on est entré dans le bain. Il doit être l'heure de dormir.

Shura débouche la baignoire et me sort une serviette en m'attendant dehors. Je me lève et il me pose la serviette sur les cheveux, frictionnant un peu avant de la poser autour de mon cou.  
Je souris un peu. Shura commence à avoir des attentions comme ça envers moi à force que je lui en fasse. C'est… Vraiment bien... Je le suis jusqu'au lit, il se couche direct.

\- Pas de cigarette?  
\- Non je suis fatigué aussi.

Je souris faiblement et me couche contre lui. Il éteint la lumière et je sombre doucement. Je sens son bras qui me secoue doucement, comme pour me réveiller, mais pas assez ostensiblement pour que ce soit fait dans cette intention.

\- Ya un problème Shura?  
\- Tu as pas oublié un truc?  
\- Oublier quoi ?  
\- Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu m'aimais ce soir.  
\- Oh, pardon.

Je me rapproche de ses lèvres et l'embrasse doucement.

\- Bonne nuit, Shura, fais de beaux rêves, pleins chèvres de motos, d'épées… Et je t'aime.

Il me sourit doucement et pose sa tête sur son oreiller. Il a l'air rassuré. Je trouve ça craquant qu'il s'inquiète de mon amour pour lui et qu'il me rappelle de lui dire.  
Je glisse vers le bas doucement, je suis pas hyper réveiller, mais je devrais pouvoir tenir assez longtemps pour ça. Quand il se comporte de cette manière, je me sens encore plus amoureux, c'est affreux, ça n'en finira jamais.

\- Aiolia, tu fais quoi ?  
\- Tais-toi un peu, pour une fois que tu parles trop.

J'arrive à son bassin, il est encore tout humide à cause du bain. C'est frais, ça fait du bien. Quand il comprend que je vais le sucer, il bascule sa tête en arrière et soupire d'avance de plaisir. Je suis plutôt adroit sur cette tâche et il le sait très bien. J'enroule doucement ma langue autour de ses testicules avant de faire ce à quoi il s'attendait le plus. Je lui fais un peu sentir mes dents sur son gland, je sais qu'il aime ça. Je fais attention à ne pas lui faire mal tout de même. Une main descend à ma rencontre pour me caresser la tête. Il n'a pas besoin de poser sa main pour me guider, je sais exactement quoi faire, je sais exactement ce qu'il aime. Je le connais trop bien. Sa main vient plus m'encourager qu'autre chose, elle me caresse les cheveux. J'ai beau prendre mon temps et le faire languir, il semblait avoir très envie, et ne dura pas aussi longtemps que je l'aurais espéré. J'avale tout, ça aussi je sais qu'il aime ça, il n'a pas besoin de me le dire, je pense que quasi tout le monde trouve ça bandant qu'on avale.

Je remonte et colle mon dos à son torse.

\- Maintenant dodo…  
\- Oui, tu l'as bien mérité Lia. Merci. Demain je te rendrais la monnaie pour ce soir.

Il pose un baiser dans mes cheveux et son bras sur mon ventre. Encore une nuit dans les bras du paradis


	14. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir !**  
 **Aujourd'hui 12 janvier est un grand jour ^^ vous vous doutez sûrment pourquoi ^^**  
 **J'ai commencé de poster l'histoire le jour de l'anniversaire d'Aiolia, ce n'est pas tout à fait terminé, mais en l'anniversaire de Shura je me devais de poster quelque chose en plus ^^**  
 **Alors voili voilou ! Un chapitre assez fort en feels, en tout cas, moi je trouve, à vous de me dire si vous confirmez ^^  
Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _15 Août 18h22  
DE : SHURA ._  
" _Salut ! Dis-moi, il y a un truc qui te  
ferait plaisir pour ton anniversaire  
en plus des chocolats ? ( Et ne me  
réponds pas "toi" je ne sais pas  
dans quel magasin m'acheter. ) "_

Je souris et lui réponds simplement.

 _15 Août 18h23  
À: SHURA ._

" _J'ai besoin de farine, j'en ai plus. "_

 _15 Août 18h26  
DE : SHURA ._

" _Ta rien de plus sexy qu'un pack de  
farine? Sinon je te préviens je le _

_prends et je le mets dans du papier  
cadeau ! Attention !"_

 _15 Août 18h28  
À: SHURA .  
_" _Je n'ai pas d'idée. Tu n'as qu'à me  
payer mon cadeau en nature  
demain soir. "_

 _15 Août 18h31  
DE : SHURA .  
_" _Bon, ben tu auras les chocolats  
et le petit truc que j'avais prévu.  
En espérant que ça suffira à mon  
éternel insatisfait qui fête son  
anniversaire demain ! "_

 _15 Août 18h32  
À: SHURA ._  
" _Je ne me fais pas de soucis, mais  
du coup je suis curieux! C'est quoi?!" _

_15 Août 18h31  
DE : SHURA ._  
" _Tu as pris trop d'assurance si tu  
penses que je vais cracher le morceau  
comme ça. C'est ta punition pour ne  
pas m'avoir aider à en trouver un. "_

* * *

Je rentre chez moi, et comme je m'y attendais, la boîte de chocolats s'y trouve bien sagement sur ma table. Il ne changera donc jamais ces habitudes. Il faudrait que l'année prochaine j'encombre la table, pour savoir où il va la poser. Encore que je suis sûre qu'il la rangerait parfaitement, il mettrait un coup d'éponge et après seulement il poserait sa boîte de chocolats.  
Je soupire en pensant à son perfectionnisme maladif. J'ouvre la boîte, que des chocolats blancs cette année aussi. Il commence à bien me connaître. Je la mets au frais, bien qu'aujourd'hui il fasse plutôt bon. Je ne résiste pas à l'envie d'en prendre un… deux… Tout de suite. J'en prends deux et pars sous la douche pour être propre et sentir bon ce soir.

C'est dingue, ça fait deux ans aujourd'hui même, et j'ai toujours envie de me faire beau pour lui. Alors que je pense qu'il s'en fiche un peu et que, comme tous les mecs, moi le premier, il ne remarque pas ce genre de choses.

Je me rase de près et me brossent les dents pour finir. Dès fois je me dis que c'est un peu inutile parce que je me souviens que lui et son goût de tabac doivent s'en ficher royale. Je pars rapidement, enfilant un boxer qu'il aime bien.

À peine arriver je lui dis bonjour avec un baiser qui n'avait rien de puritain.

\- Alors, c'est quoi mon cadeau ?  
\- Wouah ! Tu as tenu environ six secondes trente en restant poli ! Quel exploit !

Je souris et il revient m'embrasser, j'ai beau insister sur le cadeau, je passe d'abord à la case "Marie couche toi là". Je ne vais pas faire comme si ça me déplaisait, bien au contraire, mais je suis vraiment trop curieux de savoir ce que Shura m'a acheté. J'attends un peu de récupérer mon souffle et je vois mon amant ouvrir un paquet de cigarettes. Je me retourne et lui harponne les cuisses.

\- C'est quoi mon autre cadeau ?  
\- C'est si important que ça pour toi?  
\- Pas vraiment. En fait, je suis juste très curieux. Plus pour le choix que tu as fait que pour le cadeau en lui même.  
\- Ah, c'est donc ça .

Il se lève, pose son paquet de cigarettes et remet un boxer.

\- Shura?  
\- Bouge pas je reviens.  
\- Non c'est pas le problème, t'as mis mon boxer.  
\- Ça te dérange ?

Me dit-il avec un grand sourire en partant. Je souris un peu, et j'hésite à mettre le sien pour rire. Mais je n'ose pas et attends qu'il revienne. Il me tend un petit sac coloré que je prends avec précaution, c'est un peu plus lourd que prévu.  
Je sors le plus gros des deux trucs… Nan…

\- Tu m'as acheté le paquet de farine finalement?  
\- Je t'avais dit que je le prendrais si tu ne me disais rien d'autre.  
\- Oh eh bien merci… Alors le second truc qu'est-ce que c'est?

Je me demande ça à moi même en le sortant, alors que Shura de l'autre côté du lit sort à nouveau son paquet de cigarettes.  
C'est plus petit et pas très lourd, je retire le papier et découvre une boîte assez plate.

\- Un bijou?  
\- Oui.  
\- Oh non… Tu n'aurais pas dû, c'est cher.

J'ouvre la boîte, il s'agit d'une chaîne avec un pendentif en forme de dés.

\- Un dé 20 !? 3  
\- Tu m'avais bien dit que c'était ceux-là tes préférés ?  
\- Oui oui !

Je le touche un peu et me rends compte qu'il est plus lourd et froid au toucher. C'est pas du plastique ça !

\- Il est en quoi ?  
\- En Aigue-marine. À la base ils en avaient qu'en améthyste. J'ai eu de la chance qu'ils aient accepté de m'en faire avec cette pierre-là.

J'admire un peu la pierre, elle est jolie, elle est bleu translucide. Je n'imaginais pas Shura capable d'offrir des bijoux, encore moins sans rougir et à un autre homme. Je me retourne et le prends dans mes bras. Je lui glisse un "Merci Shura" à l'oreille en frottant mon visage à sa nuque.

\- Alors il te plait?  
\- Oui !

Je le lâche et l'embête un peu.

\- Dis, tu veux bien venir me l'attacher, s'il te plait?

Il se retourne et prend les deux extrémités pour me le mettre autour du cou.

\- Tu aurais pu le faire tout seul.  
\- Oui, mais c'est plus marrant de réclamer le Service après Vente.  
\- Je comprends.

Il me sourit et je me pavane fièrement avec mon beau collier autour du cou. La chaîne est large, ça fait assez masculin, je suis content. Ce qui me fait le plus plaisir c'est qu'il ait retenu que le dé vingt était mon préféré. Alors que j'ai dit énormément de choses ce soir-là et que Shura a dû avoir du mal à tout retenir dans ce qui était important. La soirée se passe bien, et j'attends que Shura finisse sa cigarette à la fenêtre. Je regarde la montre sur sa table de nuit. C'est celle que je lui aie offerte cette année qu'il porte. Je me demande ce qu'il a fait de l'ancienne. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à l'avoir jeté. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. En tout cas, son cadeau ne paye pas de mine comme ça. Mais il a vraiment été cherché loin pour le trouver celui-là. Et le fait qu'il l'ait commandé exprès m'indique qu'il s'y est pris à l'avance. La montre pour son anniversaire il y a quelque mois, je n'ai pas vraiment choisi quelque chose qui lui plairait tout spécialement. Il avait rayé l'ancienne, c'était facile à deviner… Ça me donne envie de lui acheter quelque chose de plus recherché l'an prochain. Moi qui ai toujours pensé que la valeur d'un cadeau dépendait de son prix.

Je regarde mon pendentif. Il y a même les chiffres de taillés dessus. C'est minutieux.

\- Dis Shura, pour quoi avoir prit l'aigue-marine ? Et pas l'autre coloris qui était déjà disponible.  
\- Je trouvais les bijoux en aigue-marine plus jolie avant de tomber sur la forme que tu as là.  
\- Tu préfères la couleur alors.  
\- Oui, enfin ce n'est pas un secret. J'aime bien le bleu clair sur toi, je te l'ai toujours dit et tu le sais.

Il revient se mettre au lit et je rougis comme un adolescent qui vient d'avoir son premier baiser. Le bleu clair, le rouge, le noir, aucune de ces couleurs ne sont vraiment proches, mais elles ont toutes en commun que Shura les apprécie. Il ne s'habille qu'en noir, même si les vêtements en rouge sont attrayants pour lui, mon boxer, sa chemise... Et puis il y a le bleu. Avec sa tenue de moto, neuve qu'il m'a toujours laissé porter, car c'est la même couleur que mes yeux. Et aujourd'hui, ce collier.

Je m'allonge sur lui, sans lui demander son avis d'ailleurs et j'éteins sa lampe de chevet. Je me rends compte qu'il y a deux ans, je ne l'aimais pas. Que quand je l'embrassais, qu'il me prenait, ça ne me faisait rien. J'ai presque envie de me baffer tellement j'ai été bête à cette époque. Mais si je l'avais su, je n'aurais pas eu l'assurance que j'avais eue. Et ça n'aurait pas plus à Shura, il y a même des chances pour que tout ça ne se soit jamais produit.

\- Bonne nuit, ma chèvre préférée ! Je t'aime fort fort fort !

J'entends Shura rire gêné, ça m'amuse de l'entendre rire comme ça.

\- Bonne nuit Lia… je… ...  
\- Hm?  
\- Bonne nuit… J'ai dit…  
\- Ah. Fais de beaux rêves Shura.  
\- Toi aussi.

Je m'endors, j'ai passé un super anniversaire, mais je ne vais pas lui dire, il le sait probablement et ça l'embarrasserait. Comme tous mes rêves en sa compagnie, ils sont positifs, je ne m'en souviens pas, mais le contexte était confortable. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de ma position… Je me réveille en pleine nuit et pars me chercher un verre d'eau. Je vais enlever mon collier pour dormir, j'ai une grosse marque rouge à cause de lui imprimer sur le torse. Je reviens me coucher et trouve Shura qui nous refait un cauchemar… À bah y'avait longtemps !

Je me penche sur lui en souriant et je l'embrasse. Je caresse un peu ses cheveux, les remettant en arrière.

\- Tu fais peur quand tu dors…

Je retire mon collier et me couche à côté de lui. Il finit par se calmer. Il fait des cauchemars de temps en temps. Il y avait un moment que ça n'était pas arrivé. Je prends son bras et le fais passer autour de moi. Une vraie masse inerte quand il dort celui-là. Je me met dos à lui et tire son bras jusqu'à ce que le corps suive. Tu vas me le faire mon câlin, tu vas voir ! Une fois Shura plus écroulé sur moi que sur le côté je le laisse tranquille. Son poids me rassure. Il grogne un peu après coup et me sert plus fort comme une peluche géante. Ça fait deux fois qu'on se voit sans avoir vraiment prévu. J'espère qu'on recommencera. C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui, le seize, c'était inévitable. Mais si on pouvait faire pareil plus tard. S'envoyer un petit SMS, comme ça, et se retrouver, ça serait plus simple. Après Shura, ce maniaque, ne voudra jamais si je demandais. Le mieux est de tester sans avoir besoin de lui demander de contrarier son programme officiellement. Parce que présenté comme ça, il me dira forcément non. Je me rendors doucement, en train de m'imaginer harcelant Shura par SMS pour pouvoir aller le voir.

* * *

Je regardais l'homme avec qui je venais encore une fois de coucher. Une petite griffure dans le dos, j'ai été sage aujourd'hui. Penché à la fenêtre en train de se préparer une énième cigarette.  
Je sors mon téléphone, prêt à prendre une photo à son insu. Surtout que j'ai une vue très… Séduisante sous les yeux.

Mais il se retourne avant que je n'aie eu le temps de la prendre. Je fais semblant de jouer sur un jeu et me rallonge dans le lit. Il revient vers moi avec un petit sourire, il ouvre sa table de nuit et récupère son briquet. Je souris aussi, me demandant en quel honneur j'avais le droit à un sourire et le vois lancer un petit truc noir en cloche jusqu'à moi. Je le récupère tout juste, merci mes réflexes, en bougeant un peu vers l'avant.

\- C'est pour moi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Shura ne me répond pas toujours, son petit sourire aux lèvres et retourne à la fenêtre. J'ouvre la boîte, il s'agit d'un écrin en velours.  
Je ne comprends pas tout de suite, ce n'est pas mon anniversaire.  
C'est passé depuis plusieurs mois. Je mets quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il s'agit d'une bague, et de ce que ça pouvait impliquer.  
Une bague, pourquoi une bague, sans raison comme ça?  
Il veut que je l'expertise pour lui ? Ou c'est pour moi ? Il n'y a pas de diamant, elle est plutôt épaisse, pas un bijou de femme ça.

\- Shura… Tu es branché bijoux en ce moment ? C'est ce que je crois ?  
\- Ptètre bien que c'est ça…

Quoi c'est tout ce qu'il me répond ? Alors que j'ai peur qu'il me demande en mariage là tout de suite maintenant?! Je n'ai pas peur à proprement parler, je ne veux juste pas mal comprendre. Et ne pas me ridiculiser...  
Peut-être que ce n'est pas pour moi… mais qu'il m'annonce qu'il va se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi il est si… détendu…  
Les idées se chamboulent dans ma tête… Est-ce que c'est vraiment pour moi ?

\- Shura… Pour moi ?  
\- Bah oui, à qui d'autre?

Je regarde un peu mieux dans la boîte. Une jolie inscription dorée dedans " Bague de fiançailles " avec le nom du bijoutier à côté… Ce n'est pas donné... Il ne peut pas être sérieux ? On ne sort même pas ensemble ! Tiens je devrais peut-être lui dire ça, qu'on ne sort pas ensemble et qu'il faudrait peut être passé par une étape aussi primordiale avant de faire une demande en mariage.

\- On sort même pas ensemble Shura, enfin?!  
\- C'est ça qui te pose problème? Ok… Tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ?  
\- Que.. Quoi ?! Oui je veux bien, mais~.  
\- Super ! Et maintenant tu veux bien m'épouser?  
\- Tu veux pas m'expliquer un peu avant d'exiger une réponse?! Sérieusement?!

Le mec, il me sort ça, détendu, à poil, de dos, en fumant tranquillement à sa fenêtre… Je me lève et vais le voir.

\- Shura, explique-moi pourquoi tu me proposes ça d'un coup. On aurait peut-être dû en parler avant non ?

Il galère à allumer sa cigarette et s'y reprend à cinq fois avec son briquet, sans arriver à créer la petite flamme, sa main tremblant affreusement. Je lui prends le briquet des mains et reprends sa cigarette de sa bouche.

\- Je ne fume pas, mais je suis quasiment sûr qu'on n'allume pas le filtre en premier. Plutôt l'autre côté…

Je lui remets entre les lèvres à l'endroit et lui allume. C'est mignon quand il est troublé, je n'avais jamais vu ça encore, mais ce n'est pas le moment de m'extasier à l'admirer.

\- Réponds-moi Shura.  
\- Bah, je me suis dit qu'il était temps… Au bout de deux ans…

Je soupire un peu, j'ai le coeur qui bat la chamade et je tremble moi aussi.

\- C'est pas un peu brusque, directement la demande en mariage ? Tu crois pas?  
\- Peut-être… Mais… Quand tu m'as dit que tu n'avais eu personne d'autre depuis le début... Ben… Je me suis rendu compte que moi non plus. Alors j'ai essayé à nouveau, j'ai été en ville pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre... Je me suis trouvé une fille… Super sexy, je crois que j'avais jamais pu en trouver une pareil… Et ce soir-là... j'ai pas pu. J'ai eu une panne. J'ai eu une panne devant elle et j'ai refusé de la toucher après… Et je suis parti. Et j'ai pensé qu'à toi...

J'ai très envie de sourire tellement je suis content qu'il me dise ça, mais je ne le fais pas. Je ne peux pas sourire alors qu'il vient de parler d'une panne, il pourrait mal le prendre, ça m'est déjà arrivé et ce n'est pas drôle du tout de se sentir impuissant.

\- Alors, c'est pour ça que tu me demandes en mariage? Parce que je suis le seul avec qui tu y arrives ?  
\- Le seul, je sais pas. Mais t'es le seul qui me donne envie.

Je réfléchis et le vois écraser sa cigarette à peine entamée sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Ok Shura. Je vais répondre à ta demande en mariage à une seule condition.  
\- Du chantage? Tu veux que je le fasse correctement, bien habiller, dans un restau, le genou à terre ?  
\- La romance je m'en fiche. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu me dises que tu m'aimes.

Il me regarde gêner et s'empresse de rajouter, très embêtter.

\- T'es sûre que tu ne préfères pas le genou à terre et le restaurant hors de prix ?  
\- On n'épouse pas quelqu'un s'il ne nous aime pas, si tu ne m'aimes pas je refuse. Tu dois bien pouvoir me dire ça ?

Il reste silencieux, mais j'insiste. Je veux entendre ces mots dans sa bouche.

\- Juste un " Je t'aime" et je t'appartiens, officiellement, et pour toujours.

Il me regarde et recule.

\- Shura? Tu ne veux pas me le dire?  
\- C'est pas que je veux pas…  
\- Alors c'est quoi ?

J'avance vers lui alors qu'il recule encore.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas ?  
\- Ce n'est pas ça non plus.

À force d'avancer pour moi et de reculer pour lui, il finit près du mur. Je ne sais pas ce qui monte en moi, de la colère ou de la tristesse… Mais ce n'est pas agréable. Mon ton devient naturellement plus agressif, sans que je me contrôle vraiment.

\- Soit tu m'aimes, soit tu ne m'aimes pas ! C'est pas si compliqué !  
\- Si ça l'est !

Il me crie dessus, alors je réponds pareil, poing serré.

\- En quoi ?! Moi je te le dis tout le temps ! C'est oui, ou c'est non. Si c'est oui, dis-le ! Sinon dis-moi de partir parce que ça sert à rien que j'accepte ta demande ! Et ça servait à rien de l'avoir faite !

Je m'approche de Shura encore plus le regardant de très près.

\- Dis-le-moi !

Je le vois froncer les sourcils, se mordre la lèvre puis il me dit en grognant très clairement.

\- Je peux pas.

J'attends un instant après qu'on se soit échauffé la voix et desserre les poings, fermant les yeux et poussant un petit soupir imperceptible.

\- Bon… Je vois…

J'abandonne, en colère, vexer, frustré, et je vais prendre mes affaires. Je me rhabille rapidement sans un mot. Avant de partir, je me tourne vers Shura. Toujours, dans le coin de sa chambre, poings serrés, tète vers le bas.  
Il ne vient pas me chercher… Il ne me retient même pas de partir...  
Je pose sa bague sur la table de nuit. Encore un peu et j'allais partir avec. Je m'en vais sans un mot toujours. Prenant mon temps, espérant de tout mon coeur qu'il m'empêche de partir...  
Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il a fait ça, si soudainement, sans même m'en parler avant.  
J'ai mal… Cette soirée m'a fait mal. Plus que tous les rapports un peu bruts que j'ai vécus dans ma vie, ou beaucoup des blessures que j'ai subites. J'ai envie de pleurer, putain !

* * *

J'arrive chez mon frère… Abattu. Il est très tard dans la nuit. Je reviens du temple du Capricorne… Je toque fort chez lui, prêt à défoncer sa porte si besoin. Il arrive emmitouflé dans sa couette, fatigué et m'ouvre la porte ahurie.

\- Aiolia?! Il est minuit passé, qu'est-ce qui te prend?!  
\- Aiolos… Ça ne va pas… Pas du tout.  
\- Je me doute sinon tu ne serais pas là… Aiolia… Tu pleures?

Je frotte mes joues, je n'avais même plus fait attention.

\- Entre vite. Je te fais un chocolat chaud.  
\- Merci.

J'entre chez mon frère qui me fait asseoir dans son canapé et me donne sa couverture. Il m'apporte mon chocolat et s'assoit à coter de moi dans son pyjama, je vois Saga sortir de la chambre torse nu en pantalon, Aiolos lui sourit et lui fait un geste de s'en aller, auquel il répond par un geste de tête. Mon frère se tourne à nouveau vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive enfin? Je ne t'ai pas vu dans un état pareil depuis au moins quinze ans.  
\- Je crois que j'ai fait la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie.  
\- Oh… À ce point… Explique-moi…  
\- Je fréquente Shura depuis plus de deux ans maintenant. On se voyait que pour du sexe…

Je regarde mon frère inquiet de voir sa réaction en lui annonçant un truc aussi gros, mais il n'a pas l'air aussi surpris qu'il le devrait.

\- Ensuite?  
\- Eh ben… J'ai annoncé à Shura que j'étais amoureux il y a un peu moins d'un an…  
\- T'auras mis le temps…  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je m'en doutais un peu… Enfin je ne te coupe pas plus, vas-y.

Je regarde Aiolos… Ça se voyait tant que ça que même lui l'a remarqué? Ou bien il me connaît un peu trop bien?

\- Puis ce soir tout allait bien… Ça se passait bien. Puis là il m'a lancé une boîte dans le lit avec une bague dedans… J'ai pas compris, c'était pas mon anniversaire, pas noël non plus… Alors je me suis retourné vers Shura, qui fumait sa clope à la fenêtre… Comme d'habitude. Alors je lui ai demandé " Shura… Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense? " Et tout ce qu'il m'a répondu que c'était " ptètre bien."

Aiolos s'embrouille et me demande.

\- Attends... Une bague... Quel genre de bague ?  
\- Genre fiançailles… Je sais pas ce qui lui a pris!  
\- C'est bizarre… C'est tellement pas son genre.  
\- Après je lui ai répondu un truc du genre " Mais on sort même pas ensemble ! " et là on est sorti ensemble et direct il m'a demandé s'il voulait qu'on se marie…  
\- Tu lui as répondu quoi ?  
\- Bah… Je voulais savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça. On a un peu parlé et je lui aie dit que j'acceptais s'il me disait qu'il m'aimait.

Je vois Aiolos faire une drôle de tête, un bruit pincé entre les dents et renchéri.

\- Quelle mauvaise idée hein?...  
\- Oui...

Un petit silence s'installe, j'ai le sentiment qu'Aiolos sait pertinemment de quoi je parle. C'est lui qui engage la conversation sur autre chose à cause de mon silence.

\- Tu sais Aiolia… Quand j'étais jeune, et que je sortais avec Shura. J'ai tenté… Et part tous les moyens, de lui faire sortir ces mots. Puis un jour j'ai compris. J'avais essayé de l'y contraindre, je l'avais harcelé en lui répétant tout le temps. J'ai essayé sous forme de jeux en lui faisant dire syllabe après syllabe, rien n'y a fait. Shura ne dit pas des choses comme ça. Puis un jour, je me suis rendu compte qu'il m'aimait, à sa manière, si particulière. Il ne m'avait fait qu'une fois une concession sexuelle au lit, jamais plus après. Il m'envoyait chier quand ce n'était pas le moment. Était absolument irritable et détestable quand il n'avait pas envie d'être aimable. Et pourtant… Un jour je suis rentré chez moi, il y était, et il changeait une ampoule qui avait claqué. Il est descendu sa chaise, et avant même de me dire bonjour il est venu m'embrasser.

Il regarde vers le plafond, pensif. Alors que je réfléchis à ses paroles et me rends compte que Shura ne s'est laissé prendre qu'une seule fois par mon frère alors qu'avec moi il y a passé au moins une fois par soir.

\- Ça n'a l'air de rien comme ça. Mais lui, qui a toute sa vie dans un agenda, il avait pris du temps, sur son temps à lui, pour aller m'acheter une ampoule et la changer. Je ne lui ai jamais dit, mais j'en avais acheté une aussi ce jour-là.

Je ris un peu.

\- Et ensuite, il y a eu ce baiser. Dès qu'il m'a vu, je suis devenu la chose la plus importante à ces yeux. Il a tout arrêté, tout mit en pause, juste pour venir me voir et, m'embrasser. Ça n'a l'air de rien. Shura plus jeune était encore plus coincé que maintenant, c'était quelque chose d'énorme. Ce jour-là j'ai compris qu'il m'aimait. Et tant que quand j'entrais dans la pièce, j'étais la chose la plus importante pour lui, c'est que tout allait bien. Il n'a pas besoin de mots pour exprimer son amour. Il faut juste savoir interpréter ses gestes de la bonne manière.

Je souris à mon frère. Il en parle avec une nostalgie assez belle, j'ai presque envie de pleurer pour lui tellement c'est triste que ces deux-là ne soient plus ensemble. Je me décale et me colle à mon frère pour lui faire un câlin, il me prend aussi dans ces bras.

\- Du coup Lia, ça a fini comment?  
\- Lui aussi il m'appelle Lia, de temps en temps.  
\- Ça te va bien aussi.

Je souris et lui raconte la fin.

\- Je lui ait réclamé, je me suis énervé parce qu'il ne disait rien, je l'ai un peu acculé dans un coin de pièce sans le faire exprès, après quelques mots plus hauts les uns que les autres je suis partit. Il s'est renfermé dans le mutisme pendant que je partais.  
\- C'est comme ça, Shura ne parle jamais de sentiment… Faut s'y faire. Tu penses y retourner demain pour t'excuser, accepter la demande ou autre chose?  
\- Pas de sentiment? C'est faux. Un jour il m'a autorisé à lui poser toutes les questions que je voulais. Je lui ai demandé s'il t'avait vraiment aimé.

Aiolos relève la tête vers moi, avec une expression que je ne lui connaissais pas.

\- Il l'a dit?  
\- Il a répondu "Oui" à ma question.

Aiolos sourit un peu, la voix nouée, et les sourcils regroupés vers le centre.

\- Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait que quelqu'un demande à ma place…  
\- Je pense surtout que le temps a eu raison de lui. Puis, une autre réponse aurait-elle été acceptable pour moi ?  
\- J'ai envie de penser qu'il n'a pas menti. Surtout comme ça lui coûte de le dire, il ne se serait pas écorché la bouche pour un mensonge. Même s'il avait dû supporter tes foudres, il aurait préféré dire la vérité.

Il se cale un peu plus contre moi.

\- Je pense que tu devrais accepter.  
\- Tu me conseilles vraiment ça? Déjà ça ne te fait rien à toi ?  
\- Non. Pour moi c'est loin. Shura n'est pas à moi et ne le sera plus jamais.  
\- Et tu penses que je devrais accepter alors que je n'ai aucune assurance ?  
\- Je pense que venant de Shura, c'est une sacrée preuve d'amour de t'avoir fait cette demande. Si ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, si lui n'était pas sûr, il ne l'aurait jamais fait. LE fait qu'il te demande est en soi l'assurance que tu veux, jamais il ne l'aurait proposé s'il n'avait pas déjà tout retourné dans sa tête des centaines de fois. Et puis un mariage, ça se défait maintenant. Si ça ne marche pas, tant pis. Tu n'y perdras rien. Après,la décision t'appartient, c'est juste mon avis.

Je regarde mon frère.

\- Merci Aiolos. Tu sais toujours me réconforter, peu importe le problème. Bien que celui-ci soit particulièrement sensible.  
\- C'est mon rôle. Mais merci ! Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je suis doué pour ça, et que ça fonctionne toujours. Maintenant, viens dormir, tu dors avec moi cette nuit. Je ne veux pas que tu rentres dormir tout seul avec ton méchant chat.  
\- Il est plus là depuis un moment, je l'ai rendue à son propriétaire.  
\- Ow, bah raison de plus pour ne pas te laisser tout seul.  
\- Et pour Saga tu vas faire comment. Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais tu vas vraiment le virer de ton lit pour m'y mettre ?

Il me regarde embêter, il avait un peu oublié qu'il n'était plus seul apparemment. Il décide néanmoins de dormir avec moi, enfin partiellement, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, dans le canapé-lit. Le lendemain midi, je me réveille et vais chez moi pour me changer, manger, doucher, habiller… Je retourne chez Shura en fin de journée, prêt à parler avec lui, j'ai bien réfléchi et j'ai pris ma décision.

Je toque à la porte extérieure, tout fraîs et en chemise. Personne ne me répond. J'attends un peu. Il ne doit pas être chez lui. Peut-être est-il à l'arène. J'attends un peu et repars chez moi… Je reviendrais ce soir. Inquiet de ne pas arriver à me faire pardonner… Je décide d'aller chercher des fleurs en ville… Je ne pense pas qu'on offre ce genre de chose à un garçon. Mais avec ça dans les mains il comprendra tout de suite que je viens en paix. Je repasse le soir, bouquet à la main. Mon frère m'a vu passer et m'a encouragé en me criant " Champion !" Comme pour se moquer de ceux qui encouragent, ça me fait sourire et me détend un peu.  
J'arrive chez Shura, toque à nouveau, toujours pas de réponse… Ça m'agace. Je l'appelle, mais ça ne répond pas non plus. Il m'ignore ? Je décide d'entrer quand même, j'ai un truc à dire, alors je vais le dire !

Tout est éteint.

C'est sombre et froid, j'allume la lumière en abaissant l'interrupteur, mais rien ne s'allume.

\- Charmant…

Je sors mon téléphone et m'en sers pour faire de la lumière. Personne dans la cuisine, le frigo est complètement vide, l'eau ne fonctionne plus… Et il fait un froid de canard ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!

Je me précipite à la chambre et ce que j'y vois me laisse sans voix…

* * *

Dans le mur, un trou. Énorme.

Laissant apercevoir la salle de l'autre côté, c'est une pièce vide du temple, et non des appartements aménagés dedans, elle est vide. L'étage aussi a pris un coup… Des débris de meuble jonchent le sol avec des morceaux de murs. Là où j'ai laissé Shura hier, il ne reste qu'un mur exploser. La fenêtre, bien que toujours à sa place, à la vitre complètement brisée. Je vois assez mal et m'éclaire toujours de mon téléphone que je passe en lampe torche.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Shura ?

Je marche prudemment dans les décombres, il fait frais comme l'air du dehors peut entrer. Je quitte sa chambre et atterrit dans la salle où trône la grande statue d'Athéna. J'appelle Shura à haute voix, je crie son nom pour qu'il réponde s'il est là. Aucune réponse ne parvient à mes oreilles. Je cours hors du temple, laissant mes fleurs sur la table de sa salle à manger et me précipite dans le palais du Pope appelant mon armure pour qu'elle me recouvre en courant. J'ai peur pour Shura, il a disparu, et notre dispute y est surement pour quelque chose, alors s'il faut aller le chercher, je veux être prêt tout de suite. Les gardes se réveillent tout juste quand je passe, et je demande immédiatement une audience avec le Pope.

On me dit catégoriquement non, mais j'insiste.

\- Je sais qu'il n'est plus l'heure, depuis longtemps. Mais je ne viendrais pas sans vrai motif. C'est une urgence.

Le garde réfléchit un peu et finit par me laisser passer. Je vais directement aux appartements du Pope, tambourinant à la porte comme un forcené.

\- Stop stop stop! Cessez ce vacarme !

Shion ouvre sa porte, en pyjama, les cheveux mal coiffés. Si tenté que coiffer soit un adjectif valable.

\- Aiolia, enfin! Ce n'est pas une heure, retourne te coucher.  
\- Grand Pope c'est important c'es~  
\- Ça attendra demain.  
\- Mais je ~  
\- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Demain à la première heure dans mon bureau. Pour t'apprendre à me réveiller en pleine nuit.  
\- Grand Pope, c'est Shura il~  
\- Si tu insistes encore, je ne te prends pas en audience pendant une semaine et je te suspends de tes fonctions. À demain.

Il me ferme la porte au nez. Je reste interdit un instant devant l'immense porte et le refus catégorique du chef suprême du sanctuaire.  
Je finis par accepter ma défaite et quitte l'appartement du Pope à faible allure. Subissant la moquerie des gardes que j'avais réveillés.  
Je leur lance un regard noir et en attaque un, retenant mon coup juste avant l'impacte sur sa petite tête. Retenant aussi quelques éclairs de sortir de mon poing.

\- Un homme a disparu. Et le jour où vous, vous disparaitrez, j'espère qu'on fermera aussi la porte au nez de la personne qui veut vous retrouver. Et ce jour-là, comptez sur moi pour me moquer d'elle.

Je grogne et tourne les talons de mon armure d'or. Laissant les quelques gardes sans voix et repartant en tapant des pieds.  
Je rentre chez moi et retire mon armure...Impossible de trouver le sommeil.  
Je retourne chez le Pope le lendemain, en avance alors que le temple n'est même pas censé être ouvert. Pile à l'heure, Shion arrive et me fait signe de venir. Il me tape sur les doigts pour m'expliquer que ça ne se faisait pas de réveiller les gens à minuit.

\- Donc, qu'est-ce qui était SI urgent?  
\- Shura. Il n'est plus là.  
\- Oui, je sais.  
\- Comment ça, vous savez ?  
\- Hier à la première heure, comme toi il était dans mon bureau un sac sur les épaules, pour déposer une demande de congé.  
\- Vous avez accepté ?

\- Oui, Shura ne demande jamais rien, rend ses rapports et fait correctement tout ce qu'on lui dit. Je lui en avais déjà proposé et il a toujours refusé. Et vu la tête qu'il tirait, je n'ai pas eu le coeur à lui dire non. Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce qu'il fait ? Tu veux enfin te venger pendant une guerre de mille jours ? Je ne suis pas sûre de le permettre.  
\- Nan, vous n'y êtes pas du tout. On s'est juste… Bien disputer la dernière fois. J'aimerais m'excuser. Vous voulez bien me donner sa destination? J'irais le trouver et je le ramènerais.  
\- Non.  
\- Hein? Pourquoi ?  
\- Je te défends de déranger Shura pendant ses vacances, Aiolia. Je pense qu'il a envie d'être seul. Interdiction formelle d'y aller.

Je m'énerve un peu et pose les mains sur la table.

\- Je vous dis qu'il est parti à cause de notre dispute ! Si je m'excuse peut-être que tout rentrera dans l'ordre.  
\- Une simple dispute ne met pas un chevalier d'or dans cet état.  
\- Je vous assure que la nôtre a fait des dégâts.

Shion me regarde un instant, il me scan. Regarde si je mens, si je suis sûre de moi. Ça me met mal à l'aise, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de l'écouter.

\- Si je ne te dis pas pourquoi il est parti, tu vas aller aux archives et fouiller jusqu'à trouver sa destination ?  
\- Affirmatif.

Shion se lève. Et commence à marcher dans la pièce.

\- Alors, dis-moi Aiolia. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je place deux chevaliers d'or devant les archives et je me prends une silver en garde personnel ?  
\- Non. Vous me dites où est allé Shura, et je le ramène par la peau des fesses. S'il vous plaît.

Je croise les bras, si je suis sûre de moi, peut-être qu'il finira par céder.

\- Alors, promets-moi une chose. Si tu retrouves Shura, et qu'il te dit de partir, tu rentres sans demander ton reste, c'est compris ?

Je réfléchis un instant. C'est mieux que rien, juste m'excuser avant qu'il me dise d'aller me faire voir dans mon pays natal.

\- C'est promis. Je respecterais sa volonté.  
\- Bien. Alors je te dis bonne chance pour les Pyrénées espagnoles. Ça ne va pas être de tout repos. Shura a dit qu'il allait voir son maître. Tu as intérêt de faire bonne figure pour garder la réputation du sanctuaire intacte et tu as intérêt à faire ce que je t'ai demandé. Dans le cas contraire… Je le saurais.

Je souris comme un enfant. J'ai eu ce que je voulais !

\- Oui !

Je remercie le Pope et pars en courant préparer mes affaires. J'enlace mon frère avant de partir puis il me souhaite bonne chance. Je pars le soir même. Ce qui est très bête de partir de nuit, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre le surlendemain.


	15. Chapter 13

**Bonjour ! Comme j'avais poster mon ancien chapitre le 12 et non le 16, j'avance d'un petit jour la sortie de celui là ^^ Qui n'est autre que l'avant dernier chapitre !**  
 **J'ai 3 autre projet fanfiction pour après, donc un ENORME et un autre bien entamer.**  
 **Je vous en dit plus dans deux semaine, ;) bonne lecture !**

* * *

J'ai mis presque un mois à trouver l'endroit où exerçait son maître autrefois. J'espère que ça n'a pas changé. C'est la fin de journée, et je suis en train de monter une côte enneigée, par chance pour moi il ne neige que très finement. Ce qui n'est pas embêtant pour progresser. Moi qui pensais que l'Espagne était un pays chaud !  
Je progresse en suivant ce qu'on m'avait indiqué sur le plan, je n'ai pas un très bon sens de l'orientation, mais je suis capable de suivre un plan… ET J'AI FROID ! Ça caille !  
Je me frictionne les bras. J'ai dû racheter un manteau chaud avant de venir ainsi qu'une écharpe et des gants.

Je finis par arriver à la maison qu'on m'avait indiquée, je cours jusqu'à la porte de celle-ci, un peu ridicule en levant les pieds pour ne pas remuer la neige, la nuit est presque tombée, j'ai de la chance. Je toque énergiquement contre la porte, un vieil homme vient m'ouvrir, du genre bûcherons avec les cheveux poivre et sel. Plus grand que moi, il a un petit côté Aldébaran en moins sympa… Je baragouine quelques mots d'Espagnole pour savoir où se trouve mon amant.

\- Heu… Holà ! hm… Soy del santuario... heu... busco Shura y Teodoé~  
\- Ouais ouais, vous fatiguez pas je parle grec.

Quel soulagement, je ne le sentais pas dans cette langue que je ne maîtrise pas… Il s'approche de moi et me pousse en sortant dehors, il regarde le ciel.

\- Vous restez ici pour la nuit.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre que~  
\- Si vous voulez marcher, de nuit, sous le vent et la neige allez-y. ça vous regarde.

J'entre chez l'homme en question, pas rassuré, mais au chaud. La décoration est très austère… Des peaux de bêtes un peu partout, une cheminée qui flambe à vive allure, de la pierre, du bois… C'est très brut.  
L'homme ferme sa porte après mon passage.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous leur voulez à Teodorico et à Shura?

Il a un accent prononcé, ça me fait bizarre.

\- Je cherche Shura, on m'a dit que Teodorico pourrait me mener à lui.  
\- Je ne vous renseignerai pas sur la position de Shura sans véritable motif, monsieur le chevalier d'or.

J'en déduis que je suis face à Teodorico lui-même… C'est donc "ça", son maître. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, mais c'est spécial.

\- Je le cherche pour des raisons personnelles, ce n'est pas le sanctuaire qui m'envoie. Puis-je poser mes affaires ici?

Il me fait un signe de main et je pose mon armure d'or et mon sac. Il l'a remarqué.

\- Je n'ai qu'une visite de chevalier d'or par ans, je ne pensais pas en voir un autre que Shura pendant le restant de ma vie.  
\- Tout peut arriver !

Je lui souris, mais il ne me rend pas ce sourire. Je vais faire avec, j'ai l'habitude avec la chèvre têtue.

\- Ton nom?  
\- Aiolia du Lion.  
\- Ton lien avec Shura?  
\- Collègue. Les relations plus intimes ne regardent que nous.

Il est rapidement passé au tutoiement dis donc...

\- Honnêtement, je m'en fiche. Je suis le seul à savoir où est Shura, je suis donc garant de sa sécurité. Je ne veux pas envoyer n'importe qui là-bas.  
\- Vous vous en fichez vraiment ?  
\- Totalement.

Je suis et dis un peu fièrement pour me vanter et pour remettre de la discussion sur le tapis. Même si Shura voulait garder ça secret, tant pis.

\- Lui et moi on sort ensemble.

Je vois une petite lueur briller dans les yeux du barbu. Après tout, même si Shura m'a demandé ça deux minutes avant notre dispute, nous sortons désormais ensemble. Mon interlocuteur esquisse un léger sourire puis tape violemment sur la table. Me faisant sursauter, reculer en me mettant debout, quelques étincelles jaillissant de mes mains. Puis il se mit à rire aux éclats.

\- C'est bon, rassied toi, je voulais voir ta réaction.  
\- C'était censé être une blague?!  
\- Non. Un test.

Je le regarde sans comprendre.

\- Lorsque j'ai eu Shura pour la première fois, le tout premier jour, j'ai fait pareil. Tu sais comment il a réagi ?  
\- Comme moi ?  
\- Non, justement. Il est resté stoïque à table et m'a regardé. Je me suis demandé s'il ne manquait pas de réflexe, mais non. Le premier à ne pas bouger. Alors je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas réagi. Il m'a regardé et m'a simplement dit: " Inutile. Vous ne ferez rien, vous n'êtes pas hostile. Es una pérdida de tiempo. "

Shura m'avait dit que c'était un vieux bonhomme bavard. Je sens que la soirée va être longue avec ses histoires. Mais j'en sais tellement peu sur son enfance, c'est la seule chance que j'aurais d'en savoir plus sur lui. Et je suis aussi friand des gens bavards.

\- Il était déjà trop rationnel enfant. Quel âge ?  
\- Aux alentours des six ans.

Il se lève et sors un gros couteau pour couper quelques légumes.

\- Dis m'en plus sur lui maintenant Aiolia.  
\- Vous n'avez pas vu Shura?  
\- Si, mais il est venue me voir pour une leçon. Et même si j'ai essayé de lui faire parler de lui, rien n'y fait jamais.  
\- Je vois. Vous voulez de l'aide? Quel genre de leçons ?  
\- On va faire quelque chose. Une histoire chacun. C'est à toi. Et non pas besoin d'aide.  
\- Hm… Qu'est-ce que je peux vous raconter… D'habitude je suis bavard, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire.  
\- Peu importe, quelque chose sur Shura, qui me dit qu'il s'amuse un peu dans sa vie.  
\- Hm… Il rêve de s'acheter une nouvelle moto. Je pensais économiser et lui offrir, mais le pope n'a pas voulu me confier plus de tâches que je n'en avais déjà pour avoir une meilleure paie.  
\- J'ignorais que los caballeros de oro étaient rémunérés. Shura conduit une moto ?  
\- Seulement quand il n'y a plus de guerre et que notre grand pope est clément. Vous ignorez ça ?  
\- J'ignore tout.  
\- Il pilote bien, on n'aime pas dire conduire. Il m'a même convaincu sans le vouloir de passer ce satané permis moto.  
\- En effet, vous êtes proche.  
\- Oui. Assez.  
\- Tu as dit "On". Et non pas il.  
\- Maintenant on fait toutes les sorties en moto tous les deux. Il espère que je vais m'en acheter une, mais je veux vraiment lui payer sa moto dont il rêve.

Teodorico sourit doucement.

\- Ça me fait bizarre d'entendre que Shura ait d'autre rêves que de devenir chevalier d'or.  
\- Cette moto, il m'en a parlé dès notre premier rendez-vous. Je lui avais fait du chantage pour qu'il m'emmène.  
\- Pourquoi du chantage? Qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais ?  
\- Ça, c'est une autre histoire, qui vaut bien plus cher que Shura, six ans, qui vous répond.  
\- Je vois.

Il ramène tous ces légumes dans une grande marmite puis l'accroche à un crochet au-dessus du feu. Je sens que ce sera notre repas. En tout cas, il a le sens de l'hospitalité.

\- Tu dormiras dans sa chambre, ça te va?  
\- Avec plaisir.

Il repart prendre une autre porte et vas tout au fond d'un couloir, je le suis. Je passe mes mains sur le mur. Un peu ému de me trouver là où il a grandi. Teodorico ouvre la porte sur une pièce sombre et se penche pour rajouter deux bûches dans une petite cheminée. Ça caille. Je préfère qu'on fasse du feu, en effet. Il allume un feu rapidement. J'aurais pu aider, je peux faire des étincelles moi.  
Tant pis. La flamme grandit peu à peu et je me balade doucement dans la pièce, presque vide.

\- Vous avez vidé la pièce?  
\- Non, je ne l'ai pas touché depuis des années. Elle est comme il l'a laissé.  
\- Oh...

Il n'y a qu'un lit avec sa table de chevet et une petite commode. C'est peu… Heureusement que les tapis au sol sont là… Tapis… En peaux de bestioles encore… Je comprends mieux Shura pourquoi sait identifié du faux cuir maintenant.  
Je touche un peu le bois du lit sous le regard du maître de mon petit ami. Je me dirige vers la commode et vois une petite épée accrochée au mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Un des plus beaux souvenirs que j'ai eu avec Shura.  
\- Vous me racontez ?  
\- Il vaut cher celui-là.  
\- Le plus coûteux?  
\- Dans la catégorie qui t'intéresse, j'en ai un de mieux avant.  
\- Je vous propose celui là contre celui que vous vouliez savoir tout à l'heure. Et votre numéro un contre la raison de ma présence ici. Vous ne serez pas déçu.  
\- Entendu.  
\- C'était à vous.

Je m'assois sur le lit en attendant qu'il me raconte la petite histoire sur cette épée.

\- C'est cette épée, qui m'a dit que Shura était le bon, le futur chevalier. Celui que je devais entraîner. Des apprentis j'en avais souvent. Ça défilait même. Dès qu'il me décevait, je les renvoyais. Il y a avait cette boutique, en ville, au pied de la montagne. Pour aller au marché, on passait devant cette boutique de jouet. Avec une vitrine magnifique. À force d'être déçu par mes élèves qui me faisaient un caprice une fois arrivé devant. J'en avais carrément fait une épreuve d'entraînement. Certain ne la remarquait juste pas. Mais pas Shura. Alors que j'avais éliminé une vingtaine d'autres enfants avec cette boutique, Shura était passé nombre de fois devant. Sans jamais rien réclamer, jetant un vague regard in-intéressé.

Je l'écoute attentivement. J'imagine un petit Shura à lunette avec un pull trop grand. Alors qu'en vérité il devait plutôt être plein de bleus avec de la boue sur son pantalon.

\- Puis un jour, il y avait "cette" épée dans la vitrine. On marchait avec Shura, je n'avais pas encore décidé de dire au sanctuaire que c'était lui que j'allais former, car ma décision n'était pas prise. Shura s'est stoppé net. Regardant fixement l'épée. Je me suis retourné pour lui demander s'il la voulait. M'attendant à un caprice et à le renvoyer. Mais non. Il l'a regardé puis m'a suivi. Intrigué, j'ai insisté, la première fois que ce comportement voyait le jour chez un de mes apprentis. Je suis retourné sur ses pas et je me suis accroupi pour lui parler. "Si l'épée te plait, on peut la prendre. Tu as été sage." Le simple fait de ne pas réclamer pour moi constituait une raison suffisante de lui acheter. Je lui ai dit de me suivre et je suis entré dans la boutique. On a regardé les autres épées, ils y en avaient de jolies moulées en plastique, avec des faux joyaux et des dragons sculptés. Mais Shura a fait non de la tête jusqu'à ce que je lui décroche celle en bois. " C'est celle-là qui te plait en fait."

Je souris attendri, devant une image mentale d'un petit Shura qui n'osait pas réclamer ce qu'il lui faisait envie.

\- Je lui ai donné l'épée, il l'a pris contre lui avec ses deux bras, je me souviens que la dame voulait voir le prix, mais n'avais pas pu. Car Shura ne la lâchait pas. J'ai payé et il est resté accroché à son épée tout le trajet. Je lui ai demandé pour quoi celle-là, et pas les autres ? Il m'a répondu que c'était cette lame-là qui était la plus belle, que c'était la plus symétrique, la plus solide et la plus fine. Le soir même, j'ai validé que Shura serait mon apprenti au sanctuaire. Dans les jours et les mois qui ont suivi. Il sortait avec son épée en bois sur son temps libre, la posait précautionneusement contre un rocher et se trouvait un bout de bois pour s'entraîner. Il ne voulait pas abîmer l'épée, disait-il. J'ai donc décidé de le former aux armes blanches en plus de son entraînement de chevalier, il semblait aimer ça. Et quand je vois l'épée qu'il a aujourd'hui, cette excalibur, je ne regrette rien.

Je souris et lui explique quelque chose.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi Shura n'a pas emporté cette épée, il avait l'air d'y tenir. Mais maintenant il a deux katana en face de son lit dans sa chambre.  
\- Shura a toujours eu un faible pour les belles armes.  
\- Oui. En particulier les lames.

On retourne manger dans la cuisine, qui fait aussi entrée et pièce à vivre. Je lui parle de ce que Shura a fait à mon frère, pour pouvoir lui expliquer les chocolats et mon chantage affectifs pour l'emmener en vadrouille hors du sanctuaire. Teodorico sembla choqué un instant. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire sur moi ou Shura. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de sa relation qu'il avait avec mon frère. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de le dire et de remuer le couteau dans une plaie qui guérit peu à peu. On discute encore un peu après manger. Puis je demande qu'il m'explique enfin la raison de la venue de Shura, il me répond non. Il voudrait d'abord savoir pourquoi nous nous sommes disputés avant de me le révéler. D'un certain côté, cela me paraît logique. Alors je me résous à y expliquer, je rougis même un peu avant d'entamer les explications.

\- Eh bien… La vérité c'est que... j'ai été bête.

Je joue un peu avec mes doigts.

\- Il… Il m'a demandé en mariage… Et j'ai eu la bêtise de ne pas répondre oui tout de suite. Je n'ai même pas dit oui en fait.  
\- Tu lui as demandé de te dire qu'il t'aimait ?  
\- Oui comment savez-vous ça ?  
\- Bah..: Shura.

Il marque une pause et se bascule dans son siège. J'ai bien cru que le bois allait lâcher sous son poids, mais non.

\- S'il n'arrive pas à le dire, c'est de mon fait. Mais tu avais raison. Ça tient sur deux lignes, mais je ne suis pas déçu.  
\- De votre fait?  
\- Shura était un gamin renfermer sur lui même, car il était naïf, ça ne se voyait pas tout de suite, car il ne parle que très peu. C'est moi qui ai fait son éducation alors j'ai corrigé tous ses défauts, tout ce qui alimentait la naïveté. Il était trop gentil, alors j'ai fait en sorte qu'il paraisse méchant. Il était trop émotif, alors je lui aie appris à cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Il s'attachait trop vite, alors j'ai fait en sorte qu'il mette de la distance avec tout. Et comme bien d'autres choses, j'ai corrigé en lui apprenant l'inverse, en faisant en sorte que pour lui la seule vérité soit celle-ci. Profitant de sa naïveté pour lui inculqué que ma parole était la seule qu'il doive écouter. Ça n'a marché que trop bien. J'ai fais ce que je devais faire, et aujourd'hui, il est le meilleurs chevalier que je connaisse. Il seras fidèle à Athéna, et j'en ai fait le meilleurs combattant qu'il soit.

Je regarde Teodorico écoeuré. Tout ce que j'aime chez Shura, sa petite candeur, ses émotions qu'il éprouve sans cesse et que j'essais de deviner derrière son masque rude qu'il affiche tout le temps, qu'il ait finit par s'ouvrir à moi, a me laisser entrer dans sa vie, ça m'a prit deux ans, deux années entières ! C'est cet homme qui a désespérément fait en sorte qu'il me le cache, qu'il me cache tout, qu'il soit obligé de cacher sa nature, ses sentiments, ses petites attentions... C'est de sa faute, si j'ai souffert pendant ces dernier moi car Shura ne voulait pas me rendre l'amour que je lui donnais. C'est... Sa faute.

\- Je vois que tu n'apprécies pas ce que tu entends.  
\- Non, pas vraiment.  
\- C'est l'éducation que j'ai choisi de lui donner. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, il n'aurait jamais eu son armure, et vous ne vous seriez jamais rencontré. Je ne te dis pas de me dire merci. Prends juste les faits tels qu'ils sont.  
\- Je sais que je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je ne suis pas immature. Je peux suivre une discussion poignante sans m'énerver.  
\- Tu ne montes peut-être pas dans les décibels, mais ta posture montre clairement que je t'agace, ta respiration aussi a changé et, cette fois-ci, tu me dédaignerais presque du regard.

Je fronce les sourcils. Ce type est un peu trop fort pour moi à ce sujet apparemment. Je ne suis pas comme Shura, je laisse paraître ce que je ressens. Ça n'a pas dû être facile tous les jours pour toi Shura avec un maître pareil. Mais c'est surement toi qu'il l'a entraîné à deviner tout ça, le maître a su entrainer l'élève et l'élève a du parfaire le maître. .

\- La suite de la conversation devrait te plaire, enfin, je pense.  
\- Ravie de l'entendre.  
\- Si Shura est venu, c'est pour me demander une leçon. La dernière fois qu'il était venu me réclamer quelque chose de ce genre il avait dix-sept ans. Imagine ma surprise douze ans plus tard.  
\- Quelle leçon voulait-il?  
\- Je vois que tu as compris ce qui était le plus intéressant. Il voulait que je lui apprenne à être plus démonstratif. Évidemment, j'ai creusé un peu, posé des questions. Il m'a dit ne pas arriver à dire à la personne qu'il aimait, que justement il l'aimait. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait essayé de faire. Il m'a dit qu'il a essayé de lui prouver son amour, étant dans l'incapacité de le lui dire. Il dit lui avoir offert la plus grande preuve d'amour qu'il connaissait, mais que cela avait viré au cauchemar.

Je m'arrête de respirer en entendant ça. Je n'imagine même pas la détresse que Shura a dû avoir. De ne pas réussir à le dire, à me dire qu'il m'aimait, et de devoir trouver une solution extrême, qui en plus, a foiré de la pire façon possible, à cause de moi, qui n'ai rien compris du tout. J'ai envie de me mettre des baffes et de me cacher la tête dans les mains pour ne pas que son Maître voie ma gêne. Je me sens si... con... Ce n'est pas le mot. Je me sens mal surtout, d'avoir réagit comme ça, de ne pas avoir compris... Mais en même temps, avec Shura, et son air rustre collé au visage, comment j'aurais pu devnier ?  
Je m'avance et pose mon front doucement sur la table, le tapant lentement.

\- Pas facile la vie, hein, monsieur le chevalier d'or ?  
\- Hm…

Il rit un peu, puis je demande.

\- Et vous lui avez répondu quoi à ce pauvre Shura?  
\- Moi ? Rien. J'ai entraîné un chevalier, pas un homme.

Je fronce les sourcils un court instant.

\- C'est marrant au début j'avais du respect pour vous.  
\- Ne le prend pas comme ça. Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas t'énerver dans une conversation prenante.  
\- Vous venez de passer la limite, quand vous m'avez dit n'avoir rien répondu à un proche désespéré, et indirectement, ça m'a causé des problèmes à moi aussi. Y'a un moment ou la colère déborde un peu.  
\- J'ai répondu à Shura ce qu'il devait entendre. Et je lui ai dit la même chose. J'entraîne des chevaliers, ça irait contre mes instructions de lui apprendre quelques choses d'autre, et surtout qui va à l'encontre de cela. Je lui ai dit que c'était à lui de trouver seul. Car c'était un homme.  
\- Vous avez l'art et la manière de raconter les choses, sous différent point de vue, qui nous font perdre toute notion de bien ou de mal. Je n'arrive même pas à savoir si ce que vous avez répondu est bien ou mauvais. Même si je reste sur le mauvais.  
\- C'était purement et simplement neutre.

Je reste un instant puis me redresse. Shura est pareil, avec son recul, il joue très bien la Suisse lui aussi. Mais je comprends un peu Téodorico. Il a entraîné un chevalier. Shura et moi on aurait dû mourir bien avant tout ça. Et on n'aurait jamais eu besoin d'apprendre autre chose que des techniques pour nous battre. Mais le barbu aurait pu faire un effort pour l'aider tout de même.

\- Ça ne vous a pas paru étrange voir un garçon arriver pour Shura?  
\- Je doute qu'une femme ait pu faire tout ce trajet.  
\- J'en connais qui l'auraient fait plus rapidement encore que moi.  
\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de femme que Shura fréquente alors.  
\- Mais globalement vous n'êtes pas surpris ou écoeuré?  
\- Non, Shura et les garçons ce n'est pas nouveau. Quand il a eu son armure et il est revenu s'entraîner pour finir sa formation à partir de ses treize ans on allait en ville pour danser. Personnellement je ramenais toujours une demoiselle. J'ai interdit ça à Shura jusqu'à ses quatorze ans, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus tenable. Puis un jour, ne l'ayant pas vu revenir avec quelqu'un, je suis allé dans sa chambre, pensant qu'il était seul et je l'ai croiser avec un jeune homme.

Je réfléchis un peu… Je croyais que mon frère était son premier. Il m'a menti? Quoique… plus de quatorze ans c'est possible, si c'était avant la mort d'Aiolos…

\- Je les ai surpris juste avant quoi que ce soit, et le jeune homme s'est excusé, complètement paniqué, c'était assez drôle. "Puedo explicar !" Qu'il nous avait sortis. Shura l'avait regardé, parfaitement calme. Lui disant que c'était censé être à lui de s'expliquer. J'en ris encore parfois.

Je me demande si ce n'était justement pas mon frère… Ça lui ressemble bien de sortir ça comme ça. C'est arrivé pile à l'époque où il est mort difficile de savoir si c'était avant ou après.

\- Vous vous souvenez à quoi ressemblait l'autre garçon ?  
\- Non, ça fait trop longtemps. Je ne m'en souviens que parce que c'était drôle et gênant.  
\- Tant pis.

Il me regarde intriguer puis je m'empresse de changer de sujet.

\- Vous savez, Shura danse toujours régulièrement.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Seulement en privé et avec moi. Il n'a pas été à la pêche de votre manière depuis longtemps. Honnêtement je pense être nul. Mais il insiste régulièrement et j'ai fini par y prendre goût à force. Ça ne doit pas être si catastrophique.  
\- On aura qu'à danser ensemble, je te dirais.  
\- Je préférerais d'abord demander à Shura ce qu'il en pense. Simplement, car entre lui et moi, la danse est quelque chose de très intime. J'aimerais lui demander s'il serait d'accord pour que je partage ça avec d'autre qui lui.  
\- C'est noble, mais inutile. Il te dira non.  
\- Vous le connaissez à ce point ?  
\- Avec les gens, il est plutôt du genre jaloux. Tu te souviens son épée? Un jour j'ai voulu la lui prendre, juste pour qu'il puisse tout porter correctement, il n'a pas voulu me la céder. Alors que c'est moi qui l'ai payée, mais il est comme ça avec les choses auquel il tient. Pareil pour ce jeune homme qu'il a recouvert quand je les ai surpris en me lançant un drôle de regard.

Je souris. Imaginé Shura jaloux est quelque chose qui ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit, et qui, au fond, me plairais bien de voir un jour. Je marque une pause et m'enfonce en arrière contre le dossier de la chaise.

\- Et maintenant, Teodocrico, vous voulez bien me révéler où est Shura?  
\- Tu ne perds pas le nord ! Ça te sera utile.

Il rigole de bon coeur puis me regarde, sérieux.

\- Après être venu ici, il m'a dit qu'il allait aller dans le chalet au Nord-Ouest. S'il n'y est pas, alors il est rentré au sanctuaire.

Je me lève d'un coup sec et~

\- No, Esta noche! Il fait trop froid et nuit pour pouvoir y aller, c'est dangereux. Peligroso !  
\- Je n'ai pas envie que Shura reparte avant que je n'aie pu le voir.  
\- Ça fait quoi, un mois que tu cherches ? Tu n'es pas à une journée près. En partant demain à l'aube, tu arriveras avant la nuit.

Je grogne et pose mon sac dont j'avais attrapé la lanière. Il a gagné, je reste pour la nuit.

Je vais me coucher peu après. Même avec le feu allumer ça caille… J'ai vraiment froid. Mais même si ça sent un peu le renfermer, il y a encore une vague odeur de Shura sur les oreillers. Soit l'odeur est restée depuis des années, à force qu'il dorme ici. Soit il a passé quelques jours ici depuis sa dernière visite. Quoi qu'il en soit je colle ma tête à l'oreiller, déjà parce que le bout de mon nez est congelé, et de deux, car ça sent bon, ça sent lui. Au petit matin je m'équipe, je sais maintenant pourquoi Shura se lève aussi tôt. Cinq heure du matin, le temps de se préparer et le jour se lève sur la montagne. Teodorico était déjà debout, il m'a fait le plus copieux petit déjeuner que j'ai jamais pris. Ça m'a fait bizarre de manger de la viande au matin quand même… Mais je ne me sentais pas de critiquer un repas gratuit. J'ai promis à Teodorico de lui écrire, je l'aime bien, après tout, et ça lui fera plaisir d'avoir des nouvelles de Shura de temps en temps. Je pars et marche au nord-ouest… C'était bien d'avoir le soleil dans le dos le matin, mais passer midi, c'est plus embêtant. Il neige plus qu'hier, mais ça reste raisonnable. Vers seize heures, heure locale, j'aperçois une petite maisonnette au loin, moi qui pensais être perdu je cours ridiculement dans la neige et m'essouffle, car c'était bien plus loin que prévu. Si ça se trouve, c'est un mirage, comme dans le désert tellement je suis pressé de le voir.

J'arrive au niveau de la maison et en fait le tour pour trouver la porte, il y a une petite fenêtre à côté et je regarde au travers.

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **La suite, je ne sais pas pour quand elle est prévu, elle est écrite de toute façon, reste plus qu'a la publier ^^ je vous ferais un topo à ce moment là sur mes autres écrits, car ça seras le dernier chapitre ici la fois prochaine. Il faut que je me motive à corriger la fin, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plairas. Je stresse beaucoup sur ces deux derniers chapitre je vous avoue. Parce que, ça m'a couté de faire un chapitre sans Shura, même s'il n'ont fait que parler de lui pendant 70% de leurs conversations.**  
 **Je n'avais encore jamais créer de perso de fanfiction, comme ça, j'espère que pour un premier, il n'est pas trop raté, j'ai peur qu'il soit agaçant ou même, pas attachant du tout, je voulais faire un vieux bonhome sympathique et malicieux, dites m'en ce que vous en avez penser, positif ou négatif, peut m'importe, c'est bon à savoir ^^ dès fois que je sois obliger d'en refaire un un jour, ce n'est tellement pas ma tasse thé, je n'ai pas su par quoi commencer.**

 **Idem pour le reste du texte, si vous avez des suggestions, des avis, des critiques c'est toujours bon à prendre ^^**

 **Sur ceux je vous dit à bientôt, au 16 février à moins que je n'ai une review qui me remotive avant cela, auquel cas il risque d'arriver plus tôt que prévu ( peut être, je ne m'avance à rien, moi et mes délais .' )**


	16. Chapter 14

**Dernier chapitre, je devais le poster dans deux jours, mais j'ai trouver ça amusant d'y poster le jour de la Saint Valentin. Même si je n'ai jamais aimer cette fête, l'esprit qui s'en dégage est quand même positive, et je trouvais ça sympas de marquer le coup ^^**  
 **Donc voilà ! Le dernier ! J'espère que la fin vous plairas, vraiment. :)**  
 **N'hésiter pas à reviewer pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire, vos moments préférés ou au contraire, ceux que vous n'avez pas aimer, ou que sais-je encore ! ^^  
C'est vous qui voyez ! **

**Bonne leture!**

* * *

J'arrive au niveau de la maison et en fait le tour pour trouver la porte, il y a une petite fenêtre à côté et je regarde au travers.

J'y vois effectivement Shura, il est dans la maison ! Dans une position plus que bizarre. La posture du paon ? Je ne savais pas qu'il faisait du yoga, même si cette position a l'air de réclamer de la force. Il tient sur ses mains, retournées à l'envers, et tout le corps bien droit parfaitement parallèle au sol. Impressionnant, mais douloureux à mon avis !

J'attendais un peu qu'il change de position pour le déranger, mais je ne tiens plus longtemps et vais toquer à la porte quand même. Je respire un peu avant de tambouriner avec énergie.

\- Entrar !?

Comme il ne vient pas m'ouvrir, je pousse la porte. Je vois un peu mieux Shura, qui tourne la tête pour voir qui entre. Il écarquille les yeux et repose ses jambes en même temps qu'il tourne ses poignets. C'est terriblement sexy comme position, le bassin au sol et tout le haut du corps qui remonte, les mains au sol, la courbe parfaite. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'extasier plus que ça, car Shura se lève et viens vers moi à vive allure. Je manque de faire un pas en arrière, vu son élan je pensais peut-être qu'il pouvait cogné, ou au moins me faire peur en retenant le geste au dernier moment.

Heureusement pour moi, il ouvre ses bras et me serre contre lui avec force. Si fort que j'aurais pu me briser d'après le bruissement de mes os. Je l'attrape fort aussi, ça lui fait légèrement perdre l'équilibre, mais il reste accroché à moi. Je sens son souffle chaud à travers mon écharpe. C'est si agréable de le sentir contre moi.  
J'imaginais devoir m'excuser des heures et le convaincre que tout allait bien. Si j'avais su que tout allait être si simple, je n'aurais pas autant stressé pour cette rencontre.

\- Shura… Je tiens plus sur mes jambes…

Il me tire vers l'intérieur et ferme la porte avec de me resserrer en nous laissant tomber doucement au sol. Je reste un long moment sans rien dire. Je suis content de l'avoir retrouvé, mais rester assis comme ça des heures… J'ai envie de lui parler, qu'on se touche, qu'on échange quelque chose… en plus je suis frigorifié.  
J'essaye d'embrasser son cou, lui il est chaud. Je lui file un sacré frisson en collant mon nez à sa peau.

\- Tu es toujours gelé… Va prendre une douche. Ça te réchauffera.

Plutôt que de lui obéir je préfère me reculer et essayer de venir lui voler des baisers. Il me les refuse.

\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que… J'aimerais qu'on discute, et je n'aurais pas les idées claires si on commence par ça.

Je glisse ma main dans la sienne, enlevant mon gant au passage.

\- Et si je te dis que c'est la seule chose qui puisse me réchauffer.  
\- Ne dis pas ça, tu vas me faire craquer, ça fait un mois que je ne t'ai pas touché.  
\- Il y a une époque où ça te convenait très bien.  
\- Et où dans les derniers jours j'étais à deux doigts de t'arracher tes vêtements.  
\- Je sais.

Je le regarde il me serre contre lui et me lâche pour reculer un peu et s'adosser au lit. Un petit silence s'installe… Je devrais lui dire que je veux bien l'épouser. Mais j'aimerais lui dire de manière un peu plus romantique.

\- Aiolia je ne p~  
\- Nan. Ce n'est pas grave. Je voudrais m'excuser de t'avoir fait du chantage sur ta demande en mariage. Ce n'était pas correct de ma part. Et cette dispute est ma faute. Entièrement.

Je regarde Shura dans les yeux, il semble étonné.

\- Dis, tu me pardonnes?  
\- Bien sûr. Tu étais déjà pardonné.

Il me sourit tendrement et je le regarde soulager. Une bonne chose de faite et de régler. Soudain je vois Shura se mettre à genou devant moi qui suis en tailleur. Je le regarde sans comprendre et il me prend délicatement les mains.

\- Shura?  
\- Je me suis renseigné. Dans certains endroits sur terre, il n'existe pas de mot dans un langage pour exprimer ça. Il y a cette tribu, les Luthas.4 ces gens pensent que l'âme passe par les lèvres, et quand ils doivent choisir la personne qu'ils aiment, ils font comme ceci pour se le dire.

Shura prend mes mains, et pose un baiser dans leurs creux tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je te donne mon âme.

Il souffle dans mes mains et je me sens soudainement rougissant. Ne sachant quoi répondre. Quand Shura relève la tête, je viens lui voler un baiser. Je lui offre un des baisers le plus doux que j'ai jamais faits puis je lui dis.

\- Toi alors, tu ne peux rien faire comme tout le monde.  
\- Désolé.  
\- Tu sais. Arrête de te torturer avec ça. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu le dises pour le savoir à présent. Il est vrai que j'aurais aimé l'entendre. Mais je ne pense pas que j'obtiendrais quoi que ce soit en te forçant. Au contraire. Je vais simplement attendre que le moment soit venu. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra, je suis patient. J'ai mis du temps à t'avoir, et maintenant tu es à moi. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réussit à te comprendre plus tôt.

Shura me sourit, gêné puis me prend dans ses bras.

\- Merci, Lia.

Il me câline un instant puis se lève, me tendant la main pour que je me lève à mon tour. Je la prends et me redresse.

\- Déshabille-toi, va prendre une douche, je te fais à manger chaud. Quand tu auras fini de te doucher, tu iras manger, pendant que moi j'irais sous la douche. Et après ça, on fera l'amour. Pour la première fois. Ca te dis ?  
\- On a déjà fait l'amour plein de fois.  
\- Non. On couchait ensemble. On ne faisait pas l'amour.

Je souris, c'est vrai que j'ai toujours fait attention à cette nuance jusqu'à présent… Mais pour moi depuis quelque temps, la limite ne se faisait plus vraiment, car je l'aimais.

Quand Shura me proposait une nuit de sexe avec lui, ça me plaisait tellement que j'y allais en courant, et je plongeais à pieds joints dans son "piège". Je ne sais pas vraiment comment lui montrer que l'idée qu'il me propose me plait encore plus.

Je passe mes mains sur ses joues et bientôt ses avant-bras et ses bras. On s'embrasse tendrement, une petite minute, avant que Shura ne rompe le baiser.

\- Aiolia, tu ne m'as pas dit clairement pour la demande…

Durant sa phrase, j'essayais de reprendre ses lèvres d'assaut. Puis je m'arrête et le fixe.

\- Je n'ai pas été clair ? Ça me parait évident pourtant.  
\- J'aimerais te l'entendre dire.  
\- Oui ! Chèvre idiote ! Évidemment que je veux t'épouser !

Je l'embrasse à nouveau. C'est vrai que je ne lui avais pas dit et j'aurais très bien pu refuser, ça ne fait que deux ans qu'on se fréquente. Mais c'est loin d'être un étranger. Rien que le fait que ce soit quelqu'un de bien est pour moi une raison valable pour tenter le coup.

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui mets fin au baiser.

\- La douche est par ici ?  
\- Oui. Fait attention l'eau n'est pas chaude tout de suite.

Je souris et hoche la tête. Je vais dans la salle de bain j'allume l'eau tout de suite pour qu'elle chauffe et me déshabille vite pour ne pas gaspiller et ne pas avoir trop froid. Je mets l'eau très chaude et me réchauffe doucement. J'en profite pour me laver les cheveux, il ne m'en voudra pas si je lui pique du savon ou du shampoing de toute façon. Je prends le temps de me laver puis je sors et me sèche. J'hésite à me rhabiller… J'entends Shura arrivé pour prendre sa douche aussi et me trouve en serviette en train de réfléchir.

\- Tu veux que je te passe des vêtements propres?  
\- J'en ai dans mon sac normalement.  
\- Je te l'apporte tout de suite.  
\- Merci.

Je le vois revenir avec mon gros sac, et me réclame un baiser avant de fermer la porte pour garder la chaleur. Je sors habillé et le laisse aller se doucher. Je n'aime pas cette douche, elle est toute petite. J'aime bien prendre ma douche avec Shura, mais là on aurait été à l'étroit et obligatoirement debout. Je préfère ce qu'on a au sanctuaire, une grande baignoire qui fait douche c'est plus simple. Après son chalet est vraiment tout petit… Je retourne dans l'autre pièce, voyant qu'il n'y a rien dans la cuisine. Même pas de table. C'est une cuisine pour cuisiner. Dans la pièce de tout à l'heure il y a un petit bureau, un lit et une commode… Mon assiette m'attend sur le petit bureau. Heureusement que Shura est organisé. Avec moi dans un si petit espace il y aurait une pagaille monstrueuse. Je m'assois, je meurs de faim. Shura a reposé sa bague à côté. J'imagine qu'il voudrait que je la porte…

Je rouvre l'écrin. J'avais presque oublié à quoi elle ressemblait. Je la sors et l'examine un peu. Je me demande en quoi elle est faite. Même quand Shura m'offre des bijoux, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être une femme. C'est ce qui me dérangeait quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec des hommes. Qu'on me prenne pour une femme. D'un autre côté, c'est moi qui réclame à Shura de la lingerie rose et qui lui offre des fleurs. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas mal pris ça… Il faudrait que je fasse attention à lui quand même. Je mets la bague, je ne sais pas à quels doigts ça va en plus, houlala… Je regarde sous le présentoir de l'écrin et sors le papier de garantie. Alors…

Je regarde la composition… Palladium et or blanc. Décidément Shura ne peut pas se passer d'Athéna. Le nom vient d'un surnom de notre déesse, Pallas, puis l'or blanc s'est fait en platine ou bien en argent avec de l'or… Il cumule de l'or et Athéna dans la même bague. Vraiment Shura n'aime pas faire les choses à moitié. Il y a un petit guide pour savoir où mettre la bague. Les bijoutiers ont bien prévu le coup, merci, messieur les bijoutiers. J'avais le bon doigt, pas la bonne main. Je l'échange de place et c'est bon. Je ne sais pas combien il l'a payé… Mais ça devait être cher… Avec le prix de cette bague, il aurait pu se payer la moto dont il rêve. Je ne sais pas à combien était sa bague comparée à la GSXR 1000, mais ça m'agace qu'il ait mis de côté la moto pour… pour moi en fait. Je rougis simplement en me rendant compte de ça.

Je finis rapidement de manger. Je dirais un gros merci à Shura, parce que son repas était vraiment le bienvenu. Je range mon assiette dans l'évier, n'ose pas la laver pour ne pas prendre de l'eau à mon petit ami qui se douche. Je repars dans la pièce et m'assois sur le lit pour être proche du radiateur. L'électricité c'est bien en fait, depuis le feud e bois de l'autre nuit, je vais considérer tout les radiateurs comme du luxe. Je remarque que Shura a changé les draps pour tout à l'heure… Si je n'étais pas déjà amoureux de lui, j'en serais tombé raide dingue. On va faire l'amour dans des draps propres, ce n'est pas grand chose, mais... ça fait partit des petites attentions que j'aime.

Je suis tellement pressé qu'il sorte de sa douche. Je vais me jeter sur lui et il va m'engueuler parce que je vais encore trop vite, je parie… Je me connais trop bien pour savoir que je ne vais jamais résister. Je m'allonge un peu dans le lit, j'ai mal dormi la nuit dernière. Si je ferme les yeux, je risque de m'endormir, mais je prends le risque. En plus, je me sens réellement apaisé depuis que j'ai retrouvé Shura.

* * *

Un souffle chaud sur mon visage me réveille. Merde, je me suis endormi. J'ouvre les yeux et vois Shura se décaler après avoir posé un baiser sur ma joue.

\- Tu as fait beaucoup de route aujourd'hui pour être aussi fatigué?

Je ne lui réponds pas et lui souris. J'essaye d'aller chercher un bisou, mais il se recule en souriant.

\- J'ai rencontré ton maître Shura.

Shura me regarde surpris.

\- Il est bavard…  
\- À bah tu dois bien t'entendre avec lui.  
\- Je sais que j'aime parler, mais quand même ! En fait il m'a monnayé l'information sur ta position en échange d'histoires. J'ai été OBLIGÉ de parler. Tu te rends compte? Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait devenir un calvaire !  
\- Tu pouvais aussi ne rien dire, et rester buter jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.  
\- Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait, je ne le connais pas moi. Puis il est impressionnant quand même.  
\- C'est vrai. Mais si tu es là, c'est que tu as réussi à t'en sortir.

Il me caresse la joue avec sa main.

\- Tu sais Aiolia. Tu as des taches de rousseur.  
\- Un petit peu je sais, ça fait enfant…  
\- Moi j'aime bien.

Je souris un peu et il s'approche pour me donner le baiser que je voulais. À cet instant plus rien ne compte. Juste lui et moi. Et le fait qu'il soit trop loin… Je passe mes bras dans son dos et le tire sur le lit. Il vient doucement sur moi en caressant mes flancs. D'abord sur mes vêtements puis en dessous à force qu'il fasse des plis et s'en aille. J'accroche mes mains à ses épaules en passant par son dos avant de le relâcher et de remonter sa colonne vertébrale sous son t-shirt. Il se redresse pensant que je voulais lui retirer. Je suis un peu triste qu'il ne m'embrasse plus, enfin, c'est l'histoire de quelque seconde. Je tire son vêtement vers le haut. Il est beau quand il me regarde avec ces yeux-là. Même sans, mais là, c'est assez pour que je me fasse cette réflexion. Je tends les bras vers lui, il attrape et embrasse une de mes mains, remontant le long de mon bras. Je me redresse au fur et à mesure puis pose un baiser contre son torse.

Je le regarde ensuite et il vient poser ses lèvres contre les miennes, encore… Qu'est-ce que j'aime Shura comme ça. Je savais qu'il pouvait être doux. La première fois il m'a fait voir toutes ses facettes. Puis j'ai enduré sa douceur avec plaisir les quelques fois où il me l'a offert quand on se voyait. C'était rare, et j'adorais ça. Là, ce n'est plus seulement une question de douceur ou de tendresse. C'est plus que ça. C'est quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais eu.

Il baisse ses cuisses pour s'asseoir lentement sur moi. Je caresse son torse en l'embrassant, une de mes mains venant se perdre sur le bas de son ventre. Je le sens contracter ses abdos légèrement et frémir. Tant de réactions pour une caresse que je lui ai déjà faites des centaines de fois.

Je dis ça, mais sa simple main posée sur ma joue et son pouce qui me caresse me font penser que la tendresse elle-même n'est pas à la hauteur face à ce geste.

Sa main que je complimentais tant vient descendre sur mon épaule… Puis mon bras… Puis s'échoue sur ma hanche… Elle veut remonter ensuite mon t-shirt.  
J'abandonne le corps de Shura pour la laisser faire à sa guise. Au moment où je me retrouve torse nu, mon fiancé me bascule en arrière. Je retombe sur l'oreiller un corps chaud sur le mien. Des doigts qui viennent se glisser entre les miens. Un souffle chaud qui s'essouffle à me faire mille baisers dans le cou.

Parti comme c'est parti… C'est moi qui vais passer à la casserole. Ça ne me dérange pas, mais j'aurais aimé avoir le choix. Enfin, si je décide de prendre les choses en mains, il me laissera faire et jusqu'au bout. Mais quand c'est lui qui me le fait, je n'ai plus envie de bouger, je veux en profiter plus que toute autre chose. Et ça, je pense qu'il le sait.

J'essaye de faire descendre sa tête vers le bas plus vite, mais il résiste et je ne veux pas y mettre de la force… Alors je le laisse faire comme bon lui semble. Je subirais tout avec plaisir. Même s'il commence à me mordre le téton. Je n'ai jamais été très friand qu'on s'occupe de cet endroit-là… Aujourd'hui est une exception, car j'aime bien sa façon de faire, et ça en devient très agréable. Je sens une main dégrafer le haut de mon pantalon. Je souris. Que j'aime le sentir me déshabiller, sentir son désir pour moi.

Je passe mes deux bras autour de sa tête, l'appuyant un peut plus sur mon ventre, alors qu'elle essayait de descendre. Il baisse un peu mon pantalon et je le libère. Je ne peux pas résister à ça… Pas quand c'est lui qui le fait.

Il pose un baiser sur mon érection encore prisonnière de mon sous-vêtement. Je le regarde en me redressant sur les coudes puis je le vois remonter, les yeux rivés sur moi. Que faire quand il vient m'embrasser avec ce regard-là? Je réponds à son baiser délicatement pendant qu'une de mes mains s'aventure sur son entrejambe pour la libérer de sa prison. Une fois à portée de main je le caresse doucement, il enfouit sa tête dans ma nuque en murmurant quelque chose si bas que je ne comprends pas. Surement quelque chose entre un gémissement et mon prénom si j'en juge par les sonorités.

Il reste un moment à profiter de ma caresse sur son membre avant de repartir vers mon bas ventre.

Il commence par lécher mes bourses par-dessus mon boxer. Je ferme les yeux et prends ma respiration quand sa langue remonte plus haut. Il passe ses doigts sous l'élastique et tire doucement vers le bas. Il suce un petit peu mon prépuce avant de passer sa langue dessous. Il ne me fait pas languir davantage et m'avale doucement. Je soupire longuement. Comment peut-il toujours me faire réagir comme ceci après tout ce temps? Je profite un peu et me rends compte que j'ai déjà envie de jouir. Mais je n'ai pas envie de jouir comme ça, je veux que ce soit avec lui.

\- Shura?  
\- Hm..?  
\- Plus.

Il me lâche, faisant retomber mon sexe sur mon ventre.

\- Plus ?  
\- Prends-moi maintenant.  
\- Tu n'es pas prêt. Et tu ne veux pas que ce soit l'inverse ?

L'inverse m'aurait bien tenté, mais non. Plus maintenant. Là j'ai juste envie qu'il me prenne pour pouvoir jouir pleinement.

\- Pour toutes les fois où tu ne t'es pas préparé correctement, on peut sauter la préparation.

Je vois Shura rougir un peu en marquant une pause. L'idée de le faire alors que je suis serré à l'air de lui plaire, mais il me dit non.

\- Tu vas attendre un peu quand même.

Je ne vais pas me mettre à bouder en faisant l'enfant. Pas aujourd'hui, pas dans un moment comme ça. Shura tire mon pantalon, je l'aide un peu avec mes jambes, puis je le vois s'asseoir sur ma cuisse à l'envers alors que j'allais me relever.  
Je me relève d'un coup et le serre contre moi en lui bloquant les bras.

\- Non ! Pas de chatouilles! Je te connais !  
\- J'allais juste t'enlever tes chaussettes.  
\- Je peux les garder, elles ne gênent pas.

Je le libère et il les enlève.

\- L'amour c'est tout nu. Tant que tu as tes chaussettes, tu n'es pas nu. Je ne veux pas que tu te protèges de moi de quelques manières que ce soit.  
\- Ce n'est pas de toi que je me protège, mais du froid.  
\- Alors on met la couette, c'est à moi de te protéger du reste. Comme ça tu n'auras pas froid et je t'aurais comme je veux que tu sois.

Je souris. Cette phrase ne me plait pas vraiment. Enfin dans ce contexte si. Mais je suis comme je suis, je n'ai pas envie de devoir changer pour lui plaire plus tard. Je serais prêt à faire des concessions, des sacrifices, parce que je l'aime. Mais l'idée ne me plait pas.

\- Je ne te plaisais pas avec des chaussettes ?  
\- Non, c'est tes chaussettes qui ne me plaisaient pas.  
\- Donc tu es jaloux des chaussettes ?

Il marque une pause et me regarde très sérieusement.

\- Oui.

Je ris un petit peu et Shura me regarde simplement.

\- En fait tu es jaloux et possessif comme pas possible !?

Je ris aux éclats et Shura m'allonge en se couchant sur moi.

\- Ça te dérange ? Je vais être chiant maintenant que tu es à moi.  
\- Du moment que tu restes rationnel et que tu me fais confiance. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Ça reste mignon.  
\- Je suis jaloux de chaussettes quand même ! C'est pas rien !

Il me dit ça en plaisantant.

\- Si tu veux, tu auras le droit de les brûler pour te satisfaire… Ou les couper, ou ce que tu veux.  
\- On va se contenter de les poser aux pieds du lit. Je serais déjà content.  
\- Comme tu voudras.

Je lui souris et le repousse en arrière.

\- Toi aussi, tout nu !

Shura me sourit et place ses bras derrière sa tête en s'allongeant. Ça, ça veut dire: "Ok, démerde-toi. " D'habitude. Mais maintenant je vois plutôt ça comme " Vas-y, fais comme tu veux, je suis à toi."  
C'est peut-être le contexte qui me donne cette impression, ou je viens seulement de comprendre pourquoi il me regarde avec ces yeux-là. Je retire tout ce qui lui restait d'un seul coup et je me penche sur lui pour l'embrasser. J'aime quand il passe ses bras derrière ma nuque et me serre pour ne pas que je m'en aille. Même dans cette position entre ses jambes, j'ai toujours envie qu'il me prenne. À croire que je préfère faire ça comme ça maintenant. Je colle bien mon bassin entre ses jambes, pour sentir sa queue contre la mienne. Je l'embrasse avec passion lui mordant un peu les lèvres au passage puis je murmure à son oreille.

\- Prends-moi.

Ces mains glissent jusqu'à mes épaules et me basculent gentiment sur le côté. Une fois au-dessus il se décolle un peu de moi pour laisser sa main passer entre nos deux corps. Je souris en fermant les yeux quand je le sens entré doucement en moi avec ses doigts. Je n'ai pas mal du tout, pourtant il y va assez fort. Il retire sa main au bout d'à peine une minute sans que je comprenne. J'ai dit on y perd pas trois heures, mais je ne l'ai pas senti rajouter de doigts ou rien, en plus il avait dit qu'il ferait les choses correctement…

\- Shura, tu n'avais pas dit que tu prendrais ton temps?  
\- Si nécessaire. Vu comme tu es humide et détendu, ça ne sert à rien de continuer avec la main.

Je rougis un peu et me retourne pour ne pas affronter son regard, alors qu'il avait déjà positionné le bout de son membre à l'entrée.

\- Non. Pas comme ça Lia.

Shura me prend dans ses bras et me demande de me tourner face à lui d'une voix de velours. Je fais ce qu'il me demande si gentiment puis il se place à nouveau devant, entrant délicatement. Pas plus du bout. Je n'ai pas mal, mais je sens que ça coince un peu. À croire qu'il aurait mis des anti douleurs dans mon plat tout à l'heure ! Je me perds dans mes pensées là. Jamais il ne ferait ça. Ce n'est pas le genre. Il rentre un peu plus à chaque fois jusqu'à être au fond. Je le regarde intensivement. J'aime son expression quand on fait des choses comme ça. Il se retient de faire une bêtise, ça se voit plus encore que le plaisir ou l'envie. Et ça veut dire que malgré tout ça, c'est moi qui passe avant.

Je glisse une main tendre sur sa joue, je vois ses sourcils se détendre à ce contact alors qu'il vient déposer un baiser sur ma main. J'accroche mes jambes derrière lui. Tu ne t'en iras pas, même si tu en viens à le désirer. Tu m'appartiens. J'aimerais bien lui dire ces mots, mais j'ignore comment il le prendrait, et moi qui le traite de jaloux possessif... Le possessif ici c'est moi.

Shura n'ouvre que très peu les yeux et me regarde, ces mains juste au-dessus de mes épaules. Rien d'autre ne compte plus que lui. À cet instant, même mon plaisir est moins intense que mon amour.

Je tends les bras vers lui pour qu'il vienne contre moi. Je n'ai le droit qu'a un baiser et une caresse sur mon visage. Alors je serre un peu plus mes jambes et je le vois sourire en me regardant… J'aime ces yeux, mais j'aimerais qu'il regarde ailleurs, son regard perçant est toujours aussi gênant. Encore plus maintenant.

Je tends à nouveau les bras vers lui, j'ai envie de jouir, et j'ai envie qu'il soit contre moi, tout proche, complètement collé quand ça arrivera. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de l'air qui nous sépare bien qu'on ne fasse déjà plus qu'un. Il ne vient pas et se contente d'ignorer mes bras.

\- Shura… J't'en pris, je ne tiendrais pas plus longtemps !

Il me regarde, contrit.

\- Non… J'ai envie de te voir jouir. Je veux voir ton visage à cet instant.

Je fronce les sourcils et tourne la tête. Gêner. Déjà me regarder pendant qu'on fait ça c'est ultra embarrassant, mais alors pendant ce court instant qu'est la jouissance c'est non !

Shura me ramène le visage vers lui, et me regarde avec une expression implorante, que je ne pense pas lui avoir déjà vu porter.

\- S'il te plait…

Demander comme ça… Il peut avoir tout ce qu'il demande…  
Rapidement après, j'agrippe le drap et commence à gémir de plus en plus. Les draps sont doux, mais tremper de sueur sous moi… Shura y va de plus en plus fort, il ne se refera jamais celui-là… Mais il sait exactement ce qu'il me faut pour arriver à la délivrance. Mieux que moi même je crois bien.

Je fronce les sourcils et soupire longuement en balançant ma tête en arrière… Je ne tenais plus… J'ai résisté autant que j'ai pu malgré ses assauts dans mon corps… Mes jambes se resserrent tellement que c'est un miracle qu'il arrive encore à bouger. Quand je commence à le serrer aussi fort, il me donne plein de petits coups de reins. Je ne lui laissais pas le choix, puis je le sens venir contre moi et me prendre dans ses bras.

Je suis heureux.

Il me serre aussi fort que mes jambes se resserrent naturellement et je m'empare de lui aussitôt que j'en ai l'occasion. Je sens ses doigts prêts à me griffer le dos, mais il se retient. Je reconnais le grognement étouffé qu'il pousse et sa manière de trembler légèrement en me serrant. Il a joui aussi… Surement, car je me suis resserré sur lui et que je l'ai forcé à aller vite. Ça ne pouvait pas mieux se terminer comme première fois pour l'amour.

Je reprends ma respiration et regarde sur le côté sans bouger la tête. Je vois juste des cheveux noirs qui me picotent la joue. Je sens sa bouche aller à mon oreille et dire le plus imperceptiblement possible " Je t'aime" dans la douce caresse de son souffle.

 **FIN**

* * *

1: Référence à une chanson de Rammstein. Que cet album soit loué!

2: Cette musique est bien, il s'agit de "Santa Esmeralda : Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood " Et vous comprendrez certainement pourquoi j'aime tant cette musique au point de la faire écouter par Shura. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de placer au moins une référence à un de mes films préférés dans cette fic.

3: Une amie en avait un en améthyste et en était très fière. Ce que je comprends totalement, Nana, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de m'être inspiré de ton collier.

4: Si vous avez cette référence, et bien chapeau ! Nous avons donc les mêmes lectures ! 

* * *

**Pour mes autre projet fanfiction à venir, j'ai ajouter une bio à ma page, vous pourrez tout retrouvez là bas ^^**


End file.
